Don't Stop Me Now
by kelly-clarkson-is-awesome
Summary: This story follows Ariel Wayne and Raion Rida (OC). Erwin x OC. Levi x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Sandy: Get back here you little troll!

Sandy, 11-years-old, runs after her 9-year-old sister, Ariel. Ariel laughs and runs away with Sandy's doll. She cuts a corner in the living room and falls hard on the floor after bumping into her 15-year-old brother, John. Sandy catches up to Ariel and snatches her doll from her little sister's hands angrily.

Sandy: Don't you ever steal Muriel ever again!

Ariel: Aw, I was just trying to have some fun.

Sandy storms away back to her room, and John helps Ariel onto her feet.

John: Acting mischievous again, are you?

Ariel: What does "mischeevous" mean?

John: (smiles) _Mischievous_. And it means being sneaky.

Ariel: Oh, I'm not being sneaky. (shrugs) I just wanted to play with Muriel, that's all.

John: You should be getting ready. General Pixus will be arriving any minute.

Ariel: I know. Will you walk with me to my room?

John: Sure.

Ariel and John walk together towards her room.

Ariel: John, why do you want to join the Scout Regiment?

John: It's kind of complicated.

Ariel: Why? Can't you explain it to me?

John: Even if I do, you won't understand. You're too young.

Ariel: I can try.

John: (smiles) Well, it's because I believe that we, as humans, are all born free. We're all free to make our own decisions, we're free to roam wherever we want, we're free to live where we please. So then why are we caged here behind the Wall? All because of some human-devouring monsters out there occupying the world we're meant to live in?

Ariel: (nods) Yes.

John: (laughs) And that's why I want to join the Corps. I want to get rid of the titans so that one day you can live out there in the real world.

Ariel: Mother wants you to join the Military Police with Robby. She's upset you want to join the Scout Regiment.

John: I know. But it's my decision. (looks at Ariel) What do you think?

Ariel: I think you're brave! And I'm gonna join the Scout Regiment when I'm old enough, just like you!

John: Good, I'm glad because I got something for you. A little going-away present.

Ariel: (gasps) Really?

John: Yeah. But I'll give it to you after tonight's dinner. Now, go on and get ready.

Ariel: Alright!

Ariel runs into her room, excited about what John's present is. She groans seeing the dress her mother picked out for her to wear for tonight's special dinner sitting on her bed.

Ariel: Stupid dress. Why can't I just wear my pants?

Ariel huffs and puffs while putting on her girly dress. She looks at herself in the mirror and frowns. Ariel doesn't like how girly she looks because it reminds her of Sandy and how obnoxious her sister is with fashion and the latest trends. Ariel puts her hair up in a ponytail, and a knock comes on her door. She turns around and sees Brandon, her 6-year-old little brother.

Brandon: Hurry up, Ariel. Mother is getting angry.

Ariel: (annoyed) I'll be right there. Go away.

Brandon leaves Ariel's room, and she puts on her nice shoes. Ariel runs downstairs to the front of her house where the rest of her family is to greet the arrival of family-friend General Dot Pixus. Ariel looks up at her mother who gives her the dirtiest look for being late. The family hears the clicking of hooves, and they see General Pixus on his horse trotting along towards the Wayne's house. Ariel runs to her siblings, all standing in a single line shoulder to shoulder.

Ariel: (fiercely to Brandon) Move.

Brandon moves aside to make space for Ariel, and she gets into place to watch General Pixus arrive alone. Ariel's father, Edward Wayne, smiles at his longtime friend. Pixus hops off his horse and smiles back at Edward.

Pixus: Edward.

Edward: Dot.

The two men embrace each other and laugh. Pixus then turns to the rest of the Wayne family, starting with Ariel's mother, Catherine.

Pixus: Cathy. (kisses the back of Catherine Wayne's hand) Lovely as ever.

Catherine: Good to see you again, General Pixus.

Pixus: Please, just Dot. (moves on to Robby) Robby, I hear you are the top of your class, Cadet.

Robby: (salutes) Sir, yes sir.

Pixus: And which branch of the Military will you be joining?

Robby: The Military Police, sir.

Pixus: (nods) Just like your father. (moves onto John) And you? Joining the MP with your brother?

John: (salutes) No, sir. I'll be joining the Scout Regiment, sir.

Pixus: A brave one, this boy is. (moves onto Sandy) Just as beautiful as your mother at your age.

Sandy: (smiles and curtsies) Thank you, General.

Pixus: (moves onto Ariel) And you must be Arianna.

Ariel: (loudly) I'm Ariel!

Pixus laughs at Ariel's assertiveness.

Pixus: Right.

He lastly greets Brandon. After greeting the family, Edward walks his friend into his home so that they can eat a hefty dinner. The family sits around the table with Edward sitting at the head, Pixus sitting to Edward's left, and Catherine sitting to Edward's right to discuss political matters together. The rest of the children are busy fighting amongst themselves for the chicken breast and the last corn cob.

Catherine: So you haven't explained yet what made you visit on such a short notice, General.

Edward: Now Cathy, let's give Dot some time to fill his stomach. He had a long travel from the Capitol.

Pixus: No, it's alright, Ed. I'm here on official Capitol business, after all.

Pixus eyes the children to make sure they're not listening. He sees them all too busy arguing about food.

Pixus: The King is asking for your help in the Capitol, Ed.

Edward: My help? / Catherine: What kind of help?

Pixus: He wants you to help alleviate the elevated crime rate, especially around the Capitol.

Edward: Are you talking about Kenny the Ripper?

Pixus: Yes. I'm sure you've heard about his recent...victims.

Edward: (nods) I have. I never thought he'd be able to kill such young children.

Pixus: So, what do you say, Ed? Will you come back with me to the Capitol?

Edward looks at his wife and sees how upset she is over this news. The whole reason Edward left the Capitol in the first place was to spend more time with his wife and family. Edward looks at his children: Robby and John are talking about the Military, Sandy and Ariel are yelling at each other over food, and Brandon is watching his sisters fighting.

Pixus: The King knows it's a lot to ask of you to come back to the Capitol, especially after everything you've done for us. He wants you to bring your wife and children as well if that's what it takes.

Edward: How long will I be staying in the Capitol?

Pixus: For as long as it's necessary. Everything will be provided for you: shelter, food, education and protection for your children.

Edward looks at his wife, and she looks back at him waiting for his reply.

Pixus: Please, Ed. We need your help.

Edward: (looks at Pixus) I'll go.

* * *

Past the Wall and past the woods, among the high snowy mountains lies a small village, Toshina. It's completely surrounded by the mountains, shielding the village from the sight of titans. The village leader, Akashi Rida, holds his 2-year-old daughter, Raion Rida, in his arms. They stand at the peak of a rock so tall that the whole village plus the horizon beyond the mountains can be seen and vice versa. Sounds of roars echo through the mountains constantly, and the father and daughter look out to the beautiful horizon. They see the Northern Lights filling up the beautiful night sky as usual.

Akashi: Do you hear that, Rai? Do you hear the roars of the mountain lions protecting us from the outside world?

Raion: (nods her head) Uh huh. I do, Papa.

Akashi: Do you know what they are protecting us from? There are large monsters in the outside world, monsters that do terrible things to people.

Raion: Like what?

Akashi: Things you don't understand now, but one day, Rai, you'll understand. Someday soon, my daughter.

* * *

Edward and Catherine are in the kitchen after dinner while Pixus, in the living room, entertains the children with stories about his time in the Military. It melts Pixus' heart seeing Ariel and Brandon listening so attentively to his stories that it makes him wish he had children of his own. Catherine washes the dishes while Edward dries them. Catherine is more quiet than usual, and it upsets Edward.

Edward: Cathy, I know you're upset I chose to go to the Capitol. But you know there are things I need to take care of.

Catherine: This is about James, isn't it?

Edward: He was my friend, and they killed him.

Catherine: You don't know that-

Edward: Yes, I do-

Catherine: (grits her teeth) What proof do you have? All you have is Erwin's word that the Military Police asked him about James' theories the day he died. All you have is the word of a 9-year-old boy.

Edward: James could've stirred up a major revolt with his theories-

Catherine: They were conspiracy theories-

Edward: That make sense. Everything James said about the government and the King, it makes sense. And you know that if the King found out about James' theories, he'd want him dead to keep order within the Walls.

Catherine: If...it's true...if the King _was_ responsible for James' death, then he'll come after you too. If he catches you digging into James' death-

Edward: (firmly) I need to go back. I need to find proof that the King sent the order to kill James.

Catherine: And what will you do if you find the proof? Are _you_ going to stir up a revolt? Are _you _going to expose the King's lies about the world outside the Walls?

Edward: Yes. I'm going to do what's right. I'm going to expose the King's lies and reveal the truth. It's what the people deserve, and it's what James would've wanted. I will not let his death be in vain.

Catherine: Edward...that was what got James killed in the first place. I can't let you sign your death sentence all for some...some conspiracy theories. Think about your children. Think about me. Please, for your family, don't do this.

Edward: I am going to do what's right.

Catherine looks into her husband's eyes, seeing that no matter what she says she won't convince him to stay home.

Catherine: (sighs) We're going to have to tell the children tonight.

Edward: (nods) I'll tell them. But are you sure you don't want to come with me?

Catherine: I'm sure. I never want to step foot in that atrocious city ever again.

Edward nods, and he and his wife finish cleaning the dishes quietly. They then head into the living room together to where all the children and Pixus are.

Edward: Children.

The kids all look at their father with open ears.

Edward: General Pixus has informed me that the King needs my help with an important matter. I'm leaving for the Capitol tomorrow at dawn, and I want you all to come with me.

Sandy: (gasps with delight) Oh, we're going to the Capitol! I've always dreamed of going there. The gardens, the dresses, the pastries-

Ariel: I don't want to go to the Capitol! I want to stay here at home! / Brandon: Will Mother be going too?

Edward: Your mother isn't going. She's going to stay at home.

Brandon: (whines) But Mother, I don't want to go to the Capitol without you.

Ariel: Father, I don't want to go to the Capitol! I want to stay here with Mother.

Brandon: Me too, Father!

Edward: Alright, listen up children.

The children shut their mouths and look at their father.

Edward: Sandy, you and Ariel will join me to the Capitol.

Sandy squeals with joy while Ariel groans loudly. Sandy hops away to start packing her belongings, and Ariel runs to her father to explain her side.

Ariel: But Father, I want to stay at home with Mother! She's going to need someone to watch Brandon while she's taking care of the house!

Edward: I've made up my mind, Arie.

Ariel: But Father-

Edward: Ariel. I want you to come with me to the Capitol. There is much you can learn there.

Ariel: Like what?

Edward: Well, you'll have to go there to find out. (whispers) But I hear that somewhere in the Capitol, a renowned swordsman runs an infamous dojo.

Ariel: (gasps with delight) Really?

Edward: Yes. And if you can find him, I promise you can take lessons there.

Edward sees Ariel's eyes twinkling with delight.

Edward: (smiles) Go to your room and pack now. Remember, we leave at dawn.

Ariel runs to her room excited about finding the renowned swordsman, and she starts packing. She hears a knock on her door and turns around.

Ariel: John!

John smiles and enters Ariel's room with his hands behind his back. She eyes him and before she could try to see what he is holding behind his back, John shows Ariel the little blade he is holding. Ariel gasps with surprise.

John: One of the many surprises for you today. Take it; it's yours.

Ariel cautiously reaches out for the blade, and she is surprised at how light it feels in her hand. Her heart races holding her new weapon.

John: Don't make me regret giving this to you, alright?

Ariel: I won't. I promise.

Ariel puts down the blade on her bed and pounces John for a bear hug.

Ariel: Thank you, John.

John: You be safe in the Capitol. And listen to Father.

Ariel: (nods) I will.

Another knock comes on Ariel's door, and she looks to see her mother there.

Catherine: Arie, Erwin is here to say goodbye to you.

Erwin Smith, 9-years-old, pokes his head inside the room.

Ariel: Erwin!

John takes this moment to leave his little sister with her best friend to say their goodbyes.

Ariel: How did you know I was leaving?

Erwin: Your father came to our house and told us. So you're really gonna leave, Arie?

Ariel: (sadly) Yeah. My father's making me.

Erwin: I'm gonna miss you a lot.

Ariel: I'll miss you too, Erwin. Hey, wanna know a secret? (grins widely)

Erwin: (wide eyes) Yeah.

Ariel: John got me a present. Quick, close the door.

Erwin runs and closes Ariel's door, and he runs back to her. Ariel takes out her blade with a sly smile.

Erwin: Whoa! No way!

Ariel: Sh, sh be quiet!

Erwin: (whispers) Sorry. But it's so cool!

Ariel: I know, isn't it?

Erwin: Can I hold it?

Ariel hands Erwin her blade, and he holds it in his hands amazed at the blade's beauty.

Erwin: What're you gonna name it?

Ariel: Name it?

Erwin: Yeah. My father told me all the best swords in the world have names.

Ariel: Really? Hm...maybe I'll call it Sting.

Erwin: I think Pinch is better.

The two friends share a hearty laugh together. But it ends in silence and everything becomes gloomy once again.

Erwin: (reluctantly hands over the blade back to Ariel) Well, I should get going. My mother told me to hurry back before it's past my curfew.

Ariel: (nods) Yeah. I'll see you when I get back.

Erwin: (nods) Yeah. See you.

Erwin is about to walk away when Ariel stops him.

Ariel: (grabs Erwin's hand) Wait!

Erwin turns around and looks at Ariel.

Ariel: Here, I want you to have this.

Ariel takes off her necklace, the one she received from her father as her most recent birthday gift.

Erwin: Your necklace? Are you sure? Your father gave you this for your birthday.

Ariel: Yeah! But you know, just in case.

Erwin: Just in case what?

Ariel: Just in case I come back when I'm really old. We'll both look really different, you know? This way, I can recognize you.

Erwin smiles and Ariel puts her necklace in his hand. She tries to hold back her tears, and Erwin can see this. He hugs Ariel warmly, holding onto her necklace tightly in his hand.

Erwin: Bye, Ariel.

Ariel watches Erwin leave her room and she sighs sadly, plopping down on her bed.

* * *

It's dawn and Edward, Sandy, and Ariel are in a carriage with General Dot Pixus heading towards the docks to take a ferry to the Capitol. Sandy doesn't stop talking about everything she wants to see in the Capitol.

Sandy: And the lemon cakes! I've only heard stories about how fresh and-

Ariel: The lemon cakes Mother makes are the best! No stupid lemon cake from the Capitol is gonna taste better than Mother's!

Sandy: Oh shut up, will you. You're just angry because you're leaving your little boyfriend.

Ariel: (fuming) He's not my boyfriend! He's my best friend!

Sandy: Whatever. You're just a bunch of children anyways.

Ariel: I am not a child!

Sandy: Yes you are!

Ariel: No I'm not!

Edward: Children!

Sandy and Ariel look at their father, and General Pixus has a smile of amusement covered by his mustache. After an 8-hour trip to the Capitol, Edward makes it alive along with his two little girls and General Pixus. The Military Police greet the docked visitors, and they escort them to the King's Palace. Everyone is shown their rooms, and Ariel hates everything about the Capitol. She hates how big her room is, how sunny it is, how quiet it is. Ariel hears a knock on her door and she turns around to see an old maid.

Ariel: Yes?

Helga: Miss Ariel Wayne? My name is Helga, and I will be your maid till the end of your visit here in the Capitol.

Ariel: Maid? What do I need a maid for?

Helga: I clean your sheets, your pillows and clothes. And I keep you in sight to make sure you stay out of trouble.

Ariel: So you'll basically be my shadow?

Helga: (chuckles) Yes, that's another way to put it. A helpful shadow, I suppose.

Ariel: Well, what's there to do here, Helga? I'm bored!

Helga: There's the Capitol Garden-

Ariel: No, I don't want to see a garden! I want action, excitement!

Helga: There's the Capitol Library which contains many adventures-

Ariel: (groans loudly) No no no! No reading! What about...sword-fighting?

Helga: Sword-fighting?

Ariel: Yes! My father told me about a renowned swordsman who lives in the Capitol and runs a dojo. I want to find him!

Helga: I'm afraid I don't know of any renowned swordsman here in the Capitol, but I can certainly look for one with your father's approval.

Ariel: Fine, fine. Can you go and ask him for me, please?

Helga: Yes, miss.

Helga leaves Ariel's room, and she hears a meow at her door. Ariel turns around and sees a cat. She smiles and the cat runs away. Ariel runs out her door and sees the cat looking back at her as if it wants her to chase it. Ariel runs to the cat, and the cat runs away. She chases after the cat, and she doesn't even realize where she's running until she finds herself running into a basement leading to a dark tunnel. The cat easily weaves its way through the metal bars, and Ariel finally sees where she is. It's a dim-lit tunnel with statues of unknown creatures. She is bewildered by the strangeness of the tunnel, and she gasps when she hears voices and footsteps. Ariel quickly hides behind a statue, and she hears the voices of two men talking.

Man 1: You don't think General Wayne is gonna go snooping around, do you?

Man 2: Why wouldn't he? Smith was the man's closest friend. And you know what our orders are once the general starts snooping.

Man 1: Francis, we're talking about murdering the Commander of the Military Police. The MP soldiers won't just sit still like they did for that other lunatic. They're gonna look into every piece of evidence-

A click echoes through the tunnel and Ariel peeks to see the man holding a gun to the other man's head.

Man 2: You wanna get cold feet now? Do you really wanna do that?

Man 1: H-H-Hey man, j-just calm down. I-I'm not getting cold feet.

Man 2: Good, that's what I thought. Don't make me tell the King you're having doubts.

The men leave and Ariel makes sure the coast is clear. She then runs out of the basement and just keeps running. She has no idea where she is, but she's terrified of the two men who are conspiring to kill her father by the order of the King. Ariel finally stops running to figure out how to get back to the King's Palace. The streets are filthy, much worse than the streets in her district. A man grabs Ariel's arm hard and forces her to turn around.

Man: Hey little girl, you lost?

Ariel: (tries to pull away) Get your hands off me! I order you to let go of me!

Man: Order?! Ha! Do you have any idea where you are, little girl?

Boy: 'Ey, let go of her, scum, or I'll have to tell Kenny the Ripper about you!

Ariel and the man look to the boy who said that. He looks about the same age as Ariel, and he has black hair with furrowed, undercut grey eyes. The man growls and shoves Ariel away. Ariel glares at the man until he disappears into the crowd, and she looks back to the boy but he is gone. Ariel asks for directions to the King's Palace, and she runs there. She is met by 2 guards guarding the entrance.

Guard 1: Go away, little girl. No vermin allowed.

Ariel: I am not a vermin! My name is Ariel Wayne, and my father is General Edward Wayne, Commander of the Military Police.

Guard 2: (snorts) Yeah, and I'm the King of the Titans.

The two guards laugh at Ariel, and this infuriates her.

Ariel: (angrily) You let me through to see my father, or I'm going to have to tell him how two rude fuck-faces made fun of his youngest daughter. Then we'll see who has the last laugh.

Guard 2: Fuck-faces?!

Guard 1: (threatens) I'll shove my blade up your tiny little ass and rip you apart. Then who'll have the last laugh, _fuck-face_?

Edward: Ariel!

Ariel: Father!

The 2 guards look back and see Edward running to his little girl. Edward runs past the 2 guards and hugs his daughter tightly. While in her father's embrace, Ariel looks up at the 2 guards with a _fuck-you_ smile.

Edward: I was so worried something happened to you, Ariel. Why did you leave without Helga?

Ariel: I was bored, Father, and she wanted me to go to the _library._

Edward: That doesn't mean you leave without telling anyone. You don't know how dangerous it can be in the Capitol.

Ariel: Father, I need to tell you something I overheard. It's something terrible, and I need to tell you in secret.

Edward: Alright, what is it?

Ariel: I can't tell you here.

Edward can see whatever it is, it's bothering Ariel a lot so he walks with his daughter to his room in the King's Palace.

Edward: Alright, what is it, Ariel?

Ariel: First, I was chasing a cat and I ran down to a basement, and I was in some kind of dark tunnel. I heard two men talking about how they were going to kill you because you were going to snoop around!

Edward: Snoop around?

Ariel: Yes. I think it has to do with Erwin's father. They said Smith. And one of the men said, "Don't make me tell the King you're having doubts".

Ariel can see the shock in her father's face. Edward knows that his intuition about the King's role in Erwin's father's death was right all along.

Edward: Did you get a look at the two men?

Ariel: No, it was too dark. I'm sorry, Father.

Edward: Don't be, Arie. You were very brave to have done what you did.

Ariel: But Father, they're not going to kill you, are they?

Edward: (smiles) No one is going to kill me, Arie.

Ariel: But those men sounded serious. I don't want anyone to hurt you.

Edward: Arie, I'm going to be fine. But you must promise me one thing. You will not tell ANYONE about what you heard in the tunnel today. Not a single word to a single soul, do you understand me?

Ariel nods her head, but she doesn't understand the true danger she put herself and her father in.

* * *

Ariel sits at her desk, writing a letter to Erwin.

_Dear Erwin, _

_I've arrived safely at the King's Palace. I have bad news to tell you. But before I write what it is, you need to promise me not to tell anyone about any of this. Father made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I want to tell you because you're my best friend. So please promise me you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to write...I found out that people working for the King want to kill my father. It's a long story how I found out, but it's the truth. And I think they had something to do with your father too. I think they might have had something to do with your father's death. Maybe it wasn't an accident after all. I don't know what to do, but I'm scared for my father. I wish you were here with me. You'd know what to do like always. I hope we can come back home soon safely. I miss you, and I hope to see you soon! And remember, DON'T TELL ANYONE.  
_

_Your best friend,_

_Ariel Wayne_


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel and Helga walk through the corridors of the King's Palace side-by-side. Helga describes each room and its purpose/history, and Ariel yawns bored with learning. She was never one to be interested in learning. Edward tried to teach Ariel how to read a few years back, but Ariel just never tried so she never learned.

Ariel: (apologetic) Oh, pardon me.

Helga: (smiles) That's quite alright, miss. I think I know a place you'd be more interested in.

Helga leads the way out into the streets of the Capitol. Ariel keeps close to Helga, not wanting to get lost like yesterday. They arrive at a normal looking house. Helga knocks on the door and invites herself inside. Ariel enters the house too, and she sees that it's a dojo. There are men dueling each other in friendly sword-combats.

Ariel: This is...this is a dojo!

Helga: (smiles) Yes. While you were out and about chasing a cat, I went searching for your request. And lo and behold.

Ariel: (jumps with joy) Oh Helga, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!

Ariel hugs Helga tightly to Helga's surprise. The maid hugs the little girl back, and through the window she sees a messenger of the Capitol motioning for her to step outside.

Helga: You stay right here, miss. I will be right back.

Ariel nods and is too distracted by the duels to notice anything else. Helga exits the dojo and steps aside with the messenger, Aaron. She can see worry all over his face, and she can immediately tell something isn't right.

Helga: What's wrong, Aaron?

Aaron: (whispers) General Wayne was just arrested and put in the Military Police prison. They're trying him for treason and conspiracy to overthrow the king.

Helga: (disbelief) What?

Aaron: They have Sandy in custody as well, and they're looking for Ariel. They're toppling down buildings looking for her.

Helga: What are they going to do to the older girl?

Aaron: They'll try her along with the general. What are you going to do, Helga?

Helga looks through the window and sees Ariel watching the duel, trying to copy every move.

Aaron: Helga?

Helga: (looks back to Aaron) I need to keep her safe.

Aaron: (nods) Alright. You both can stay at my house until this ordeal is sorted out.

Helga: Thank you, Aaron.

Helga enters the dojo once again and walks to Ariel.

Helga: Miss, I'm terribly sorry, but we must leave now.

Ariel: Leave? But we've only just arrived.

Helga: Yes, but we must leave now.

Ariel: Why? I want to stay and watch-

Helga: (grabs Ariel's arm) Miss.

Ariel looks up at Helga, surprised that she's grabbing onto her arm so tightly. Ariel can see something is wrong by the way Helga is looking at her.

Helga: (firmly) _We must leave now_.

Ariel nods and holds Helga's hand, afraid. They quickly leave the dojo and follow Aaron to his house.

Ariel: Where are we going, Helga?

Helga: I'll explain to you when we are safe, miss.

Ariel: Safe? What do you mean safe? My father, is he alright? Where is my father?

Helga: Miss, we need to keep moving. I promise, I'll explain everything when we stop.

After turning a few more corners, they finally arrive at Aaron's house. He opens the door, and Helga and Ariel enter the simple house.

Aaron: You'll be safe here for the time-being.

Ariel: Helga, please tell me what's happening. Where is my father? I want to see him now.

Helga looks at Ariel and sighs heavily. She sits down on Aaron's couch, and Ariel sits next to her.

Helga: Your father was taken to the Military Police prison.

Ariel: (shocked) What? Prison? But why?

Helga: They believe he was...betraying the king.

Ariel: Betray the king?

Helga can see Ariel putting pieces of the puzzle together in her head.

Ariel: (trembling) Oh...oh god...this is all my fault...I should've never chased that cat...

Helga: What do you mean?

Ariel: Yesterday when I chased that cat, I heard two men talking about how they were going to kill my father because he was going to snoop around. It had to do something with my best friend's father's death, Mr. Smith.

Aaron and Helga listen to every word Ariel says.

Ariel: I think...I think the King gave the order to kill Mr. Smith, and my father wanted to prove it. So...so that's why...that's why they want to stop my father. They're trying to cover up what the King has done!

Aaron: But why would the King want to kill Mr. Smith?

Ariel: It's because he said some things that...well, to be honest, I don't really understand. Erwin, he's my best friend, he told me about his father's theories about the government. He said something about...about how it was strange that the first generation have no stories about life before the Wall. And that his father thinks that they've somehow lost their memories so that they can be controlled. It...was something like that. I don't really remember because I didn't understand...but it must have had something to do with Mr. Smith's theories. That's why the King must've wanted Mr. Smith dead! And...and that's why the MP asked Erwin that day about his father...it all makes sense...it...it all makes sense...Helga, there must be something we can do to help my father.

Helga looks away. Though she wants to help Ariel and her father, she doesn't know what she can do.

Aaron: Pardon me for interrupting, but I must head back to the Capitol.

Helga: Yes, check on General Wayne's situation for me.

Aaron: Yes, Helga.

Aaron leaves his home, and Helga holds Ariel comfortingly. Ariel digs her head into Helga's chest, afraid for her father.

Ariel: Why is this happening, Helga? I thought the King was supposed to be a good man.

Helga: So did I...but I suppose one must not judge a book by its cover. Why don't we go upstairs, miss, and I'll tuck you in bed.

Ariel nods, and she and Helga go upstairs to Aaron's bedroom. Helga tucks Ariel in bed, and she sings Ariel a lullaby to put her to sleep. Ariel falls asleep for a few minutes and dreams about home.

_Ariel is 4-years-old, and she's with her parents at the park. She sees Erwin and his parents walking over. Ariel doesn't wait and runs to Erwin. She grabs his hand, happy to see her best friend again._

_Ariel: Come on, Erwin! I wanna show you something!_

_Catherine: Ariel, say hello to Erwin's parents._

_Ariel: (to Erwin's parents) Hello Mr. and Mrs. Smith. How are you today?_

_Erwin's mother: (smiles) We're fine, Ariel. Thank you for asking._

_Erwin's father: So, what is it you want to show Erwin, Ariel?_

_Ariel: Oh, it's this little pond I saw that has frogs sitting on these circle leaves. I even saw one eat a fly with its long tongue._

_Erwin's mother: Alright. Just stay together._

_Ariel and Erwin: We will!_

_The two children run hand-in-hand, and Ariel leads him through the bushes. They arrive at a small Koi pond with toads sitting on lily pads. The toads ribbit, and the two children laugh at the funny sound. They lie down on their stomachs, watching the frogs ribbitting and catching flies with their tongues._

_Erwin: Hey, let's play hide-and-seek._

_Ariel: Yeah, okay! You count, and I'll hide._

_Erwin: Aw, but I wanna hide._

_Ariel: You can hide after you find me._

_Erwin: Okay, fine._

_Erwin puts his hands over his eyes and starts counting. Ariel slowly backs away, and she catches Erwin cheating as he peeks through his fingers._

_Ariel: Hey! No cheating! Start over again!_

_Erwin covers his eyes fully again and starts counting from 1. Ariel quickly runs away and hides behind a tree with a big smile on her face, keeping her eyes locked on Erwin as he starts searching for her._

Helga sees Ariel smiling in her sleep, and it warms Helga's heart knowing Ariel is having a happy dream during such troubling times. Helga stays up waiting in the living room for Aaron to come back, and he arrives way past midnight.

Helga: Aaron.

Aaron looks at Helga, and she can already tell what has happened by the look of despair in his eyes.

Helga: Aaron...what's happened to General Wayne?

Aaron: (weakly) They found him guilty on all charges.

Helga: (quietly) ...sentence?

Aaron is quiet. Helga squeezes Aaron's arm, but Aaron doesn't respond.

Helga: Sentence?

Aaron: Death by the executioner.

Helga: How...how could it have come to this?...what about the sister?

Aaron: Imprisonment for life. Helga, the Capitol isn't safe for Ariel anymore. She needs to leave. They're tearing down buildings looking for her.

Helga: Then we need to leave the city tonight.

Aaron: (nods) I'll pack us food and water and-

Helga: Not us, Aaron. Just for the miss and I.

Aaron: But Helga-

Helga: (holds Aaron's hands) Aaron, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me over the years. But it is my duty to protect this child, and it is your duty to stay here in the Capitol.

Aaron: I can't let you leave alone, Helga. It's too dangerous for a woman and child to be by themselves out on the streets.

Helga: There is no other option, Aaron. Once they find out I'm missing, they'll know I aided Miss Wayne out of the city. They'll come looking for me, and I can't let you be in harm's way because of me.

Aaron is quiet because he knows Helga is right. Helga walks away and looks for scissors. She finds them and walks into the bedroom. Helga shakes Ariel awake, startling Ariel from her peaceful dream.

Helga: Sit up, miss.

Ariel does so, and Helga grabs Ariel's hair with one hand.

Ariel: W-What are you doing, Helga?

Helga: Stay still.

Helga starts cutting Ariel's hair short into a boy's haircut.

Helga: We're leaving the city tonight.

Ariel: Leaving the city? But what about my father?

Helga: (turns Ariel around to look at her) Listen to me, Miss Wayne. It is no longer safe for you to be in the Capitol, and it is no longer safe for you to be using your real name anymore.

Ariel: What do you mean?

Helga: Your name is no longer Ariel Wayne. You are now Aran Oakley, and you are a boy.

Ariel: But I'm a girl-

Helga: (grabs Ariel's arms tightly and shakes her) You are a boy, and your name is Aran Oakley! Do you understand me, Aran?

Ariel: (afraid) ...y-yes...

Helga: And my name is Ingrid Oakley. You are my son, and I am your mother.

Ariel nods her head, and Helga lifts Ariel's chin and looks into the child's eyes.

Helga: You are a brave child, a brave, brave child. (sighs) Now change into this. We're going to leave soon.

Helga gives Ariel pants and a shirt. After changing her clothes, Ariel steps out of the bedroom and sees Helga and Aaron bidding each other goodbye.

Aaron: Good luck, Helga. May the gods keep you safe.

Helga: Thank you, Aaron. I hope one day we can meet again.

Helga takes Ariel's hand, and the two walk out of Aaron's home in the night. They walk through the main streets, and Ariel hears faint footsteps behind them. She looks back but sees no sign of life. Helga forces Ariel to take the luggage so she can hold a knife in her free hand. The footsteps continue, and Ariel looks back again but sees nothing.

Ariel: Do you hear footsteps, Helga-

Helga: Mother!

Ariel: M-Mother...do you hear footsteps?

Helga: Just keep walking, Aran.

Ariel: Where are we going?

Helga: We're going to Shiganshina District. It's the farthest from here.

Ariel: How long does it take to get there?

Helga: It's about an 8 hour travel by ferry.

Ariel and Helga continue walking, and Ariel hears footsteps again. She looks back but sees nothing. As Ariel is looking back, Helga comes to a screeching halt and so does Ariel. Ariel looks forward and sees a man up ahead on the street looking right at them. Helga sees the shimmer of the knife he's holding in the moonlight, and she pushes Ariel behind her holding onto her knife tighter.

Kenny: (eerily) So you know who I am.

Helga: Aran, run.

Ariel: What?

Helga: Run!

Ariel: But what about you-

Helga: Run, damn it, RUN!

Helga pushes Ariel hard, and Ariel starts running with Helga following behind. Ariel glances back and sees the man chasing after her and Helga.

Helga: Don't look back! Run! Just run! Don't look back!

Ariel hears the man cackling and Helga screaming as he tackles her down to the floor.

Helga: (shrieks) NO!

Ariel doesn't look back again and runs as Helga's shrieks come to an utter stop mid-scream when Kenny the Ripper slits her throat. Ariel runs and runs until she arrives at a quaint park. The park is filled with couples enjoying the bright stars, and none of them notice the little girl. Ariel stumbles to the ground, out of breath and trembling. She hears Helga's screams over and over in her head, and it ices Ariel's veins. Ariel leans against the tree shaking excessively, wishing that at least Erwin could be with her.

Ariel: _What...what's happened to me...why is this happening to me...(hears Helga's shrieks) Helga...I'm so sorry...why did I run? I should've helped you. I could've saved you...you tried to save me but I...I just ran away. I'm so sorry, Helga...(hears Helga's shrieks again) Please, stop it! Get out of my head! Stop screaming! Erwin...why aren't you here with me? Erwin...I'm so scared...  
_

Ariel continues to sit there catatonic, even when the sun comes up and even when parents walk with their children across the park to head to the Capitol's podium. She finally snaps out of it when she's hit in the head with a ball. Ariel holds the ball, and a little boy runs to her to get his ball back.

Little boy: Oh, sorry.

Ariel: (gives the ball to the little boy) It's okay. (notices the people) Where's everyone going?

Little boy: You didn't hear? Someone's gonna get executed today at the Capitol podium.

The little boy immediately runs off in the same direction as everyone else. Without thinking, Ariel stands up and follows the people. Deep down in her heart, she knows she won't like what she sees, but her mind is telling her that she needs to know. Ariel finally arrives at the Capitol podium. There standing on the podium, Ariel sees her father and sister being held by two MP soldiers. There also standing on the podium is the king. The people boo Edward and Sandy loudly, some even throwing food at them. Ariel's heart drops, and she tries to walk closer to the podium, but she's shoved around because she's so small. Ariel is desperate to see what is happening to her father and sister, but she's too small. She sees a statue up ahead, so she shoves her way through the crowd of booing people. Ariel hops onto the statue and can see everything that is happening. The king puts his hand up for silence, and the crowd listens.

King Ritz: Friends and citizens of the Wall. Yesterday, I was informed of the travesty this man before you has committed. General Edward Wayne has been proven beyond all reasonable doubt that he is guilty of treason and conspiracy to overthrow your king!

Crowd: (boos loudly)

King Ritz: (puts his hand up for silence) Yes, General Wayne was an honorable commander in the past, and I wished to use that to overlook this sentence he was given by the honorable Judge. I even insisted to the Judge that, surely, there must be some mistake that General Wayne would conspire to kill me. I asked the judge to at least let General Wayne be tried by combat. But this crime was judged to be beyond the thought, even the consideration of mercy. Conspiring to kill your king is the utmost act of treason, and this man's transgressions must be paid for. This man deserves his sentence: death.

The crowd cheers loudly, and Ariel can't believe her ears. Everything seems unreal as if it's all a dream. The king snaps his fingers, and the two men holding Edward Wayne drag him to the guillotine. Edward looks up from being dragged, and his mouth drops when he sees his youngest daughter perched on a statue watching everything. Edward is forced on his knees, and he is strapped into the holder.

Sandy: (screaming her lungs out) Please let my father go! Please, I'm begging you! Let my father go!

Ariel jumps off the statue to run to her father, but she is grabbed by two strong hands. She looks up and sees General Pixus there holding onto her. He pushes Ariel's head down so she doesn't see what's happening.

Ariel: (fights against Pixus) Let me go! I need to help my father!

Pixus: You don't want to see what's happening.

Ariel: Let me go!

The sound of the guillotine falling is overpowered by the sound of the crowd cheering, and Ariel continues to fight against Pixus. Pixus holds Ariel in his arms and runs away as fast as he can. When she's heaved over Pixus' shoulder, Ariel can see the body of her headless father lying on the ground pooled in his blood. She can see the white of his spine through his headless body as the blood pours out with no end. Everything falls dark and silent in Ariel's head. She falls limp in Pixus' arms, letting herself being taken away. He finally stops running after a while and puts Ariel down. Pixus looks into the girls' catatonic eyes, and it pains him knowing that she's seen too much even against his efforts to shield her from the gory sight.

Pixus: (kneels down) I promised your father I'd keep you alive.

Ariel doesn't answer and looks down at the ground.

Ariel: _Helga's dead...father's dead...and Sandy will be dead...everyone's...dead...and it's all my fault...it's all my fault..._

Pixus: I'm going to take you to Shiganshina. You can-

Ariel bolts with everything she's got despite hearing Pixus shouting for her to stop. She doesn't look back and hears Helga's words in her head: _Don't look_ _back!_ _Run! Just run!_ Ariel runs until she cuts the corner and bumps into a boy. The boy and Ariel fall down from the hard contact.

Levi: (growls) Hey, watch it!

Ariel wipes the tears from her eyes, and she recognizes the boy who saved her by threatening a man with Kenny the Ripper. Levi, 9-years-old, looks at Ariel angrily and gets back on his feet.

Ariel: I...I know you. You saved me yesterday from that mean old man.

Levi: What?

Ariel: You told the man you'd get Kenny the Ripper.

Levi: ...oh! You're that girl? (examines Ariel) Why do you look like a boy?

Ariel: It's a long story...

Levi: (eyes Ariel) Why aren't you at the Capitol podium?

Ariel: I was...my father is Edward Wayne.

Levi: Oh...so you saw it then, huh?

Ariel: (snaps) I know what you're thinking! He's not a betrayer! The king made lies to try to cover up what he did to my best friend's father! The king is the one who's the betrayer-

Levi: Alright, alright, calm down.

Ariel: ...can you help me?

Levi: Help you? With what?

Ariel: I want to go back home.

Levi: What makes you think I'd help you?

Ariel: You helped me yesterday. Can't you help me again?

Levi: What do I get in return?

Ariel: I'll...I'll give you all my candy in my house. A-and all the lemon cake! My mother makes the best lemon cake in the world.

Levi: (eyes Ariel) And I want all your money.

Ariel: All our money?

Levi: Yeah. Or else, good luck getting back home by yourself. But you know how these streets are, with Kenny the Ripper lurking around.

Ariel: A-Alright, alright. You can have everything you want. So will you help me?

Levi: Sure.

Levi walks away and Ariel follows.

Ariel: So...what's your name?

Levi: Levi.

Ariel: My name's...Aran...no, it's Ariel. But Helga told me I can't use my real name anymore. My name is Aran Oakley.

Levi: Whatever.

Ariel: So you don't need to ask your parents for permission?

Levi: I don't have parents.

Ariel: Oh...what happened to them?

Levi: None of your business.

Ariel: So where have you been living then?

Levi: Here, in the streets.

Ariel: That's terrible...

Levi: ...you know, I always heard good stories about your dad.

Ariel: Were you there too?

Levi: Nah, I don't want to watch things like that. Not my thing.

Ariel: The king...he's going to pay for what he's done to my father and sister and Erwin's father...I swear on my life the king will pay for everyone he's hurt.

Levi: Yeah, well make sure no one hears you talking like that or else you're next to lose your head.

Ariel and Levi continue to walk towards the port.

Ariel: So is Kenny the Ripper your friend?

Levi: He's more like...my father.

Ariel: But he's a murderer. He...he killed my friend.

Levi: Who?

Ariel: Helga. I don't know her last name, but she tried to get me out of the city last night. And Kenny the Ripper killed her!

Levi doesn't reply.

Ariel: Why are you friends with a guy like that?

Levi: Why do you defend a betrayer to the king?

Ariel: My father was not a betrayer to the king! I told you, it's a lie!

Levi: And Kenny isn't everything you think he is.

Ariel: But he's a murderer!

Levi: (angry) Look, do you want my help or not?!

Ariel: Yeah...

Levi: Then shut up about it.

Ariel: (angrily) Don't tell me to shut up!

Levi: How would you like it if I kept asking you about your father and how he was a traitor? You wouldn't like it!

Ariel: Fine, but you don't need to tell me to shut up.

Levi: Whatever.

Ariel and Levi don't speak anymore until they arrive at the docks.

Ariel: How are we gonna board? We don't have money for tickets.

Levi: You've never HOBed before?

Ariel: HOB?

Levi: Hop on board. Just follow me and do exactly what I do.

Levi leads the way as people are docking, and he sneaks over to where the luggage are. He makes sure no one sees, and he hops into the large load of luggage. Ariel does the same, and the two hide in the luggage load. They are wheeled onto the ship, and Levi smiles. The two stay down until they hear the horn of the ship, signaling its departure. Levi makes sure the coast is clear, and he steps out with Ariel following behind.

Ariel: Wow, I can't believe that worked.

Levi: (snorts) Of course it worked. I do it all the time. Come on, let's get on deck.

Levi leads the way and they walk to the deck of the boat. They look out at the body of water, watching the sun setting slowly. Ariel leans on the rail, looking out at the beautiful scenery. The beauty pains her more, and tears stream down her eyes silently. Levi glances at Ariel and sees her crying silently, numb from everything that happened to her in less than 24 hours. He can see the pain in her eyes, and it is the first time in a long time he wants to help someone other than himself.

Levi: You okay?

Ariel quickly wipes her tears away and puts on a fake smile.

Ariel: Yeah, I'm fine. I just...can't wait to go back home.

* * *

Raion wakes up at 4 in the morning, and she walks into her parents' bedroom. Raion climbs onto her father, and he snores himself awake.

Akashi: Raion, what are you doing up so early?

Raion: I wanna see the sun rise, Papa.

Akashi: (yawns) But we saw it rise yesterday, my daughter.

Raion: I wanna see it again, Papa. Please, will you come with me?

Akashi: (sighs and smiles) Alright. Just let me get up first.

Raion hops off of her father, and he holds his baby girl in his arms. He steps out of his home and the snow is falling down gently. Raion squirms out of her father's arms and runs around in the snow as they walk towards The Rock.

Raion: Papa, Papa, look at me!

Raion kicks the snow and jumps in circles, laughing with joy. It melts Akashi's heart seeing his daughter enjoying something so simple like snow, and the two walk up The Rock. Akashi sits at the peak with his daughter watching the sun rising above the snowy mountains. Their legs dangle high above the ground, and Raion swings her legs excited about seeing the sun rising. Raion's eyes glimmer seeing the beauty of the scenery as if she is seeing it for the first time. Akashi smiles at his daughter's purity, and he looks back out to the horizon. As the sun rises, its rays brighten the shadowed mountains.

Akashi: Do you see that, my daughter? Everything the light touches is ours.

Raion: (looks at her father) All of it?

Akashi: Yes, all of it.

Raion: Even the bakery where Ms. Petunia lives?

Akashi: (smiles) Yes.

Raion: And the apricot garden? A-and my favorite toy store? And even the book store?

Akashi: (laughs) Yes, my lion. That is all ours, and one day it will be all yours.

Raion: All mine?

Akashi: (nods) You were born to be a leader, Raion. It's in your blood; it's who you are. You are a leader, a ruler.

Raion: Just like you, Papa?

Akashi: (smiles) In some way. But I pray you'll be a finer ruler than me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel doesn't stop talking about home, and it drives Levi insane. He doesn't say anything, trying to be patient, but this girl is driving him off the edge.

Ariel: And the librarian, Miss Pinkel, chased me out of the library because Erwin and I couldn't stop laughing at the picture of-

Levi: God, don't you _ever_ stop talking?!

Ariel: Well, you're not talking so I feel like I should do the talking.

Levi: Why don't we just walk in _silence_?

Ariel: That's no fun! If you won't tell me anything about yourself, then I'm going to tell you everything about me.

During the entire journey from the Capitol to the West District within Wall Maria, Ariel talks about herself and all her fond memories. She saves Erwin's stories for last. She talks about all the fun memories she shared with her best friend from home, and Levi feels as if he knows more about this girl than he knows about himself. After a plus 8-hour journey, Ariel finally recognizes familiar landmarks.

Ariel: (gasps) Oh, it's the the muffin store! Erwin and I used to come here all the time! We're just a few minutes from my house! Come on!

Ariel holds Levi's hand and starts running. Levi can see the smile behind Ariel's head, and he's happy that he could be of help. As Ariel and Levi run closer to her house, they notice a group of Military Police up ahead blocking the front doors of every house as if to prevent people from leaving their homes. Levi squeezes her hand tightly and pulls Ariel into an alley. They hide behind the walls and peek to see what the MP are doing.

Ariel: Why are they here?

Levi: They must be after your family.

Ariel: W-What?

Levi: Which one's your house?

Ariel: (points to her house) That one.

Levi: Alright. Follow me. And stick close, okay?

Levi sneaks his way closer towards Ariel's home, and she follows behind diligently. They hide behind a large bush and peek through it to watch the MP. Ariel and Levi can hear Ariel's mother screaming from inside the house.

Catherine: (furious) Let him go! Let him go, or I swear on my life I will cut her throat!

Ariel: (whispers to Levi) That's my mother. That's her voice.

Levi: Sh!

Catherine: (shrieks) NOOO!

Ariel gasps and jumps from fright when she hears her mother's ear-piercing shriek. It reminds Ariel of Helga's shrieks the night she was murdered by Kenny the Ripper, and Ariel freezes like a statue. Levi looks at Ariel and sees her status. It worries him seeing how pale she is, as if she's seen a terrifying ghost.

Levi: (whispers) Hey.

Ariel: (weakly) Mother.

The cry falls quietly and becomes silent. Ariel looks to the front door when she hears it opening. She sees 2 Military Police carrying Robby and another 2 carrying her mother. They throw Robby and Ariel's mother into a wheelbarrow as if they're sacks of soil. Ariel's mouth drops as she catches a glimpse of her mother's slit throat. Levi holds Ariel's hand and squeezes it. He can see that she's looking at the trail of blood that starts from inside her home to the wheelbarrow. Flashes of her headless father pierce Ariel's memory.

Levi: (whispers) We need to go. Now.

Levi pulls Ariel away from the murder scene, and they bolt together hand-in-hand. They turn the corner and bump hard into a MP soldier.

MP Soldier: Hey, watch it, you stupid children!

Before Levi can say anything, Ariel immediately takes out Sting and stabs the man right through his stomach.

Ariel: _Do you feel that? Do you feel my sword in your stomach? Do you feel your life slipping away, just the way my father, my mother, and my brother did?_

The man groans in pain, and Ariel pushes Sting further into the man until the tip penetrates out of the man's back. The man falls to his knees, and he looks at Ariel with shock that such a little girl could kill a man like him. Levi just stands there, looking at Ariel with absolute shock thinking the same thing.

Ariel: _Do you see death before you? How about now?_

Ariel twists Sting in a wide circular motion, and the man groans louder in pain. Blood drops from the man's mouth, thick and viscous. Ariel takes out Sting when she sees the light slowly leaving the man's eyes. When the sword is completely out of the soldier's body he falls on his face, blood still pouring out from his mouth. It reminds Ariel of her father's death when blood continuously poured out from his headless neck. Ariel is in shock that she killed a man, but there's something deep inside her that's satisfied yet unsatisfied. She's relieved that she finally has the courage to stand up to the government and it's subjects, but it's not enough after all they've done to her; she killed one soldier, while they killed her parents and brother. Ariel knows it's not even, not just yet. Ariel's grip on her blade tightens looking at the dead soldier in front of her feet.

Ariel: _It's not over...it's not over until the government pays for what they've done to my family...the King...he's going to wish he never messed with my family. Father, Mother, Robby...I'm going to do everything I can to make them pay for killing you. The government, the King...they'll all pay._

Levi: Come on, Ariel. Let's go.

Ariel is about to put Sting away when Levi stops her.

Levi: Wash the blood off first.

Ariel wipes her blade casually on the MP's cape, and then she sheathes it. She runs away with Levi, following him wherever he goes.

* * *

(12 years later)

Ariel and Levi, 21-years-old, are in a comedy bar but in the back VIP section. They are drinking together with their long-time friends: Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church. The 4 friends have been living a life of crime, stealing money to eat and drink all day everyday. The 4 friends have been causing much havoc within the Capitol, as if it was wrong that Kenny the Ripper stopped his killing sprees for an unknown reason.

Ariel: (holds up her wine) Alright lady and gentlemen. As your 3-time reigning champion, I hereby introduce to you the new year of The Bet.

Levi, Isabel, and Farlan: Hear hear.

Ariel: And I must say, what still amuses me to this day is not that you all _continue_ to lose, but that you try so hard and _still_ lose.

Farlan: Yeah, yeah whatever. You only won last year by 4 dollars.

Ariel: And it was 4 dollars more than _you_ stole.

Farlan: You know, I'd actually like to make a toast. If everyone could hold up their drinks.

No one does.

Farlan: (continues as if he wasn't snuffed) I'd like to thank my best friends, you three, for-

Ariel, Levi, and Isabel cheers one another and take a sip of their drink.

Farlan: C-Can you guys just hold off on the drinks? So, as I was saying, I'd like to welcome a new year of-

They cheers each other again and take another sip. Ariel can't help but crack a smile.

Farlan: You guys, come on. Just hold off on the-

They cheers again and take another sip.

Farlan: Really, just wait for me to finish my sent-

They cheers again and Farlan gives up.

Isabel: (hiccups) You guys...(hiccups) I think - I think I'm drunk.

Levi: (smiles) You most definitely are, Izzie.

Isabel: I think - I think I, uh, have to (hiccups) go home.

Ariel: Farlan, take her home.

Farlan: What? Why me?

Ariel: Cus you are the loser of this year's Bet.

Farlan: (sighs) Fine, I'll take her home.

Farlan carries Isabel out of the VIP room, leaving Levi and Ariel alone. Levi takes a sip of his hard whiskey, and Ariel walks over to lock the door. She turns back and looks at Levi with a seductive smile. He smirks and finishes his drink. Ariel bites her lip with a smile and sits on top of Levi's lap, kissing him sweetly on his neck.

Ariel: So, have you thought about it?

Levi: (puts his hands on her hips) Yeah, I have.

Ariel: (looks into Levi's eyes) And?

Levi: ...I...I just don't think I'm ready yet.

Ariel: (groans) Levi.

Levi: (cups Ariel's face) Hey, you know I love you. It's just...everything's going to change if we have a kid. And I like what we have now.

Ariel: But everything will be better if we have a baby. Just imagine having one of our own. Wouldn't it be nice?

Ariel kisses Levi seductively and unzips his pants.

Levi: (surprised) Whoa, right here?

Ariel: (grins) Why not?

Levi: (smirks) Ooh, bad girl today, huh?

Ariel: (whispers) Yeah, and you like it, dontcha?

Levi: You know I do.

Ariel smiles and pulls down her underwear. She puts Levi inside her, and she moves her hips like a cyclone. Ariel screams with pleasure as she comes, and Levi pulls himself out quickly before he comes. Levi moans as Ariel cleans him up meticulously, and he rests his head on the head rest of the couch, catching his breath.

Levi: (breathless) Damn, that was good.

Ariel: (smiles) Come on. Let's go check who's on stage.

Ariel pulls Levi onto his feet and the two walk out. There are plenty of seats open, but Ariel deliberately chooses the seat next to the pregnant couple. Levi knows Ariel did this on purpose, but he doesn't want to bring it up. There is an intermission, and Ariel turns to the pregnant woman.

Ariel: When is your baby due?

Woman: Oh, in 2 months. We're actually having twins.

Ariel: Oh, twins! How wonderful! You know, I think having a baby is the most wonderful thing you can do for this world. Don't you?

Woman: (smiles and nods) Yeah. So, are you two trying?

Ariel: Oh, I mean _I _want to have children but (points to Levi with her thumb) this guy over here doesn't want to.

The couple obviously feels awkward that Ariel just outed Levi. Levi rolls his eyes silently, making the couple feel even more awkward.

Levi: Yeah, but you two are smart because you _both _want to have a baby. You agreed _together_, consensual by both parties, that you were going to have a baby and raise it together. You know, it has to be agreed on by both people, right? Not just one person wanting to have a kid but the other _definitely_ _doesn't _want a kid.

Ariel: No, what you're trying to say is that they just have sex all the time. I mean, that _is _the only way you can get pregnant.

Levi: Well, I don't see what that has to do with _planning_ on having a baby-

Ariel: Oh, it has everything to do with planning a baby-

Man: Excuse us, but we're going to go now.

The man takes his wife elsewhere, and Ariel storms out of the comedy bar. Levi sighs and follows her out.

Levi: Hey, Arie, wait up.

Ariel: (turns around and glares at Levi) Why do you insist on embarrassing me like that?

Levi: (scoffs) Oh, _I _was embarrassing? You were the one who started talking about having sex all the time when I was talking about planning on having babies.

Ariel: You never let me have anything I want!

Levi: Okay, now you're being dramatic.

Ariel: (angered further) No, I'm not! This is how I feel right now!

Levi sighs loudly. He knows that when Ariel gets dramatic like this, there's no sense or point in talking to her. Though he loves her very much, he can't stand it when she gets into these mood swings. It's as if she refuses to think or talk rationally, as if she purposely wants to drive him insane with her mood swings. In the past when Levi would confront Ariel about this problem, she would only get even angrier so Levi learned to look the other way whenever she acts like this.

Ariel: Don't follow me. I'm gonna take a walk by myself.

Levi: Fine.

Levi watches Ariel walking off, and he shakes his head, walking back into the comedy club to drink some more.

* * *

Raion, 14-years-old, wakes up from her dream with a loud gasp. Katsiku, her guardian, jumps from fright.

Katsiku: Another dream?

Raion: (nods) The same one.

Raion has been having dreams of lurking about in the snowy mountains where humans can't survive on their own. She walks low on the ground, and she eats animals as if she is an animal.

Katsiku: Is there anything I can do for you, Raion?

Raion: Will you tell me a story?

Katsiku: What kind of story?

Raion: A frightening one.

Katsiku: Are you sure? It's a little late for a scary story.

Raion: I want to be scared.

Katsiku: Well, there is a story about a crow that would-

Raion: No, no, I hate that one! I want a _frightening _one, one that will send shivers down my spine.

Katsiku: ...decades ago, when I was just a little girl, there was a terrible blizzard during a long winter. It was very bad, houses were shaking. The wind was howling and everyone was indoors. Not even the sound of the mountain lions could be heard. And as I was looking out the window, I felt the windows shaking from something other than the wind, another external force. It was as if something heavy had fallen from the sky continuously, getting louder and louder until it was all I could hear. My parents came by my side to the window, and there we saw dozens of 8, 10-meter tall titans walking right past our village. They were walking slowly because the blizzard was hindering them, but there they were. With their eyes of emptiness, their smile that makes you feel like all hope is lost. It makes one wonder how frail humanity is against these giant monsters from hell, and just what we can do to fight against them...

Raion: Did...did anyone die that night?

Katsiku: Yes, there were some casualties. Some houses were in the way of the titans, so they stomped right on top of it. And some...some tried to flee. That's when I knew...we are the ants the titans love to kill. There is no stopping them, there is no running away from them. All there is is death. (sighs and looks at Raion) Is that frightening enough for you?

Raion is so frightened that she can't answer. She just nods her head and wraps herself tightly with her blanket...In the morning, Raion heads to the dining table for breakfast. Her mother finishes making breakfast for the family, including Raion's 5-year-old baby sister, Mina.

Raion: Papa, why are there such things as titans?

Akashi: No one knows where the titans come from.

Raion: Is there some way to stop them?

Akashi: There is: the mountain lions.

Raion: But there must be something _we_ can do. What about swords or...or bows and arrows? Or spears?

Akashi: Raion, there is no way humans can defeat the titans. That is why the Mountain Lion gods protect us, and that is why we worship them.

Raion: Yeah well what good is prayer? It's not as if the Mountain Lion god struck down any titans for us.

Zora: Raion! That is no way to speak to your father!

Akashi: It's alright, Zora. Our daughter is finally growing up. (smiles) What is the best way to defeat your opponent, Raion?

Raion: What?

Akashi: Know your opponent inside and out. Know their strong points, know their weak points.

Raion: Then we must capture one and learn about it!

Zora: Oh look what you've done, Akashi! You're sending our daughter to her grave! (to Raion) Enough with this nonsense! You will go NOWHERE near the titans, nor will you be heading out to the fields today!

Raion: What?! But Mama, I wanted to go to the flower fields today!

Zora: No, not with the way you're talking.

Raion: Oh please, Mama. I promise I won't talk about capturing titans anymore, I promise.

Raion gives the kitten eyes to her mother.

Zora: No, Raion. You will not go out to the flower fields today. You'll stay home and help me with chores.

Raion: Papa!

Akashi: Listen to your mother, Raion.

Raion: (groans loudly) Fine.

When Raion's mother turns her back, Raion nudges Mina and shows her that she's crossing her fingers. Mina smiles and gives a thumbs-up to her sister. After breakfast, Raion and Mina head up to their rooms.

Mina: Are you really gonna sneak out, Raion?

Raion: Yeah! Mama can't stop me from going to the flower fields.

Mina: I wanna come with you! I wanna see the daisies!

Raion: No, you stay here, Mina. You have to keep my cover.

Mina: What does that mean?

Raion: That means you gotta make sure Mama doesn't know I'm gone.

Mina: How do I do that?

Raion: You have to lie to her. Just say something like...like I went to the library!

Mina: Okay! I can do that for you!

Raion: Thanks, Mina. You're the best sister in the world.

Mina: (smiles) You are too. Bye!

Raion: See ya!

Mina: Oh, and can you bring me back some daisies?

Raion: Sure! I'll pick the best ones for you! See ya, Mina!

Later in the afternoon, Raion sneaks out to the flower fields with Katsiku. Raion picks the prettiest daisies while Katsiku watches guard.

Raion: Katsiku, smell these flowers! They smell absolutely wonderful!

Katsiku: (smiles) I'm sure they do, Raion.

Raion can see worry in Katsiku's face.

Raion: What's wrong, Katsiku?

Katsiku: It's just...the mountain lions haven't been heard for a couple of days. It's unusual.

Raion: Maybe it means the titans are all gone away from the mountains.

Katsiku: Maybe.

Raion: Alright, I'm sure Mina will love this. Let's go back home.

Raion and Katsiku walk back towards the village, and Katsiku stops. Raion looks up at Katsiku and sees her face darken dramatically that it scares her. Raion feels the ground below her shake continuously, and it gets louder and stronger than the previous shake.

Katsiku: (terrified gasp) They're here.

Raion runs towards the top of the hill looking over her village and sees large human-like monsters walking right through the mountain pass leading straight towards the village. They look just the way Katsiku described them, with eyes of emptiness, smiles that make Raion feel like all hope is lost. Just looking at the monsters frighten Raion, sending chills down her spine.

Raion: Katsiku! What...what is that?

Katsiku: Titans! I must warn the village. You must promise to stay here! Do not go down to the village!

Katsiku immediately bolts towards the village, leaving Raion behind. Raion's legs shake tremendously, seeing the titans approaching her village. Raion has never been so terrified in her life, but her mind turns to her family. She starts running towards the village, wanting to make sure her family was alright, especially Mina. Raion runs past the people running against her. She runs back to her home, and she comes to a screeching halt. She sees the bakery owner being picked up by a titan, and he's screaming his life out. Raion's heart stops when she sees the titan bite the baker's head off, the blood splattering all over the snow like it is raining blood. It then finishes the torso with more blood flying, and it eats the rest of the bakery owner. Raion stands there petrified by what she just saw, and everything is going slow-mo around her. She looks to the right and sees the librarian being picked up by another titan. The librarian tries to fight through the titan's grasp, but it snaps the librarian's spine in half and then proceeds to eat her. Raion looks to the left and sees titans crushing homes with their feet as every single titan reaches down to grab people for feasting.

Akashi: Raion!

Raion: Papa!

Akashi runs to his oldest daughter with a sword in his hand.

Akashi: You must leave the village, now!

Raion: What about Mina?

Akashi: She's at home with your mother. Listen to me, Raion, and listen carefully. You run South. Run South to the woods and you travel through the woods, you hear me? Don't be in open fields. Stay hidden in the trees, and keep going South until you reach the Walls. You'll find protection there.

Raion: Walls? What Walls?

Akashi: And take this.

Akashi gives his daughter a compass.

Akashi: Remember. South.

Raion: Papa, don't leave me-

Akashi: Go now! You must live!

Raion: But Papa-

Akashi: Raion.

Akashi sighs sadly and hugs his daughter.

Akashi: You must live. You _must _live. (cups his daughter's face in his hands) Go to the Wall, and you grow up there. Live your life in protection, you hear me? I need you to live.

Raion: (crying) Papa.

Akashi kisses his daughter goodbye, and he shoves her away.

Akashi: Go now! Go! Run, Raion!

Raion immediately makes a run for it and doesn't look back. She can hear the sound of people screaming, and she can hear the sound of titans chewing on their prey. Villagers spread out, and Raion runs South without stopping. She can still see the look of the titans in her head, their unfaltering gaze and their unhuman-like smile. She sees the titan chewing on the bakery owner and librarian, and she's terrified of what the titans would do to her family. But she doesn't stop, reminding herself of what her father said to her. Raion can finally see the woods, and she runs even faster. She enters the woods and is out of breath. She bursts into tears and falls to the grass, sobbing. She is completely overwhelmed by everything and loses all control, weeping for her family and friends. Raion doesn't realize a baby mountain lion approaching her quietly, watching the young girl cry. It purrs, and Raion gasps. She scares the mountain lion and it jumps away, looking cautiously at Raion.

Raion: Oh, I didn't mean to scare you.

Raion puts her hand out, and the mountain lion cautiously approaches her. She smiles at the animal, and it licks her hand.

Raion: You're a gentle soul, aren't you?

Raion rubs her nose against the lion's nose, and it licks her face.

Raion: Strange. Adults told me mountain lions are dangerous, but you don't seem dangerous. And you know what? I'm going to name you, Aniu. And guess what, Aniu? You're my only friend now.

Raion sighs and stands up on her feet. She looks back and sees the snowy mountains. Raion knows that she might never again see her village, but she continues on forward for her father using the compass to head South. Raion doesn't want to let her father down, and she promises to herself and to him that she will survive to take back her village from the titans one day. With every step Raion takes, the more angry yet determined she is of this promise of self-determination.

_Raion: I promise, Papa, I'm going to come back to the village and bring all the titans down with my bare hands. I'm going to make them pay for what they've done to our family, to our people. I'm going to kill all of them for you, Mama, and Mina. I'm going to kill them all._

* * *

Raion spends days in the woods walking with Aniu following the compass to make sure she is going the right direction. With the help of Aniu and her predator skills, Raion is able to eat well with elk and deer. Raion also hones her own skills of fishing, which she becomes quite good at. And she even takes up making an arrow and bow. Raion and Aniu are walking along the forest when Raion's mouth drops as she sees an opening to the forest.

Raion: Well, what do you think, Aniu? Do you think the Wall is there?

Aniu trots towards the opening, and Raion sighs. She slowly approaches it cautiously, and there before her very eyes stands the tallest wall she had ever seen. Raion is speechless and stands there looking at this large wall.

Raion: There it is, Aniu. The Wall Papa was talking about.

Raion stands there for a moment, soaking in this victorious moment. She can't believe she survived all these weeks alone with Aniu, surviving in a world plagued with such monstrous evil.

Raion: (sighs with relief and looks up at the beautiful sky) I did it, Papa. I made it to the Wall.

She looks up at the sky for a moment, and Aniu purrs. Raion looks around the horizon and sees titans are nowhere in sight. She walks forward towards the wall, and she can't believe how much bigger it looks with each step forward. Aniu purrs, indicating that titans are on the move. Raion and Aniu make a run for it towards the Wall.

Garrison soldier 1: Do you...do you see what I'm seeing?

Garrison soldier 2: That's a little girl...outside the Wall...

Garrison soldier 3: How...

Garrison soldier 4: Ring the bells! Now! Open the gates!

Garrison soldier 1: Are you crazy? If we open the gates without the Scouts there to fend off the titans from outside the Wall, we'll all be titan snack! Don't open them!

Garrison soldier 4: And what? Leave that little girl outside of the wall for her to die?

Garrison soldier 1: She has a pet mountain lion. It's probably protecting her or something.

Garrison soldier 2: We need to call Captain Erwin now. Jonas, go find him at the government building.

Erwin Smith is in the government building in Shiganshina District, the most South side of Wall Maria, the outermost wall. He's making plans with his most trusted squad members, Hange Zoe and Mike Zacharius. Jonas Brown of the Garrison Regiment comes running into the building out of breath. He asks where Erwin Smith is, and a fellow soldier points to the room but mentions that he shouldn't bother the captain because he's in a meeting. The Garrison soldier doesn't care what kind of meeting it is; his news is more important. The soldier barges into the room where Erwin, Hange, and Mike are.

Garrison soldier: (salutes) Captain Erwin, I have very big news.

Erwin: (looks back at his blueprint detailing flank formations) It must wait, soldier-

Garrison soldier: It can't, captain.

Erwin looks at the soldier, and the soldier flinches.

Garrison soldier: With all due respect, sir, I urge you to come see what's happening.

Erwin looks at Hange and Mike, and they all follow the soldier back up to the top of the Wall. All the Garrison soldiers on duty are looking at one direction, below the South side of the Wall. Erwin walks up to the edge and is paralyzed. Hange and Mike walk to the edge and they're just as shocked as everyone else.

Garrison soldier: What shall we do, Captain?

Erwin pauses for a moment, still in disbelief. But he gathers himself quickly, walking back down towards the gates.

Erwin: Open the gates on my command.

Erwin, Hange, and Mike head back down to the ground, and he gives orders for the other Garrison soldiers to keep everyone in their houses and stores around the gates. The soldiers run off and Erwin waits 5 minutes.

Mike: Captain, why are we keeping everyone inside?

Erwin: It's best if few people know about this.

Mike wants to ask why, but he knows not to question his captain because he knows Erwin thinks much farther ahead than anyone he knows. Erwin gives a loud whistle, signaling for the soldiers to lift the gate. The gate starts to slowly open and people in their homes and stores can feel the rumbling of the opening gates. They try to see what's going on, but all the Garrison soldiers are blocking their way to the street on Erwin Smith's orders...Raion can see that most of the people who were standing at the very top of the wall are gone. She assumes that they're going to open the gate, and though she waits a while the gates start to open. The ground beneath her shakes, and she stands right by Aniu's side. The gates open just a crack, enough for Raion to enter. She cautiously approaches the interior of the Wall with Aniu right by her side. Raion slowly enters into the district and sees people in matching uniform but with different symbols on them. The first person she looks at is Erwin Smith staring at her as if analyzing her. She looks at the other soldiers talking loudly to one another and pointing at the mountain lion, and Erwin Smith approaches Raion, eying her. Raion is surprised at how handsome this man is, and she blushes quite red fiddling with her hair to straighten it as best she can.

Erwin: Who are you, and where did you come from?

Raion: My name is Raion Rida. I'm from Toshina Village.

Soldiers look at each other and murmur even more, not ever hearing of people surviving outside of the wall. Erwin inspects the girl standing before him and sees how disheveled she is. He can see the girl has been through something terrible.

Erwin: Come with me.

Raion: Where are you taking me?

Erwin: To give you some food and water. You must be exhausted from whatever happened to you.

Raion eyes Erwin and doesn't budge. Erwin walks towards Raion and Aniu steps in-between them, warning him with her eyes. Raion makes a clicking noise with her mouth, and Aniu steps aside. Erwin is impressed that she can tame a wild mountain lion, and he continues to approach the girl. He takes off his Survey Corps cape and puts it around the frightened Raion. She looks up at him and he gives her a reassuring smile. Raion believes that this is a good man and that she can trust him, so she follows Erwin Smith to the Shiganshina government building. There, she is given food and water immediately while rumors spread like wildfire about a girl who came from outside the wall with her mountain lion, nicknaming her The Lion Girl.

Hange: What are we going to do, Captain?

Mike: Rumors have already spread throughout the town. It'll surely reach the government's ears within the next few hours. Definitely by the end of the day.

Erwin: Who can we trust to harbor Raion while everything is sorted out?

Hange: Well there's the Kosovsky's between the 3rd alleyway and-

Erwin: No, I don't trust them. Anyone else?

Mike: There's the Ackerman's between the 10th alleyway and Port's Bakery.

Erwin: (nods) Yes, the Ackerman's. Bring them here, and don't tell them any details. Just tell them it's urgent and that I called for them.

Hange and Mike salute Erwin, and they head off to find the Ackerman's...After minutes, a knock comes on the door. Raion and Aniu look behind still chewing on their food, and they see Erwin step inside. Raion smiles, happy to see the handsome man again.

Erwin: Hello, Raion. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Erwin Smith, and I am a captain here in the Wall. (walks to Raion) You must be terrified, but I assure you that you are safe now.

Raion nods and Erwin looks at the mountain lion.

Raion: She won't bite unless I say so. You may sit.

Erwin smiles and sits by Raion's side.

Erwin: I hope you don't mind me asking how you found us, and what exactly happened to you.

Raion: My village was attacked by titans...Papa told me to run South past the forest and that I'd see the wall.

Erwin: Did anyone else from your village survive?

Raion: I don't know.

Erwin can see that everything is hitting Raion again, and the pain is smeared across her face. A knock comes on the door, and Mike enters with a salute to Erwin.

Mike: Captain, Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman are here.

Erwin: Thank you, Mike. Take them to the Situation Room.

Mike gives another salute and leaves the room.

Erwin: I'll be right back, Raion. You just eat and drink.

Raion: (nods) Alright.

Erwin leaves the room to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman in the Situation Room. Erwin briefly explains to them the situation, and he explains that Raion needs to be taken care of, provided shelter for the time-being. The Ackerman's agree to help Erwin out. He knows that the Ackerman's understand the extent of his request to keep the location of Raion Rida low, away from the government and the public to the best of their abilities. Erwin and the Ackerman's enter the room and look at Raion and the mountain lion.

Erwin: Raion, this is Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. They have agreed to provide you food and shelter for the time being.

Raion: (greets politely) Hello.

Mrs. Ackerman: Hello, Raion. You must be starving for some home-made food.

Raion: Quite a bit. (takes another bite out of the bread)

Erwin: (sits next to Raion again) Now, Raion, I need to ask you for one favor. Can you do that for me?

Raion: (mouth full) It'll depend on what the favor is.

Erwin: (smiles) Well, I need to ask you to not use your name here.

Raion: What? But why?

Erwin: I can't explain at this moment, but you must use a different name here.

Raion: L-Like what?

Erwin: Well, what name would you prefer?

Raion is quiet and wants to use her mother's name: Zora.

Erwin: (nods) Alright. From now on, we won't be calling you Raion. Your name is now Zora, understand?

Raion: (nods) Yes.

Erwin: (smiles) Thank you. And I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you.

Erwin watches Raion walking away with the Ackerman's and the mountain lion following from behind.

Hange: Do you think she'll be helpful?

Erwin: We'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Ackerman: Here we are.

Raion enters the Ackerman's home, and it's a quaint home. Aniu makes herself at home on the couch, and Mrs. Ackerman shows Raion to her room upstairs. Raion sits on the bed and Mrs. Ackerman sits beside her.

Raion: Thank you very much for letting Aniu stay with me.

Mrs. Ackerman: Of course, Raion - er, Zora. Let me know if there is anything else you need from us.

Raion: Thank you for your generosity.

Mrs. Ackerman: (smiles) You are very well-mannered. Your parents taught you well.

Raion smiles gently, but just hearing the word "parents" brings pain and tears to Raion.

Raion: I-I hope if you don't mind, Mrs. Ackerman...but I could really use a beer.

Mrs. Ackerman gasps and looks at her husband who is shocked as well. Mr. Ackerman bursts out laughing, and Mrs. Ackerman laughs as well. Raion feels a bit awkward that the two adults are laughing at her request.

Mr. Ackerman: And just how old are you, Raion - er, Zora?

Raion: I'm 14-years-old.

Mrs. Ackerman: Oh, that is too young to have a beer.

Raion: I drink beer all the time at my village. We make it fresh with barley and wheat, and it's delicious with a hint of cow milk cream. I help the brewer make it all the time!

Mrs. Ackerman: (looks at her husband) I'm not so sure...

Mr. Ackerman: Oh why not, darling? This girl has been through hell and back, and she deserves to have a beer. Come on, Zora. I'll take you to the bar I always go to.

Mrs. Ackerman pulls her husband aside.

Mrs. Ackerman: Are you sure that's a good idea, Bob? Captain Erwin told us to lay low with the girl.

Mr. Ackerman: Oh come on, Kumi. It's the gang. Do you _really _think they're going to care about any of our problems?

Mrs. Ackerman: Well...I suppose not...alright, let's go then.

Mr. Ackerman and his wife lead Raion and Aniu to the bar Maddy's. On their way to the bar, Raion tells the Ackerman's all the beer recipes she helped make with the brewer back from her village. She talks all the way until they arrive at Maddy's, and Raion tells Aniu to stay outside. Aniu purrs, and the Ackerman's and Raion enter together. There is Frank the owner and Deandra the bartender in an empty bar.

Frank and Deandra: Bob! Kumi!

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman: Frank! Dee!

Frank: Whoa whoa wait a minute. You ain't bringin' a kid in here, are you?

Deandra: No wait, I know this little girl! You're the Lion Girl!

Frank: What? I thought she was just a rumor.

Deandra: No, no. I got a friend in the Garrison Regiment, and he told me about this little girl.

Mrs. Ackerman: Her name is Zora, and she's going to be living with us now. But if you don't mind, keep it on the hush-hush.

Frank: Oh (laughs) some shady government shit going down, huh?

Mr. Ackerman: Frank.

Frank: Hey, you know me. POWER TO THE PEOPLE! So, how old is she anyway?

Raion: I'm 14-years-old. You can ask me the questions instead of acting like I'm not here.

Deandra: Oh ho, sassy.

Mr. Ackerman: So where's Eld, Gunther, and Oluo?

Frank: Out doing their usual shenanigans.

Deandra: Hey, where's your lion?

Raion: She's outside waiting. Can I bring her in?

Frank: No way! / Deandra: Yeah, totally!

Frank: No way, Deandra! I ain't lettin' no lion gettin' into this bar! It's already a shit-show as it is. I ain't gonna clean up after lion shit on the floor. That's Gunther's job.

Deandra: C'mon, Frank. When are we ever gonna get a chance to see a mountain lion? Let it in.

Raion opens the door and motions for Aniu to come in. The lion enters the bar and Deandra squeals while Frank groans.

Mr. Ackerman: Give us a couple of beers, will ya, Dee?

The 3 sit at the bar while Aniu sits beside Raion on the floor. Deandra hands them all beers, and Raion sips a bit of it. Before she can comment on it, 3 men come bursting through the doors shouting at one another with an angry teenager storming into the bar.

Frank: Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?

Eld: This is Oluo's kid!

All: What?

Deandra: Is he for real, Oluo?

Oluo: Yeah, apparently so!

Deandra: What do you mean apparently so? Did you have sex with the kid's mom or not?

Oluo: When we were 15, Dee. But that's besides the point! This kid is a major pain in my ass, and I can't have him in my life!

Mrs. Ackerman: Oluo!

Oluo: I'm young, I'm single, and I'm still in my prime! I need to be out banging chicks and getting drunk, not taking care of a teenage kid!

Deandra: But he's _your _kid.

Oluo: C'mon guys, back me up on this.

Eld: I agree. I think this kid is bad for business, and speaking of kids being bad for business what the hell is this little girl doing in here (finally notices the mountain lion) WITH A GODDAMN MOUNTAIN LION! Jesus, Frank! We leave you in charge for 10 minutes and you let an underage kid drink AND you let in a mountain lion.

Frank: I told Deandra to not bring it in-

Eld: I don't care what happened. Just get it out of here, Frank. And get that kid out.

Raion: Hey, I'm a paying customer. Do you want to make money or not because I don't see any other customers in this bar besides us.

Gunther: Yeah, Eld. Let the kid stay, man. I mean, come on, everyone needs a beer. In fact, hit me with one, Dee.

Oluo: Beer me, beer me.

Eld: Fine, fine whatever.

After spending quite a few hours with the gang, Raion realizes just how terrible these people are yet she desperately wants to be a part of it. Their recklessness, vanity, and greediness somehow helps Raion forget about her own problems. All she can think about with the gang is what was going to happen next with them, and it was exciting. It soon hits closing time, and everyone leaves the bar. They separate to their own homes, and the Ackerman's and Raion walk to their home. Raion walks in-between the Ackerman's and raves on about the gang and how much fun she had. Suddenly, Aniu growls and Raion stops walking to look at what Aniu is looking at in the dark alleyway. The Ackerman's stop and look at Raion. The sound of 3DMG pierces the night, and in a blitz attack the Ackerman's are knocked to the ground so hard they are unconscious. Aniu roars loudly and runs to where the sound comes from in the dark. A woman screams as Aniu pounces onto the woman, roaring in the woman's face. The woman urinates herself from utter fear.

Raion: (runs into the dark to Aniu) Go after the others!

Aniu runs to the 3 other muggers using 3DMG. A man screams in pain as his arm is nearly torn off with one powerful swing of Aniu's paw. Raion runs to the woman on the floor and immediately elbows her in the nose to knock her opponent down when she is already down. She punches the woman in the face and grabs her by the shirt.

Raion: Who are you?!

Raion is easily lifted off her feet by Levi, and Raion looks up to see how she is dangling above the ground. She looks into Levi's eyes and sees his eyes furrowed angrily. Raion can see that this woman is someone special to this man, and she is going to pay for hurting this woman. Levi tosses Raion away like a crumpled paper, and she falls hard. Levi picks up Isabel and escapes with his 3DMG. Raion bolts onto her feet but knows it's impossible to chase after the muggers especially with equipment that they had. Raion wonders for a moment what kind of machines the muggers used, never before having seen anything like that. She decides to stop chasing the muggers and runs back to the Ackerman's. They had regained their consciousness by the time Raion arrives, and she and the Ackerman's quickly go back home to attend to their wounds.

Raion: I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. I...I tried, and so did Aniu.

Mrs. Ackerman: Don't apologize, Raion. I'm just glad you're safe.

Raion still feels bad because the Ackerman's are hurt and she isn't. Even when the Ackerman's tuck Raion in bed, she can't fall asleep. She sits up all night thinking about how helpless she was not only tonight but that very unfortunate night when her life turned upside down. She couldn't save her family, her friends, her people. She couldn't stop the muggers or save the Ackerman's. But the longer she sits there, the more determined she becomes to do something about it. Raion sighs and looks out the window up at the large puffy clouds in the night sky. She hears her father's voice in her head, reminding her once again who she was.

_Akashi: You are my daughter, Raion. You are born from a leader to become a leader. You're something special, and don't you ever let that go to waste.  
_

The sun finally rises, and Raion goes downstairs. She writes a note for the Ackerman's and leaves the house. Raion arrives at the government building she was in yesterday at her arrival, and she goes to the front desk.

Raion: May I speak with Captain Erwin Smith?

Garrison soldier: I'm afraid he's not in yet.

Raion: I need to speak with Captain Erwin. It's an emergency. Please tell him I need to talk with him.

Garrison soldier: We can't do that, little girl. He's not in yet.

Raion can tell this soldier is going to be of no help, so she walks away. She is met by Aniu, and she kneels down to her lion.

Raion: Aniu, can you go find Captain Erwin? Remember him from yesterday, the tall handsome man?

Aniu runs away, and Raion prays that Aniu knows who she is talking about. Raion goes back to the Ackerman's house and waits patiently until they both wake up.

Mrs. Ackerman: Oh, you're up early, Raion - er Zora.

Raion: Yes, I like to wake up before the sun rises. May I help you with breakfast?

Mrs. Ackerman: That's very kind of you. Sure, why not?

Raion gladly helps Mrs. Ackerman prepare breakfast while Mr. Ackerman is reading the newspaper.

Raion: Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, may I go to Maddy's after breakfast?

Mr. Ackerman: The bar again? Don't you want to go to the park, or the swimming pool?

Raion: No, I want to hang out with the gang.

Mrs. Ackerman: To be honest with you, Zora, I don't think they're going to be a good influence on you.

Raion: I promise I won't change! They just help me keep my mind busy, that's all. Please Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. Let me have a chance to be a part of their gang.

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman look at one another, and they just couldn't say no to such a well-mannered girl. Raion thanks the Ackerman's and after finishing breakfast, she offers to do all the dishes. Mrs. Ackerman lets Raion go to the bar instead, and Raion hops out. She hops all the way to the bar and enters to see the entire gang there.

Raion: Hi gang!

Deandra: Hey Zora. You're back pretty early.

Raion: Yeah, I just wanted to hang out with you guys.

Eld: What? Why?

Frank: You're too young, kid. You're not a part of this gang.

Oluo: (while reading the paper) Yeah well neither are you, Frank. You're not a part of our gang. It's me, Gunther, and Eld. That's the gang.

Deandra: What? I'm a part of the gang too!

Eld: (washing the counter) No you're not, Dee.

Deandra: Yes I am!

Eld: (grunts) Tell her guys, she's not a part of our gang.

Gunther: (looks up from the paper) I don't even know what you're talking about, a gang? What?

Everyone starts talking over one another that no one sees Erwin Smith enter the building.

Erwin: Zora?

Raion: (turns and sees Erwin Smith) Oh, Captain Erwin! That was really fast!

Erwin: Yes, well, Aniu kind of gave me a hint you wanted to see me.

Erwin lifts his sleeve, and Raion gasps seeing it completely torn apart.

Raion: She didn't hurt you, did she?

Erwin: (smiles) No.

Raion: Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Please, have a seat.

Erwin walks over to the counter and sits next to Raion. Raion is about to speak her mind when Deandra interrupts.

Deandra: (smiles real big) Hey there, I'm Deandra. You're Erwin Smith, aren't you? God, you're much more handsome in person than in the paper, not that you're not handsome in the paper. (laughs awkwardly)

Erwin: Thank you, but if you don't mind-

Deandra: You know, I've always thought about joining the Corps too. Cus I can totally fight. It's just, you know, I uh-

Eld: What the hell are you talking about, Dee? You never wanted to join the Corps! And you can't fight for shit.

Deandra: I totally can fight. I bet I can kick your ass right here, right now.

Deandra and Eld start verbally fighting, and Raion grabs Erwin's hand to his surprise, leading him out of the bar.

Raion: Sorry about that. They're my new friends.

Erwin: That's quite a group of friends.

Raion gives a hearty laugh, and Erwin smiles.

Erwin: So you wanted to talk to me about something?

Raion: Yes, well, last night Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman and I were walking back from the bar when a group of people attacked us. They hurt Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman really badly and stole their money. I saw two of the attackers' faces and I wanted to know if you knew anyone that can draw very well.

Erwin: Uh - sure, yes, I do.

It isn't a Scout's job to take care of domestic issues, that was up to the Military Police. But Erwin has a desire to help Raion because he knows that is what she deserves. There is something about this girl that makes him want to protect her. He can't tell whether it is her unique personality that inspires hope and confidence within Erwin for the future of humanity or whether it is because she is from a distant land outside the Wall. Either way, Erwin agrees to help Raion capture the muggers who attacked the Ackerman's last night. He leads Raion to the government building and he calls for Anabel, the sketch artist. The 3 sit at a table and Raion describes the two attackers. When Anabel produces the pictures, Raion is pleasantly surprised at how uncanny it is to her description of the criminals.

Raion: That's them!

Erwin: (to Anabel) Thank you.

Anabel salutes and leaves the room.

Erwin: Well, I'll make sure to personally bring these people to answer for their crimes.

Raion: Thank you, Captain! Will we be keeping in touch?

Erwin: Yes. I will be staying in the city until I find your attackers.

Raion: I...well, I hope you don't mind me asking but may I join you in your search? I want to bring these people down for hurting Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, and I know Aniu can be of good help.

Erwin: I'm going to have to say no to that, Zora. These are dangerous people, and I can't have you put your life at risk.

Raion: With all due respect, Captain, I've been at greater risk before and I've survived.

Erwin can't answer.

Raion: Please, I want to help.

Erwin takes a while to agree, and Raion thanks him.

Raion: When will you start searching?

Erwin: Well, we need to gather a team and debrief them-

Raion: That will take too long. We need to start moving now. Aniu clawed one of the suspects, so they shouldn't be that hard to find.

Erwin: It's safer to bring back up.

Raion: But we don't have the time. They're probably at their base trying to recover from what Aniu did to them. That means we have to move now before they leave to recover. My father always says, "Don't let your enemy get up when they're already down." We need to get them now, Captain Erwin. Will you help me?

Erwin: (surprised at how quick Raion was) Alright. Take me to where you were attacked.

Raion leads Erwin to the place where she and the Ackerman's were attacked last night. They clearly see the blood patterns on the floor from Aniu's claws, and it leads into the sewers. Aniu is by her side, and she kneels down to her lion.

Raion: This is one adventure you can't join me, Aniu. You just won't fit.

Raion pushes Aniu away, and Erwin heads into the sewers first with Raion following behind. Erwin leads the way and Raion follows closely. They can hear voices much farther up ahead in the tunnel, and Erwin stops. He takes out one of his blades and hands it to Raion. She nods and takes it from him. He takes out his other blade and they walk quietly towards the voices.

Farlan: Ow! Ow! Goddamn it, it hurts!

Ariel: Just hold still, Farlan! You're making it worse by moving!

Isabel: God, I'm gonna beat the shit out of that little bitch if I see her again! She broke my goddamn nose!

Levi: It's that damn lion. We can't do anything with it in the city. We need to kill it.

Raion holds onto her blade tighter, boiling up inside. Raion and Erwin hide behind the wall leading into the room where the 4 culprits are recovering. Aniu gives a loud roar from up above and Isabel gasps shaking in fear.

Isabel: You guys, that lion knows we're down here. It knows! It can smell us. We're done, man. We need to get out of the city.

Ariel: Just hold on, Izzy. We're not going anywhere. All that lion can smell is piss and shit down here.

Isabel: Get outta my way, Ariel!

Erwin flinches at that name, and Isabel quickly runs out. Raion knocks Isabel unconscious with 2 hits to her head with her elbow. Farlan shouts, and Erwin takes out his gun and points it right at Levi's head. Ariel stands there in shock, seeing Erwin pointing a gun at Levi's head. She stares at Erwin, easily able to recognize him because he looked just the way he did when they were younger.

Ariel: (gasps) E-Erwin?

Erwin looks and double-takes seeing Ariel standing before his eyes. Erwin doesn't believe it. He heard Ariel's name being called out, but he didn't ever think he'd actually see Ariel standing there before him. For 12 long years, Erwin believed Ariel was dead. But there she is standing there looking at him the same way he is looking at her. Erwin's guard is put down, and Levi grabs Erwin's gun and points it at his head.

Levi: (points the gun at Levi) Back away. Back away!

Erwin backs away next to Raion. Levi looks at Raion and recognizes the girl.

Levi: (disbelief) You came all the way here looking for us?

Raion: You hurt Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman!

Levi flinches at that name but keeps the gun pointing at Erwin.

Raion: They were knocked unconscious and bleeding because of you! And I won't let anymore people get hurt because of me!

Raion is crying, but Levi keeps the gun pointed at Erwin's head.

Erwin: You have me, alright? Just let the girl go. She's harmless.

Levi: She has a goddamn blade in her hands.

Ariel: Levi, put the gun down.

Levi: (looks at Ariel then back at Erwin) This is the bastard that's been tracking us down for years, Ariel. I'm not letting him out of this room alive.

Levi cocks the gun.

Ariel: Levi! I swear if you hurt him...

Levi looks at Ariel with disbelief. He can't believe she's defending the man who made all their lives living hell for making them wanted criminals. Levi watches Ariel walk to Erwin and she pushes the gun away from his head. Levi's hands fall to his side, with the gun still in his right hand and he sees the way Ariel looks at Erwin. Levi knows the history between Ariel and Erwin because she reminisced a lot about him, and he dreads the way Erwin looks back at Ariel. It is such an intimate moment, and it angers Levi.

Erwin: I...I can't believe it's you. You're alive...

Erwin puts his hand to Ariel's cheek and he smiles looking into her best friend's eyes, speechless that she is finally reunited with Erwin.

* * *

Ariel, Isabel, Farlan, and Levi are all put into separate cells. Ariel sits there unable to think about anything else but Erwin. She remembers how tall he is, how chiseled his face and body is, how handsome he is. It almost makes her feel butterflies thinking about him. She tries to think of what to say to him or what to ask him, but her mind is so jumbled up with many thoughts. Erwin finally comes down to the cellar where they are kept, and he lets Ariel out. He leads her upstairs into an empty room so they can talk. They sit down and they are both speechless. Ariel reaches out to Erwin and feels for her necklace. She sees it and she holds it in her palm smiling.

Ariel: You're still wearing it.

Erwin: I never planned on taking it off. There's...so much I want to say, so much I want to ask.

Ariel: (smiles) Question 1?

Erwin: Where have you been all this time?

Ariel: I've been living underneath the Capitol with my friends.

Erwin: Why didn't you come back?

Ariel: I did. Levi and I made it home...but I saw them. The MP...they killed Mother and Robby...

The memories flood Ariel, and her suppressed memory of what she saw that night are as clear as a picture. Tears fall down Ariel's eyes, and she quickly wipes with her sleeves. Erwin holds Ariel's hands, and her body calms down. She feels protected holding Erwin's hands, as if something inside her was now complete.

Ariel: They slit her throat, Erwin. I heard her screaming inside...and I...I ran away. I ran away and never looked back...what about John and Brandon? Have you heard about what happened to them?

Erwin: They're fine.

Ariel: H-How do you know?

Erwin: They came over to our house and we hid them for a few days. Then they left for another District. Didn't say which but we're still in touch to this day.

Ariel: (gasps) R-Really? How are they doing?

Erwin: John is the Captain of the 8th Legion, Commander of the Scout Regiment. Brandon is in the Scout Regiments' 21st Legion.

Ariel: (smiles) Both soldiers.

Erwin: Great soldiers.

Ariel: And you?

Erwin: Captain of the 13th Legion, Scout Regiment.

Ariel: All Scouts! What about Sandy?

Erwin: Sandy...wasn't so fortunate. (pauses) She hanged herself in jail.

Ariel: Oh my god.

Erwin: It was 4 years into her sentence. She just couldn't take it...but what about you? How have you been?

Ariel: Alive and well, I suppose. Better now seeing you.

Erwin: (smiles) I'm so relieved you're alive.

Ariel: What will happen to my friends?

Erwin: It's just a relief you 4 never killed anyone. The minor muggings, I believe, can be compensated with a simple deal. I want Levi Ackerman to join the Scout Regiment.

Ariel: What? Just...just Levi?

Erwin: He's very skilled with the 3DMG and we know his history with Kenny Ackerman. We see him as an asset if we can convince him to fight for our side.

Ariel: And exactly which side do you fight for?

Erwin: The fight for humanity.

Ariel snorts but Erwin doesn't move. She can see that he's dead serious about this, and it moves Ariel. It reminds her of John and the way he would talk about the Scout Regiment, how they are the only hope for humanity because they are the only ones who are brave enough to face the titans together.

Ariel: But what about Isabel and Farlan? And me?

Erwin: You can all choose to join whichever branch of the Military. All we ask for is Levi's cooperation and life-long commitment to the Scout Regiment.

Ariel: Alright, I can try talking to him. And I'll join the Scout Regiment too.

Erwin: (doesn't like Ariel's decision) Arie, I don't think that's such a good idea.

Ariel: Why not?

Erwin: It's dangerous. You don't understand what you're fighting against until you see it face to face. Not even my description can help you imagine just what kind of monster you're up against.

Ariel: Erwin, I've been hiding for 12 years afraid that if I get caught, I'd be sent to jail or even executed. I've been running for too long, and seeing you today...it's making me think. I want to be with my friends and family again. And I want to fight for a cause you and my family believe in.

Erwin: (surprised) You'd do that for me?

Ariel: I've always trusted your judgment Erwin. And looking at you right now, I still do. I can tell you've grown up to be a good man.

Erwin: (smiles) Thank you. And you-

Ariel: Oh shut up. Don't ruin the moment with bullshit.

Ariel smiles and Erwin nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi stands up hearing footsteps approaching his cell. Ariel stands before him and she opens his cell.

Levi: Explain what's going on.

Ariel: (enters) Remember I told you about my best friend from home, Erwin? That's him.

Levi: What does he want?

Ariel: Well, he wants you to join the Scout Regiment.

Levi: What? Just me?

Ariel: Yup, that's the deal.

Levi: Why me?

Ariel: He says your skills with the 3DMG are superior to a lot of soldiers. He thinks you can help the Corps.

Levi: And what makes you think I'll comply?

Ariel: If you don't, then we'll all go to jail, Levi. You need to do this for us.

Levi: ...and the rest of you?

Ariel: The rest of us can join any branch we want. I'm going to join the Scout Regiment too.

Levi: (eyes Ariel suspiciously) Why?

Ariel: I want to be with my family.

Levi: Your family?

Ariel: (nods) Yeah. John and Brandon are alive, and they're both soldiers of the Scout Regiment. (shrugs a bit shyly) And I believe in the cause.

Levi: (snorts) You serious?

Ariel: (defensively) Yeah. I trust Erwin's judgment.

Levi: You were in there 15 minutes with the guy, and he's already convinced you to join the Military _and _believe in the "hope of humanity"?

Ariel: I've known him for years. You don't need to believe in the Scout's cause, but you don't have a choice or else we'll all be sent to prison.

Levi doesn't answer.

Ariel: It's the best choice for all of us, Levi. Please, do it for us.

He looks at Ariel and sees that she's uncomfortable.

Levi: What?

Ariel: Nothing.

Levi: Don't lie to me. You want to say more. What is it?

Ariel: (looks at her hands) It's...something about Erwin and I.

Levi: ...what?

Ariel: He and I...were arranged to be married. Our parents arranged it when we were babies.

Levi: Arranged to be married? (pauses and leans back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest) So...what does that mean for us?

Ariel: I don't know...I'm sorry, Levi.

* * *

Ariel follows Erwin to finally meet her brothers after 12 long years of being alone.

Erwin: Here we are.

Erwin leads Ariel into a room, and there is John and Brandon pacing the room. The siblings all shout and embrace each other with joy, crying and hugging one another. Ariel can't believe how big Brandon is forgetting that he is 18-years-old. Erwin stands there watching the sibling reunion, happy that he could bring the family back together. But there is still an expedition to lead, and Erwin clears his throat.

Erwin: I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get ready for the expedition.

The siblings nod and walk out towards the stables together. Erwin leads Ariel to her brand new horse: it is a tall brown war horse.

Erwin: Got a name for her?

Ariel: I have to name horses too?

Erwin: (laughs) My father always says the best horses have names.

Ariel: (laughs) Well...I'll call her Leftetti.

Erwin: Why not Rightetti?

Ariel gives a hearty laugh and pushes Erwin from his cheesy joke. Levi growls seeing this and he walks towards the two. Erwin sees this and he stands tall watching Levi approaching him with an unfaltering gaze.

Levi: Stay away from her, Smith. I won't warn you again.

Ariel: Levi!

Erwin: (to Ariel) It's okay. (to Levi) But you will address me as Captain, soldier.

Levi glares at Erwin and watches him walk away headstrong.

Ariel: Levi-

Levi: You can't expect me to stand still when you two are like that.

Ariel: (sighs) You're right. I'm sorry.

Levi: Look, we need to talk about this, about us.

Ariel: Let's do it after the expedition. We need to focus on this first.

Levi: Fine.

The bell rings and the two hop onto their horses. Erwin is at the front leading the expedition as commander, and Ariel's heart is beating fast. She has never seen what's outside the walls in her life. All anyone knows about the outside world is in the books. The Scouts don't like to talk about their journeys to anyone, so not much people know how the outside world looks. But Ariel heard stories when she was young. She remembers the stories and how she depicted the outside world in her head. And the very next second, she is in the outside world riding fast on her horse, following the formation she had to learn. It is absolutely beautiful and a sight to see. There is no wall in sight, just grass, trees, and the clear blue sky.

The ground starts shaking below everyone's feet, the first signal of a titan approaching. Titans appear before Ariel can have time to prepare herself. 3 titans run towards the right flank, 1 of them being an abnormal. Ariel can't look away from the titans, unable to believe just how big and frightening these monsters actually are. They are the biggest things Ariel has ever seen, and she watches the right flank take down the titan with teamwork. There is a red flare in the sky, signaling more titans approaching. As Ariel looks to her left for the signal, a titan comes straight forward to her flank. Erwin quickly signals for the flank to split in half, and Ariel rides to the right with Erwin while Levi rides to the left with Isabel and Farlan. Levi growls to himself seeing Ariel going the other way, but there is nothing he can do. He wants to just quickly destroy the titan to rejoin Ariel, so he uses the 3DMG and latches onto the abnormal titan. Ariel sees Levi fling himself towards the titan to kill it, but the titan moves its head and opens its mouth. Levi twists his arm to maneuver away, and he easily slashes the nape of its neck. Ariel is shocked at how easily Levi kills his first titan, especially it being an abnormal. Isabel helps Levi take down the second titan. Levi and Isabel quickly hop back onto their horses and catch up with the flank making camp in the woods. Ariel runs to Levi and tackles him into a bear hug when he hops off his horse.

Ariel: How the hell do you fight so well?

Levi just shrugs and the Legion takes rest for the night.

* * *

Deandra and Raion are walking together late at night after closing the bar together. They see Eld, Gunther, and Oluo hiding behind trash cans looking at a carriage parked in front of a dashing house.

Raion: Hey guys, what are you doing?

Eld shushes the girls and pulls them down to hide with them behind the trash cans.

Eld: You remember that guy who's gonna evict us from our bar cus we can't pay the rent?

Deandra: Uh, yeah. What about him?

Eld: Well, we tracked down his car, and we put shit bombs in there.

Raion: Shit bombs?

Oluo: Yeah, man. We need to send that bastard a message, you know? That you can't mess with Maddy's.

Eld: (fired up) Yeah!

Oluo: (fired up) You can't mess with the gang!

Eld: Yeah!

Raion: Yeah, I get that. But what's a shit bomb?

Gunther: So you basically shit into a bag and you light it on fire and then you throw it to-

The carriage explodes like a bomb, and the entire carriage is on fire. The gang looks at the burning carriage with terror and fright.

Deandra: (frightened) You guys...I think this is the wrong message.

Gang: Yeah.

They all immediately run away, and they can hear the guy screaming from his porch at his burning carriage. The gang don't even speak to one another as they head off to their homes. Raion just quietly enters the Ackerman's home, and Aniu purrs awake. Raion sneaks up to her room and climbs into bed quietly. Aniu hops onto bed with her friend, and they both fall asleep.

_In Raion's dream, she sees everything in first person view as if it's a window to the eyes of a whole different being. She's surrounded by tall green grass, and she's laying low on the ground close to the dirt. She's sniffing the air, and suddenly feels blood-thirsty. The compulsive behavior of her animal blood-lust overcomes any other thought or feeling in her head and body. She pounces onto a large brown horse and sinks her fangs deep into its neck snapping its spinal cord. She claws on the horse to make sure it's dead, and it doesn't move. She drags the body into the grass, eating the carcass.  
_

* * *

It is late at night, and it is raining heavily. Ariel isn't with Levi, Isabel, and Farlan. Levi knows she is with Erwin, and his anger against the man engulfs him.

Levi: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna hunt down Erwin tonight and get rid of him.

Isabel and Farlan: What?

Levi: That guy is making us fight against those damn monsters. I'm not risking my life being a Scout. I deserve to have a choice in which branch I want to be in.

Farlan: So you're gonna get rid of the guy for that?

Isabel: It's because of Ariel, isn't it?

Levi doesn't respond.

Isabel: I'll help you. I don't wanna do this anymore either.

Farlan: I'm in, too. No way I wanna fight against those monsters.

Levi: No! You guys stay here. I need to do this one on my own.

Before the two can say anything, Levi runs away quickly on his horse. He doesn't want his two friends to risk their lives searching for Erwin in the woods when they can be safe at camp. Levi navigates through the forest carefully but doesn't see a sign of Erwin anywhere. It is raining too heavily, and he decides to head back, figuring that he'll have another chance. He wonders if maybe his jealousy is taking control of him, but he shrugs it off justifying his hatred for Erwin with other excuses. As he's riding back, he's in shock seeing 5 titans attacking the squad. Farlan is trying to run away on his horse because he knows there is no way he can fight against the titans, but the horse slips on the mud. Farlan falls face flat in the mud, and Isabel tries to save him. She uses her 3DMG to maneuver around a titan, but it only causes another titan already wrapped to trip.

Isabel sees that she's going to be crushed by the falling titan, and she sees Levi riding on his horse as fast as he can towards his friends. She calls out for Levi with all her might and reaches her hand out to him, but it doesn't stop the titan from crushing her to death. Farlan hears Isabel's cry, and he gets up only to realize his 3DMG is destroyed by his fall. Before he can move, he is devoured by a titan. Levi is overcome by rage and he shouts in anger, propelling himself forward. He destroys the 5 titans with such ease, guided by his blinding fury. He stands on the grass, looking at the slaughtered titans. He approaches the one that ate Farlan before his very eyes. Levi hears horses behind him, and he looks back to see Ariel and Erwin riding back. He goes into berserk mode further infuriated seeing Ariel with Erwin, and he attacks Erwin knocking him off his horse. Levi punches Erwin and pins him to the ground, choking him.

Ariel: Levi!

Levi: (growls and glares right into Erwin's eyes) You. My friends are dead because of you! Isabel and Farlan are dead because of you!

Levi tightens his grip, and Ariel steps forward quietly. Erwin is now gasping for air.

Ariel: (calmly) Levi, let him go.

Levi: I went looking for you to tell you I don't want to be in the Scouts. They wanted to come but I...I...I told them not to. I thought they'd be safe at camp...and I...I left.

Levi loosens his grip, realizing that it is his jealousy that led Isabel and Farlan to their deaths. He is right about how wrong he was to be making decisions through jealousy. He didn't want them to come because he wanted to take care of Erwin for Ariel. Levi falls to the floor guilt-stricken, and Ariel runs to Erwin's side. Levi looks up and sees Ariel helping Erwin. Levi flinches at the way Ariel is looking at him, as if he is the criminal he is always meant to be. Levi knows that everything is going to change, everything he used to live for is now all gone including Ariel.

* * *

Raion wakes up early in the morning and goes downstairs to cook breakfast for the family. Again, she sees that Aniu is gone. She wonders where Aniu goes late at night and early in the morning. As the Ackerman's and Raion eat breakfast together, a loud knock comes on the door. Mr. Ackerman opens the door and sees Hange there.

Hange: Sir, may I speak with you inside quickly?

Mr. Ackerman lets Hange inside, and she sees Mrs. Ackerman and Raion eating at the dining table. Hange greets the two ladies, and they greet Hange back. She and Mr. Ackerman go to sit on the couch, away from the dining table.

Hange: Sir, some things have happened the past few days concerning Raion. The government ordered for her execution.

Mr. Ackerman: What?!

Hange: Calm down, sir. That's not the end. The Captain has taken care of a few things and...(whispers) he framed Raion's death, but we're having problems with the lion. It's been feeding on livestock, and farmers are getting fed up. I'm afraid we need to get rid of the lion.

Mr. Ackerman: (sighs) I understand.

Hange: Sir...the Captain's order was for me to tell you to exterminate the lion. But I can see how much it means to Rai - Zora, and I have another suggestion. Release the lion into the mountains. There it'll find food in its most natural habitat, away from domestic livestock. But if the lion starts coming back down to the streets, then we'll have no choice but to exterminate it.

Mr. Ackerman: (nods) I'll let Zora now. Thank you, Hange.

Hange salutes Mr. Ackerman and leaves the house.

Mrs. Ackerman: What was that about, dear?

Mr. Ackerman: (sits at the dining table for breakfast) Well...it was about Aniu.

Raion: What about Aniu?

Mr. Ackerman: I'm afraid we need to let her go into the wild, Zora.

Raion: The wild? You mean the mountains?

Mr. Ackerman: Yes. They're asking us to leave her in the mountains, and I have to agree. Aniu doesn't belong in the streets like a kitten or a puppy. She's a mountain lion, and she needs to live like one. Wouldn't you agree, Zora?

Raion is too busy thinking about her dream last night, and the Ackerman's take that as Raion is in shock. Aniu comes hopping through the open window, and Mrs. Ackerman jumps in fright.

Mrs. Ackerman: I will never get used to that.

Raion: When do we have to let her go?

Mr. Ackerman: By the end of the day would be fine. As long as she knows not to ever come down to the streets.

Raion nods quietly. The family finishes their breakfast, and Raion wants to take Aniu away now.

Mr. Ackerman: Are you sure? You have a few more hours with Aniu.

Raion: No, it's for the best. She belongs to be out in the mountains. (whistles for Aniu) Come on, Aniu.

Aniu runs to Raion's side, and they all walk towards the mountains and the forest. They stop at the path leading deeper into the forest towards the mountains.

Raion: (kneels down to Aniu) Well, this is goodbye, my friend. I hope I'll see you again.

Aniu purrs and licks Raion's tears.

Raion: (whispers) Don't forget the song I taught you, Aniu. That way, you can come find me again.

Aniu purrs again and trots away deep into the forest.

* * *

(2 weeks)

_Raion is running in the wild. She recognizes the forest she's running in, and she knows she's running back to her village. Raion's heart is pumping, and she doesn't believe how fast she's running. It's as if she is a horse. She slows into a trot as she comes to an opening in the forest. She steps out and sees The Rock..._Raion wakes up with a loud gasp and feels as if she didn't sleep a second throughout the night. All she can think about and see in her head is The Rock.

Levi is in the comedy club, day drinking. His life is spiraling downwards ever since his return from his first expedition that killed Isabel and Farlan. Ariel had tried to cheer him up as best she could, but he refused to listen to her partly because of his anger towards her for being affiliated with Erwin Smith. He blames her for his jealousy that blinded his judgment which led to the deaths of his two dear friends. Levi couldn't even bare looking at Ariel anymore, and it hurt her so much because she still loved him. It pains Ariel seeing Levi spiraling down and that there is nothing she can do about it. She feels like a helpless bystander, forever only a bystander. As the days go on, Ariel tries less and less to cheer up Levi because he is bringing her down. She is just getting her life back together with her brothers and Erwin, but Levi's bitterness to life is becoming a burden for her...Ariel is with Erwin in the Capitol Garden. They are sitting down on a bench enjoying each other's company.

Erwin: How is Levi?

Ariel: (sadly) Not getting any better. He just wants to wallow in his sorrow. And he blames me for Isabel and Farlan's deaths.

Erwin: Why?

Ariel: He won't explain. But he doesn't have to. I already know why. (tears up)

Erwin: (nods) It's always hard witnessing your loved ones die by titans.

Ariel: I understand that. That's not what I'm upset about. He just...keeps pushing me away. I want to help him, but he won't let me.

Erwin: Sometimes it's better to give people their space. I know you two have been friends for a long time, but some people can't handle what they see out there. It happens a lot, actually. So just give Levi some time. He'll come around.

Ariel stands up, frustrated with everything. Erwin smiles and stands on his feet too.

Erwin: Come on. I know what'll cheer you up.

* * *

Raion: What are we doing here, Dee?

Raion and Deandra sit down at a table in a comedy club in the middle of the day, and they watch a stand up doing his bit.

Deandra: Now that we're like sisters, I thought it'd be nice to share with you some of my interests.

Raion: Aw, that's so sweet!

The man finishes, and the MC comes up to introduce the next stand up: Deandra. Deandra goes up and is obviously very nervous and sweating. Raion cheers her on, but the rest of the crowd is silent as if they already know what they're in store for.

Deandra: H-hey everyone, h-how are you doing?

The audience is silent.

Deandra: G-Good? Yeah, I uh (gags) uh I...I just came back from the bar and (gags)

Levi clicks his tongue in anger and looks at who's on stage making these gagging noises. He sees a girl up there who looks like she's about to faint from fright as she continues on with her terrible stand-up.

Deandra: Hey, so what's with carriages these days? Aren't they (gags louder) okay have a good night everyone!

Deandra runs off the stage, and no one cheers. The MC comes up and is about to introduce the next stand up.

Raion: (laughs at Deandra) Oh my gosh, Dee. That was absolutely terrible. Wow that was insane.

Deandra: Oh yeah? Well, let's see how well you do cus you're up next.

Raion: What?!

MC: Alright, next up is Zora! Come on up, Zora!

Deandra claps and pushes Raion forward. Raion takes the stage and looks out at the crowd. She stands there in silence, frozen up. Levi looks at Raion from the bar and shakes his head, feeling bad for the girl. Even though she is the girl who sent him to the Scout Regiment, she looks like a poor deer in headlights. Raion stands there, and she thinks of the only thing she can find funny at the time.

Raion: So uh...do you ever sit on the toilet and take a shit and then the water splashes on your ass?

The crowd looks at one another, surprised by the sudden raunchiness of the young, innocent looking girl.

Raion: That makes you angry, doesn't it? But you know what gets me really pissed off? When shit comes out halfway, and then it sucks itself back in through your asshole.

The crowd laughs, and Levi sips his drink listening to Raion's stand-up.

Raion: (building up confidence) Shit is teasing your ass, isn't it? (shakes head) I also hate it when you're working real hard at getting the shit out, and then you get a tiny ass marble.

The crowd laughs again, and Levi chuckles at the naivety of the joke.

Raion: But you know what I really can't stand? When you sometimes can't control your asshole, and you clench so hard it breaks your shit in half. Now I'm really pissed cus you know you gotta wipe for like 3 hours.

Crowd: (laughs)

Raion: And you know what confuses me? When you're done shitting and you flush the toilet, and then one chunk comes back out. It's like, what the hell do you want from me, man? (watches crowd laughing) Thank you!

Raion hops off stage and receives a good reception. As she comes down, she notices Levi. Raion hesitates a moment, but she approaches him. She sits next to him at the bar with a smile, proud that she did a good job.

Raion: It's you.

Levi: Yeah. And you.

Raion: Yup. So...how was your expedition?

Levi doesn't answer and drinks. Raion is quiet, feeling partially guilty because she helped Erwin capture Levi and his friends.

Raion: It's surprising, isn't it? The real world. I never expected to see what I saw my first time out beyond the mountains. I was just lucky to have Aniu with me otherwise I would never have made it out alive.

Levi is still silently drinking.

Raion: I'm sorry if you've lost your friends.

Levi orders another drink and looks at Raion.

Levi: You old enough to drink?

Raion: No, but I'll get one anyways.

Raion orders her drink, and the bartender puts it on Levi's tab. He gives them both their drinks, and the two drink quietly.

Raion: Lately, I've been thinking a lot about my parents recently. It's my birthday today, you know.

Levi: Yeah? How old you turning?

Raion: 15. 15 is a special age back in my village. It's the age where you officially turn into an adult, and the entire village throws a HUGE celebration.

Levi: Yeah, well titans like to ruin lives, don't they?

Raion's smile from talking about her village quickly turns into a frown at Levi's negative comment. It strikes Levi, and he regrets saying that.

Raion: They sure do. (drinks) I've been thinking too...I want to join the Scout Regiment.

Levi: Trust me, you don't wanna do that.

Raion: I've already seen the horrors out there, the things titans do to people. But I'm not afraid. I want to go back to my village, and I'm going to kill every single titan there.

Levi: Revenge can only get you so far, kid.

Raion: It'll be far enough for me. They're going to pay for ruining my life, for killing my family and friends. I'm going to avenge all their deaths if only I can join the Scouts.

Levi: Even if you do join, what makes you think you'll be able to find your village?

Raion: Trust me. I remember how to get back.

Levi: (sighs) So why are you telling me all this?

Ration: I want to ask you if you can help train me.

Levi: What?

Raion: I know there's something special about you. Otherwise Captain Erwin wouldn't have made that bargain with you. You must be a very strong fighter, and I want to learn how to fight from you.

Levi: You'll be wasting my time and yours.

Raion: No, I promise I won't be wasting your time! I...I can give you free drinks at Maddy's! I work as a bartender there, and if you help train me then I'll give you a lifetime supply of free drinks! You have my word!

Levi: (eyes Raion) You're serious about this.

Raion: Damn right I am. I've been helpless for too long. I'm strong enough to stand up for myself and for the people I love now. So will you help me?

Levi: Forget it. I'm not letting you sign off on your own death.

Raion: Please-

Levi: I said forget it! Go prepare for your next stand-up or something. Just leave me alone.

Raion glares at Levi and jumps onto her feet.

Raion: So you're just going to let the titans get the best of you?

Levi: Screw off.

Raion: You're weaker than I thought you were.

Levi: (glares at Raion) What did you just say to me?

Raion: You heard me! I said you're weak! You've seen deaths, and so have I all by titans. There's no getting used to it, but there is a way to move past it. And you're not. You just want to be sad and stay angry. Fine, go ahead and mope around. Go ahead and drink yourself to oblivion! You're giving up, and I think that's pathetic.

Levi bolts onto his feet and grabs Raion angrily, lifting her off her feet. He slams her into the wall, and she glares right into Levi's eyes as he fumes looking into Raion's eyes. He knows that she's right. Even though Ariel thinks the same thing, she didn't want to tell Levi because she was afraid he'd retaliate defensively. But hearing it from Raion makes Levi even more guilt-stricken because she tells it how it is without fear that he'd do harm to her. Levi drops Raion to the floor, leaves money on the counter, and walks out of the comedy club. Raion runs out and shouts after him.

Raion: Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just really angry.

Levi: (doesn't look back) Whatever, don't worry about it.

Raion: But I still think you're wrong to mope around!

Levi snorts to himself. This girl is going to stick to her beliefs till the very end and is going to make sure everyone in the world knows.

Raion: Don't give up!

Levi continues walking without looking back, and Raion heads back into the comedy bar.

* * *

Erwin and Ariel are perched on top of the highest point on the wall overlooking the outside world. They sit on the edge of the wall, their feet dangling off the wall. They sit there laughing and reminiscing about all their memories together.

Ariel: You know, thinking about you helped me a lot, Erwin. All the fun times we had, it helped me get through my days when I was alone.

Erwin: (smiles) I'm glad. I always prayed that you were alive and well.

Ariel smiles and the two look in one another's eyes. She looks away first, and Erwin smiles to himself.

Ariel: Do you think...

Erwin: Do I think what?

Ariel: Well...I was just thinking...about...our arranged marriage.

Erwin: What about Levi?

Ariel: (sighs) I don't know. We said we'd talk about it after the expedition, but he can't stand to look at me right now. He's...he's changed...but I still love him.

Erwin doesn't answer and sits there quietly.

Erwin: This probably won't help...but I'm going to do it anyways.

Ariel: What?

Erwin cups Ariel's face in his hands and quickly leans in for a kiss. Ariel gasps through the kiss, but she leans in more to make the kiss stronger. She wraps her hands behind his head, running her fingers through his hair as he puts his hands behind her back to pull her in closer. The two are completely breathless from their first kiss, and Ariel breaks the kiss. She leans her forehead on Erwin's shoulder, breathing on his collarbone. Erwin holds Ariel in his arms and she holds him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel knocks on Levi's door, and a pretty young lady in a silk robe opens it. The smell of breakfast overbears Ariel.

Lady: Yes, can I help you?

Ariel: Y-Yes, is Levi here?

Lady: (shouts in the house) Levi, someone's here to see you!

She lets Ariel step into the house, and Levi comes out of his room groggily. He's surprised to see Ariel there, and he cautiously walks towards her. Even the lady can feel the tension in the air between the two.

Levi: What are you doing here?

Ariel: Can I talk to you in private?

Levi can tell something is wrong, and the lady eyes both Ariel and Levi. He steps outside with Ariel, and it pains him seeing how much she is glowing while at the same time it pains Ariel to see Levi so disheveled.

Levi: What is it?

Ariel: We promised to talk when we got back from the expedition...

Levi: ...right...so uh, what do you want to talk about?

Ariel: (sighs sadly) I don't want to do this anymore.

Levi is quiet and just looks at Ariel. He can see how much it pains her to say these words.

Ariel: I just can't be with you anymore, Levi.

Levi isn't shocked. He knows he had this coming, especially after the way he was treating Ariel the past few days, blaming her for the deaths of Isabel and Farlan. But Levi hides it well, though not well enough for Ariel to see he's hurt by the news.

Ariel: It's just...you're wallowing in your sorrow, Levi, and you're bringing me down with you. I can't follow you down this path you're taking. I need to spend time with my family and...just get my head straight.

Levi: Is it because of Smith?

Ariel doesn't answer.

Levi: You're going to marry him?

Ariel: (pauses) Yeah.

Levi sighs and looks away.

Ariel: Erwin and I...we're going to be married in 6 months.

Levi: That soon?

Ariel: I'm so sorry things had to end like this, Levi. (teary) I...I really loved you so much, and I still do. You mean so much to me, you really do Levi.

Levi: Just...just leave, Ariel. Just go.

Ariel: (wipes her tears away) I'm sorry, Levi.

Ariel quickly walks away, and Levi goes back in his house. He sits at the table, and breakfast is done. The lady sets the table and everything, and the two eat together.

Lady: So, what did she want?

Levi: Nothing. Just came over to tell me she's getting married.

Lady: So what were you two, lovers or something?

Levi: Yeah, we were.

Lady: Wow, she's got balls to come over here and tell you she's settling.

Levi: Yeah, listen, thanks for last night but I gotta go-

Lady: Go where? Are you gonna give your friend the present you made last night in my shop?

Levi: Uh, yeah. So, uh, you gotta go too.

Lady: Fine, but can I see you again tonight?

Levi: Sure, why not?

The two wash up, and they both leave his house together. She kisses Levi goodbye on the lips and walks to her clay making shop. Levi walks towards Maddy's, and he enters the bar but doesn't see Raion anywhere.

Eld: Sup, man. Can I get you anything to drink?

Levi: Uh, yeah. Lemme have one of your draft beers. And does a young girl work here as a bartender?

Deandra: (flips hair back and patters her eyelids) Oh, are you looking for me?

Oluo: (snorts) He said young, Dee.

Gunther: And he said girl.

Deandra: (growls) I'm a young girl!

Eld: (to Levi) Ignore her delusions. (hands him a beer) Here ya go, man. But uh, you talkin' about Zora?

Levi: Yeah, her. So she does work here?

Oluo: Yeah, but why are you looking for her?

Levi: She offered me a free lifetime of drinks if I teach her how to fight. I'm here to take her up on her offer.

Frank: You just missed her, buddy. She left to sign up for the Military.

Levi: (surprised) Already?

Gunther: Yeah, and she just finished her speech about it too. She was standing up on the tables and shouting for everyone to hear how she was gonna join the Scout Regiment to take back her village. (snorts)

Oluo: Yeah, but you know what? Listening to her talk, it kinda makes me wanna join. I mean, I think life as a soldier would be pretty damn cool if you think about it. You come back from expeditions even more of a man than you were before, you know? And the chicks'll dig it.

Eld: Yeah, dude. Chicks are totally into Scout soldiers. They think they're the toughest guys in the whole Military-

Deandra: Okay, wait a minute guys. First of all, not all chicks thing Scout soldiers are hot.

Oluo: Oh yeah? (to Levi) Hey, did you bang a chick last night?

Levi: Yeah.

Oluo: Exactly my point!

Eld: Yeah, shut up, Dee. You don't know what you're talking about.

Gunther: Well, that's enough for me to sign up.

Eld: Yeah, man. Let's go and sign up for the Military! Then we'll finally get to bang chicks left and right like this guy! (points at Levi)

Deandra: Hey wait, why don't I join you guys? I mean, I'm not gonna join the Scouts but I'm sure I can get into the Military Police.

Eld, Oluo, and Gunther look at one another and then burst into hysterical laughter.

Gunther: YOU? An MP?!

The guys all burst into hysterical laughter again, and they leave the bar to sign up for the Military, laughing on their way out while Deandra just glares at them. After finishing his beer, Levi heads over to the Military training camp grounds. The trainees are all training together, and Levi spots Raion with the guys. He sees that she's not doing very well. In fact, she sucks. He waits until the trainees are done for the day and approaches Raion, seeing how weary she is after a hard day's work.

Raion: It's you!

Levi: You're not going to make a very good soldier seeing how you were today.

Raion: (defensive) That's why we're in training so we can get better. I bet you weren't the best when you first started.

Levi: I thought about your offer, and I'll take it.

Raion: It's too late. I've already joined the training camp. I don't need your help.

Levi: You'll need it. I'm the best fighter the Military has.

Raion: Tch, I bet Captain Erwin can beat the crap out of you with ease.

Levi turns dark after hearing the captain's name, and it slightly scares Raion.

Raion: Offer's expired, bro.

Raion walks away from Levi, but he stops her by standing in front of her.

Levi: You're really gonna go through with this?

Raion: (annoyed) Yes! I'm going to join the Scouts, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!

Raion storms past Levi, and he runs after her.

Levi: Alright, well just let me give you this.

He takes out a badly wrapped figurine with a badly wrapped ribbon. Levi puts it in Raion's hands, and she looks up at him confused.

Raion: What's this for?

Levi: Your birthday. It's nothing big.

With that said, Levi walks away. Raion unwraps the present right there and gasps seeing a clay figurine of Aniu. It is very well crafted and is uncanny to the real-life Aniu. She runs in the direction Levi headed off to, but she doesn't see him anywhere. She smiles and she holds the figurine of Aniu close to her chest, appreciative of the only gift she received for her birthday. Levi watches Raion walking back to the training grounds and he smiles, feeling good that he did something nice for someone else for a while. He walks back to his home quietly and walks into his room. He sees the note he wrote a few days ago on his desk, his resignation letter from the Scout Regiment. He knows that there is no one else who can fight better and protect then he could, and he knows he is the only person who can keep Raion alive if she truly decides to become a Scout. Levi burns the letter by lighting a match, determined to stay in the Scouts to protect a girl who laughed her way into Levi's mind and body.

* * *

(6 months later)

It is the day of Erwin Smith and Ariel Wayne's wedding, and it's a very small wedding with just family and very close friends. Of course Levi is not invited, but he is the furthest thing from Ariel's mind today. She is so nervous, and she can feel herself starting to sweat. Ariel stands in front of the church doors as she links arms with John.

John: You look very beautiful, Arie.

Ariel: Thanks.

John: Father would have loved to be here. Erwin turned out to be a good man.

Ariel: (smiles and nods) Yeah, he is.

The songs ring inside the church, and the doors open. John and Ariel walk through slowly, and Ariel can't take her eyes off of Erwin. She notes just how handsome he is that it makes her heart flutter even more. Erwin is absolutely stunned at Ariel's beauty, and when she's more than halfway through the aisle Erwin's best man nudges him to walk forward. Erwin wobbles to Ariel and tries to keep his composure as best he can. Though the two aren't in love, they get closer as the days go by. Erwin steps down and John hands Ariel over to him, eying Erwin.

Erwin: You're stunning.

Ariel: (smiles) Thank you. You're very handsome.

The two stand at the stage and are read their vows...Levi is at Maddy's drinking with the entire gang there, not wanting to think about Ariel and Erwin's wedding. It's all he can think about. It pains him that Ariel already has someone to find comfort in, while all Levi has are women of the night. Raion, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther are on leave from training just for the day as a little holiday. Raion, Eld, Gunther, and Deandra are all fighting about the most random thing, and their verbal shouting helps Levi think about other things than the wedding. Frank is reading the newspaper, and he shushes everyone.

Frank: You know, it says here the serial killer killed another girl yesterday. It says he's targeting (reads) young, attractive blondes.

Deandra: Oh god, that's it. I'm not closing the bar by myself anymore.

Eld: Why? What are you worried about?

Gunther: Yeah, you don't fit the description.

Deandra: I fit the description.

Eld: No, it says young and attractive.

Deandra: I'm young and attractive.

Gunther and Eld look at one another and burst into hysterical laughter. Oluo then walks into the bar quickly, and they all say hi.

Eld: Hey, this guy banged last night.

Oluo: (defensive) W-What? N-No.

Raion: Yeah, that's the same shirt you were wearing last night.

Oluo: N-No it's not.

Raion: Uh, yes it is.

Oluo: (defensive) No! What?

Deandra: Are those scratch marks on your neck?

Oluo: (hides his neck with his hand) You guys are...that's not...I gotta take a piss...you guys...what?

Oluo goes into the bathroom, and everyone doesn't know what to make of what just happened.

Gunther: Uh, that was weird.

Levi: What's gotten into him?

Frank: (whispers loudly) Serial killer!

All: What?

Frank: Oluo is the serial killer!

Eld: That's crazy talk, Frank.

Frank: Oluo is the serial killer, and I'm gonna prove it. And, in order to get a confession out of a serial killer, I gotta scare the confession outta him. I'm gonna go buy a chainsaw and-

Deandra: A chainsaw? Frank really, a chainsaw?

Gunther: Frank, you can't just buy a chainsaw and torture the guy just cus you think he's the serial killer with no solid proof.

Frank: Oh shut up. Don't gimme any of that liberal bullshit. Besides, I got a good feeling about this.

Raion: (extreme sarcasm) Oh yeah, let's carve our friend into tiny little bits of pieces with a chainsaw because Frank has a good feeling. God, Frank, think.

Oluo: (comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper around his neck to cover the scratches) Hey guys, what're you talking about?

Everyone looks at Oluo and shakes their heads, saying they were talking about nothing.

Oluo: Alright, well I gotta go and take care of this thing that I just remembered I have to do, so I'm gonna go and I'll see you guys later. Alright bye. (quickly leaves)

Frank: Oh ho! When I prove Oluo's guilty, I am gonna torture the living shit outta him. Come on Zora, let's go.

Raion: Why me?

Frank: Cus you'll get fired if you don't. Now come on.

Raion groans.

Raion: Come on, Levi.

Levi: What? Why do I have to go?

Raion: What else are you gonna do? Besides, it'll help keep your mind off of some things, right?

Raion drags Levi with her forcefully, and he reluctantly follows. The three follow Oluo to an unrecognizable house, and they hide behind trash cans. Frank tells the two to stay, and he leaves to buy a chainsaw.

Raion: So, not invited to the wedding, huh?

Levi: Wouldn't go even if I was.

Raion: Hey, screw them, right? You'll find a better girl!

Levi: Will I?

Raion: Not with that kinda attitude! You gotta be positive and be on the look out, you know? You never know when you'll meet the right woman.

Levi: (snorts and rolls his eyes) Like you know what you're talking about. You ever been in love?

Raion: Well, no. But my parents were madly in love. My father used to tell me that his parents didn't like my mother because she was too young for him. They were 8 years apart.

Levi: That's a pretty big difference.

Raion: That's what they used to say, but my father said he loved my mother so much that he married her anyways. They were like best friends. They would work together, talk about politics together.

Levi: So they're good partners.

Raion: (nods) Yeah, the best of partners. Anyways, there's a partner out there for everyone. You just have to be patient.

Frank comes back minutes later with a huge chainsaw covered in a bag.

Frank: Has he made any moves yet?

Raion: No, he's been in there for a long time. Nice chainsaw by the way. Hey, you got a camera with you?

Frank: Yeah, to take pictures of Oluo in the guilty act.

Raion: Well, you know what would be fun while we're waiting for him? Take a picture of me with the chainsaw.

Frank: Oh, good idea!

Levi smiles and shakes his head at how ridiculous this gang is. Even after spending 6 months with them, he's still not used to their eccentricity. Frank hands Raion the chainsaw, and he takes out his camera.

Frank: It'd be cooler if you put it near your face and look all crazy.

Raion: How's this?

Raion puts the chainsaw to her head, and Frank shakes his head.

Frank: No, look crazier. Stick your tongue out or something.

Raion: Alright, what about this?

Raion sticks her tongue and makes a crazy face with her eyebrows. Levi snorts with laughter, and Frank takes 2 pictures.

Levi: Oh, oh there he comes!

The three hide behind the trash cans again and watch Oluo walking out like he is guilty of something.

Frank: Look at him. He's so guilty.

Raion: Yeah, I gotta agree with you on this one, Frank. He looks real shady.

Levi: Then we gotta catch him in the act. We gotta set him up in a trap.

The 3 move onto plan B: setting Oluo up. Deandra writes an anonymous note and posts it on Oluo's front door. Frank knocks on his door, and the friends watch Oluo reading the note that states that he and "Sally" had a hook up last night and that she'd like to see him again at her address. Oluo is interested in the note, and the friends high five one another. They move onto the house Deandra wrote on the note, and she has the keys to it.

Eld: Who's house is this anyways?

Deandra: Eh, this one customer named Fred.

Gunther: And why do you have his keys?

Deandra: He gave 'em to me so I could water his plants when he's out of town.

Deandra opens the door, and they all enter to see the plants all dead.

Raion: They're all dead.

Deandra: (snorts) I don't do it.

Frank: Alright, I'm gonna get my chainsaw ready.

Eld: Damn it, Frank. I told you we don't need a chainsaw. Is that what's in that bag you're holding?

Frank: Oh the contrare, a chainsaw is exactly what we need to draw a confession out of a serial killer.

Frank goes into the other room laughing, and the friends all shake their heads, getting ready to set up. They all take their places hiding, and they hear the door opening. They see Oluo entering with a box of wine coolers.

Oluo: Uh, Sallie? I got your note about last night.

Deandra: (from behind the wall) Hey! I'm just back here changing into a pretty dress. Did you bring any drinks?

Oluo: Yup. I brought some wine coolers. Can I come back?

Deandra: Nope!

Oluo: O-Oh, okay.

Deandra: Why don't you help yourself to some cookies at the table?

Oluo: Alright, sure.

Eld: (steps out from behind the wall) Hello, Oluo.

Oluo: (surprised and confused) Eld? What are you doing here?

Eld: Why don't you just take a seat, Oluo? Have a cookie, enjoy it.

Oluo: Uh...okay.

Oluo sits down at the table and eats a cookie.

Eld: So, who are you here to meet, Oluo?

Oluo: My friend, Sallie.

Eld: And is your friend Sallie a young and attractive blonde?

Oluo: Uh, I don't know. I don't remember.

Eld: Sallie, will you come out here please?

Deandra: (steps out with a movie camera) Oh, why hello, Oluo.

Eld: Hm, not so young and attractive now, is she?

Deandra: What?

Eld: And just what were you planning on doing with Sallie?

Oluo: What do you think, man?

Frank: (pops out with his chainsaw) Alright, tie him up!

Oluo: What?! Tie me up?! (stands up) No, this is ridiculous!

Raion: He's heading for the door!

Gunther grabs Oluo and sits him back down on the chair.

Gunther: Alright, Oluo, I wanna get this over with cus I'm tired and hungry and sleepy and I just want another beer. Now, did you or did you not snap into an alternate personality where you went on a serial killing rampage?!

Oluo: What?! What the hell are you talking about?

Raion: Are you or are you not the serial killer, Oluo?!

Oluo: No, I'm not!

Gunther: What? Yes, you are, Oluo. Come on man, you're a crazy person right? Just let him out of you, just let him out.

Oluo: Let who out?

Gunther: The serial killer! Let the serial killer in you out!

Oluo: I'm not a serial killer, man!

Levi: Then why all the shady behavior?

Oluo: I've been getting laid by a tranny, and I didn't want you guys to find out!

Gunther: No, you're - wait, what?

Levi: What do you mean YOU'VE been getting laid by a tranny?

Deandra: As in he/she is seducing you? Or...

Oluo: It's...consensual.

Deandra: Oh god. / Raion: How does that even work? / Levi: Gross, man. / Eld: Ugh! / Frank: Jesus, man, you gotta get some help.

Oluo: S-she tapes it back and-

All: (doesn't want to hear details) No!

Gunther: Wait a minute, so that means you're not the serial killer! (laughs) Whew, for a minute there I really thought you were, Oluo. You were acting real crazy, man. Hey! Who wants a beer, huh?

Gunther walks to the fridge and opens it and screams, shutting the fridge and backing away.

Gunther: There's a bunch of severed heads in there!

All: What?

Gunther: Yup, there's like a dozen severed heads in there!

Deandra: (opens the fridge and gasps seeing the heads) Oh my god! (shuts the fridge) There's heads in there!

Oluo: Holy shit, why does this guy have severed heads in his fridge, Dee?!

Deandra: I don't know! I don't know, this is the first time I've been in here!

Raion: But that means...we're in the killer's house!

Eld: Oh my god, we're in the serial killer's house!

Deandra: Fred? Fred is the serial killer?

Everyone starts freaking out and hyperventilating, and Levi shushes everyone.

Levi: I think I hear keys.

Right outside the door, keys are jangling and before anyone can think, the door opens and there stands Fred. Fred looks at the gang, shocked to see people standing in his kitchen.

Fred: What are you people doing in my house?

There is a moment of silence, and Frank immediately starts the chainsaw.

* * *

Erwin and Ariel arrive at his house, and she's been there plenty of times before that she's used to it. They're both still in their wedding outfits, and Ariel sits down on the couch shyly. Erwin opens a bottle of wine and pours a glass for Ariel and himself. They cheers silently and drink.

Erwin: You can sleep in my bed, and I can sleep down here tonight if you want.

Ariel: Do I seem that nervous?

Erwin: (smiles) You do, actually. We don't have to sleep together tonight.

Ariel: But it's our first night.

Erwin: Yeah, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I'm fine with it, Arie.

Ariel is quiet and thinks about it for a second. Though there was nothing Ariel could do about her arranged marriage, she knows she can do something for her future happiness still. She puts the wine glass down and walks to Erwin. She holds his hand, and he puts his wine glass down. They walk hand in hand up to his bedroom with Ariel leading the way and Erwin following. Ariel lets her hair down from her bun, and Erwin unzips Ariel's dress from the back.

* * *

The MP takes Fred away after the gang ties Fred up to a chair, threatening him with the chainsaw. The gang decides to part ways after the crazy night, and Raion and Levi walk back together.

Levi: (sighs) What a day.

Raion: Yeah, just another typical day with the gang.

Levi: ...so you're really set on joining the Military?

Raion: Yeah. I'm gonna do it. Have you seen me lately? I can kick some ass, let me tell you that.

Levi: Yeah, I'm sure you can.

Raion: You know, I've been having these weird dreams lately. I'm in the forest, and I'm running back to my village. I see The Rock, and I'm about to run back home, but I always wake up.

Levi is quiet, not knowing what to say.

Raion: I want to go back to my village. I need to see what happened.

Levi: We can barely break 200 miles out there. What makes you think you'll find it again?

Raion: I made it when I was a child. How hard can it be now that I'm a better fighter?

Levi: I wouldn't be so cocky. Every time you step out there, it's different. Trust me, my last 2 expeditions were completely different.

Raion: Well, I've already made up my mind about it anyways.

Levi: (snorts) You're really stubborn.

Raion: (smiles) Just a bit. Well, I'll see you around.

Levi: Uh, let me walk you home. It's late.

Raion: I've been walking home alone for months, and the serial killer's caught. I'll be fine.

Levi: Just let me walk you home. I'll feel better about it.

Raion: (grunts) Fine.

Levi and Raion walk towards the Ackerman's together.

Levi: So, what kind of village did you come from?

Raion: It was a village in the mountains. It shields us...or, it shielded us from the titans. It was always very cold, unlike here. It snowed a lot, and we had a huge temple to worship the mountain lions.

Levi: So your village keeps them as pets?

Raion: No, we never get a chance to see any of them, but we know that they protect us from the titans. They warn us with their roars. But it stopped a few days before the attack...

Levi: What did you see?

Raion: (pauses) I haven't thought about that day for a while.

Levi: You don't have to talk about it.

Raion: No, I think I should...do you wanna listen?

Levi: Sure.

Raion: Well...I remember that day my mother told me not to go out to the flower fields. I don't remember why she was angry with me, but I remembered I didn't want to listen to her warning. I promised my baby sister I'd bring her flowers when I came back, and I told her to stay home to keep my cover. I was in the flower field with my guardian, and we felt the ground shaking from the titans. We ran to the edge of the cliff, and we saw them walking through the mountain pass. They got past the mountain lions, and they were headed straight for my village. My guardian ran to warn the village, and she told me to stay at the field. I ran back home for my family, but my father saw me. He told me to run South to the Wall. And I...I just ran without even trying to see how my mother and sister were...I was a coward.

Levi: You were scared.

Raion: But I ran away without looking back.

Levi: (stops walking) Listen, you were young and you were scared. There was nothing you could've done to stop the titans. Your father wanted you to run because he knew you'd make it here. And look, he's right. You're safe in the Walls away from the titans. And you'll be wasting that if you join the Scout Regiment. The chance of you finding your village again is near to impossible.

Raion: You don't understand, Levi. I need to know what happened to my family and my people.

Levi: Your people?

Raion: My father was the village leader of Toshina, and if he's not alive then I'm the next leader. And I'm going to go back to reclaim my village.

Levi: So you're going to go on a suicide mission to find your village from the _one _time you traveled, and then you're going to take down god-knows how many titans there are so you can rule a village that just might be a ghost-town. That's what you're saying to me?

Raion: W-well you make it sound like-

Levi: I'm making it sound real. Zora, I don't want you to waste your life being a Scout. Just stay here in the walls. Keep doing stand-up, it's really good. And I'll have something to look forward to after my expeditions.

Raion: Tch, so it's all about you.

Levi: (shakes his head) You're not a fighter, Zora. I've been in this kind of business for a long time, and trust me. You're not a soldier...and we're here.

Raion sees that she's back home, and she sighs.

Levi: I'm sorry to put you down, but I'm just telling you how it is.

Raion: Yeah, sure. Goodnight.

Levi: Goodnight.

Levi watches Raion walking in glumly and he feels terrible for telling Raion that, but he didn't know what else to say. He doesn't want Raion to join the Scouts because he really believes that the chances of finding her village are slim to none. He can't let her go on a suicide mission. There is something about Raion that Levi wants to protect, and he can't tell whether it is because he wants to hear more of her jokes or if it is truly genuine.

Raion walks up to her room and looks through the window down to the street. She sees Levi walking off with his hands in his pockets. Raion sighs and climbs into bed, looking at the figure of Aniu perched on her bedside table. She holds the clay figurine in her hands, observing it. Raion smiles thinking about Levi and how kind he was to take the time to make the clay figurine for her birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

(5 years later)

It is finally the day when the 92nd Trainee Squad graduates from being trainees into choosing which branch to serve. Raion, 20 years old, is number 3 in her class, but she chooses to join the Scout Regiment. It's late at night, and the fire is the only source of heat in the cold night. There on stage stands Erwin Smith, looking out at the Trainee Squad, and behind him is Levi, Hange Zoe, and Mike Zacharius. Raion is moved by Erwin's speech, asking for those who are willing to greet death beyond the gates to join the Scout Regiment. Only 5 soldiers remain: Raion, Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and Petra Ral.

Erwin: Congratulations, soldiers. Welcome to the Survey Corps.

Levi quickly takes a glance to see Raion celebrating with her friends, and he walks away with Erwin.

Levi: I have a request to make, captain.

Erwin: Yes?

Levi: I'll take this year's squad.

Erwin: Alright then.

Levi: (a bit surprised) Oh, okay then...

Erwin: Just don't forget that your mission is your priority, not your friends.

Levi: (nods) You got it, captain.

A heavy weight is lifted off of Levi's shoulders. 5 and a half years worth of stress have finally been lifted off of Levi's shoulders, knowing that finally he can protect his friends at all times as their squad leader.

Mike: (walks with Erwin) Are you sure it was a good idea to give this squad to Levi, captain?

Erwin: You don't believe in my decision, Mike?

Mike: W-well, it's not that. It's just...he's emotionally attached to them. It could...you know, affect his judgement and decisions for them.

Erwin: Which may in fact be of benefit to us, Mike.

Mike: Yeah, it may...

Levi approaches the celebrating group, and Raion notices Levi walking to them.

Raion: Told ya I'd make it, didn't I? Oh, and who was it that kept saying "You're not a soldier, you're not a fighter". Well, (kisses her hand) kiss my ass.

Levi: (intimidatingly) You talk like that to your captain ever again, and I'll show you what a real fighter is.

Raion: (laughs) You don't scare me anymore, man.

Levi: (grabs Raion by the shirt and lifts her off her feet) I mean it, punk.

Eld: Whoa, so you really are our captain, Levi?

Levi is still holding Raion by the shirt, and he smirks. Raion giggles, and Levi puts her down.

Levi: Yeah, I am your captain. And if anyone calls me different, get ready to get your ass handed to you. Our first expedition is in 6 months, and you've never trained harder in your life compared to these next 6 months ahead of you to prepare you for what's out there. All of you, go home and get some rest. We meet at the break of dawn at the stables. Don't be late.

Levi walks off, and the gang walks back home.

Levi: Hey, wait up.

Raion waits for Levi to catch up, and he walks her to her home.

Raion: You asked Captain Erwin to be our captain, didn't you?

Levi: What makes you say that?

Raion: Well, if I was Captain Erwin, my original decision would be to not make you captain of us. I mean, you're emotionally attached to us and it could impair your judgement on some things, you know? So I'm just guessing you asked him for us.

Levi: Pretty good.

Raion: (smiles) You really want to protect us, huh?

Levi: You're my friends.

Raion: Yeah well, you can't always protect us. I mean, we gotta be able to fly out of the nest too, right?

Levi: Someday, but not yet. And until then, I'm keeping my eye on you.

Raion: You mean "eye on us".

Levi: Yeah, that's what I meant. (sighs) Alright, you're home.

Raion: (nods) Thanks, Levi. See you tomorrow.

Levi: Bright and early.

Raion nods and waves goodbye to Levi. Raion enters her home and sees the Ackerman's all awake including 4-year-old Mikasa.

Mikasa: (runs to Raion happily) Zora, you're home!

Raion laughs and spins Mikasa, hugging her tightly.

Mikasa: So did you join the Scout Regiment?

Raion: I sure did! Our next expedition is in 6 months.

Mrs. Ackerman: Oh, so soon?

Raion: It's what Levi says.

Mr. Ackerman: Oh, Levi is your squad leader?

Raion: Yup! Who woulda thought, huh? Well, I should get some sleep. We're supposed to meet at the break of dawn at the stables.

Mikasa: Aw, but you just got home, Zora. Can't you play with me a little?

Mrs. Ackerman: Mikasa, Zora must be very tired. Let her get some rest.

Mikasa: (groans) Okay, fine.

Raion: How about this, Mikasa? I'll read you one chapter tonight, and I'll finish the rest of the book when I come back.

Mikasa: Alright!

Raion takes Mikasa up to her room, and Raion tucks Mikasa in bed. Raion grabs the book about the History of the Building of the Wall. She flips to the 3rd chapter, where they last ended. Raion reads to Mikasa, and when she finished the chapter Mikasa is fast asleep. Raion kisses Mikasa goodnight, and Raion heads off to bed. But she can't fall asleep. All she can think about is her village, her usual dreams about it. She stays awake all night until the sun cracks in the horizon.

* * *

Ariel and Erwin are in bed together, holding each other close. The night is silent as the snow falls quietly upon the empty streets.

Ariel: Why do you want to rush things, Erwin?

Erwin: Am I rushing things?

Ariel: 6 months is a short time to prepare the new recruits.

Erwin: You and Levi had 6 days to prepare for your first expedition.

Ariel: Well, we were different. We were all older than the new recruits and had more experience using the maneuvering gears.

Erwin: I believe in Levi. I know he can prepare his squad fully within the 6 months.

Ariel sighs heavily, and Erwin looks at his wife.

Erwin: What are you thinking?

Ariel: I'm thinking...that I want to try.

Erwin: ...what?

Ariel: (looks up at Erwin) Don't you want to try? I...I really want a baby with you, Erwin.

Erwin smiles and strokes Ariel's cheek gently with his thumb.

Erwin: I'd love to have a baby with you, Ariel. But I want to have a baby when I can actually invest time in it.

Ariel: You can balance work and family.

Erwin: It'll be more complicated than that. You know how much my work means to me.

Ariel: I do...but can't we try?

Erwin: ...I'm sorry, Ariel. But I'm just not ready yet.

Ariel sighs and turns around in bed to look the other way. Erwin leans in closer, keeping his arm around Ariel's waist.

Erwin: I'm sorry, Ariel.

Ariel doesn't respond. Erwin smiles and turns Ariel around so she can look at him.

Erwin: Hun, don't do this to me.

Ariel: Do what?

Erwin: Turn your back on me.

Ariel: (smiles weakly) I'd never turn my back on you.

Erwin smiles and kisses Ariel passionately.

Erwin: (between kisses) I love you so much.

Ariel: And I love you.

Erwin: Let's talk about this again when we come back from the expedition.

Ariel: (looks into Erwin's eyes) Do you really mean it?

Erwin: (nods and smiles) Yeah.

Erwin kisses Ariel again sweetly.

* * *

Raion washes up and writes a little note for her family. She then walks out quietly and walks to the stables. She's the first one there and she looks at all the horses. She chooses a brown horse with a white mane.

Levi: You're always the first one to arrive, aren't you?

Raion: (smiles) Well, I didn't wanna be late on the first day.

Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and Petra eventually arrive all on time. They all pick their own horses, and Levi leads the way away from civilization into the forests within Wall Rose. They ride for a few miles deep into the forest, arriving at the Survey Corps HQ which is basically an abandoned palace. Levi and his squad are the only ones there, and they'll be the only ones there for the next 6 months. Raion has never seen a building this large, and she is mesmerized by how grandiose it is on the exterior and interior.

Levi: Alright, we're going to meet back in the common room in 10 minutes. Get settled and choose your own rooms.

Eld, Oluo, and Gunther push each other running up the stairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms are. Raion and Petra walk over, and they see that the guys chose the rooms on the right side of the hallway. That leaves the rooms on the left side for Petra, Raion, and Levi. Petra gets the one closest to the stairs, Raion gets the one in-between, and Levi gets the last room in the hallway. Raion enters the room, and she immediately sets up her pictures. All of her pictures are taken from when she started living in the Wall. She has a picture of her with the gang in front of Maddy's, one with the Ackerman's including Mikasa, and her most favorite one of them all: the one where she's holding the chainsaw with a crazy look on her face and Levi is laughing in the background. It's one of the only times Raion has ever seen Levi laughing so genuinely, and she cherishes all her pictures. She can't stop looking at her picture with the Ackerman's, looking at Mikasa's photo and thinking about Mina. She can't even remember how old Mina is supposed to be if she were alive. She can't even remember Mina's face anymore. A knock wakes Raion up from her thoughts, and Petra pokes her head in.

Petra: The Captain is looking for you. It's been past 10 minutes, Zora.

Raion: Oh crap!

Petra and Raion run down to the common room, and the guys are already there.

Oluo: Well well well, look who's late for the first time.

Raion: Shut up, Oluo.

Levi throws clothes at Raion and she sifts through them: an apron, a bandana, rubber gloves.

Raion: What are we doing? Cleaning?

Levi: Precisely. This place is horrendous, and since you were late you're going to be cleaning the hallway floors and windows.

Raion: Windows?! But those windows are like 30 feet tall!

Levi: That's not our problem. Buckets, sponges, and soap are in the kitchen. Oluo, you're going to clean the kitchen. Gunther, you clean the common room. Eld and Petra, you clean the lobby.

Everyone goes into the kitchen to fill their buckets with water and soap. Raion carries the heavy bucket up the flight of stairs and looks at the 30 feet tall windows. She decides to start with the floors, so she gets on her knees and starts scrubbing. Memories of her mother's work songs fill her head, and Raion hums them to herself. Levi inspects the first floor to make sure everyone is cleaning meticulously. He then walks up to the second floor and can hear Raion singing to herself. He peeks and sees Raion on her knees scrubbing the floor. Levi watches her for a few seconds as he leans on the wall, and then he walks away.

* * *

Erwin and the surviving Wayne's are at Edward Wayne's grave site, and they lay down a bouquet of flowers. Erwin puts his hand around Ariel's waist, holding her close. She remembers the first day she reunited with her siblings and Erwin...

_John, Brandon, and Ariel all hug one another crying. They are relieved that they are all safe and alive._

_John: Ariel, I'm afraid there's some bad news._

_Ariel: Bad news? What bad news?  
_

_John eyes Erwin, but John decides to speak about it._

_John: Father was executed because he found out something about the government._

_Ariel: (sighs) I had a hunch. (to Erwin) Did you ever get my letter? The one about your father and the King?_

_Erwin: (nods) I did._

_Ariel: So...do you know what he found out?  
_

_Brandon: He found out that the government has been lying to us! Not only did Father find out, but Erwin's father too. That's why they were both murdered._

_Ariel: (nods and looks at Erwin) So what your father said was true, about the government lying to us about life outside the Walls and the brainwashing of the first generation?  
_

_Erwin: Yes. And they've been confirmed by Raion Rida's arrival. She's proof that there really is life outside these Walls.  
_

_Ariel: Then why hasn't the government killed Raion Rida yet?  
_

_John: They already think she's dead._

_Ariel: What?_

_Erwin: Fortunately for us, there was a fire in a bar the night before, and it spread through a few houses. One of the houses belonged to Orientals, and a girl just about Raion's age was killed. Or so, she seemed about her age. She was burned very badly, and there was no way anyone could tell. So as far as the government is concerned, Raion Rida is dead._

_Ariel: And this girl...does she know anything about this?_

_Erwin: No, and I intend to keep it that way for now. This girl is far too young to deal with this kind of burden. You've seen her before, Ariel. She goes by the name Zora.  
_

_Ariel does recognize that name as the girl who captured her and her friends with Erwin. Ariel assumes that Erwin and Raion must be pretty close to be working together like that._

_Ariel: So you've devoted your life to bringing down the government?_

_Erwin: (nods) Yes._

_Ariel: And you two?_

_John and Brandon nod. Ariel looks at her brothers and becomes emotional. She takes a moment to soak in this information she knew from long before but refused to accept. Ariel now fully and wholly believes in Erwin and her brothers' cause.  
_

_Ariel: (looks at Erwin) I'll do whatever I can to help._

_Brandon: (excited) You mean it, Arie?_

_Ariel: (nods) Just tell me what I need to do._

Erwin and the Wayne's are not any closer than they were 5 years ago in proving what the government was hiding except for one big clue: Raion Rida. Erwin and the Wayne's make it their personal goal to keep Raion's name out of government ears, and they've done well so far. But there is no way to stop her from joining the army. Not even Levi could convince her. But Erwin has plans, and he trusts his best soldier, Levi, to carry them out.

* * *

It's late at night and the squad is sitting around the fireplace drinking a beer. Oluo comes running into the common room with a letter in his hand.

Oluo: Guys, I have some big news!

All: What?

Oluo: Remember the tranny from a few years ago?

Gunther: Yeah, what about her man?

Oluo: I just heard from a legitimate source that she got her penis removed and she's getting _married_.

Raion: Oh, that's great! / Eld: Congratulations to them. / Levi: Congrats to him...her. / Gunther: Should we send them a gift?

Oluo: No, you guys! That's not great!

All: No?

Oluo: No! It's a gay marriage!

Eld: Uh, one is a guy and one is a girl. How is that gay?

Oluo: Because this guy is banging a dude!

Gunther: You were banging the tranny too, dude.

Oluo: What?! Gunther, that's completely different and you know it!

Raion: Yes, it is completely different because, if I'm hearing correctly, this guy waited for the tranny to get his dick removed AND THEN banged her.

Eld: So that means...(points at Oluo)

Oluo: No!

Oluo paces back and forth furiously.

Levi: Who cares if guys want to be miserable like other married couples?

Raion: What? No, marriage is supposed to be a beautiful thing where two people love each other and decide to spend the rest of their lives together. It's a wonderful thing.

Oluo: Oh, so everyone's all up on their high-horses now about marriage, huh?

Petra: Oluo, I don't understand why you're so upset about this.

Oluo: Because marriage is about procreation. Look at this. (takes two empty bottles of bear and hits the tips together) What do you get from that? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Raion: Oh yeah, that's a very convincing argument. In fact, you should immediately take your argument up to the King and I'm sure you'll convince him.

Oluo growls and storms away from the common room, and everyone shakes their head.

Eld: You know, all this talk about marriage is getting me thinking. I always thought I'd be married by now.

Gunther: What?

Eld: Yeah, I mean, I always imagined myself actually having 2 kids by now.

Raion: What the shit are you talking about?

Eld: Eh, just me ranting off.

Eld finishes his beer and Levi does too, thinking about Ariel. It still hurt thinking about her, but he knows she's in a much better place now being with Erwin and her brothers rather than living her life as a criminal with him. Everyone slowly heads off to bed and only Levi, Petra, and Raion remain. Raion gets the feeling that Petra won't leave until she does.

Levi: Petra, will you excuse Zora and I for a moment?

Petra: O-Oh, okay, Captain.

Petra eyes Raion and quietly leaves.

Raion: Did I do something wrong? I swear, I cleaned the windows from top to bottom. You saw me on the tall ladders!

Levi: It's not about that. It's something...more serious than that.

Raion: Ooh, something more serious than being clean?

Levi: Just, hear me out before you say ANYTHING, understand?

Raion nods her head.

Levi: The mission of our next expedition is to find your village.

Raion opens her mouth to say something, but Levi shuts her up immediately.

Levi: The truth is...the government wanted you dead when they heard about you 6 years ago. The Captain, he believes that there's something the government isn't telling us. They lied to us in their textbooks, saying that there's no life outside the Walls. But you're proof that the textbooks are wrong. You're proof that the government is lying to us, and they wanted you dead to maintain order within the Walls. The Captain framed someone else who was already dead, so everything's going to be fine as long as you just listen to me.

Raion can't say anything. She just sits there, completely shocked at the conspiracy he's telling her. She can't believe she's a part of it unknowingly, unwillingly.

Levi: I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Do you understand why the Captain made you take on another name, Raion?

Raion is shocked that Levi knows her real name. No one but Erwin Smith and the Ackerman's know her real name.

Levi: If the government finds out that you're still alive, who knows what they'll do to you, the Captain, all of us who know you're not dead. Right now, we are all co-conspirators against the government. (looks at Raion) Now you know about the conspiracy, and it only puts you in the middle. The Captain wanted to save you from knowing this burden, but it was time to tell you the truth.

Raion: Thank you for telling me...but why now? Why are you telling me this now?

Levi: Because we're going to need your help, Raion. The only way we can find your village is through you, and you need to be damn sure where you're leading us. You know the risks of being out there, and you know how dangerous it can be. Every single soldier out there in the field for this expedition, all their lives...

Raion: Will depend on me.

Levi: Yeah. Are you gonna be alright?

Raion: (nods) Y-Yeah, I will be.

Levi can tell Raion is just speaking words without meaning it fully. Levi holds Raion's hand and strokes her hand gently. She sighs and looks up at Levi with a courageous smile.

Raion: I can do it. I know I can.

Levi: (looks at Raion with a weak smile) I promise you, Raion, I won't let anything happen to you.

Raion nods with tears in her eyes, and Levi pulls her in for a comforting hug. He can feel Raion shaking in his embrace, and he holds her tighter.

Levi: You have my word, I won't let anyone hurt you.

Levi and Raion walk up to their rooms, and they bid each other goodnight. Raion washes up when she hears a knock on her door. She opens the door and sees Petra there.

Raion: Hey Petra.

Petra: Hey. I can't fall asleep. Wanna hang?

Raion: Sure. Be comfortable. I'm just gonna finish washing my face.

Petra: (nods) Okay.

Raion goes back to the bathroom to finish washing her face while Petra looks around Raion's room. She looks at the picture of Maddy's and the chainsaw picture. Raion comes back out and sees Petra looking at her pictures.

Petra: So, you and the Captain are pretty close, huh?

Raion: Well, we're all close, me and the guys.

Petra: Hm. So uh...how'd you first meet the Captain?

Raion: (slyly) Why?

Petra: No just wondering.

Raion smiles and sits on her bed with Petra.

Raion: Well, it was actually when he mugged me and my parents. He and his friends mugged us in the middle of the night, and I was so angry I went to Captain Erwin. He helped me track down the captain and his friends.

Petra: The captain was a thief?

Raion: Back in the day, yeah. So, what's up with all these questions about the captain, huh? (smiles) You got yourself a little crush on him?

Petra: (smiles shyly) It's actually...kind of a big crush.

Raion: Aw, really?

Petra: Yeah, but please keep it between us.

Raion: Of course, Petra. Your secret's safe with me. But uh, what do you like about him?

Petra: (smiles) A lot of things. I just think he's a good guy.

Raion: Yeah? Personally, I'd like someone like Captain Erwin. He's handsome, he's smart, he's sweet.

Petra: So is our captain.

Raion: You think he's handsome?

Petra: You don't?

Raion: I think Captain Erwin's more handsome. And he's got a good body. Tall, fit. Le - our captain's shorter and leaner.

Petra: (smiles) I like short and lean guys.

Raion: (laughs) That you do, I suppose. So you ever gonna do something about it?

Petra: (shrugs) I don't know. I wouldn't know what to do. I mean, he's our captain, you know?

Raion: Yeah, right. Maybe you should just keep talking to him, get to know him better, you know?

Petra: (nods) Yeah, maybe. But what do you think about him?

Raion: Mm...well, he's a good guy. He likes to pretend to be all tough and like he doesn't care, but I've known him for years. He really does care, and he'll do anything he can to protect the people he loves.

Petra: Like you?

Raion: (laughs) Well I wouldn't say he loves me, but he does care. And he cares about you too, Petra.

Petra: (smiles weakly) Right. Well uh, I should head to bed. Goodnight, Zora. It was good talking to you.

Raion: Yeah, you too.

Petra leaves Raion's bedroom, and Raion looks at the figurine of Aniu sitting on her bedside table. She holds the figurine in her hands and smiles thinking of Levi.


	8. Chapter 8

It's the dead of winter and it's snowing hard, but the squad is still out in the forest training with Levi. Everyone is having a bit of trouble moving about because of the deep snow. Levi trains everyone harder today because of the bad conditions, wanting them to power through it and get used to bad weather conditions, especially since they'll be heading to snowy mountains. It starts getting late, and it snows even harder. Levi whistles as loudly as he can to signal the retreat. Raion is alone, and she hears the captain's whistle. She decides to go by foot because she doesn't want to get blown away by the blizzard by using her 3DMG. As she continues walking, she doesn't recognize any landmarks. She stops and looks around, afraid she's lost. She can't hear Levi's whistle anymore, only the sound of the wind. As she continues walking, she hears the howls of wolves around the area. She prays in her head that they'll be nice animals like Aniu.

Raion keeps walking, and she sees a figure up ahead. She can't tell what it is at all, so she decides to check it out for herself. She walks closer to it, but stops quickly seeing it's a pack of wolves drawing close to her. Raion backs away, but the wolves draw nearer until she can see the 6 of them clearly. They all look at her like prey, and Raion doesn't know what to do. She backs up into a tree, and the wolves draw nearer. The leader of the pack is the first to lunge forward, and Raion puts her hands up defensively...

Levi is back in the HQ, and he sees everyone there except Raion.

Levi: Where's Zora?

Gunther: I don't know. We all just got here.

Eld: Yeah, give her some time.

Levi puts back on his coat to head out into the blizzard.

Petra: Captain, wait! You shouldn't go alone.

Levi: I'll be back. Just stay in here and keep the place warm...

Raion falls to the floor, eyes rolled in the back of her head, spirit out of her body. She can see her body lying on the snow, she's staring right at herself looking through the eyes of another being. She looks back and sees the 5 wolves looking at her as if waiting for her to make a move. Before Raion can try to think what's going on, she hears a man's scream. Levi lunges forward on his 3DMG and throws a wolf into the tree with all his might. The other 4 wolves go into attack mode against Levi, and they quickly gang up on him. One bites down on his cape, making him crash onto the floor hard. Another one bites down on his arm, and he screams in pain. He waves his arm fiercely, trying to get the wolf off his arm.

Levi sees the alpha wolf lunge forward at him, and he's in disbelief that this is how he's going to die. There he could see Raion on the snow, not moving an inch and he doesn't know what's wrong with her. He sees the alpha wolf bite down hard into the wolf's neck. The wolf howls and lets go of Levi's arm, and it looks at its leader. It then runs away, and the other 4 wolves run away. Levi looks at the alpha wolf and sees it run away. He doesn't care what's happening with the wolf family dynamic, and he runs to Raion. He holds her in his arms and sees her eyes rolled in the back of her head. He knows she's not just unconscious. Something is really wrong with her. In the next second, Raion bolts up gasping for air, sweating madly in the blizzard.

Levi: Hey! Hey, you're alright!

Raion can't speak. She's shaking too much, and she looks in the direction where the wolves ran off.

Levi: Come on, let's get back to headquarters.

Raion: Y-your arm!

Levi: (looks at his bleeding arm) I'll be fine.

Raion and Levi use their 3DMG carefully through the blizzard and make it back to headquarters after a few hours. The squad is there to greet their captain and fellow squad member, and they're shocked at Levi's injuries. Raion asks the guys to bring her a bowl of hot water, a towel, bandages, and a thin needle and thread. The guys run off to get the things, and Levi plops down on the cushioned chair pretending that he's fine.

Petra: Captain, I told you you shouldn't have gone out by yourself!

Levi: I'll be fine, alright?

Levi looks at Raion and sees that she's worried for him but thinking about other things too. He can see that she has a lot on her mind including his well-being.

Levi: (to Raion) Zora, you okay?

Raion: Yeah, yeah I'm fine.

The guys come back with the things Raion asked for. Raion rips Levi's sleeve off to expose his arm. Everyone is grossed out by how disgusting it looks: blood everywhere and deep gashes and holes from the wolf's bite. Everyone uses teamwork to help wash Levi's arm . Raion and Petra do the washing while Eld brings in more water in a new bowl, Gunther brings new towels, and Oluo takes the bloodied towels away. Levi feels awkward that so many people are helping him at once, but it makes him happy knowing that his squad is like another family especially since the gang is already tight. After washing his arm, it's time for the stitching.

Raion: So, does anyone know how to stitch?

Gunther: I don't like to toot my own horn but I've been repairing the hems on my shirt for the past 15 years.

Eld: Sewing hems? Gunther, we're talking about stitching flesh together, not pieces of cloth.

Gunther: What could be so different? I mean you got a needle, thread, and something to sew. Come on, how hard can it be?

Levi: I don't know if that's such a good idea-

Gunther: Trust me, Levi - er, Captain. It's better than nothing.

Everyone agrees and they all sit around continuously helping with the cleaning. Raion flinches seeing Levi flinching, and Gunther finally finishes. After cleaning everything up, Levi tells his squad members to rest for the night. As everyone leaves, Levi calls for Raion to stay. She stays behind and watches everyone walking to their rooms after a long night.

Levi: Something's bothering you.

Raion: Well yeah, you bled out so much.

Levi: It's something else. What is it?

Raion: I don't know if I should tell you...I mean, you'll think I'm crazy. You won't believe me.

Levi: Just tell me. What's wrong?

Raion: (sighs) Earlier when you were fighting the wolves...I think I was one of them. I mean, I saw myself on the ground and everything just felt...different. I wasn't myself. And I bit into that wolf's neck...the one that was biting your arm.

Raion stops talking and massages her head with her hands, frustrated about what is going on.

Raion: It was the same feeling when I dream. I can see through the eyes of someone - or something - else. It's as if...I become them. I can control them, I can make them go where I want, do what I want. I don't know what's happening to me, Levi...

Levi doesn't answer, not really knowing what to say to that.

Raion: Do you think I'm crazy?

Levi: I think you're experiencing something that no one here can understand.

Raion: Then what should I do?

Levi: I'm sure we'll have more answers when we find your village. Maybe there'll be someone or something there that can explain what you're going through.

Raion: Do you think...people will be there?

Levi: I don't know. I don't know what we'll find there, but you're going to be a major part of this mission, Zora. I need to know that you can do this, go all the way through with this no matter what.

Raion: (nods) I can. Just...(hesitates) just promise you'll be there with me.

Levi: Of course, I'll be there with you every step of the way. All you need to remember is that our mission is the number one priority. It's not the gang, it's not the squad. It's the mission.

Raion: (sighs) I understand.

Levi sighs, knowing that Raion will never understand his words until she goes out and experiences the real world against the titans with other people, what it means to be responsible for the lives of others, their blood on your hands.

Raion: Levi, can you keep what I told you a secret? About me...and you know...

Levi: I'll keep it from the squad, but not from the Captain. He needs to know.

Raion: (nods) Fine. (stands up) Come on, I'll walk with you upstairs.

Levi nods and the two walk upstairs to the hallway of bedrooms.

Raion: Goodnight, Levi.

Levi: Goodnight, Zora.

She watches him walking back to his room, and she calls out for him. He turns around and looks at her.

Raion: Thank you for looking for me when I was lost. And thank you for saving me from those wolves.

Levi nods and walks into his room.

* * *

Erwin finishes reading the letter Levi sent him about Raion's supposed ability. He sits at the table with Ariel eating breakfast.

Ariel: What is it?

Erwin: Levi writes. It's about Raion. He says that she has...an ability.

Ariel: An ability?

Erwin: He thinks Raion can control the bodies of animals. Last night, they were attacked by wolves, and Raion was unconscious. All the wolves but 1 attacked, and that 1 wolf saved Levi. She says she can see through their eyes, control them that way to do what she wants.

Ariel: Do you think everyone in her village has this capability?

Erwin: I don't know, but we'll soon find out. Have Hange and Mike debriefed about this ability, and design extra plans in case this ability is real and if the villagers of Toshina can use this against us.

Ariel: Alright. (sighs) I hope this expedition is worth our time.

Erwin: We have to hope it will be. If we come home empty-handed...we'll be stuck for good. For our fathers, Arie, we gotta hope that we'll find something there.

* * *

Raion, Levi, Gunther, and Oluo are in the common room sitting around the fireplace. Raion is wrapping new bandages around Levi's arm and listening to the discussion Gunther and Oluo are having.

Oluo: What is so hard to understand, Gunther? I believe that if I concentrate hard enough, I can control all kinds of animals with my mind.

Gunther: (shakes his head and sips his beer) No way, man.

Oluo: Do you understand mind-control at all, Gunther?

Gunther: What you're saying isn't making any sense! No person can "mind-control" animals, dude.

The two start arguing loudly, and Raion looks at Levi. They share a smile, and Petra and Eld come barging in shouting their heads off at one another.

Levi: Whoa, whoa, children. What happened now?

Eld: Petra thought she was a Wall-renowned gymnast and did flips in the air with the 3DMG, and she bumped into me in the air!

Everyone looks at one another, not understanding what the big deal is.

Eld: Look! (points at his pants) I have milk all over them!

Oluo: So I don't understand where the milk comes into play in all of this.

Petra: Eld was being a stupid idiot that he is, and he was maneuvering through the forest with a bowl of cereal!

All: (very confused) A...a bowl of cereal?

Eld: Yes, a bowl of cereal.

He sees everyone looking at him funny.

Eld: (defensively) It's not crazy! That's not what this is about!

Raion: Well, it is a little about that.

Gunther: Yeah, man. There's a high spill factor when you're flying around with a bowl of cereal / Raion: Actually, it's a lot about that.

Eld: (stammers) I sometimes wake up too late and don't have enough time to get a good breakfast, so I just grab a bowl of cereal and head out to the fields. That's not the point here. The point here is that Petra needs to pay me for the damage she's done to me.

Petra: Pay you with a fistful of-

Levi: Whoa, alright, children, let's settle down. There's only one way to settle this matter without a court nearby.

The gang sets up two tables: the one on the right is for Eld and Raion, and the one on the left is for Petra and Gunther.

Gunther: (takes a look at blank papers) Alright, so I'll start with my opening statement. First of all, who is the defendant in this case?

Raion: That's not a statement.

Gunther: Okay, regardless, as Petra's lawyer I'd like to know who I'm defending or persecuting.

Raion: Yeah, prosecuting.

Eld: Okay first of all, stop acting like this is a real trial or something. We're not in a courtroom-

Gunther: Yeah but we got all the tables aligned and-

Eld: Okay see I was against that in the first place. All I wanted to do was to present the facts and vote as a majority who's right and who's wrong. With that being put out, Petra is the defendant.

Petra: What?! No way! That implies that I'm guilty.

Levi: She's right. Anytime I hear anyone's the defendant, I automatically assume they're guilty.

Raion: You do, right?

Petra: So then Eld is the defendant.

There is overlapping arguing and Oluo comes running into the common room with a poster board.

Oluo: I'm finished guys!

Gunther: Dude, where have you been for the last hour and a half, man?

Oluo: Making this.

He puts the poster board up and it's a very simple poster. On the left side in big letters says FOR PETRA and on the right it says FOR ELD. There are little cardboard-made gavels with names of everyone taped on it, and it looks like something a child would make because it's so simple.

Eld: What the hell is that?

Oluo: Oh, this poster is going to reflect how we each feel about the case. See, I put our names on each of the gavels to show which side we agree with. And at the end of the trial, whoever has the most gavels on their side wins.

Raion: It took you an hour and a half to make that?

Oluo: Yeah.

Eld: Listen to me, Oluo, no one is going to use that because your idea is so stupid. We are dealing with a serious issue here, you buffoon. We're not going to-

Oluo moves his gavel to Petra's side.

Eld: (stammers) Okay, let's not do that. But not that we're going to be using this stupid thing anyway-

Gunther: You know, I kinda like what he did there. (stands up and walks to the poster to move his name to Petra's side) So I'm just gonna move my gavel over to Petra's side.

Eld: We haven't even presented any of the facts yet!

Levi moves his gavel over to Petra's side too, and Raion walks up and moves her gavel to Eld's side with a smile and a wink.

Eld: Okay see, someone's thinking straight.

Raion: Well I didn't have much of a choice in this matter as your lawyer.

Eld: No, no you are not my lawyer. I'm going to talk for myself because this is an open and shut case and (gets infuriated) anyone who can't see that is a complete and idiotic savage!

Raion: Whoa, okay I'd like a 5 with my client.

Gunther: You want a 5 with your client?

Eld: God stop talking like this is a goddamn courtroom!

Oluo: Ooh, I wanna be the judge.

Levi: I'm the judge.

Oluo: Then can I be the bailiff?

Eld: No, you are not anything!

Petra: I'll allow it.

Eld: (more infuriated) Goddamn it, I am going to scratch everybody's eyes out of their sockets!

Levi: Okay you know what, let's get this trial started. Gunther, why don't you start?

Petra sits on the stool in front of the tables, and Gunther stands by her side.

Gunther: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first trial of Levi's Squad. Now, Petra isn't really the one standing trial today. It's actually common sense. And common sense would tell you that operating your 3DMG while eating a bowl of cereal is...well it's downright reckless, idiotic, and some might even call it...sheep-brained.

Eld: Sheep-brained?

Gunther: Yeah, it means to have the intellectual capacity of a sheep-

Eld: Yeah, I know what sheep-brained means. But you know what? It's not sheep-brained to eat a bowl of cereal while maneuvering. It's sheep-brained to fling yourself up in the sky with your eyes closed shut, pretending like you're a gymnast to relive a childhood fantasy.

Gunther: So you are admitting that people with sheep-brains are intellectually inferior to, let's say, one who doesn't have sheep-brains?

Eld: (sighs) Fine, fine sure, whatever.

Gunther: (smiles) Alright, I'll take it. (walks over to his desk and looks at papers) So Petra, it says here that when you were a child, you grew up on a sheep farm.

Petra: (nods) That's right. The kids used to make fun of me, saying that sheep only hang out with sheep.

Gunther: Okay. Here I present Evidence 1. (holds a piece of paper and hands it to Levi) Judge, I'm going to ask you to read this aloud.

Levi hands the paper over to Oluo, keeping it a secret that he doesn't know how to read.

Levi: (acts normal) Bailiff, read this aloud please.

Oluo: (reads the paper) By the power of the Mountainous Regions of Trost District's Main Hospital, we hereby declare that Petra Ral does not have...(looks up) sheep-brains.

Oluo flips the paper so everyone can see it.

Raion: What the hell?! / Eld: That's an official document that says "sheep-brains"?!

Gunther: Well it says it right there clearly. So Petra, would you care to explain to us what this is.

Petra: Well, when I was little all the children used to call me sheep-brains because I'd hang out with the sheep all day to tend to them. I was so upset that I asked my dad to go to the Main Hospital to get this signed document claiming that I've been tested for sheep-brains, and I've been exonerated from the disease and any kind of disease similar to it.

Eld: Okay, so what the hell does this have to do with anything?

Gunther: Well, Eld, if by your own admission that someone who has sheep-brains is reckless or idiotic or even downright stupid, and if Petra here has a district certified document clearing her of any sheep-brains or animal-brains of the sort then I have just one question to ask you...do _you_ have any kind of similar certificate?

Everyone is trying to hold in their laughter, but Eld is seriously pissed off.

Eld: Are you serious right now?

Gunther: Well no one wants a sheep flying in the air, now do we? We already know that Petra's not sheep-brained. But just how do we know that _you're _not sheep-brained?

Eld: Why the hell would I have any such document?

Gunther: So you _don't _have any such document?

Eld: (stammers) No no, the burden of proof isn't on me-

Levi: The defendant will answer the question.

Eld: I-I'm not the defendant!

Gunther: Just answer the question.

Eld: (pauses) No.

Gunther: (slams the papers down) I rest my case!

Everyone moves their gavels over to Petra's side except for Eld and Raion. She moves hers to the fence, which indicates neutrality.

Eld: Are you serious?!

Levi: Hey, she's got the documents. / Oluo: How do we know that you're not sheep-brained, man? / Raion: I just wish you had the documents, Eld.

Eld: This is complete bullshit! Alright, you know what? It's my turn to defend!

Petra and Gunther return to the tables, and Eld pours a glass of wine.

Eld: Petra, do you want a glass of wine?

Petra: Uh, sure, why not?

Eld hands Petra the glass of wine, and when she takes a sip he nudges her hard making her spill the wine all over her clothes.

Eld: (sarcastic) Oh, my bad. Since I was the one who bumped into you, I'll pay for all the damages to your clothes. That's it, case closed!

Oluo: Wait a minute. Well it seems to me that Petra is the one assuming all responsibility when she takes the glass of wine, knowing that there's a high probability of a spill risk with any liquid.

Petra: He's right. I knew the risk.

Oluo: So in this case, it seems that Petra is the one at fault. Which means that in the real case, Eld is the one at fault! I'm on Petra's side, case closed!

Gunther: Whoa, that was a totally credible argument, man-

Raion: Hold on, hold on! Credibility? You wanna talk about credibility, Gunther? Alright, I call my next witness to the stand! Oluo!

Oluo takes the stand and sits on the stool.

Raion: So Oluo, it seems like your opinion carries a lot of weight around here, huh?

Oluo: Sure does. Pretty much whatever I say goes.

Raion: And Gunther, you say that Oluo is credible?

Gunther: He sure is. He's a good man, a good soldier, and an even better bailiff.

Raion: Alright, so if you think Oluo is as credible as you say he is, then why do you happen to disagree about animal mind-control?

Gunther: Well I don't...(looks at Oluo shocked)

Oluo: What does that have anything to do with this case?

Raion: If your character isn't credible, Oluo, then how can your arguments be?

Oluo: S-Strike this from the record-

Levi: No, no, let her continue.

Raion: So Oluo, is it true that you believe if you concentrate hard enough you can control animals with mind-control?

Everyone looks at Oluo.

Oluo: (scoffs) Seriously? No, Zora. That's insane.

Raion: (stammers) What? But you were just telling Gunther earlier about mind-control and animals and concentration.

Oluo: Well that was just for fun, Zora. That could never happen in reality.

Raion: Ooh sorry, Eld, that was all I got.

Levi: Well that settles it. I hereby declare Petra Ral the winner of this court case.

Petra and Gunther celebrate while Raion and Eld lament. Levi walks to Raion and Eld still sitting at the table.

Levi: Hey, you tried.

Raion: But we lost.

Levi: (smiles) How about a celebration with some wine and whiskey, huh?

The squad sit around the fireplace as Levi and Gunther bring in glasses for drinks and alcohol. They all sip their alcohol as they sit around the fireplace to keep themselves warm from the blizzard outside.

* * *

At night, Levi wakes up thirsty. He walks out of his room for a glass of water and sees that Raion's door is slightly open. He walks to it and peeks in and sees her bed empty. He walks down to the common room and sees her sitting in front of the fireplace.

Levi: What are you doing up?

Raion: (looks back) I could ask the same to you.

Levi: Yeah, well I don't have to answer to you, but you need to answer to me. (walks to Raion)

Raion: I just didn't want to sleep.

Levi: Why not? Aren't you tired?

Raion: I am...but I just don't want to dream tonight.

Levi: About walking in the forest?

Raion: No, about my family.

Levi sits next to Raion on the ground in front of the fireplace.

Raion: Do you ever dream about your family?

Levi: No. I...I kinda forgot about them.

Raion: Oppressed them in your memories, huh? I tried to do that too, but it didn't work for me. I always see my mother's necklace. She said she got it from her mother when she was 15, and I was supposed to get it when I turn 15. (sighs) I hope they're somehow alive: my father, my mother, my baby sister...maybe the mountain lions protected them the way Aniu protected me.

Levi: Yeah, maybe.

Raion: You'll...really be with me every step of the way, right?

Levi: (nods) Yeah. You won't have to worry about anything.

Raion: You're that good a fighter?

Levi: You don't even know.

Raion smiles, and Levi just smirks. She leans her head on his shoulder, catching him off guard and making him hot.

Levi: Zora, I don't want to bring you down or anything...but let's say that if your family is still alive, they might not be the same as you once knew.

Raion doesn't say anything.

Levi: I just want you to be prepared for anything out there. And remember that I'll always be there too.

Raion doesn't respond. She just sits there leaning her head on Levi's shoulder, staring into the fireplace.


	9. Chapter 9

It's late at night, and Raion and Levi walk out into the forest together. They come upon a clearing, and they sit in the middle. Levi takes out his blades while Raion lies down on the grass, taking in deep breaths.

Levi: Hey, I'll be here when you wake up, alright?

Raion nods and looks up at the trees, listening to the birds singing. Raion breathes heavily, nervous.

Levi: You okay?

Raion: Yeah. I just...never did this before, you know?

Levi: Just do whatever you can. It's okay if you can't.

Raion: Yeah, right.

Raion looks up to the trees and watches the birds singing on the branch. Levi sees Raion's eyes roll in the back of her head, and he hears the birds chirping louder. He looks up and sees a bird flying to him.

Levi: Raion?

He puts his hand out and the bird perches on his hand, chirping away. Levi smiles and hears Raion gasping. The bird flies away, and Raion is back in her body.

Raion: (excited) Whoa, that was insane! Did you see me? I was a bird!

Levi: Good, so you can do it at will. But why did you stop so soon?

Raion: I couldn't keep up with it. I felt like I was slipping away, and I got scared. I can try again though.

Levi: Yeah, will you? Try it on another animal.

Raion nods and looks around. She sees a squirrel, and she falls back limp in Levi's arms. He sees her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and he sees a squirrel running to him. It jumps onto Levi's shoulder and runs to the top of his head. He laughs and the squirrel jumps off looking at him. The squirrel runs away, but Raion isn't awake yet. She wakes up a few seconds later, gasping. She can't sit up on her own, and Levi holds her up.

Levi: You okay?

Raion: Ugh, my muscles are sore. Can you carry me back?

Levi: We can just wait here while you recover.

Raion: (grunts) Fine. But when we get back to the castle, can we make pecan pie? I'm craving for nuts.

Levi: You sure it's not cus you were a squirrel?

Raion: (shrugs) Maybe. I just really want pecan pie.

Raion is just leaning back in Levi's arms, her head resting on his collar bone and his arms holding her. Though she feels so comfortable in his arms, she feels uncomfortable at the same time. Raion tries to sit up, but she keeps falling back down limp.

Levi: Just lean back. Relax.

Raion: (leans back comfortably) I wonder if Aniu is still out there.

Levi: Maybe.

Raion: You know Levi, I've been thinking-

Levi: Tell me you did not just call me by my first name.

Raion: (laughs) Why? No one's here! Besides, you and I have been friends long before you became my captain. Anyways, I've been thinking you and I would make a pretty good team.

Levi: Why do you say that?

Raion: Well you and I are completely different from each other. You're cold, unsociable, naturally talented.

Levi snorts.

Raion: I know you care about me because you're always saying how you'll keep me safe and whatever. And, you know, I care about you too.

Levi: (smiles to himself) Thanks.

The birds chirp a harmonious melody and fly up above Levi and Raion. They both look up at the birds and the sun shining down on them warmly.

Raion: You know, I have a good feeling about going back home.

Levi: Yeah?

Raion: Mhm. I feel like I'll find answers. And I have a feeling that they're alive. (sighs) Okay, I think I can get up.

Raion grunts and is barely able to stand up on her own. Levi helps Raion walk through the forest until they come to the clearing. She slightly nudges Levi away so she can walk on her own.

Levi: You sure you can do that?

Raion: I'll be fine. I don't want anyone thinking anything.

Levi: What do you mean?

Raion: You know, you and I are already close. But I don't want them to think we're _close_.

Raion and Levi walk back to headquarters to get some sleep. Levi helps Raion up the stairs and walks her to her door.

Levi: G'night, Zora.

Raion: Goodnight, Levi.

* * *

Ariel wakes up early in the morning and sees Erwin gone from bed as usual. She puts on her robe over her naked body, and she walks to Erwin's study. She sees him at his desk, looking at his notes for the upcoming expedition.

Ariel: You've looked at those a hundred times, hun. Why don't you come back to bed?

Erwin: (looks back and smiles seeing Ariel) I just wanted to take another look at my notes.

Ariel: (walks to Erwin) Everything is going to work out, Erwin. You've made back up plans for your back up plans; all the Scouts are ready. Why are you so worried?

Erwin: I'm worried about Raion.

Ariel: Why? Levi will make sure she's safe.

Erwin: It's not her safety I'm concerned about...though, it is to a degree. I just think it's a big gamble to risk so much for something so...non-concrete.

Ariel: (sits next to Erwin) Hun, you're the one who decided to take this gamble when you asked the girl to lead the expedition. You trusted her then, and you need to trust her now. Like you told me, we need to pray that we'll find some kind of clue there about anything. And I have a feeling we're going to find something important there.

Erwin: You really think so?

Ariel: (nods) It's a gut feeling. Besides, we don't really have much of a choice now, do we? The expedition is in 2 days. So what do you say about some breakfast, hm?

Ariel kisses Erwin sweetly and leaves his study to make breakfast.

* * *

The squad members are back to their separate homes, allowed to spend the next 2 days with family and friends to say goodbye before they head out to the outside world. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman offer the gang a nice picnic out near the Waterfall Parks. Levi is the first to arrive, and he brings with him a pecan pie. Raion laughs seeing the pecan pie, and Levi smiles.

Mrs. Ackerman: Oh, you didn't need to bring anything, Captain.

Levi: It's no problem. (to Raion) You still craving this, right?

Raion: (smiles) Yeah. Thanks.

The Ackermans, Raion, and Levi are there at the park waiting for the rest of the gang.

Raion: Ugh, you know what, let's start without them. They're going to take forever anyways.

They all set up the picnic together, and Mikasa clings onto Raion happy to see her after 6 months. Mikasa begs Raion to take her to the top of the Waterfall Parks and with her parents' permission Mikasa, Raion, and Levi all go together to the top. Mikasa is running up ahead, excited to be at the waterfalls.

Mikasa: Come on, slowpokes! We're almost there!

Raion: We're right here, Mikasa. You can go ahead, just don't go too far.

Mikasa laughs and runs ahead too far.

Raion: Have you ever been here before?

Levi: Not for a while.

Raion: Well, I'm glad you came. And I'm kinda glad the gang isn't here. They would've been too loud.

Levi smiles. He wants to say something, but he doesn't really know what to say. He looks at her, and when she looks at him he looks away.

Raion: I'm actually surprised Petra isn't here.

Levi: Why?

Raion: Oh...are you serious? You really don't know why?

Levi: I wouldn't be asking why if I knew the answer...

Mikasa is at the top of Waterfall Parks, and she looks into the clear river at her reflection. She smiles seeing her reflection, and she hears birds chirping above her. She looks up at the nearest tree branch, climbing it as agile as a monkey. She then clings onto the thick branch that the birds are perched on singing to each other. Mikasa carefully balances herself on the branch and walks slowly towards the birds. She reaches out slowly to reach for the birds, but the tree branch cracks slightly under her weight. Mikasa takes in a deep breath and reaches out again. She can almost reach for the birds when the tree branch snaps in half. Mikasa screams as she falls into the river. She doesn't know how to swim, and she screams for help. After rising up to the surface with all her might to gasp for air, Mikasa sees another tree embedded within the river, and she reaches out grasping onto a loose tree branch barely hanging onto the stump. Mikasa grabs onto the branch with both hands, pushing herself against the strong current to hang onto the branch for dear life...

Raion: You really don't know?

Levi: Nope.

Raion: (smiles) She likes you a lot, Levi.

He doesn't say anything, and she looks at him.

Raion: Uh, you got nothing to say to that?

Levi: (shrugs) What's there to say?

Raion: Well, what do you think of her?

Levi: To be honest, no.

Raion: What? Don't you think she's pretty?

Levi: Yeah she's pretty. But you can find pretty girls anywhere.

Raion: Ah, so a quality girl is what you want, huh? Someone like me, hm?

Levi smiles but pauses. He stops walking and Raion stops too.

Raion: It was just a joke.

Levi: Do you hear that?

Raion: Hear what?

Levi: It sounds like...help...someone's calling for help!

Raion looks up to the top of Waterfall Parks, and she immediately bolts there with Levi following behind. Raion screams seeing Mikasa holding onto the branch in the middle of the rapid river.

Mikasa: Zora! Help me!

Raion: Hold on Mikasa!

Raion is in complete shock seeing Mikasa clinging onto the flimsy tree branch for dear life as the current is breaking the tree more and more. Raion and Levi run uphill to where Mikasa is, and Raion looks around. She grabs the largest tree branch she can find and holds it out for Mikasa, but Mikasa still can't reach.

Raion: Mikasa, you have to reach!

Mikasa gives more than 110 percent of her energy, and the branch breaks from the current. Mikasa's screams are drowned underwater as the current is pushing her downstream. Raion throws the branch away and runs downhill, but running on her feet is no match for how fast the current is pushing Mikasa downstream. Raion's heart pounds seeing a mini waterfall up ahead, and she sees Mikasa disappearing into it. Raion runs as fast as she can, and she jumps off the grass down the mini-waterfall and into the river current.

Levi: Stop, what are you doing?! Are you crazy?!

Raion swims as fast she can towards Mikasa, seeing that the little girl still doesn't know how to swim and her hands flailing in the surface for help. Raion lets the current lead her to Mikasa, and she reaches out for the little girl's hand. But she miscalculates how far she is from Mikasa, and her fingertips skid past Mikasa's hands. Raion is now trying to swim against the current trying to reach Mikasa, and she doesn't see herself approaching a large boulder embedded in the river. Before she can swim away, Raion's body slams into the boulder hard on her side, and she feels her ribs cracking. But it didn't matter to Raion right now. Mikasa is more downstream, and Raion can't lift her left arm from the impact on the boulder. She swims with her right arm only towards Mikasa, and this time Raion makes sure she doesn't miscalculate. Raion grabs Mikasa's hand and lifts her towards the surface. Mikasa gasps for air and clings onto Raion, afraid for their lives.

Raion: Grab onto me tight!

Mikasa does so, and Raion tries her best to swim to where Levi is, running after them on land.

Levi: (points ahead) Watch out!

Raion notices them being pushed towards another boulder. It happens too quickly, and the impact against the boulder is so strong that Mikasa's fingers slip, letting go of Raion. The two continue downstream, and Mikasa sinks back into the water. Raion grabs Mikasa by the hand, and swings her back up to the surface. Raion is desperate to save the little girl, and she uses the last ounce of her energy to swing Mikasa onto the grass to Levi. Mikasa coughs out water and sees Raion digging into the grass with her right hand. Raion's muscles are wearing out, and her right arm starts to tremble. Levi runs as fast as he can to Raion, and Raion's grip on the grass slips.

Mikasa and Levi: Zora!

Mikasa and Levi see Raion disappear against another mini-waterfall, and they run to the edge. Their eyes frantically search for Raion, but they can't see her anywhere. Mikasa and Levi's eyes widen as their search is fruitless, but they see Raion swim up to the surface gasping for air. Raion still depends on her right hand, but is weary from battling the river current. The current is now a lot smoother, and she swims as fast as she can towards the grass.

Levi: Come on, Mikasa. We have to help her.

The sound of another rushing waterfall nearby roars even louder, one that is incomparable to the last two she experienced. Levi tries running to Raion as fast as he can, praying to the heavens for Raion's safety. Levi sees Raion looking back to the waterfall, and she can't believe it.

Raion: _I'm not gonna die. Not today._

With the remaining might she has, she tries her best to swim to land. She can see Levi and Mikasa running to her to help her.

Levi: NOOO!

Levi shouts in complete despair as his heart drops to the pit of his stomach. He runs to the edge of the waterfall and looks down, trying to see if he can see Raion. But he can't. Levi gets back on his feet and runs down the hill to the bottom of the waterfall with Mikasa. The current is so smooth and weak, and the two continue running to the bottom. Mikasa and Levi arrive, and Levi runs towards the rocks embedded in the river.

Levi: Zora!

They run to where Raion's body is lying on the rocks. He cautiously approaches her unmoving body, and he hears Mikasa whimpering. Mikasa sits next to Raion's body, looking back at Levi. Levi gets on his knees and looks down at Raion, her eyes closed. She looks dead to him, and he puts his hand to her face gently.

Levi: Zora? Wake up, Zora. Wake up.

Levi nudges her, but she won't budge.

Levi: Zora. Please, wake up, Zora. Please, open your eyes.

Nothing still.

Mikasa: Somebody!

Mikasa hops onto her feet and shouts, hoping someone can hear her cries through the forest.

Mikasa: Help us, somebody! Anybody...

Mikasa looks back at Raion and bursts into weeping tears. She falls on her knees and rests her head on Raion's stomach, holding her as close as she can.

* * *

Erwin arrives at the Ackerman's house with Ariel, Hange, and Mike. Mrs. Ackerman shows the Scouts upstairs to Raion's bedroom. They enter and see Levi and Mikasa sitting by Raion's bed. Levi doesn't even look back to look at them. He can't take his eyes off of Raion, feeling guilty that he let this happen, that he couldn't keep Raion safe even when they weren't in the outside world. Erwin walks up first with Ariel behind. Ariel can already tell that this girl means something more to Levi by the way he is by her side. Erwin puts his hand on Levi's shoulder, but Levi doesn't budge at all.

Erwin: Will she be alright?

Levi: The doctor can't tell. He said she banged her head a lot in the current, and some of her ribs cracked.

Erwin: So he doesn't know when she'll wake up?

Levi: No.

Erwin sighs heavily.

Levi: Can you take care of the plans outside of the room?

Erwin can see that Levi doesn't want to be bothered with anything else but Raion's condition. He motions for Hange and Mike to leave. Ariel takes one last look at the girl lying in bed unconscious, and she leaves the room. Erwin sits next to Levi.

Erwin: You can't blame yourself for this, Levi-

Levi: (growls) How can I not? I should've stopped her, I should've gone into the waters with her.

Erwin: All we can do is hope that she wakes up soon enough.

Levi: You're not still planning to take her out to the expedition?

Erwin: We must. Of course we'll give her some time to recover when she wakes, but we still have a mission to even start.

Levi: It'll be postponed?

Erwin: Yes, it will be. Just until she wakes up. Keep me updated, Levi.

Levi doesn't answer and he keeps his eyes on Raion, hearing Erwin leaving. Erwin walks downstairs to where Hange, Mike, Ariel, and the Ackerman's are.

Ariel: How is he?

Erwin: (shakes his head) Not good at all. We're going to have to postpone the expedition.

Hange and Mike groan in frustration. They spent so many weeks planning for this, and now it is being moved to the future indefinitely.

Erwin: I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do here. Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, please let me know if Raion's condition changes.

Mr. Ackerman: We will, Captain. Good luck with everything.

The Scouts leave and walk back to the government building to inform the Scouts that the expedition will be moved to a later date.

* * *

Mrs. Ackerman knocks on the door and peeks her head in. She sees Levi still sitting by Raion's bedside. He looks up and looks back down.

Mrs. Ackerman: I brought you something to eat.

Levi: Thank you. You didn't have to.

Mrs. Ackerman nods and quietly sits across from Levi at Raion's bed.

Mrs. Ackerman: She's just asleep.

Levi: How can you tell?

Mrs. Ackerman: I can tell. She's probably dreaming about running in the forest as Aniu.

Levi: You...you know about her ability?

Mrs. Ackerman: (nods) When Zora first started living with us, she'd tell my husband and I about her dreams. She said she'd be running in the forest back to her village in the mountains, but she'd never actually get there. We somehow knew it was more than just a dream for her, that maybe she could somehow tap into the spirits of animals to see through their eyes.

Levi: What led you to believe that? I mean...that's quite a leap to believe something so...supernatural.

Mrs. Ackerman: And you don't think titans are supernatural?

Levi doesn't answer, and Mrs. Ackerman looks at him.

Mrs. Ackerman: To tell you the truth, I've heard of people like that before where they can enter into the soul of the animal to control them.

Levi looks up at Mrs. Ackerman.

Levi: You have?

Mrs. Ackerman: (nods) My grandfather's father was from a village outside the Wall, before it was even built. It was a small village but part of a much larger province. And the people who ruled the province were the ones with that gift. The wolves would rule the forest, the snakes would rule the desert, the lions would rule the mountains.

Levi: Wait...how is it that...you know things about life outside the Wall?

Mrs. Ackerman: (smiles) You see why Captain Erwin and I work together then, don't you? (looks at Raion) I wholly advocate his quest to prove that there's life outside these Walls, which is also why he came to me to take care of Zora.

Levi: So...Zora is related to the people who can...control animals?

Mrs. Ackerman: (nods) I believe so. But we won't know until we can get back to her village.


	10. Chapter 10

(2 years later)

Mikasa, 7-years-old, is sitting by Raion's bed reading a book to Raion who is still unconscious. It's been a long 2 years of waiting, and time doesn't seem like it will go faster for anyone. Erwin's hopes are dying as each week passes on, as well as everyone's hopes. Even Levi starts to doubt that Raion will wake up, and his visits start to become dreadful knowing that Raion still isn't conscious.

Mikasa: (holds Raion's hand) Zora, can you hear me? Are you dreaming about running through the forest again like a mountain lion? Zora, please come back to us. We miss you, and I miss you a lot. (starts to tear up) Please wake up, Zora.

Mrs. Ackerman: Mikasa, I made you a little snack. Come downstairs.

Mikasa wipes her tears and walks down with her mother to the kitchen. Her parents are talking about how Mr. Yaeger and his son, Eren, are on their way over for a little play-date. A knock comes on the door, and Mr. Ackerman walks to get it. He opens the door and is quickly shot point-blank. The gun shot echoes through Mikasa's ears, and it makes her dizzy and confused. She hears her mother screaming, and Mikasa watches as men run into her home with knives and guns...

Raion is running in the grass field, avoiding titans easily because they have no care for animals. She runs to the trees and lies in the shade, living a life of peace and satisfaction. She looks up at the beautiful sky and smiles feeling the sun on her face. She feels the wind change, and she looks to the direction of the wind: the Wall. Raion turns her back to the Wall and looks back up at the beautiful sunny sky...

Mikasa falls on her knees seeing a man kill her mother right before her very eyes. The men are all shouting, saying that they needed the mother because she is a pure-Oriental...

Raion runs through the snow and her tongue hangs out, licking the falling snow. She sees black eyes looking at her, and it's a white wolf. It's blocking Raion's way by standing in front of her. It howls loudly, and Raion roars when she hears screaming in the air. Loud gunshots are heard, and Raion panics. The wolf looks right at Raion, as if it is telling her something...

Mikasa is being carried on a man's shoulder, and she's slumped over limply. Eren is yelling at Mikasa, telling her to fight or else they'll both be killed. The men are about to take her out of her home when they hear screaming outside. The man takes out a gun and several other men stand close to the door with their guns cocked. They open the door and see that the 3 men guarding the doors are gone. Eren looks out and is confused, wondering where the 3 men had gone. The men all freeze when they see a mountain lion step through the side to the front of the door. It's as if it's taunting the men, letting them know that she is here and there is no escape from death for messing with her loved ones. The men shut the door on the mountain lion and panic.

Mikasa: (gasps and looks up at the door) Zora.

Mikasa is thrown back into the room with Eren, and all the men gather into the same room figuring out how to get out past the mountain lion. As they're deliberating, Aniu comes crashing through the windows and quickly snaps the neck of the closest man with her sharp fangs. She then pounces man to man, clawing each one to death.

Eren: Mikasa! Do something!

Mikasa sees Aniu in the process of snapping another man's neck, and the last man standing points his gun at Aniu. Mikasa runs to the man with knife at hand and stabs the man with everything she has. She moves the knife up and down to make sure the man is dead, screaming with fury. Eren sees the mountain lion look back and trot to Mikasa.

Eren: Mikasa! Run!

Mikasa runs towards the mountain lion and hugs it, falling on her knees and crying. Upstairs, Raion wakes up gasping for air. She can't talk, and she can't move. Raion feels so weak, and all she hears is silence downstairs. She tries her best to call out for Mikasa, but she can't move a single muscle. Raion hears footsteps running upstairs, and the door bursts open.

Mikasa: Zora! Zora, you're awake!

Mikasa runs to Zora and hugs her, crying both of joy and terror. Eren stands there in the doorway and watches the mountain lion trot past him, sitting beside her master and dear friend.

Mikasa: Oh I need to get the captain! Stay right here!

Mikasa runs out with Eren, and they run to the government building to fetch Levi. They have no clue where to find Levi, so they walk up to the nearest soldier wearing the Survey Corps emblem on their jacket.

Mikasa: Excuse me, I need to talk to Captain Levi. I need to tell him something important.

Hange: (smiles) Oh, you're Mikasa. Is it...something about Zora?

Mikasa: Yes. She's awake!

Hange: What?! O-Okay, follow me.

Mikasa and Eren follow Hange to where Levi is. He's in Erwin's office with Mike and Ariel. Hange knocks the door and enters hearing Erwin telling her to enter.

Hange: (salutes) Captain, Zora's awake.

Erwin, Levi, Mike, and Ariel are shocked at the sudden news. Levi makes the first move and runs to Mikasa's house with everyone following behind. Everyone stops dead in their tracks seeing the bloody massacre in the house: Mr. Ackerman with a bullet to his head, Mrs. Ackerman with multiple bullets to her body, and the multiple men viciously clawed to death. Everyone feels sick seeing Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman dead on the ground, and Erwin kneels down to Mrs. Ackerman to check if she has a pulse.

Erwin: (sighs sadly) She's gone.

Levi runs upstairs into Raion's room and sees her laying down in bed with her eyes open.

Levi: Zora!

Raion looks and sees Levi running to her side. She sees how relieved he looks, how happy he is to see her awake. Levi kneels beside her and cups her face in his hands, unable to control his smile. Raion smiles and he holds her hand tightly, not wanting to let go for fear he might lose her again. Raion purrs gently, and Levi looks at her surprised.

Levi: Did you just...purr at me?

* * *

All the dead bodies are cleared, and the MP agrees to let the two children go of the murders they did, claiming it was for self-protection. Erwin is talking to the MP in charge of this murder scene while Levi stays behind with Raion in a wheelchair. Mr. Yaeger offers to give Mikasa and Raion a home after the terrible tragedy they have endured.

Levi: If you don't mind, sir, the Corps will take care of Zora. But it would be generous of you to take care of Mikasa. She's too young to be around government-related issues. I hope you can understand, sir.

Mr. Yaeger: Yes, of course. It would be my pleasure, Captain.

Mikasa is with Raion, and they're away from Mikasa's house but not so far. Mikasa is sitting on Raion's lap, and she holds Raion's hand.

Mikasa: We won't be living together anymore, Zora. I'm going to live with Mr. Yaeger and Eren, and you're going to live with the Corps.

Raion still can't talk even though there is so much she wants to say. She just holds Mikasa warmly.

Mikasa: (tears) I'm going to miss you so much, Zora. Please promise me you'll still visit me.

Raion tears up and nods. She trembles as she reaches out to wipe Mikasa's tears away. Mikasa bursts into a cry and hugs Raion tightly, digging her head into Raion's chest. Raion wishes she could comfort Mikasa with her words too, but she can't no matter how much she wants to.

Eren: Come on, Mikasa. Let's go to my house.

Mikasa doesn't let go of Raion, and Levi kneels down to her.

Levi: Mikasa, go on. I'll take good care of Zora. You don't need to worry about anything.

Mikasa: Promise you'll take good care of her.

Levi: (nods) You have my word.

Mikasa slowly lets go of Raion, and she walks away with Eren and his father to their home. Levi wheels Raion, and he takes her to his home. He wheels her in, and he carries her up to his bedroom bride-style. Levi lays her on his bed gently and tucks her in.

Levi: I'll be sleeping downstairs. Tomorrow, let's work on getting you to speak instead of purr. How does that sound?

Raion smiles weakly and nods.

Levi: (looks at Raion) It's good to see you awake again.

Raion wants to say something, but once again she can't. She can see he wants to say more, but he refrains from doing so afraid he might seem emotional. Raion watches Levi walk out of his room, and she sighs heavily as she slowly closes her eyes to fall asleep while Levi makes his bed on the couch...The next day Erwin, Ariel, Hange, and Mike arrive at Levi's home in the early afternoon. They go up to look at Raion, who can now start to move a little on her own and make noises other than purrs. They all sit around Raion's bedside after trying to talk with Raion for a few minutes.

Mike: Jeez, what's wrong with her?

Ariel: She's been non-mobile for 2 years. I'm sure most of her muscle has deteriorated from being so still.

Hange: Don't worry, Raion. We'll help you recover! (smiles) Well, first thing's first. We gotta help her talk.

Mike: Hey, where's Levi anyway?

Erwin: He said he was going to the grocery. Apparently, Raion didn't like any of the foods he made her this morning.

Raion opens her mouth and chomps real hard, growling.

Mike: (rolls eyes) Oh great, let's play charades.

Erwin: Mike.

Levi comes back with raw meat, and he puts it in the oven. Everyone walks downstairs when they hear Levi returning home. Levi is sitting around his dining table, waiting for the steak to be done.

Mike: Why is she acting like an animal?

Levi: Something like that happened before. When she controlled a squirrel, after she said she wanted pecan pie. I mean...this is kind of a long-shot.

Erwin: She probably manifests the animal as a whole. Only this time, she was in the mountain lion's body for a much longer time. How long did she crave for pecans?

Levi: (shrugs) Just till we got one.

Hange: Do you think she's really going to start talking after eating the steak?

Levi: You got any other ideas?

Hange doesn't answer.

Erwin: Then I'll trust you that you'll help Raion recover as quickly and completely as possible.

Levi: (nods) Leave it to me, captain.

Erwin and the others leave. Levi finishes making the steak and takes it upstairs to Raion. She starts drooling for the steak and instead of using her utensils she grabs it with her hand and starts chewing it apart with her teeth like an animal. She finishes her plate clean and licks her fingers clean. Levi hands her a handkerchief and she smiles sheepishly, wiping her hands and mouth.

Levi: How you feeling?

Raion gives a thumbs up.

Levi: Can you talk?

Raion shakes her head. She points to her throat and frowns.

Levi: It's alright. Take your time. But um...are you okay being here? I can find another place for you to stay if you don't want to be here.

Raion shakes her head and smiles...Over the next few days, Levi helps Raion walk on her own, and she can finally move around normally. They're both downstairs eating breakfast together.

Levi: So whaddya wanna do today?

Raion motions with her fingers that she wants to take a stroll.

Levi: Just walk?

Raion nods. After eating, the two step out of the house together. They walk towards the Center Square side by side.

Baker: Zora! Levi! Good morning.

Levi: Morning.

Baker: So where are you two headed off to today?

Levi: Just taking a stroll.

Baker: Okay, well here take this.

The baker gives two freshly made cinnamon rolls to Levi and Raion. Raion shakes the baker's hand with gratitude, and the two walk away eating their rolls. They arrive at the large water fountain in the middle of the square, and they sit by it. Levi takes out a coin in his pocket, pauses, and flips it in the water. Raion nudges for one too, and he gives her a coin. She closes her eyes for the wish, and then she flips it in. The two continue walking, and she hears music on the streets. Raion's eyes light up and she grabs Levi's hand, running to the sound of music. It's an informal waltz on the street, and loving couples are dancing together. Raion drags Levi to the dance floor, and she spins herself under his arm. He spins her again, and the two waltz together with smiles on their faces. Levi is even confident enough to lift Raion off her feet by holding onto her hips. She laughs as she's twirled around, and he spins her one more time. Raion holds onto Levi's hands with a big smile, and she hugs him tightly to his surprise. Levi smiles and hugs Raion back. Before she feels herself slipping away in his embrace, Raion let's go of Levi and motions for them to drink.

Levi: Alright, but we're going to leave by 10 this time. I've got something I want to show you.

She nods, and they both walk to Maddy's. The gang is all there, and they join the gang with some beers.

Eld: (reading the paper) Hey! Remember the ancient artifact from the first generation discovered a few weeks ago?

All: Yeah.

Eld: Well it says here it's been auctioned off to a private bidder.

Deandra: (not interested) Hm, and?

Eld: Well don't you see, Deandra? This artifact doesn't belong in a _home_. It belongs in a museum, or at least with Captain Erwin. I mean, it's a piece of history, not some furniture to make your home look better. Come on, who agrees with me here?

Gunther: Yeah, you know what? You're right man. It does belong in a museum.

Deandra: So what are you suggesting?

Eld: We just simply go to that person's house and tell them to donate it to the museum.

Deandra: Oh yeah? You're just gonna walk right up to them and ask them to donate something they paid thousands of coins for?

Eld: Oh don't you worry about what I'm going to say to them. If anyone can be persuasive, it's me.

Oluo: But what if they still don't wanna give you the artifact?

Eld: (annoyed) Then I'll just walk in like a shadow and fly away with the artifact like a falcon. With my graceful and coordinated movements, I will do what is right and bring the artifact back to where it rightfully belongs.

The guys agree and nod their heads.

Eld: Now, when we go we gotta go with a plan. So let's see. Deandra and Zora, you'll come with me to talk to this family while Eld, Levi, Gunther, and Oluo-

Frank: Hey, what about me?

Eld: Frank, I've told you a million times before! You're not a part of this gang-

Frank: I don't give a shit if I'm a part of your gang anymore. I want to, uh, make sure the artifact is safe and sound when we steal it from their house.

Eld: Steal? No, Frank, who said anything about stealing the artifact? See, this is why I can't bring you-

Frank: I'm going whether you like it or not! Or else who's gonna keep paying the rent to this shitty ass bar you guys own?

Gunther and Oluo: You're in!

The gang all get into Frank's carriage, and they go to the house that holds the artifact. Eld, Frank, Raion, and Deandra approach the house and they notice that the front door is wide open.

Eld: Well, I'm gonna take that as a sign to just approach this house. Watch the magic happen guys.

Eld knocks on the door and nudges it open. He calls if anyone's there, but no one answers. He enters the house, and everyone follows in after. Frank closes the door, and it scares everyone because it closes loudly.

Eld: (whispers angrily) Goddamn it, Frank.

Deandra: Oh my god, look at this. What a beautiful painting. They must be collectors of art.

Raion points up to the stairs, and Deandra agrees. They both go upstairs without Eld or Frank noticing, and they do see more paintings hung around the hallway.

Eld: Oh goddamn it, where's Dee and Zora?

Frank: Maybe they went upstairs.

Eld: Come on Frank. Let's get them and leave. The owner is clearly not home-

Eld and Frank hear a woman's voice getting closer to them, and they immediately run upstairs as quietly as they can. A woman is in the house with them acting frantic. Eld motions for everyone to go into a room. They all run into the master bedroom and Raion, Eld, and Deandra hide in the closet while Frank hides under the bed. The woman comes into the room and pulls out her luggage. She starts cleaning out her bathroom, and they know it's a matter of minutes until the woman goes to the closet.

Eld: (whispers angrily) Damn damn damn! This was such a goddamn stupid plan!

Deandra: We need a plan.

Eld: Yeah well plan one is for you to lower your voice, Dee.

Deandra: This is as low as it goes, okay?

Raion pushes them both angrily.

Deandra: Okay, I say we just ambush her right now. Eld, you put her in a choke-hold and Zora you'll-

Eld: No no no, goddamn it, Dee. See, you're escalating shit like you always do. Somebody comes in with a ridiculous plan, and nobody stops to wonder just how stupid and ridiculous that plan is. Everyone just wants to hop onto that idea. Next thing you know, we're in some crazy situation where we've broken into somebody's house and that somebody is home. Look, we just can't be doing this anymore, guys.

Deandra: Alright, I understand. First, you were the one who came up with this ridiculous plan. Second, right now you gotta help me come up with a plan. We don't have to choke-hold her, but we need to have a plan. God, I regret being dragged into this mess.

Eld: Dragged? No, you nosed your way into this like you do in every situation. You are just always a liability, Deandra.

Raion pushes them again, trying to get them focused on the task. Raion is fuming with anger, but neither one of them can tell because they are so focused on their own argument.

Deandra: So I know this is a bad time, but I really gotta use the bathroom.

Eld: What?!

The woman leaves the bedroom to grab other things. Before Eld and Raion can stop her, Deandra walks out of the closet. Raion is about to lose her mind because of Eld and Deandra's incompetence.

Eld: Are you crazy, Dee? She can come back any minute.

Raion kneels down to the bed and motions for Frank to get out.

Frank: I'm gonna go check the other rooms for the artifact.

Deandra: No Frank, we're bailing on the artifact right after I take a leak.

Eld starts arguing with Deandra, and Frank leaves to Raion's annoyance. She rages inside and she pushes Eld and Deandra again, feeling the words she longs to say at the tip of her tongue.

Raion: Look, we're going through with this plan.

Eld and Deandra: Zora! You can talk!

Raion: Damn right I can, and you'll listen to me good. We are going through with this plan. I mean, you even stood up on the counter in Maddy's and shouted for everyone to hear how you were going to "walk in like a shadow and fly away with the artifact like a falcon". What happened to that speech, huh?

Eld: It was a damn good speech. Persuasive, I gotta admit.

Raion: Yeah, exactly. Besides, these people don't deserve to have the artifact. It belongs in a museum.

Deandra: Zora, when the hell do you give a rat's ass about what museums collect? Just 2 hours ago, no one cared about this artifact.

Raion: So what's your point?

Deandra: That we shouldn't be acting on beliefs we just acquired 2 hours ago.

Raion: Well then don't read me newspaper articles that'll outrage me into believing things!

Man: Honey?

Woman: Oh sweetheart! You're here!

Eld: Crap, they're coming back. Hide in the closet.

Eld, Raion, and Deandra hide in the closet again and they see the woman running upstairs, hiding her luggage under the bed. They hear the man and woman's conversation.

Woman: S-So what are you doing here, hun?

Man: I just popped in to get a jacket. It's freezing out there. What about you? I thought you were going to be out all day.

Woman: O-Oh, yeah, I just came in to grab a jacket too.

Eld, Raion, and Deandra look at one another.

Man: Well I better be off. I'll see you later, hun.

They hear the front door open and close.

Raion: That was weird.

Deandra: Totally.

Eld: Very strange.

Raion: Okay you know what? These people are obviously from the Capitol. And I am 100% down to bailing. I mean, who knows what kind of weapons these people have. Handguns, shotguns, cannons. God knows. We gotta get outta here, man.

Deandra: What happened to going with the plan?

Raion: Screw the plan. The plan changed when we found out these people are from the Capitol, alright? I mean, what if they have some crazy torture chamber in their basement? We need to get out of here.

The 3 walk downstairs, and Deandra bumps into a table making a bit of noise.

Eld: Goddamn it, Dee, you uncoordinated spatially challenged bitch. I am not going to get tied up because of your clumsiness.

Deandra: (glares at Eld) I hope these people tie you in their basement, and I hope they rape you until they're bored with you.

The 3 continue down, but they hear the woman coming up. Raion pushes everyone back up, and they hide in the bedroom closet again. The woman goes to a different room, and the 3 listen to the woman's every movements. A few minutes later, they see a person approaching the closet, and they gasp seeing Levi. He enters the closet a bit out of breath.

Levi: Hey guys.

Raion: How the hell did you get in here?

Levi: I - you talk!

Raion shushes Levi to lower his voice.

Levi: Well, you guys were taking a long time so I snuck in to see what was going on.

Deandra: So you can just sneak right in while we're having trouble sneaking out?

Levi: Well it wasn't easy, you know. I mean there's a lotta rooms in here with a lotta closets. I had to go through each closet starting from the first floor-

Girl: Hi Mama, I'm home.

Eld: Oh goddamn it, now there's a kid in the house.

Raion: You know what? We just gotta make our move. We just gotta go for it. Levi, how'd you get in here?

Levi: Front door.

Raion: Okay so - wait...the front door?

Deandra: You just waltzed right in through the front door?

Levi: Well I mean I had a little hustle going on, but yeah, the front door.

The 4 can hear the woman talking to her daughter about going to the Capitol Park.

Woman: Baby, what would you say if we could go to the Capitol Park everyday?

Girl: Everyday? But how?

Woman: Well we're going to move to the Capitol! Now, I've already packed your things sweetie.

Girl: Did you pack Anna?

Woman: Um is that the bear?

Girl: No, it's the dog. I want Anna, not Teddy.

Woman: Alright then, go get Anna but hurry up.

The 4 wait a few seconds before heading back downstairs quietly.

Eld: You know, we are assholes. We thought she was just another shady person from the Capitol. This is a nice woman planning a family vacation to the Capitol with her child.

Someone knocks on the front door, and the woman opens the door. The 4 run to the jacket closet and hide, listening to the conversation.

Woman: Oh Gary, what took you so long?

Girl: Gary's here? Why is he here?

Woman: Well sweetie, Gary's going to be coming to the Capitol with us instead of Daddy.

Man: How would you like it if we could go to the Capitol Parks everyday?

Girl: We're going to the Capitol? Without daddy?

Man 2: (storms into the house) Gary, you son of a bitch! I followed you to my house!

Raion: (gasps) Oh my god, oh my god. / Levi: Holy shit, dad's home. / Eld: This is bad, this is bad. / Deandra: That's the dad.

Man 2: I am gonna beat the shit out of you, Gary!

Levi: We should just break out, man.

Eld: Are you crazy? A massacre is about to break loose out there.

Man 2: Alright everybody just shut the hell up! (silence) Now, we are going to talk about this like a family, and I don't care if it'll take all night.

All 4: (groans)

Raion: I can't do all night, guys. / Levi: I don't think I have it in me. / Deandra: I won't survive it, you guys.

Eld: Screw it. Let's just walk right out through the front door.

Raion: Yeah, they got a lot on their plate already, they won't notice us. / Levi: Their marriage is falling apart, they have other things to worry about. / Deandra: Walk right out.

Eld takes in a deep breath and opens the closet door. He walks out first with Deandra, Levi, and Raion following behind in a line. They slightly pause when they're at the front door because there's a direct view to the common room. There, they see the family crying and sitting on their couches.

Eld: H-Hello. / Raion: Good evening. / Levi: H-How's everyone doing?

The family is in such shock seeing strangers trying to walk out through the front door nonchalant.

Deandra: Hey Frank, we're leaving!

Frank: (comes downstairs) Oh hey, the whole family's here. (notices a vase) Hey, it's the artifact.

Frank walks up to retrieve it but accidentally knocks the pillar down with his clumsiness, breaking the vase. Everyone screams from the loud noise.

Eld: Alright, we'll just uh... / Raion: Why don't we just head out?

Eld opens the door and walks out first.

Frank: I shoulda grabbed it the other way.

Levi: No buddy, let's go.

The gang arrives back at Maddy's early, and they all decide to get something to eat. After laughing and arguing about today's events, Levi and Raion head off together.

Levi: So how'd you start talking?

Raion: Eld and Dee were pissing the shit out of me, and words just came flowing out of my mouth.

Levi: (snorts) I'm surprised it was the gang that got you talking again.

Raion: (chuckles) Yeah, but you said you wanted to show me something?

Levi: (nods) We're going there.

Levi and Raion arrive at an alleyway, and he moves aside the door leading underground. Raion pauses, and he looks back at her. Levi puts his hand out, and she holds it trusting him. He leads her through the underground tunnels, and he climbs up a ladder with Raion following behind. Levi helps her out, and she gasps seeing where she is. She has never seen anything like it before. It is a large blue lagoon with a large willow tree in the middle of the lagoon. There's a boat on shore, and Levi gets into it helping Raion in next. He rows out to the lagoon, and Raion looks around to soak in the beautiful scenery.

Raion: How did you find this place?

Levi: I knew about it for a while. I actually found this place out with Ariel, Isabel, and Farlan. It was kind of our...haven. But just wait till you see what's next.

Raion smiles and feels her heart pounding fast. She looks down at her hands shyly, and Levi sees this. He rows to the willow tree, and they enter through the blue lagoon. Levi stops the boat in the middle, and it's dark. He holds up the lantern and lights it up with a match. When he does, hundreds of fireflies light up their tails like a massive chain reaction, lighting up the willow tree spectacularly. Raion's mouth drops, and her eyes widen at the beautiful sight. She has no words to describe what a sight it is.

Levi: I was hoping you would start talking after seeing this.

Raion still doesn't know what to say. Levi smiles at Raion's expression, happy that he can share with Raion something that brings him happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

The bells ring, and people gather around the streets to bid the Survey Corps goodbye for their expedition. Hange's squad leaves first with Mike's following next, then John's squad and Ariel's squad. Erwin finally follows last along with Levi's squad. They ride out past the gates, and Raion is entranced by the beauty of the outside world. She sees red flares in the sky, signaling the presence of titans. Erwin rides east towards the woods, and he shoots a green flare in the sky signaling for the squads to head east after clearing the area. Erwin and Levi's squad have absolutely no encounters with any titans though everyone else does. There are no casualties so far. They arrive in the forest, and they all convene within the forest. The legion stops and takes a break while Erwin, Ariel, John, Raion, Levi, Hange, and Mike are looking over the map, going over the path one more time. The legion continues traveling after a break, and after hours of riding Raion recognizes many of the landmarks. The legion comes to a halt when they can see The Rock visibly in the far distance. Raion's heart is pounding in her chest, and she's speechless. She can't believe she's almost home after so long.

Erwin: Raion.

Raion looks at Erwin, and the legion continues riding on. They finally arrive closer to The Rock, and Raion stops at the very flower field she was in at the time of the life-changing attack. She hops off her horse and sees the daisies flooding the field. Everyone hops off their horse and look out at the view to the village. A lot of the houses are damaged severely by the destruction of the titans, but they're relieved that there are no titans in sight. It looks like a ghost town.

Levi: (looks out at the village) It's been a little too easy today, Captain.

Erwin: I agree. We need to tread softly.

Raion: I'll lead.

Raion leads the way into her village through the mountain pass. Raion hops off her horse and slowly approaches the destroyed houses on foot. It looks like a barren wasteland. She keeps walking forward, walking to where her house used to stand. Everyone watches from behind, and Erwin gives a signal for everyone to spread out and search. Levi is still on his horse and follows Raion from behind. The ground shakes once, and Raion halts. The ground shakes again, and it shakes in a walking pattern. Raion takes out her blades and holds them tightly in her hands.

_Raion: This is it, Papa. This is what I've been living for, this moment to finally take revenge on those damn titans for destroying our lives._

Raion holds her breath seeing a titan walking forward. She's a bit taken aback by how much it resembles someone she knows: long black hair, a smile on her face, and there around the titan's neck is her mother's necklace dangling. Raion is paralyzed looking at this necklace. There's no doubt in her mind that it's her mother's necklace. Raion stands there, watching the titan slowly walking towards her.

Levi: Raion.

Raion doesn't move. She drops her blades, and Levi runs to her shouting her name. Raion falls on her knees, tears streaming down her face.

Raion: (crying) Mama?

Levi: Raion! Get out of the damn way!

Levi sees that she won't budge, and he jumps off his horse. Raion can hear Levi starting his 3DMG, and she panics. She uses her 3DMG and tackles Levi hard onto the ground.

Levi: What the hell are you doing?!

Raion: That's my mother! Don't hurt her!

Levi: What?!

Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and Petra see the titan getting closer to Levi and Raion. They use their 3DMG to save their captain and friend, and before any of them can get any closer to the titan to kill it, they get swatted away like flies by a gigantic hand with its muscles visible. Raion and Levi are thrown back by the momentum of the titan that jumps in-between the titan and the squad. Raion is horrified to see her friends lying on the floor, and she can't tell if they're dead or just hurt so badly that they can't move.

Levi: Oh my god...

Raion looks up at what Levi is looking at, and it's the largest titan she has ever seen and the most different. This titan's muscles are visible throughout its entire body unlike the other titans that just have normal flesh. It has gray hair that's tied back in a ponytail. The gigantic titan looks down at Raion, and it kneels down keeping its eyes locked on her. It puts its hand out to her, and she just looks upon this titan petrified and unable to move. The titan sees that Raion won't move, so it holds her in its hand and stands back on its feet.

Levi: No! No, let her go!

The titan starts running away, and Levi can't believe what he's seeing. No one has ever seen a titan so intelligent and able to move like a human-being. Levi runs to his horse and is about to ride but John stops him.

Levi: Get out of my way!

John: Levi, you can't go after her like this.

Levi: I'm not leaving here without her.

Erwin: We're going to go after her, but we need to go in there with a plan.

Ariel: What do you think they want with her?

Erwin: Hange, what's your assessment on this titan?

Hange: This titan possesses intelligence I've never seen in a titan before. I mean, did you see the way it looked at Raion? It didn't want to eat her. It had...other plans for her.

John: The question is, how do we approach this situation?

Mike: Where do we even begin to look?

Levi: What about The Rock? It looks big enough to hold a titan like that.

Erwin: (nods) I agree. We're going to search The Rock first. Let your squads know the danger of dealing with these titans, and tell them to avoid the titan as best as possible.

Hange, Mike, Ariel, John, and Levi salute their captain, but Erwin stops Levi. The other captains walk away to inform their squad.

Erwin: Levi, I understand you're worried for Raion, but you know what our priorities are.

Levi: (frustrated) I know what they are.

Erwin: I need you with me here, Levi. I need you on my side.

Levi nods, and he walks to his squad.

Eld: Dude, captain...what in seven hells and gods' names was that titan?

Gunther: I've never seen a titan like that...with its flesh inside out...and it was...smart and fast.

Levi: We don't know what kind of titan that is, but it obviously has high intelligence. We need to avoid fighting this titan as much as possible.

Oluo: Are we going to get Zora back?

Levi: Yes, we are.

Petra: Are...are you sure that's a good idea? I mean...you all saw that titan. It swatted us like flies.

Levi: You can stay here if you want. But I won't let anyone stop me from getting Zora back. So if you'll fight with me, then fight with me. If you don't want to, stay here until I get back.

Levi walks off leaving Petra feeling terrible. Everyone hops onto their horses, and Erwin leads the legion towards The Rock. They walk up to the top of The Rock, and they halt at the entrance to a dark cave. Erwin takes out a lantern and leads the way inside with sword at hand. When the last soldier steps into the cave, the boulder to the entrance rolls shut. Everyone looks back and the torches are lit within the cave. The soldiers see themselves surrounded by other human beings pointing their sophisticated handguns at them.

Man: Drop the blades, soldiers. (clicks his gun) Or die here.

Everyone clicks the safety off their guns. Erwin puts his blades down, and everyone follows.

Man: Now, who's the commander of this legion?

Erwin: I am, Captain Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps.

Man: You're from the Wall?

Erwin: Yes.

The man pauses for a moment to think.

Man: Come with me.

The villagers jump down to ground level, and they each take a soldier as hostage with their gun pointed to the soldiers' backs. The man takes Erwin as his hostage and leads everyone deeper into the cave. It is a much more complicated cave than it appears with stairs spiraling down to a large underground cave that can host as a post-apocalypse haven. There, they see that there's a whole civilization living in this cave. There are mothers, children, handy men, bakers. They walk past all of this still deeper into the cave. They climb a whole bunch of steps to the tip of The Rock. The man stops at a door, and he leaves Erwin with another villager so that he can step inside.

Man: (enters the room) Sir?

Akashi: What is it?

Man: The people Raion was with, they found us.

Akashi: And where are they?

Man: Held captive. I've got the leader, Captain Erwin Smith.

Akashi is at Raion's bedside. Raion is passed out from shock, and she is still unconscious. Akashi stands on his feet and nods his head. The man steps out and brings in Erwin Smith. Both men look at one another, cautious of the other.

Akashi: Captain Erwin Smith.

Erwin: Who are you?

Akashi: I am Akashi, village leader of Toshina. Raion's father.

Erwin is shocked that he actually found everything he was hoping for: proof of life outside the Walls. But after finding the answer to one thing, he has much more questions.

Akashi: I know that my daughter is fond of your people, especially the one they call Levi Ackerman.

Erwin: How do you know about Levi?

Akashi: (ignores Erwin's question) I appreciate that you people behind the Wall looked after my daughter during the past 6 years, but she belongs here with her family now. I'll give you 1 hour to get off my land, or you and your soldiers will all die. You've seen what we can do. Now, get out of my sight.

The man takes Erwin out of Akashi's room back to his soldiers, and everyone is taken back outside of the cave.

Levi: (to Erwin) What's going on?

Erwin: They want us to leave.

Levi: Leave? What about Raion?

Erwin: She's staying, Levi.

Levi: What?! And you just agreed to that?!

Erwin: We got what we came for. We found what we looked for. We're done here.

Levi: You're just going to leave her here?

Erwin: Yes, with her _family_. This is where she belongs.

Erwin walks away, not wanting to argue with Levi right now.

Man: Consider yourselves lucky that The Boss allowed you all to live and go back home. Never come back here again.

The man and the villagers leave the soldiers back into The Rock. Erwin eyes Levi and walks to John, telling him to keep a close eye on Levi. As everyone's preparing their horses to go back to The Wall, Levi slyly walks towards The Rock. John sees this and follows him halfway there.

John: Stop, Levi!

Levi: Just go back, John.

John: I can't. Captain's orders.

Levi: I'm warning you, John, go back.

John: Warning me? You're seriously going to compromise our entire mission over this girl? You know what our priority is.

Levi ignores John and continues on forward.

John: I gotta tell the captain.

Levi: No.

John turns around to tell Erwin about Levi, and Levi grabs John in a sleeper choke hold. Levi lays John down gently on the ground and continues up to The Rock. He starts climbing the exterior all the way to the top. He reaches the top and sees 2 guards at the tip of the peak. When both guards have their back to him, he attacks one from behind knocking him out with one hard swing to the head. Levi wrestles the other one unconscious, and he grabs the handguns on both guards. He straps the second one around his belt and turns the safety on with the other one. He looks down and sees the Corps look as small as ants from where he's standing. Levi knows in his mind that this might be the last time he'll ever see any of them if he gets caught by a villager, but he doesn't accept running away especially without Raion. He enters the cave and moves about like a shadow. He arrives at a door, and he enters it cautiously keeping the gun in front of him. Levi can hear voices coming from the next room...

Akashi: Raion! You're awake.

Raion looks at her father in disbelief. She sees how much he's changed: his gray hair is long and in a ponytail, he has big bags under his eyes, and he has a very tired look about him yet he is still standing tall, proud, and undefeated.

Akashi: (smiles) It's me, my little lion.

Raion: Papa?

Akashi: Yes, it's me. And Mina, she's alive too.

Raion: M-Mina?

Akashi: (nods) She's outside leading the hunting group. She's turned into quite a little fighter, you know.

Raion: I don't...I thought you were all dead.

Akashi: No, Mina and I are alive and surviving.

Raion: Mama? What about Mama?

Akashi: That titan you saw out there...that's your mother.

Raion: Mama...she's a titan? But...but how?

Akashi: It's...a long story, but I can explain everything later.

Raion doesn't believe any of this and gags. She pounds her chest and looks back at her father.

Raion: My friends. Where are they?

Akashi: They're leaving back to The Wall. You're going to stay home now, Rai. Welcome back.

Raion doesn't seem happy, and Akashi catches on quickly.

Akashi: It takes a little while to get used to, living in a cave. But we make the best with what we have.

Raion: None of them were hurt, were they? The gang...they were hit bad.

Akashi: No, they're all fine. Mina will be so surprised to see you, Raion.

Raion: How old is she now?

Akashi: 11. She reminds me a lot about you. Stubborn, headstrong, loud-mouthed.

Raion smiles weakly.

Akashi: I'll go get you a glass of water and something to eat. Rest. I know this is a lot to take in at once.

Raion nods and watches her father leave her room. She lies back down on her bed and grabs her hair in her hands. She can't believe that her father and sister are alive, and she's mortified finding out that her mother isn't and, in fact, a mindless titan. Raion hears the door open, and she gasps seeing Levi. He comes in quickly and closes the door behind him, locking a chair in place to keep the door from opening.

Raion: Levi!

Levi: (walks to Raion with a weak smile) Hey, you okay?

Raion: Yeah, I'm fine.

Levi: Come on, I'm getting you out of here.

Raion: You are? Why?

Levi: The Captain is leaving in a few minutes. We're going back home.

Raion: Then...why are you here by yourself?

Levi: Your father wants you here and in exchange he's letting us go without harm. But I can't leave you here, Raion.

Raion doesn't answer.

Levi: I can explain more later, but we're running out of time. We need to get out of here now.

Raion: Levi...I can't leave.

Levi: What?

Raion: I can't just leave my father and sister. They're alive.

Levi: (disappointed) I...I understand.

Levi looks down, and Raion walks up to him. She holds his hands and gives him a tight hug. Levi hugs her back, and the door rattles open but its locked by the chair. With one strong swing, Akashi pushes the door open and sees Levi standing there hugging his daughter.

Akashi: (growls) I thought I told you all to leave in the hour!

Raion: He just came by to say goodbye, Papa.

Akashi: Oh? Then why don't I show you out the door, boy?

Akashi leads Levi out the door and closes the door behind him. He then points a knife to Levi's back.

Akashi: You scream, I'll slit your throat here. Now, walk down, Levi.

Levi and Akashi walk down to the lowest level in the cave. It's dungeons, and Akashi throws Levi into a cell.

Levi: You can't just leave me in here!

Akashi: Watch me.

Akashi walks away, and Levi shouts after him. Akashi walks back up to Raion's room and sees that she's still in there.

Raion: Did Levi leave?

Akashi: He did. You care a lot about that boy, don't you?

Raion: He's one of my closest friends. I care about him a lot.

Akashi: Sweetheart, he's from the Wall. You can't trust anyone there.

Raion: Wh-what do you mean?

Akashi: Raion, the people running that government...if only you knew half the things they've done in the past.

Raion: Like what?

Akashi: All you need to be concerned about is fighting with your family now. This is our cause, Raion, our purpose.

Raion: Fighting the government of The Wall?

Akashi: Yes. And we're not alone. Many more villages and the people up top are in this.

Raion: The people up top? You mean-

Akashi: Yes, the leaders of the Provinces.

Raion: But Papa, I can't just fight these people. A lot of my friends live within the Wall, people who are like my family there.

Akashi: Your family is here, here and alive. This is where you belong, Raion.

Raion: I know, and I want to live with you and Mina again. I really do. But please don't hurt my friends.

Akashi: Raion, what have I always told you about being a leader? You need to make sacrifices for the greater good. You need to make the choice that no one else can make, the right choice.

Raion: What...are you saying? Y-You're going to hurt them?

Akashi: I need to know that you're on your family's side, Raion. I need to know you'll be fighting with me and your baby sister.

Raion: Not if you're planning on hurting them!

Akashi: Raion-

Raion: I'm not going to fight for something I don't believe in. And if you're planning on hurting my friends from the Wall, then I'm not going to fight with you or Mina.

Akashi: (sighs) I understand, but you will either fight with us or stay here.

Akashi leaves Raion in her room and puts 2 people in charge of guarding her. Raion looks out her window and sees her horse and Levi's horse, but everyone else is gone. She lies down in bed and transcends her mind into Aniu's body. Aniu trots through the forest and is surprised to see the Legion still there. She hears them making a plan to get Levi back from The Rock. She steps out through the trees, and Hange sees her first.

Hange: It's Aniu!

Mike: Raion?

Aniu nods.

Ariel: Levi went in looking for you approximately 40 minutes ago. We fear that your people have captured him. Will you help us find him?

Aniu nods and she wobbles a little, shaking her head.

John: What happened?

Erwin: (looks up at The Rock) Raion is going to help us.

Meanwhile in the basement cellar of The Rock, Levi is strapped tightly onto a chair. Akashi examines the man sitting before him, the man who has some kind of effect on his daughter.

Akashi: I've been watching you for quite some time, Levi Ackerman.

Levi: How do you know my name?

Akashi: You're an impressive fighter and an even better soldier. It still surprises me that you and Erwin Smith continue fighting for your government after all that they've done to you.

Levi doesn't answer.

Akashi: I know how it feels to lose someone you love dearly, and there's nothing you can do about it. I know how it feels to lose someone to the hands of people you thought you could trust. My people, we were betrayed by your government. I need my daughter to fight with me.

Levi: Then why doesn't she?

Akashi: Because she thinks you're going back to the Wall.

Levi: So what do you need me for?

Akashi: I need you to tell my daughter that you're fighting for us now. Tell her that you've renounced your government and that I've allowed you to fight alongside my people. If you do, I will let you out of this cell and reunite with my daughter. If you don't (takes out his knife) I will convince you to speak to her nonetheless.

Levi doesn't answer, and Akashi chokes Levi with one hand. He uses his other hand to cut deeply in Levi's chest, and he screams in pain.

Akashi: Let me know when you're convinced.

Levi: I won't do it.

Akashi: Your government killed your friends. Your government left you alone hanging to dry. Your government is using you and finds you expendable. Where is your captain and legion right now? Do you know where they are?

Levi refuses to answer.

Akashi: They're on their way back to The Wall without you and without my daughter. Everyone and anyone is expendable in your government, and your captains aren't afraid to exploit that. But here, if you fight with us, we'll watch over you like a brother. We'll protect you like a brother. We'll treat you like a brother. Brothers in distant lands will fight with you. All you need to do is tell my daughter that you're on our side.

Levi still doesn't answer.

Akashi: Very well. Let's do this the hard way.

Akashi turns his back to Levi and takes a needle out of a suitcase. He injects something into the syringe, and he approaches Levi.

Akashi: This drug is quite a doozy. First, you'll feel dizzy. Then you'll start feeling pricks on your skin until it feels like your skin is burning off. Do you want to know what happens after that? (sees that Levi won't talk) Why don't you find out for yourself?

Akashi grabs Levi's arm and injects the drug into him. Levi feels the burning sensation, and he feels convulsions in his body...Raion sneaks out of her room and runs to where her fellow soldiers are.

Hange: Raion!

Raion: (runs to the soldiers) They're probably keeping Levi in the basement. That's where we keep outsiders for interrogation.

Erwin orders everyone else to stay while he, Mike, Hange, Ariel, John, and Raion head off to The Rock. She hands a handgun over to Erwin, keeping one for herself.

Erwin: Where did you get these?

Raion: I had to steal it off some people. You know how to use one, right?

Erwin: (nods) Yes, but I've never seen a gun like this. It's much more advanced than the shotguns we have.

Raion: Much more. I was always surprised that your guns are so outdated. You'd be surprised at the other kinds of guns we have. Anyways, just follow my lead.

Raion enters the underground tunnel opening leading towards the basement. They tread quietly, and they hide behind a wall. Raion can hear her father's voice talking to another man.

Man: What'd he say, Boss?

Akashi: Nothing, but I'll break him. Everyone has their breaking point. How are the plans for the attack?

Man: Everyone's being debriefed right now, Boss.

Akashi: Good. We can start moving ahead by the end of the year with our plans.

Man: Yes, Boss.

They hear Akashi and the man walking away, and Raion looks to make sure the coast is clear. She walks up with everyone following behind. She slowly opens the door where her father came out from, and she sees a man injecting something into Levi's arm. Raion puts her gun up and points it at the man as if she's used to this gun business.

Raion: Put the needle down, now.

The man puts the needle down and puts his hands in the air defensively.

Raion: Step back.

The man steps back, and Raion motions with her head for someone to check on Levi. Hange runs to her friend, but Levi is completely out of it after the horrendous torture he endured.

Raion: (doesn't take her eyes off the man) How is he?

Hange: He's barely breathing. I don't know if he'll make it. We gotta get him outta here now.

Raion: Levi? Levi, can you hear me?

Levi doesn't respond.

Raion: Get him out of the chair.

Mike grabs the bloodied knife on the table and cuts through the ropes. He carries Levi over his shoulder.

Mike: Come on, let's go.

Raion: Tie him up.

Hange looks at Raion but doesn't move. Raion ties up the man on the chair, and she gags the man so he won't scream. She then uses the knife and sticks it in the door handle, locking it. She storms back to the man and puts her gun right to his head, ungagging the man.

Ariel: What are you doing?!

Raion: My father was talking about a plan for the end of the year. What is his plan?

Man: You're betraying your people, Raion-

Raion: WHAT IS HIS PLAN?!

The man doesn't speak, and Raion looks at the needle. She sees there's still some liquid in it, and she holds it in her hand. She sees the man looks terrified.

Raion: (walks to the man slowly) You wanna save yourself some pain? Then you're gonna start talking.

Man: (trembles) I won't talk.

Raion: We'll see about that.

Raion grabs the man's arm, and he screams for her to stop. She stabs the needle through his arm but doesn't push the injector.

Raion: Tell me what my father's plan is, and I won't push the button.

Man: Okay, okay. Your father and the other leaders are planning an attack on the Wall.

Raion: What kind of attack?

Man: Just get the needle out-

Raion: (slams her fist hard on the table) WHAT KIND OF ATTACK?!

Man: (jumps) Th-They're going to break through the Wall.

Erwin: (disbelief) How can you break through the Wall?

Man: Please, I told you what your father's plan is. Take the needle out. I'm begging you.

Raion: How is he going to break through the Wall?!

Man: Please, don't do this to me-

Raion is tired of asking twice so she pushes the button, and the man starts convulsing.

John: Raion-

Raion: SHUT UP!

John is shocked at the way Raion screams at him. No one else speaks up after Raion's outburst.

Raion: I see there's another vial in that suitcase. I don't want to have to use it, but I will do whatever is necessary to find out what I want to know. All you need to do is tell me how my father plans to break through The Wall and who else is behind this attack.

The man is crying, and Raion grabs the vial in her hand.

Man: (cries) Please, I'm begging you don't do this, Raion. Your father...he believes in you.

Raion: Does it look like I care about what my father believes in now?

Raion injects the liquid into her syringe.

Mike: Hey Raion, come on. We know what your father is planning-

Erwin puts his hand up, quieting Mike.

Mike: Captain, you can't seriously be letting her-

Erwin: Raion, get the information.

Raion nods and punches the needle through the man's other arm.

Man: Titans, titans! Your father's going to use the titans to break through the Wall!

Raion: What the hell are you talking about? Humans can't control titans.

Man: But they can become titans. Your mother became a titan, your father and your sister are titans. Other people in this village are titans.

Raion is outraged by the man's words, and she chokes him with one hand while putting the gun to his head with the other.

Raion: (shakes with anger) Don't lie to me! Don't you lie to me!

Man: I'm not lying! I swear on all the Transcendents that is the truth!

Mike: I hear footsteps. We gotta get outta here.

Erwin: Raion, let's leave.

Raion: I'm not finished-

Erwin: Yes you are. We need to go now.

Raion glares at the man and gags him again. The leaders of the Corps sneak back out through the underground tunnel, and they arrive back to the outside. They run to their horses, and Raion hears a familiar voice behind her calling her name out. She turns around and sees Katsiku standing there.

Raion: Please, take Levi to safety.

Hange nods and rides away with Levi on her horse. Mike, Ariel, and John ride with her, leaving Erwin and Raion. Katsiku is standing there with her large axe as if ready to fight her.

Katsiku: I can't let you leave, Raion. Your father's order was for you to stay.

Raion: I won't fight for a cause I don't believe in.

Katsiku: You don't even know half the story.

Raion: I don't care. He's going to hurt my friends, and I won't be a part of it.

Katsiku: Then so be it.

Katsiku plants her feet in the ground, holding her axe tightly. Raion takes out her two blades and steps forward.

Raion: Leave, captain. I'll take care of this.

Erwin: You'll need help-

Raion: Your Legion needs your help. I can take care of this. Go, go and warn the Wall about my father's plans. You're the only one I know who can stop this.

Erwin hesitates for a moment and steps back. Raion walks forward with her blades, and Katsiku walks forward with her axe. Raion remembers the times she used to play-fight with Katsiku when she was little, trying to learn how to fight. Raion lunges forward to make the first move, and Katsiku easily dodges it. The two go sword-to-axe combat, and Katsiku is more powerful but Raion can move swifter. Raion slashes Katsiku's torso, and in retaliation she swings her axe. Raion miscalculates how far away she is from the axe, and it slashes her back. Raion falls to the floor in pain, and she dodges Katsiku's attack. With another powerful swing of the axe, Katsiku shatters both of Raion's blades. And with another quick swing, Raion doesn't move in time. Raion screams and falls to the floor, hand over her bloodied left eye. She can't open her left eye, and she sees Katsiku tower over her with the axe at hand.

Katsiku: I'm sorry, little lion. I never thought it would end like this.

Katsiku raises the axe over her head, and Raion grabs both of her shattered blades, lunging forward to pierce one blade in Katsiku's torso and the other blade through her chest. Katsiku and Raion tremble, and Katsiku drops her axe. Katsiku falls to the ground on her back, and Raion falls on her knees. She crawls frantically to Katsiku and sees that she's barely alive. Blood and tears mix from Raion's eyes and drip to the ground. Katsiku reaches out to touch Raion's face, and Raion holds Katisku's hand.

Raion: Forgive me, Katsiku. Forgive me, I'm so sorry.

Katsiku: Never apologize, little lion.

Raion hears screaming up above, and she knows that her people are going to come after her.

Katsiku: (coughs up blood) Go. Go now.

Raion opens her mouth to say something, but she sees the light go out of Katsiku's eyes. She kisses Katsiku's hand, closes Katsiku's eyes, and turns back. She's surprised to see Erwin still there. He hops onto his horse, and Raion hops behind him grabbing onto Erwin. They ride away quickly through the forest to meet up with the rest of the legion.


	12. Chapter 12

The soldiers all arrive back to the Wall, worn and torn but undefeated with a new sense of purpose and little knowledge of a whole larger plan. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin push their way to the front of the crowd.

Mikasa: Zora!

Raion: (gasps) Mikasa!

Mikasa runs to Raion and she goes off to the side to talk to the little girl quickly. Raion's injured left eye is wrapped with a bandage around her head, but the scar is still visible because it reaches from above her eyebrow and cuts diagonal down to her nose.

Mikasa: Zora, what happened to your eye?

Raion: I got a little cut. It's nothing big.

Mikasa: It's the biggest cut I've ever seen!

Raion: (smiles weakly) I'm sorry I couldn't visit as often as I hoped.

Mikasa: (shakes her head) You're busy fighting titans. I understand.

Raion smiles and hugs Mikasa warmly.

Raion: I need to finish my debriefing with the captain, but I promise I'll visit as soon as I can.

Mikasa: (nods) Okay. I'll see you soon, Zora.

The soldiers all converge to the government building with Erwin, Ariel, John, Mike, and Hange meeting up while Levi and Raion are being treated for their wounds. They all take a seat wearily on the round table.

Mike: So what do we do now?

John: We need to build up our defense. We need to get ready for the titans' attack.

Ariel: I agree. If we're going to be fighting titans like the one we saw there, with it's intelligence...there's no way we could just kill it like the others. This one is going to be tough, maybe even impossible. We need to set up a good defense to protect as many citizens as possible.

Erwin: (nods) I agree. We know that this titan possesses much more intelligence, and it's in control of its every movement. However, setting up a more defensive parameter won't do anything.

Hange: So what should we do then?

Erwin: I'm afraid there's not much we can do at this point about the inevitable attack. But there is something else we can do.

All: What?

Erwin: There's more to these titans than what meets the eye, and we need to find out everything we can about them.

Mike: Like what?

Erwin: Everything. If they only eat humans, what kind of conditions are optimal for their survival, other weakness points, everything. Hange, I'm going to put you in charge of studying the titans with Mike's help.

Hange and Mike: Yes, sir!

Hange: And I don't mean to ask too many questions, sir, but...just how are we going to study the titans?

Erwin: It won't be as simple as it sounds, but we'll need to capture them, set up an area that's safe enough to conduct experiments on them. Sometimes it'll just be observations so we won't need to fight them.

John: But what are we going to do about the attack? We can't just pretend like it's not going to happen! The man is going to break down the Wall!

Ariel: It's not just that man. There are more behind this attack, god knows how many other people are planning to destroy the Wall.

Erwin: I know it's not right to do nothing, but there is nothing we can do. If we inform the government, what do you think they'll do? Do you think they'll believe us? If we do anything, just how effective will it be against the intelligent titans? How long will our cannons stand against them? Not even Levi's Special Operations Squad could take a second to maneuver away from the titan's swipe.

Everyone is quiet. They'd all be tried as conspirators and be executed immediately if word broke out that they discovered people can survive outside the Walls, and they know that it would be futile to try and kill the intelligent titans. They remember just how easily it swatted the Levi squad away like pests.

Erwin: All we can do is to be here when it happens, to fight them off as best we can. And the only way to fight them is to understand everything about them. Am I understood?

All: Yes, sir!

Erwin: Any more questions?

No one speaks up, and Erwin dismisses everyone but Ariel stays behind. Erwin doesn't look at her, staring into the fireplace wearily.

Ariel: I can't believe you're asking us to do nothing.

Erwin: What would you have me do then? Spend months of laboring to set up defensive systems that are futile against titans like Akashi? You know we lack the resources to set up any good defensive weapon on the Wall. It is we who are the greatest weapons against them.

Ariel: Set up a better defense! At least let some of the Garrison soldiers know so that they can have a heads up for god's sake. We can't...we can't just do NOTHING, Erwin.

Erwin: I've made up my mind, Ariel.

Ariel: This is wrong. This is wrong and you know it.

Erwin: I know it's wrong, but it's the right decision.

Ariel: No! No, it's cowardly!

With that said, Ariel leaves the room to clear her mind of Erwin's difficult decision.

* * *

The doctor unwraps the bandages around Raion's eye. He flinches looking at Raion.

Raion: Oh, it's that bad?

She moves to get a mirror but the doctor stops her.

Doctor: You might not want to do that.

Raion: I need to see how this looks-

Doctor: It's my professional opinion that I advise you against that.

Raion: Well in my non-professional opinion-

Doctor: See, right there.

Raion: Okay, well what if you got hurt? Wouldn't you want to see the extent of the damage on your own body, especially if it's your face?

Doctor: ...that's a fair point. Alright.

Raion looks at her reflection and is mortified. Her left eye is infected by the wound. There are things growing on it, and it looks disgusting.

Raion: Oh my god. Oh my god, this is...

Doctor: You know, it's really not the _worst _infection I've seen-

Raion: You shouldn't have let me look at myself! This is...this is disturbing. This is disgusting-

Doctor: Well I did warn you about that.

Raion: Can you fix it?

Doctor: Well, I'm afraid it's not_ fixable_ at this point.

Raion: So what do I do?

Doctor: To prevent further infection and possibly an infection to other parts of your face...we're going to have to remove it.

Raion: What?! Remove my eye?

Doctor: I don't see any other option. If you decide to keep it, there's a chance that the infection can spread to possibly your brain. All I know for sure is that you won't want to wait to find out.

Raion: ...will it hurt?

Doctor: I have a plant that will cause you to sleep during the operation. It'll help paralyze the muscles so you won't feel a thing. But it will hurt when you wake up. You'll also be needing this then.

The doctor hands Raion a black eye-patch.

Raion: It won't do any good to keep this eye, will it? You know, try to...scrape the nasty things off?

Doctor: No, i-it doesn't work like that.

Raion: You sure? I mean, maybe it's not as difficult-

Doctor: No, trust me. It doesn't work like that.

Raion: (sighs) Alright. I guess we don't have a choice but to remove it then.

Doctor: Are you sure you don't want to tell the Captain first?

Raion: It's my eye. I do what I want with it. But um, how long will all this take? You know, removing it.

Doctor: Well it'll take about 5 hours. 1 hour for you to fall asleep, about 3 hours to operate, and the rest to clean up.

Raion: Okay. Can you just hold on for a minute? I want to check on someone real quick.

Doctor: Of course.

Raion puts the eye patch over her left eye, but the large scar from the axe diagonal over her left eye is still very visible and fresh. She walks out and goes to the next room where Levi's being taken care of by another doctor. He's still asleep, body worn down from the torture he endured by her father.

Raion: How is he, doc?

Doctor: He's recovering. He should be waking up soon.

Raion: (nods) Thanks. Do everything you can for him, please.

Raion goes back to her doctor and is ready to have her infected eye removed...Erwin first checks on Levi and sees that he's awake.

Levi: Captain, where's Raion?

Erwin: She's in the next room being taken care of.

Levi: So what's going to happen now? With the titans and everything.

Erwin: I've made my decision. There's nothing we can do about the imminent attack from Akashi, but I've given Hange and Mike the task to study the titans, conduct experiments on them. We'll find out exactly what they eat, how they live, everything we can to help us defend ourselves.

Levi: That's a good plan.

Erwin: ...do you really think so?

Levi: The option of going to the government is already out, so there's no way we can upgrade our defense without letting them catch on. Besides, those cannons aren't going to stop that titan we saw. It'll be futile and just cause unnecessary casualties. And there's no way you can trust the incompetent MP or Garrison Regiment to stand up against the titan we saw. They'd all just shit their pants. The only way to go about this is to figure out other weak points as fast as we can so that when they do attack, we'll know other ways to kill them...(looks at Erwin) Doubters?

Erwin: (nods)

Levi: (catches on quickly) Ariel doesn't think you're right?

Erwin: (nods)

Levi: Captain, it doesn't matter what Ariel thinks. You're the Commander, and you're the commander for a reason. I trust your instincts, and so does everyone else. They may not see it right now and that's understandable after what we all just went through. But I believe you're making the right call on this. You are making the right decision.

Erwin: Thank you, Levi. It seems like I can always count on you.

Levi: (nods) Can I see Raion now?

Erwin: Sure. I'll tell her that you're awake.

Erwin walks out of Levi's room and knocks on Raion's door. The doctor says to come in, and Erwin enters seeing the doctor operating on Raion's eye.

Erwin: (surprised) Doctor? What's going on?

Doctor: (doesn't look up) Zora's eye got infected and I'm cutting the nerves around the eyeball to remove it.

Erwin: Why wasn't I informed about this?

Doctor: Well, we had to make some pretty quick decisions due to the infectious stage of her eye. Besides, it is her eye after all. She does have a say in what happens to her body.

Erwin: ...yes...well, when will she wake up? Someone is asking for her.

Doctor: Not for another 3 and a half hours. Now if you don't mind, captain, I need you to step outside because I need to concentrate. I'll call you in when the operation is complete.

Erwin nods and leaves the room, going back to Levi's room.

Levi: Where is she?

Erwin: She's getting her eye removed.

Levi: What?

Erwin: It got infected badly, and the doctor is removing it right now. She won't be awake for another 3 and a half hours.

Levi: Captain...I just remembered something. When I was being tortured, Raion's father mentioned my full name.

Erwin: Yes, when he was talking to me he mentioned you too. There can only be one explanation for that...there's an infiltrator.

Levi: We gotta find that mole, captain. If we don't, we'll be paralyzed.

Erwin: I agree, but the infiltrator could be anyone. They could be in the Military, or in the government, or just a civilian too. It'll be quite impossible to find them.

Levi: So what do we do?

Erwin: We can only talk about our plans with ourselves. Only Hange, Mike, John, and Ariel can be trusted right now. No one else.

Levi: (sighs) This is one hell of a situation.

Erwin: And we can't forget that there are others involved in this attack, villages far beyond our reach, lands beyond our imagination. We need Raion.

* * *

Raion wakes from the operation and jumps seeing Erwin there with the doctor.

Raion: Captain!

Erwin: How are you feeling, Raion?

Raion: Uh, had better days. Doctor, was the operation successful?

Doctor: Yes it was. Cleanly and meticulously. You'll start feeling pain in a few minutes. Apply these every night to your eye socket. (hands Raion ointment)

Raion: You mean...I gotta put this stuff into my empty eye?

Doctor: (nods) Yes.

Raion: Ugh, gross. Do I just...stick my hand in there? Or do I use some kinda stick or something?

Doctor: Well, no not your hand because your hand obviously won't fit into your eye. You'll just dab the ointment onto your fingers and gently apply it into the eye to prevent further infection.

Erwin holds in his smile seeing Raion's expression.

Raion: And Levi? How is he?

Erwin: He's awake. He's been asking to see you.

Raion: Does he know about my eye?

Erwin: He does. Would you like to see him?

Raion sits up and looks at herself in the mirror. Her left eye is completely bandaged and her black eye patch is over it to cover the bleeding.

Raion: I don't look as bad as I thought I would.

Erwin: (smiles weakly) Much better than before. No offense.

Raion smiles at Erwin, takes in a deep breath, and weakly walks out of the room to Levi's room. She knocks on it and opens the door slightly. She smiles with her heart skipping beats seeing Levi awake and looking at her. She sees how stunned he is seeing her with the bandage over her eye, and she enters the room with a weak smile.

Raion: Levi.

Levi: Hey. (sits up) How's your...

Raion: It's good. The doctor said it was a good operation. (walks to Levi) What about you? How are you feeling?

Levi: Had better days.

Raion: (smiles sheepishly but holds Levi's hand) I'm so sorry.

Levi: About what?

Raion: About what my papa did to you. I feel terrible.

Levi: Don't.

Levi strokes Raion's hand softly with his thumb.

Raion: You left the Legion to come find me. They were going to leave me, but you came back for me. Thank you.

Raion holds Levi's hand tighter, smiling down and he looks at her.

Levi: You sure you're okay?

Raion: Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me anymore.

Levi: When are they letting you leave?

Raion: Tonight. You're leaving in 2 days, aren't you?

Levi: (nods) Just stay at my house till I get back.

Raion: What? No way! I'm going to visit! But yes, I am going to need your house to cook my food and to sleep at night.

Levi: (smiles) Yeah, that's fine with me. I'm just glad you're alright.

Raion feels herself tearing up and she wants to leave, not wanting to cry in front of Levi.

Levi: Can you stay a little longer?

Raion wipes the tear from her right eye and feels her bandages getting soaked. Levi wipes away her tears with the stroke of this thumb.

Levi: Why are you crying?

Raion: Because of everything! You got hurt because of me, and you're too good to me.

Levi: (smiles weakly) Hey, I can take care of myself. And I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Raion: Yeah, and look at what happened to you because of that.

Levi brings Raion in and hugs her softly. She hugs him back still upset.

Levi: I'm going to be fine. Don't blame yourself for anything.

Raion: That's easy for you to say.

Levi: I mean it, Raion. None of this is your fault.

Levi wipes her tears again and caresses her cheek softly with his fingers. Raion feels her heart beating quickly, and she's afraid that things are changing too quickly for her to understand. She holds Levi's hand in hers, kisses the back of his hand, and she walks out abruptly.

Erwin: Ah, Raion, are you done talking with Levi?

Raion: Y-Yes. (wipes her tears)

Erwin: I'll walk you home.

Raion: No, I'll be fine-

Erwin: I insist. There are some things we need to discuss.

Raion nods and the two walk off together. They arrive at Levi's home.

Erwin: If you don't mind, can we speak inside? It's a delicate matter.

Raion nods and lets Erwin into Levi's house. Erwin looks at the one Polaroid photo Levi has taped to his refrigerator. It's the picture where Raion has a crazy face holding up a chainsaw to her tongue and Levi is in the back laughing his ass off. He laughs at the picture, and Raion smiles.

Raion: That was a crazy time.

Erwin: I'm sure it is for you to be holding a chainsaw like that.

Raion: (laughs) Do you want anything to drink, captain?

Erwin: Just water will be fine, thank you.

Raion gets a glass of water for Erwin and a beer for herself. They sit at the dining table.

Erwin: There's a lot you need to be caught up on, Raion.

Raion: I'll be here all night.

Erwin: (nods) Let's start off with your father's planned attack on the Wall. Though some of the other Corps members think that a defensive parameter should be built to better prepare ourselves, I've rejected that plan.

Raion: Oh? Well, tell me you got a different plan then.

Erwin: (nods) I've put Hange and Mike to the task of capturing titans and experimenting on them to find out everything we can about them. What they eat, how they live, what helps them survive.

Raion: Good, sounds good so far. My Papa...he always used to say in order to defeat your enemy, you need to know your enemy.

Erwin: (nods) Yes, I actually do remember you telling me that years ago. And that's actually how I've come up with that plan.

Raion: Hey, well it's nice to know I could be of help. (smiles) But if you don't mind me asking, why do you think building up our defense isn't a good idea?

Erwin: For quite a few reasons. The government will have to be involved, the other branches of the Military will have to be involved...

Raion: Ah, shady government issues, huh?

Erwin: Of the sort.

Raion: Well, I don't know if this will help with anything, but when I was with my Papa he told me that your government did a lot of stuff to my people. He didn't get into specifics, but it's your government he wants to destroy. Isn't there...some way that we can all possibly work together? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?

Erwin: Though that may be true, your father and I have different approaches to the same issue. Your father wants to put other innocent lives at risk by destroying the Wall, and I can't and I won't let that happen.

Raion: Alright, alright, I get it. But anyways, it sounds like a good plan what you have for Hange and Mike. But you can't invest all your focus onto one thing. This attack is going to be too big, too disastrous.

Erwin: So what do you suggest?

Raion: We still have time to go back to my village and stop this attack from happening.

Erwin is a bit surprised that this is Raion's suggestion, but he listens.

Raion: I know it's a long-shot. It's risky for us to go back there, and knowing my father they've all probably moved out of The Rock for good. They know that we survived and that we'd plan to attack The Rock. There's a chance that we could be ambushed when we get there, but there's also a chance that they've left for good.

Erwin: Where would they go if they leave?

Raion: Uh, to another village. Hello, my village isn't the only one out there.

Erwin: (smirks) Right.

Raion: Besides, it'll be good for us if they've left for good because my village is loaded with all sorts of mines. We have a lot of iron mines, a few gold mines, and I've never been to the diamond mine but I always used to hear about it. There might be other mines with other kinds of minerals that I just don't know of. So if they're gone, we can reclaim that land as ours. Not part of the government, but for the Survey Corps. You can build more weapons there. I mean, you saw how advanced our handgun is compared to anything you have. After examining the resources available, we can start thinking about setting up defensive parameters hopefully if they haven't attacked by then...but that'll mean we gotta get back as soon as we can.

Erwin: You would be willing to go back and fight for us?

Raion: (nods) I believe in your cause, captain, not in my father's. And I'll fight for what I believe in.

Erwin: I've never been one to trust easily, and neither has Levi...especially not Levi. But I know he trusts you, and now...I believe I can see why.

Raion: (laughs) Aw, thank you, captain!

Erwin: (smiles) If you'd be willing to accept, I'd like to keep you as one of my trusted advisers.

Raion: Really?

Erwin: (nods) Yes. I can really use your help, Raion.

Raion: Well...sure, why not?

Erwin: Unfortunately, there are a few more things we need to discuss. Your father knew about Levi. There is an infiltrator within these Walls working for your father, which means we need to be even more careful and secretive with our operations. None of this can be discussed out in the public nor to anyone else besides the Squad Leaders.

Raion: (nods) Understood.

Erwin: And your father mentioned others who are working with him. Do you have any idea who they can be?

Raion: Well, we live in a pretty huge province and I don't remember a lot of the village leaders' names. I mean, I was taught all their names back then but I was never really smart in the first place.

Erwin: Anything you can remember will help.

Raion: (nods) There are 5 provinces in our lands: the Great Desert, the Forgotten Forest, the Snow Summit, the Coast, and the Atrium. In each province, there is a ruler. My father is the ruler of the Snow Summit, and your king here is the ruler of the Atrium. I don't remember who the leader is for the Forgotten Forest, and last I remember a man named Ralis leads the Coast and a woman named Nabeil leads the Great Desert.

Erwin: So do you presume these leaders are aiding your father in attacking the Wall?

Raion: (nods) They could be.

Erwin: Do you know where these provinces are located?

Raion: Yeah, it's engrained in my brain. Guess lectures do come in handy.

Erwin grabs a large scroll and pen, handing it to Raion. She starts drawing the map in her head of the provinces. The Great Desert is SE, the Forgotten Forest is SW, the Snow Summit is NE, the Coast is NW, and the Atrium is in the middle of all the provinces. She completes the map in 2 hours, drawing in as much details as she can remember.

Raion: Is that good?

Erwin: It's more than I hoped for. Thank you, Raion.

Raion: (nods) Anytime.

Erwin: Raion, it's clear to me that we're really going to need your help for the remainder of this operation. Are you willing to aid us even against your family and friends?

Raion: You know, I really want to tell you that I've got your back all the way. But I can't make any promises. But I'll help you with whatever I can as best I can.

Erwin: (nods) Thank you, Raion. I think this should be all at least for tonight. We'll keep in touch.

Raion: (nods) Sure.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi: Raion!

Raion: (smiles and enters his room) Hey, how you feeling today? Excited to head back home?

Levi: I'm more happy to grab a beer. Let's head to Maddy's.

Raion: Alright, well just to warn you it's a little messy in there. The guys got this crazy idea to host a band night tonight.

Levi: Band night? What's that?

Raion: Where bands just come to play for the night.

Levi: Why the hell did they plan that?

Raion: Well, it's a long story.

Levi: Does it look like I've got better things to do?

Raion: (smiles) So, Dee's dating this musician guy who's supposedly pretty popular around here. His name is Timmy K.

Levi: Never heard of him.

Raion: Me neither, but he's really famous around here. Anyways, so Eld says this guy is retarded. And I mean actually retarded. Then Oluo and Gunther got this idea that if a retarded person can be a famous musician, why can't they?

Levi: (shakes head) So they're playing tonight?

Raion: Yup. I mean, I've never even seen or heard of any of them playing instruments. So we'll see how that goes.

Raion and Levi walk to Maddy's and they see the small stage the guys put up. They're already practicing with Frank on drums, Oluo on guitar, Gunther on synthesizer, and Eld as vocalist.

All: Hey!

Levi: Eld, what the hell are you wearing?

Raion: You look like a drag queen.

Eld: I look like a rock god.

Raion: Whatever. I'm gonna grab some beers.

Raion heads to the back and grabs herself and Levi a beer when Deandra storms in.

Deandra: Well it's over, it's done. I had to break up with that guy. I mean I couldn't get it out of my head.

Eld: Dee, we're trying to practice here.

Deandra: I mean I don't know if he's retarded or not but I just can't take the chance.

Eld: Dee, we're trying to have band practice.

Deandra: I was gonna take this guy to the top, you know? I mean, look at this! (takes out her bling necklace) These are real diamonds, _real diamonds_.

Eld: Dee, the guy's not retarded.

Deandra: ...what?

Eld: He's not retarded.

Deandra: Why...why would you say he is then?

Eld: Cus I thought it'd be hilarious.

Deandra: No, no it's not hilarious! It's not hilarious at all! This guy was perfect for me, and you ruined everything! You...you are a bad, bad man. (looks Eld up and down disgusted at his outfit) Ew.

Deandra storms away.

Eld: Whatever. Alright guys-

Oluo: Wait, so is the guy retarded or not?

Eld: Oh yeah, he's totally retarded. Alright 5, 6, 7, 8!

Everyone starts playing at once and it's mad cacophony. Raion puts down some tip and leaves with Levi immediately, leaving the guys at work.

Raion: So we're gonna come back to see them tank, right?

Levi: Wouldn't miss it for anything.

Raion smiles and a group of kids run past Raion shouting about her disfigured face. Levi can tell she's immediately insecure, and Raion can't help but notice a lot of people trying not to stare at her. It hits her all at once just how much she stands out from everyone because of her disfigurement.

Levi: Wanna go to the bakery?

Raion: Um, no. Can we just go back home?

Levi: You sure? I'm kinda hungry. Let's get something to eat here.

Raion: I'll make you food at home. I just wanna go.

Levi: Alright.

Levi and Raion go back to his house and when they enter she runs up to her room. Levi walks upstairs and sees Raion looking at herself in the mirror, eyebrows furrowed.

Levi: You okay?

Raion: I don't look that bad, do I? Doesn't the eye-patch help?

Levi: (walks to her) Hey, forget what those kids said. They don't know jack shit.

Raion runs her fingers gently across her scar and eye-patch. Levi sits next to Raion and makes her look at him.

Levi: Hey, you're beautiful just like this.

Raion: Don't lie to make me feel better.

Levi: I'm not lying.

Raion looks up at Levi and sees the same look from before, the look that makes her heart skips beats because of her conflicting emotions and thoughts. She looks away and Levi scoots away a little.

Levi: How about I make you dinner this time?

Raion: Really?

Levi: Yeah. Want anything in particular?

Raion: Just anything is fine.

Levi: Alright. Well, do you wanna come with me to the market?

Raion: Um...

Levi: Or you can wait here.

Raion: (nods) Thank you.

Levi: Yeah, just wait here, okay? I'll be back.

Levi leaves for the market and he knows exactly what he wants to make. He's going to make pasta for her, and he goes to buy wine with complimentary bread.

Lady: Levi?

Levi looks and sees the lady he shared a few nights with during his depression when Isabel and Farlan were killed, the same lady who works at the pottery shop where he made a clay figurine of Aniu for Raion.

Levi: H-Hey.

Lady: Oh, please don't tell me you forgot my name.

Levi: It's Mary.

Lady: Yeah! So what are you doing these days?

Levi: Still a soldier. You still own the pottery shop?

Lady: Sure do. You should come by and visit sometime.

Levi: Yeah.

Lady: Hey, are you free this weekend? Maybe we can...catch up.

Levi: Um...you know, I'm not sure if that's a good idea.

Lady: Oh, no, I get it.

Levi: (nods) Sorry.

The lady gives a fake smile and walks away, letting Levi finish his grocery shopping.

* * *

Ariel is in the kitchen and Erwin walks in. It's a little tense between the two, ever since Ariel made it vocal that she thinks Erwin's decision on the future titan attack is wrong. Erwin pours himself a cup of coffee, and Ariel eyes him the entire time. He sits across from her and holds her hand. She can see how upset he is.

Erwin: Ariel, please don't treat me like this. The decision was already hard enough to make. You're making it harder than it should be.

Ariel is caught off guard a bit by Erwin's confession.

Ariel: Erwin, I just...I just think you're making the wrong choice.

Erwin: I know, but you're not the one making it. If something does go bad, then I'll claim full responsibility. But until we find out-

Ariel: I can't take the chance, Erwin. I can't take the chance that either of us will get hurt from this.

Erwin: I understand, and all I'm asking is for you to talk to me. I love you so much, Ariel, and I need you right now.

Ariel embraces Erwin tightly and cries.

Ariel: I'm so sorry, Erwin. I'm so sorry. But Erwin...you need to understand why I'm so upset with your decision. I...I'm pregnant.

Erwin is in complete shock.

Erwin: W-What? Are you sure?

Ariel: I missed my cycle. And Erwin...who knows...what will happen when the titans attack. You can't guarantee our safety when that day comes. That's why I was so upset. I just felt like...like you're putting us all at risk.

Erwin doesn't know what to say. Ariel holds Erwin's hands tightly and kisses his lips.

Ariel: But I was wrong to do that to you. You're my husband. I know you, and I know you're doing what's best. And I'm going to support you.

Erwin kisses Ariel passionately and hugs her, trying to settle in the fact that he's going to be a father soon.

Ariel: It's gonna be a boy. I have a good feeling we're going to have a son.

Erwin smiles and puts his hand on Ariel's stomach.

Ariel: Well you can't feel anything now because I just found out.

Erwin laughs and holds Ariel close to him.

Erwin: I love you, Ariel.

Ariel: I love you too, Erwin.

* * *

Levi comes back with the groceries and Raion jumps downstairs excited for the food.

Raion: Want help?

Levi: No. Just sit back and relax.

Raion: You sure? I can cut up the-

Levi: Raion, go and rest. I'm making dinner.

Raion: Aw, but I'm so bored!

Levi: Why don't you tell me some of your stories? You got a lot of them.

Raion: What kinda stories?

Levi: Uh, I don't know. Anything.

Raion: Hm...oh! Do you know what we should do when we go back to my village? If it's deserted, I want to show you the waterfall hidden behind the mountains. My Papa took me there once, and he told me that that was the place where he met my mama. It's so beautiful there.

Levi: More than the blue lagoon I showed you?

Raion: Well...they're both beautiful! And you know what else I was thinking? You need more pictures around your house. You only have that _one_ picture on your refrigerator of me with the chainsaw and you laughing.

Levi: (snorts thinking about that picture) It's my favorite picture.

Raion: (rolls eyes) It's your only picture. Anyways, you just wait 1 more week and you'll be able to take as many pictures as you want!

Levi: A week? For what?

Raion: Are you serious? You don't remember?

Levi: ...oh, my birthday.

Raion: Yeah! Do you even know how old you're turning?

Levi: (rolls eyes) 28.

Raion: Thank goodness you remember that.

Levi: Hey, open the bottle of wine for me will ya?

Raion: Sure.

Raion looks at the wine.

Raion: Uh, Levi, aren't you allergic to almonds?

Levi: Yeah, why?

Raion: It says here there's a "hint of almond".

Levi: It says that?

Raion: Yeah. I mean...it's right here in big letters.

Levi: O-Oh, yeah uh-

Raion: Did you even read this before you bought it? I mean, there's no way you could've missed that.

Levi: Hey, can you go back to the market and exchange it for me?

Raion: Oh...

Levi: Come on. I'm making dinner. The least you could do is go exchange the wine. It'll take just 10 minutes.

Raion: Fine, but let me ask you one question before I go. Do you know how to read?

Levi: Just go before the food's done.

Raion: I'm not going till you answer my question. Do you know how to read?

Levi: Raion-

Raion: Oh my god, you can't. You don't know how to read!

Levi glares at Raion and she puts her hands up defensively, skipping out of the house quickly to spend less time outside. She comes back quickly with another bottle of wine and Levi doesn't look back at her.

Raion: If you want, I can teach you to read.

Levi: YOU know how to read? What are you, a scholar?

Raion: (smiles) No, but Papa taught me when I was little. He taught me a lotta things, actually. In fact, wanna hear another story?

Levi: No-

Raion: So when I was little, some of the other village leaders came to Toshina for some kind of village leader meeting. My Papa let me stay in the back to listen, and then I remember he got this letter. He started yelling at the village leader of Kakaro, our mountain neighbors, shouting that the man didn't know how to read because the irrigation canals were supposed to be blocked before the rain. Then he shouted for me, and I ran to him. He told me to get The Book of Irrigation and Farming, and I brought the huge book to him. Then he shouted at the Kakaro leader that I knew how to read better than he did. (laughs to herself remembering) I was so proud that day. And you know what? I can teach you.

Levi: (snorts) You wanna teach me how to read?

Raion: Yeah! Why not? It'll be so useful in life. It's seriously probably the best skill any person can have.

Levi: I always did want to learn how to read...

Raion: Yeah! I'll teach you! And if you know how to read, then you can write!

Levi: Sure. I wanna learn how to read.

Raion: Cool. We can start tomorrow. We gotta go to Maddy's tonight, remember?

Levi: Yeah.

Levi goes to the couch where Raion is sitting after putting the noodles in the boiling pot and plops onto it, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

Raion: Feels good to be home, huh?

Levi: Yeah.

Raion smiles and leans her head back too, sighing.

Levi: What're you thinking of?

Raion: Papa. I thought I'd be so happy and relieved if I ever found out he somehow survived the attack. But knowing that he's planning to kill thousands of lives here...I'm not so happy as I imagined.

Levi: You always think you'll feel one way, but it never happens. I always thought I'd never be able to get over Ariel, but it...almost seemed too easy.

Raion: Really? What do you mean?

Levi smiles as if to himself.

Raion: Come on, I want to know. How did you get over Ariel so easy?

Levi sighs and smells something burning. He jumps on his feet and looks back to see the pasta in flames.

Levi and Raion: Holy shit!

They run and dump the pasta in the sink, watering the fire down.

Levi: I don't understand. The pasta was in water. How can it catch on fire?

Raion: God, great going, Levi!

Levi: (groans) Damn it, I worked so hard on this.

Raion: Well, we still gotta eat. I'm getting hungry.

Levi: We gotta go out and get something.

Raion groans but her stomach growls.

Levi: Come on. You really gonna starve rather than go out?

Raion: Ugh, fine.

Levi: (smirks) Don't worry. If anyone says anything or even looks at you funny, they'll be sorry.

Raion: (rolls eyes) Ugh, please don't.

The two walk out to a little restaurant. They get seated and Raion keeps her head down, trying to cover her eye with her hair.

Levi: Stop that. You're making a scene.

Raion: I'm already a scene.

Levi leans forward and pushes her hand away from her face. He tucks her hair behind her ear, fully showing her eye-patch and scar. She puts her head down and he sits back down. It bothers him seeing how uncomfortable she is about her physical appearance. They eat quietly together and Raion tries to leave as quickly as possible. The two step out, and Levi puts his arm around Raion's shoulder casually. She looks at him confused.

Levi: I'm gonna help you get over this.

Raion: (annoyed) Get over what?

Levi: You being insecure about your eye. It bothers me seeing you act like that.

Raion: Why does it bother _you_? I'm the one with the ugly eye.

Levi: Cus, it makes you look weak. You once said to me that I was giving up and it made me look weak. Well to me, you're giving up when you act all insecure. You gotta be tougher than that, Raion. You're the toughest girl I know.

Raion remembers that day and what she said to Levi about how he was moping around after the break up with Ariel and the death of his two best friends.

Raion: What helped you get over it?

Levi: ...you.

Raion: (surprised) What?

Levi: (shrugs) Or, it was more of your jokes.

Raion: Oh.

Levi: (smirks) No one made me laugh as much as you. And it felt good laughing. It made me feel alive, you know? I felt like I was human again.

Raion: (smiles) I'm glad my jokes helped you. But unfortunately for me, you're not funny at all.

Levi: (snorts) No, I'm not. But I'll still help you anyways.

Raion: (smiles) Thanks.

The two arrive at Maddy's and it's a pretty crowded for Band Night. Raion and Levi see the gang sitting around, watching the musicians on stage.

Gang: Hey!

They all share a beer together.

Eld: Hey, you just missed it. Dee's retarded boyfriend, or ex should I say, just performed his song that he wrote for Dee.

Raion: Yeah? How was it?

Deandra: Don't talk about it! I am so embarrassed!

Oluo: He ripped on Dee.

Gunther: Yeah and well deserved. How can you tell a guy you broke up with him because you thought he was retarded? I mean, who the hell does that?

Deandra: Well I had to let him know!

Gunther: No, that's the problem Dee, you didn't have to.

Frank: Hey, you up after this bud.

Levi: Nice.

Raion: (surprised) You're in a band?

Levi: No, but I got a song I wanna play.

Raion: When'd you have time to do this?

Frank: Alright, you're up, Levi. Go.

Levi goes on stage and people give him an applause.

Levi: Alright, this song's for the toughest girl I know, and you know who you are. (assembles the saxophone) This song's called "Always With You, Always With Me".

Levi puts his lips to the saxophone, counts down in his head, and starts playing a beautiful romantic melody. Raion is surprised that she didn't know Levi played the sax after all these years of knowing him. He plays well, and everyone gives him a loud applause when he's done. He puts his hand up for a thank you and walks off stage disassembling and cleaning the sax. When he's done, he walks back to the gang.

Deandra: That was awesome, Levi!

Eld: Yeah man. How did we not know you played the sax after this many years of knowing you?

Levi: (shrugs) We don't know everything about each other, right?

Levi sits next to Raion and gets another beer.

Raion: That was beautiful.

Levi: Yeah, wasn't it?

Raion: (smiles sheepishly) That was for me.

Levi: Boy, you catch on quickly.

Raion: That really made my day, Levi. You don't even know how happy that made me.

Levi: I think I do.

Raion leans forward but stops quickly, leaning back. He looks at her and she just smiles at him. The gang all wait until the last person leaves the bar at 3 in the morning. They all walk to their homes, and Raion and Levi enter his house. They plop on the couch, drunk. Raion leans over and rests her head on Levi's shoulder as he just rests his head back.

Raion: I'm so happy with you, Levi.

Levi: (smiles to himself) I'm glad. (pauses) I'm happy with you too.

Raion: Really? You really are? You don't think I'm a bother? Or a leech or something?

Levi: What? What makes you say that?

Raion: Well, because I'm staying at your house for free. And you pay for everything.

Levi: Don't concern yourself with money. I don't mind you being here. In fact, it's pretty nice having company around.

Raion: I'm glad I'm good company.

Raion wraps her arms around Levi's waist, and he leans his head on Raion's. The two peacefully fall asleep like that on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

Raion wakes up early with the sun as usual and is worried, hoping that the gang really steps up to decorate the bar for Levi's birthday today. She remembers her frustrating conversation with the gang.

_Raion and the gang are sitting around in the back office of Maddy's to discuss Levi's birthday plans._

_Raion: So I was thinking we do a surprise! Maybe like a tropical theme or something._

_Oluo: I don't know, Zora. It sounds like a lotta work. Besides, who likes surprises nowadays?  
_

_Raion: What? When the hell did you get so cynical? Who likes surprises nowadays? Everyone! I mean, a surprise birthday is like the best thing you can do for someone!_

_Eld: Alright, alright calm down. / Deandra: Okay, maybe we are being a little cynical. / Oluo: Fine, we'll do it your way._

_Frank: What do you want us to do?_

_Raion: Execute this list out._

_She hands the list to the gang and they look over it._

_Eld: Where did you even get this list?_

_Raion: Well ever since I've been teaching Levi how to read and write, he's been keeping this dream journal where he writes about his dreams and shit. So I took a peek in it and he's been drawing a lot about the ocean._

_Deandra: I dunno, Zora. I mean, making an ocean theme? We've never even seen an ocean before._

_Raion: Oh come on guys. I've never asked you guys to do anything for me. Can't you just help me out with this one thing?_

_Oluo: Jeez, this surprise birthday means a lot to you._

_Raion: Yeah, so will you help me out or not?_

_All: Fine._

Levi wakes up and smells breakfast. He smiles, happy that finally his life was content and stable. He walks down to the kitchen and sees Raion cooking. She hears him walking down and she turns around, grinning widely seeing Levi awake.

Raion: (loudly shouts) Happy birthday!

Levi: (smiles) Thanks. And thanks for making breakfast.

Raion: Yeah, no problem. (excited) I got the whole day planned out for you and me!

Levi: (sits down) Yeah? What is it?

Raion: You'll find out. I don't wanna spoil anything!

Raion sets the food up and they eat breakfast together. She then takes out a beautifully wrapped box with a ribbon on top.

Levi: (smiles and takes the present) You didn't have to.

Raion: Yeah, I know. But you really need this.

Levi opens the gift and it's a Polaroid camera. He smiles and points it at Raion, accidentally clicking the button. The picture comes out and he smiles seeing Raion opening her mouth to take a bite out of her breakfast.

Raion: Gosh, that's so unflattering!

Levi: Take another one then.

Raion: Well you should be in the picture, too!

Levi: How do I do that?

Raion grabs the camera and keeps her head close to Levi's. She positions the Polaroid for a selfie with Levi, and they take a really nice picture together of them just smiling. Levi is moved by how genuine the picture is and how happy he and Raion look. She sees the way he looks at the photo, and she's happy seeing him smile. When the two are done eating, they walk out of the house together. Levi has the Polaroid camera hanging around his neck, excited to take more pictures with Raion.

* * *

Ariel screams with pleasure as her whole body shakes in Erwin's arms. He looks at Ariel speechless at her beauty and at the way he makes her tremble. Erwin is breathless and he holds Ariel tightly, pulling out. Ariel rests her head on Erwin's chest, and she can hear his racing heartbeat. She sits up and is about to hop out of bed when Erwin brings her back to him.

Erwin: Where are you going?

Ariel: (smirks) To clean up.

Erwin: Let's just rest for a while.

Ariel lays her head back down to the bed looking at Erwin. He looks back at her with a smile.

Ariel: What?

Erwin: Hm?

Ariel: You look like you're thinking. Of what?

Erwin: Just...how lucky I am that you're mine.

Ariel: (laughs) Oh gosh, I shouldn't have asked.

Erwin: (chuckles) Well you did. I don't say it or show it enough, but I love you so much, Ariel.

Ariel: I know you do. And I love you.

She kisses him passionately and they get ready for another day together.

* * *

Raion and Levi walk through the streets at night together to head to the bar. Levi is looking at all the pictures he took throughout the day, and he's excited to put them all up in his home. The two enter the bar and it's empty except for the gang. There's shitty decorations of leaves and that's it.

Gang: Surprise!

Levi: (surprised) Whoa!

Raion: What the shit is this?! This isn't an ocean-theme! All you put up are dead leaves you found on the street!

Eld: Yeah well we went around you, Zora.

Gunther: Yeah, you don't know how hard it was to come up with decorations from the ocean.

Frank: Happy birthday, Levi!

Deandra: Come on, we gotta show you some stuff.

Deandra leads Levi to the bar counter and Levi is even more surprised.

Levi: Whoa, what's this?

Deandra: Well, when you and Raion were out we took a look at your dream book-

Levi: Wait, you looked at my dream book?

Deandra: Yeah, we couldn't really make out most of the words you wrote but we looked at some of the figures you drew. Now, we saw a drawing for something called "Light Sword".

There is a sword handle with yellow paper for the metal part.

Levi: (holds the Light Sword) Nice.

Eld: Oh, and then we also saw something for a flower headband.

Levi: Hey, this looks nice!

Raion: A flower headband? You want a flower headband?

Eld: Well, it's not necessarily for him-

Levi: Hey.

Levi gives Eld a look to shut his mouth, and Eld just gives a sly smile.

Raion: So who's the headband for then?

Levi: Never mind who it's for.

Deandra: And last but not least!

Deandra brings out two bottles of scotch and a new pair of fingerless gloves.

Oluo: We didn't know you're that into drinks till we saw your dream book. I mean, you've got recipes for all sorts of drinks in there.

Levi: (shrugs) I like to experiment with my drinks. Guys, this is really one of the best birthdays I've ever had. Thanks a lot.

The gang all brings it in for a group hug. Levi asks a customer to take a picture on his camera, and the gang takes a good memorable picture together. When it's finally closing time, everyone disperses home. Raion and Levi go back home, and they plop on the couch like usual. Levi looks at the flower headband in his hands and puts it on top of Raion's head.

Raion: (looks at the headband) Who's this for?

Levi: Who do you think?

Raion: For me!

Levi just smiles and Raion puts the headband back on her head with a big smile.

Raion: Here, let's take one last picture.

Raion keeps her face close to Levi's as she takes another nice picture with him. They look at the picture together.

Raion: Wow, we look so good together.

Levi: Yeah.

Levi puts his arm over Raion's shoulder, and she feels a bit uncomfortable again. When he touches her hand, she sits up straight.

Raion: I'm gonna head up. I'm getting pretty tired.

Levi: Yeah.

Raion starts to walk upstairs and she looks back at Levi. She sees him go to the kitchen and open the bottle of scotch.

Raion: Gonna drink more?

Levi: Yeah.

Raion: I'll join you!

Levi: I thought you said you were tired.

Raion: Well, drinking will help me fall asleep faster.

Raion takes out two glasses and he pours drinks for the both of them. They sit at the dining table and drink quietly. Raion takes all the pictures they took today and tapes them over his fridge. They look at all the pictures together, smiling at their new memories.

Raion: You know, we have a tradition in my village when you turn 15.

Levi: Yeah, you said that you get a huge celebration.

Raion: Yeah, AND you have to take at least 15 sips of ale.

Levi: Doesn't seem too bad.

Raion: It's not supposed to be. But in Kakaro Village, you're supposed to take 15 drinks.

Levi: Whoa. For a 15-year-old?

Raion: Yeah. Hey, let's do a drinking contest! Let's see who can outlast the other person.

Levi: (scoffs) Who does drinking contests nowadays?

Raion: People from the Great Desert. That's the only way to prove yourself worthy to talk to the Royal Family.

Levi: Great Desert? Royal Family?

Raion: Come on, it'll be fun. We have to take the drinks at the same time, alright?

Levi: (smirks) Fine, get ready to get hammered, weakling.

Raion: Get ready to puke your words out tomorrow morning.

The two take 6 shots together, and Raion is starting to feel it.

Levi: (pours drinks) You sure you wanna keep going?

Raion: Hey I am in the comfort of my own home. I am going to drink till I black out.

The two keep taking shots, and they're both drunk out of their minds on the brink of passing out.

Levi: (slurs) Give up.

Raion: Bistore! Bistore...

Raion tilts her head back for the last shot, and she bangs her head on the table passed out first...Levi wakes up the next morning with his forehead aching and his back aching. His forehead aches from the hangover and from resting his head on the table all night, and his back hurts from leaning forward all night on the chair to sleep on the table. He sees Raion's in the same position as he was, and he feels too weak to do anything about it. He takes out his camera and takes a picture of Raion passed out. He smirks to himself and stands up to carry Raion to the couch. He goes to the other couch and plops on it, going back to sleep with the picture still in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi and Raion get ready early in the morning to prepare for their expedition starting in just a few hours. They walk to the government building together, already seeing Erwin there preparing with Hange, Mike, and John. Ariel is there too, her stomach popping out with her 3 month-old child. Levi is shocked seeing this and he doesn't realize he's staring at her stomach. It reminds him of the time when Ariel really wanted a child with him, but he just wasn't ready. Raion nudges him and he's surprised that he didn't catch himself staring.

Raion: She's glowing.

Levi: Yeah. She looks real happy.

Erwin: Ah, Levi, Raion. Go over the contingency plans for today. I want to make sure we all have the signals down.

Levi and Raion: Yes, sir.

Levi and Raion sit together in the corner, and Levi holds the scroll in his hand.

Levi: So let's go over the plan again.

Raion: Which one?

Levi: The main one.

Raion: (sighs) We went over it a hundred times, captain.

Levi: I don't care. Go over it again.

Raion: (rolls eyes) Fine. So we're going to go back to my village-

Levi: In what formation? I need to know you know the details. Stop bullshitting.

Raion: Okay, okay. We leave the Wall in the Triangle Formation with us in the center of the triangle. Captain John is at the top point, Captain Mike is at the bottom right point, and Captain Hange is at the bottom left-

Levi: Wrong. Hange will be in the left side at a distance between us and Mike-

Raion: Yeah, I know that-

Levi: And I told you to tell me the details. Don't make me ask again.

Raion: Look, we've been there before. I don't understand why we need to go over this again.

Levi: Because I am responsible for your safety, and I won't let _anything _compromise that, not even your ignorance.

Raion: I'm not ignorant!

Levi: Yes you are, and naive. Continue. What happens after the Triangle Formation?

Raion: Then we continue until we enter the forest. We travel together for the next 40 miles, and at that 40-mile marker we all separate into the Blitz Formation. We walk straight, Captain Hange and Captain John will curve left, and Captain Mike will curve right. We approach the village with us arriving first. We stay hidden in the forest and I'll use Aniu to look through my village for signs of my people.

Levi: What happens if there is no one?

Raion: Then we take over The Rock.

Levi: And what happens if there is someone?

Raion: Then we take that person in for questioning. Captains Hange and John will take care of that.

Levi: (nods) Good. And what's the number one rule you need to remember at all times?

Raion: Stay in your sight.

Levi: Alright. (takes in a breath) You ready?

Raion: I've been ready.

Levi: Don't underestimate this, Raion.

Raion: I'm not. I just know no one's going to be there.

Levi: You don't know that for sure-

Raion: Yes, I do. That's what I would do if I was Papa.

Erwin: Levi, are you and Raion ready?

Levi: Yes, sir.

Erwin: Go and get ready outside with the horses. Most of the horses have already been loaded with the supplies.

Levi: Yes, sir.

Levi and Raion go out to the stables and meet up with the rest of the squad. Hange, Mike, and John's squad meet at the stables after. Raion pets her horse and she hears someone speaking to her from behind.

Brandon: You ready?

Raion: (looks back at Brandon) Yeah. It should be easy getting there.

Brandon: What makes you say that?

Raion: Because The Rock will be deserted. It would be the smart thing to do. But uh, what was your name again?

Brandon: Brian.

Raion: Oh, you're Ariel's - or should I say, Arianna, you're her brother.

Brandon: Yeah. How did you know?

Raion: Le - my captain told me.

Brandon: Captain Levi told you?

Raion: Yeah.

Brandon: You two are...close?

Raion: Well, we were friends before I joined the Military.

Raion can see Brandon is thinking something different about her and Levi.

Raion: All of us were friends before, the whole squad minus Petra. We're all pretty close.

Brandon: So do the other members in your squad know about my family too?

Raion: (shrugs) I don't know. I don't think so. Why do you ask?

Brandon: I mean...you understand my family's position if the government were to find out me, my brother, and my sister are alive.

Raion: Yeah, I know. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me...

In the building, everyone is at the stables getting ready except for Erwin and Ariel. Ariel hugs Erwin a bit awkwardly because her stomach is in the way.

Ariel: Please make sure Brandon is kept safe.

Erwin: (nods) I will.

Ariel: And make sure John doesn't get blinded by his own courage.

Erwin: (smiles) I promise.

Ariel: Raion...do you trust her?

Erwin: I do.

Ariel: Really?

Erwin: (smiles) Yes. I trust her, and so does Levi.

Erwin lifts Ariel's chin so she looks at him, and he kisses Ariel passionately. They slowly let go, matching foreheads.

Ariel: Please be safe. Come back to me, alright?

Erwin: I will. You just take care of yourself and our baby.

He puts his hand on Ariel's stomach, and they share another kiss. At the stables Levi is sitting alone, and he looks around to make sure the coast is clear. He then takes out a picture of Raion. It is a modest picture of her smiling, but it melts his heart. He feels warm inside looking at Raion's beautiful smile.

Petra: Captain?

Levi: (quickly puts photo away) What?

Petra: The Commander is here.

Levi looks to see Erwin step in, and everyone gathers around their commander.

Erwin: The fate of the Wall is in our hands starting today. The second we step out beyond the Wall, we will be responsible for everything that happens to our home, here. We will fight to protect our family and friends, we will fight to protect the citizens, and we will fight to win.

Everyone cheers in agreement with their commander. Erwin hops onto his horse ending his speech short yet straight forward, and everyone follows. They all walk out on the streets on their horses, and the people are there to cheer them on. Raion sees Mikasa with her two friends, Eren and Armin. They all wave at her, and she waves back. The gates open, and John's squad leaves first then it's Levi's squad. The familiar grass is covered with snow from the winter, and there's already a red signal for a titan. The green flare to turn east is shot from Erwin, and the squads head east trying to avoid titans as best they can. Within the forest, they travel another 40 miles until they separate for the Blitz Formation. Levi's squad stops in the deep snow, and they all hop off their horses. Raion leans on Oluo for support as she transcends her mind to Aniu's. She runs to The Rock as the mountain lion and inspects every inch of The Rock and her village. There is no sign of any life, not even any titans. Aniu trots to Levi's squad, and Raion wakes up gasping and sweating.

Raion: Nothing. No one is there. No titans, no people.

Erwin: Gunther, Petra. Go tell the other captains we will proceed into the village on my signal.

The two salute their commander and head off to tell Hange, Mike, and John.

Erwin: Go ahead, Raion.

Levi: (grabs her arm) Hey, be careful.

Raion: (nods) I will.

Raion hops back onto her horse and trots out with Aniu by her side. She approaches the Rock and observes the landscape for herself. It's a ghost town. Erwin then comes out on his horse, and the rest of Levi's squad follows with the other squads following behind. They converge at the bottom of The Rock.

Hange: So where can we stay?

Raion: Inside. Follow me.

They all hop off their horses and enter The Rock. She leads everyone to the bottom where there are hallways of simple rooms. Everyone picks out a room, and they all converge to the Operations Room in 20 minutes. It's a spacious room where all the squad members can fit so that they can discuss their plans.

Erwin: Soldiers, we have officially taken over Toshina Village meaning we are one step closer to finishing this mission. Squads Hange and Mike, you will go look for firewood. Squads Levi and John, you will go out and hunt for our dinner. See if there are also any additional crops that may have been left.

Squads: (salute) Yes, sir!

Everyone leaves but Erwin calls for Raion. She stays behind with the other captains and her commander. Erwin lays out the map she drew out for him a few nights before.

Erwin: How bad does this winter seem so far?

Raion: Like every other winter. We'll have 5 months until we can be mobile.

Mike: 5 months of winter?

Raion: It's actually more like 7. The first and last months are the only times you can actually move. It'll be getting a lot worse in a few days.

Erwin: The journey to Kakaro Village, how long is it?

Raion: Well with all the snow that we already have, I don't think going there till the end of winter is a good idea. You don't know how bad the winter storms are here. Sometimes you can't see something that's standing 5 feet in front of you because of the snow.

Erwin: But if we were to, how long would it take?

Raion: Well first you'd have to go through the mountain pass. Let's say the best possible scenario is snow knee-high. That'll take about a 4-day's journey-

John: On horses?

Raion: No, horses can't get through the mountain pass. It's on foot. Then when we get through the mountain pass, we'll have to climb down to the banks and across the river is Kakaro Village. But I'm telling you, captain, it won't be a good idea.

Erwin: But it's doable.

Raion: Well...yeah, it is...

Erwin: Then we'll leave first thing at dawn. After dinner, we'll discuss the possible routes to Kakaro Village. That is all.

Everyone salutes Erwin and leaves him alone in the Operations Room. Raion walks out into the snow with Levi. She walks over to the temple dedicated to the mountain lions. There are majestic statues of the lions out in front. She steps forward and so does Levi, but she stops him.

Raion: If you don't mind, I want to go in alone. It's supposed to be a sacred temple.

Levi: Alright.

Levi steps back and Aniu trots to Raion's side. The two enter the cold and dark temple together. She looks at the gigantic statue of a proud mountain lion before her. She sees incense sticks there as if there is still life in the temple. She rubs them against the floor lighting them up, and she lights up the torches surrounding the statue. Raion goes on her knees while Aniu sits down the way the statue is. Raion closes her eyes and prays.

Raion: I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there, but I just ask that you listen to my prayer. Please, protect my friends. I won't ask for anything else, I know I can get by. So I just ask that you'll protect them from the titans.

The wind blows cold in Raion's face, making her open her eyes. She looks at the statue, not remembering if it is supposed to be blue or gray, but it is definitely glowing blue. Raion screams when she hears a laugh echoing through the temple, and Aniu purrs feeling unsettled. Aniu runs out of the temple and Levi comes running in.

Levi: I heard a scream!

Raion: It was nothing. I...I saw a bug.

Levi: Oh. Where'd Aniu go?

Raion: (shrugs) She's a wild animal. She goes where she wants to go.

Levi: Well the squads are back with some deer and carrots they found. Let's eat.

Raion and Levi walk away from the temple back towards The Rock. They set up a campfire to roast the hunted deer and boil the carrots. Raion eats her deer thinking about the laugh she heard in the temple. She can't get it out of her head, and she doesn't listen to the gang argue about another stupid thing.

Levi: What're you thinking of?

Raion looks down at her plate, wondering if she should tell him. She doesn't want Levi to think she's crazy.

Levi: Hey.

Raion: When you were waiting outside, did you hear some sort of laugh? Almost like a kid's laugh?

Levi: I didn't hear anything.

Raion: (shakes her head) I must've been hallucinating or something...

Levi: Yeah, maybe you got high off the incense smoke.

Raion: (snorts) Maybe.

The leaders finish their meals first and meet with Erwin to discuss the plans for tomorrow's travel. Raion draws the most direct route to Kakaro Village on the map, detailing the kind of landscape it is. After hours of discussing the plan for tomorrow, the leaders all disperse to get a good night's rest. It's a quiet night and early in the morning everyone wakes up to get ready to leave. Erwin and Raion walk up front with everyone following behind as they set for Kakaro Village.

Erwin: So tell me more about Kakaro Village. Who is the leader?

Raion: His name is Renado. He's a very kind man, always laughing about something. He loves to drink, absolutely loves to drink. Kakaro Village is just like ours. It's in the mountains and they depend on the mountain lions for protection too. Their village is the next direct route to The Forgotten Forest. Oh look, there's the cliff! We can see the village from there.

Raion runs to the cliff and everyone looks down seeing the small village. They can see tiny dots moving about, the village showing signs of life.

Eld: No way! Do you see what I'm seeing?

Gunther: Is that...

Gang: A hot spring!

Erwin: (to Raion) Will they recognize you?

Raion: I don't know. I sure hope so. They don't like strangers walking in the mountains. And trust me, they've got all the mountains covered with patrols.

John: Do you think they know we're here?

Raion: I don't know.

Erwin: Then there's only one way to find out. Let's keep moving. The clouds don't look too friendly.

Erwin and Raion lead, and a blizzard hits hard. Raion curses in her head, knowing that she warned Erwin not to pass till the end of winter. No one can move against the blizzard, and it knocks a lot of soldiers off their feet. Levi is right behind as he sees Raion fly off her feet. He catches her but they both fall back in the deep snow.

John: Captain! We have to go back! There's no way we'll make it through!

Erwin: I can't wait 5 months, John! Keep moving forward!

Hange: Captain, look at this! Look at us! We can't fight this! We don't have a choice, we have to go back!

Erwin looks back to see the conditions of the other soldiers, but they're all gone. Levi and Raion are just as shocked as Erwin. Raion looks back to Erwin and she gasps seeing that he's gone.

Raion: He...he was standing right there.

Raion hears Levi groan in pain, and she doesn't feel his hands around her arms anymore. She looks to her side but Levi is gone. Raion stands there alone in the blizzard, confused and afraid. She can see a moving white fur within the snow, and it reminds her of when she used to visit Kakaro Village for her good friend, Renado Jr., first son of Renado. She remembers his white fur coat that was indescribably warm. Raion feels something hard hit her legs, and she falls to her knees groaning in pain. A thick glove makes Raion look up and she looks into the eyes of Renado Jr.

Renado Jr: (tilts head) Raion?

Raion gets back on her feet and is shocked at how much he's grown. He looks at her the same way.

Renado Jr: I didn't think you'd get here this soon. Come on, I'll take you to my village.

Renado Jr puts his hands around Raion to keep her close so she won't get lost in the blizzard. He takes her down a different path than the one she drew out for Erwin, a path she never took before. It's a more direct passage to the village, and they arrive in a 3-hours walk. Raion looks at the village, moved by how much it didn't change.

Renado Jr: I can't believe it's you, Raion. We all thought you were dead for such a long time. Then your dad came and told us that you were alive-

Raion: My papa came?

Renado Jr: (nods) Yeah. But you know, I'm not supposed to say anything. It's best if you talk to my father. He's been informed that there were strangers lurking in the mountains, so he sent us out to bring you all back to the village for questioning.

Raion: Yeah, sounds like he hasn't changed.

Renado Jr: But he does have a bigger belly from the drinking.

Raion smiles and Renado Jr takes her to his father's shack. There she sees every soldier tied to 4 different poles.

Levi: Raion!

Renado: (booming voice) Raion Rida!

Raion looks at the village leader of Kakaro and smiles. He really looks the same except for a big beer belly. He walks to Raion, the ground almost shaking with every step. He hugs Raion tightly and looks at her laughing.

Renado: My, look at how much you've grown! Your father was right. You look so much like your mother.

Raion: (smiles) Thank you, sir. And uh, I brought a little present for you.

Raion digs into her bag and takes out a bottle of vodka she took from Maddy's. Renado gives a hearty laugh and takes the bottle, inspecting it.

Renado: Your family always has a knack for gifts.

Raion: Sir, I was hoping you can let my friends go. They won't hurt anyone.

Renado: And yet _this _one put up a good fight. (glares at Levi) He knocked 2 of my men unconscious, broke the arms of 2 others, and cracked the ribs of another.

Raion: Please, sir. I vouch for them, even him.

Renado: (looks at Raion suspiciously) You know, Mina told me you were not to be trusted.

Raion: ...Mina said that?

Renado: Yes. She was very vocal about it too. But your father said otherwise.

Raion: There must be someway I can get you to trust me, sir.

Renado: Well...

Renado goes to the table and plops down on a wooden chair. He snaps his fingers, and his servant comes with two clean shot glasses. He motions for Raion to sit on the other chair. She does and he opens her bottle of vodka, pouring both of them a shot.

Renado: Drink till the end.

Raion: Drink till dawn.

Renado and Raion: (lifts up the glasses) The loser is the first to be gone.

They take the shot and put it face down.

Renado: Let's see if you can keep up, little lion.

Renado lifts his glass, and so does Raion. They clink their glasses and take another shot. They're both at their 10th shot, and Raion knows she's winning against the man. Though he was a very experienced drinker, she was young and drinks a lot too from Maddy's. Renado takes another shot and hiccups. The servant pours Raion her next shot, and she sighs.

Renado: (slurs and sways) If you don't take it, I won't release your friends.

Gunther: You can do it, Raion!

Raion takes the shot, and he can barely sit up on his chair now. Levi smiles knowing that Raion definitely has it in the bag. They've been drinking like that a few nights before this expedition as if she was practicing for this moment. Renado looks at his shot glass, and everyone is silent watching him. He takes the shot and it looks like he won't make it, but he manages to sit still for 5 seconds. The servant pours Raion a drink, and she just looks at it.

Renado Jr: (taunts) Oh, looks like Raion's done.

Raion: Bistore! Bistore...

Raion tilts her head back and gulps down the shot, slamming the glass back on the table. The servant pours another shot for Renado, and when he tilts his head back to take the shot he falls over making the entire shack shake. All the villagers cheer for Raion, and she smiles.

Raion: (slurs) Alright, my friends.

Renado Jr: (nods) Alright, we'll let 'em go. (to his people) Cut them loose.

All the soldiers are cut loose and Levi runs to Raion, holding her in his arms as she falls over to her side.

Levi: Hey, you awake?

Raion is fast asleep in Levi's arms, and she reeks terribly of vodka.

Renado Jr: You must be Levi Ackerman. Black hair, half-open droopy eyes, never leaves Raion's side.

Erwin: If you don't mind, we must speak with the village leader.

Renado Jr: As you can see, my father is in no condition to speak. You will wait until the morning, and until then you may make yourselves comfortable here. I've sent my people to bring extra pillows and blankets for you all.

Hange: Wow, thank you so much.

Oluo: And you know what else would bring us more warmth, my good man? Some vodka, perhaps, if there's any you'd like to graciously share with us all.

Renado Jr: (nods) Sure, we got a lot of vodka. And we apologize for the misunderstanding. If we would've known the strangers were friends of Raion, we would never have captured you like that. (to Levi) I hope we didn't hurt you too much.

Levi: Same to you.

The people of Kakaro come back with pillows, warm furry blankets, and bottles of vodka with shot glasses for the cold winter. There aren't any beds, so everyone makes due on the floor, drinking to keep warm. The men sleep in one room while the women sleep in the next room, and everyone is drinking out at the room where Renado and Raion drank. It's a very light and cheerful atmosphere with everyone drinking together in the safety of Kakaro Village. Levi puts Raion down gently and covers her warmly with a blanket.

Hange: I'll take care of her, Levi. Go and have a few drinks. It got me warm fast.

Levi nods and leaves Raion with Hange as he goes out to get a couple of drinks with the other soldiers.

Renado Jr: So, you're close with Rai?

Levi: We've been friends for a couple years.

Eld: Actually, we all have been. Including me, Gunther, and Oluo.

Renado Jr: Huh, Akashi didn't talk about any of you. (back to Levi) Akashi told me you and Rai have a thing going on.

Everyone looks at Levi, putting him on the spot.

Levi: No, nothing's going on between us.

Renado Jr: You sure, man? Akashi was pretty adamant about it, and pretty damn pissed.

Levi: I'm sure.

Levi takes another shot and it's a bit awkward, but Renado Jr makes everyone feel comfortable and is very hospitable to the soldiers.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone but Raion and Renado are awake. It's noon, and Erwin is starting to lose his patience with waiting on two people to wake up.

Levi: Captain, calm down. You pacing back and forth isn't going to wake them up any faster. It's only exacerbating my anxiety.

Erwin: We need to be moving faster than this. We're being delayed.

Levi: We will. You just need to give Raion some time. (tries to get Erwin to think of something else) Have you talked to Ariel?

Erwin: (sits down with impatience) We've exchanged 2 letters.

Levi: How's the baby?

Erwin: Good. She says it's growing big and fast.

Levi: That's good news.

Erwin: If we don't stop Akashi...

Levi can see that Erwin is worried for the safety of his wife and unborn child if the titan attack does happen. Any sane man would be worried.

Levi: I'll try to wake her up again.

Levi walks into the room seeing Raion still on the floor sleeping. He nudges her and she groans.

Levi: Hey, wake up. It's noon.

Raion: Ugh...my head...

Levi: Here, drink this. It's some kinda tea they made here.

Raion drinks the tea Levi hands her and she plops her head back on the pillow.

Raion: Is Renado awake?

Levi: No, he's still sleeping. The captain's getting restless waiting. He was hoping you could get the son to talk to you about what happened.

Raion: (shakes) No, he won't talk. Only the village leader is allowed to. We just have to wait till he wakes up.

Raion closes her eyes again.

Levi: You gonna go back to sleep?

Raion: Mhm.

Erwin barges into the room, and Raion can see how impatient he looks.

Erwin: Ah Raion, you're awake. Can you please go and wake up the village leader? We're wasting time waiting for him.

Levi: She has a hangover. Let her get some rest.

Raion: No, I'm fine. I can do it.

Raion groans and sits up. Levi helps her stand, and the 3 walk out towards Renado's room.

Renado Jr: (smiles) Well if it isn't the little hungover lion. How you feeling?

Raion: Bad. Your father's not awake?

Renado Jr: He wakes up when he wants to. That's always how it's been.

Raion: Do you mind if I go in?

Renado Jr: Well...

Raion: Come on, Renny, you know me. Besides, this is real important.

Renado Jr: Fine. But if he doesn't wake up in 10 minutes, you come back out, alright?

Raion: (nods) Alright.

Raion walks in alone and sees the man sleeping. She nudges him hard and he groans angrily.

Renado: Leave me be, damn it!

Raion: Sir, it's me, Raion. We need to talk.

Renado: Not now! My head...

Raion: Sir, it's important. Please.

Renado growls angrily and everyone can hear it from outside. He glares at Raion but stops seeing the condition of her eye.

Renado: Is that what Katsiku did to you?

Raion: H-How did...

Renado: Your father told me. He was the one who sent Katsiku to stop you in the first place. He said he was surprised that you actually defeated her in battle. You must be a lot stronger than you look, little lion.

Raion: (nods) I guess so.

Renado: I'm sorry about what happened to her.

Raion: Yeah, me too...

Renado: So, you're working for the Atrium Province now, huh?

Raion: (changes subject) Captain Erwin wants to ask you some things, sir, about my father. Is that alright with you?

Renado: You're asking me to reveal information about a dear friend of mine, a man who is your father, to his enemy.

Raion: No, sir. Captain Erwin is not the enemy here.

Renado: So who is? Your father?

Raion: ...he's going to kill hundreds of innocent lives, sir, people I care for. I just can't let him do this; it's not right.

Renado: (climbs out of bed to pour himself a glass of water) You always had that about you, Raion. You always fought hard for the side you believed in, even if it meant losing.

Raion: I'm just doing what I think is right, sir.

Renado: Even if it means going against your family? Even if you'd have to kill them? Your father, Mina, people who were once your family and friends.

Raion: I certainly hope it won't ever get to that point. And that's why we need to talk to you. We need to know where my father went so we can stop his attack.

Renado: (sighs) You know, your father was never the same after that tragic day when the titans raided your village. He lost everything. You, your mother, the village. He never smiled a day in his life after, he became a completely different man. He was filled with...anger, revenge. He had so much hate building inside him. It...it worried me deeply.

Raion: Do you mind if I bring my captain in?

Renado: Go ahead.

Raion goes outside and lets the captain know he can come in. Erwin steps in with Raion, relieved that she finally got the village leader to talking.

Erwin: I hope you're feeling better this afternoon, sir.

Renado: I am. Sit.

Erwin does so and Raion sits next to him.

Renado: You seem like a more suitable mate for Raion than that other soldier. (to Raion) That other one doesn't look good with you. His eyes are always half open, he's too skinny, and you're both the same height.

Raion: (turns bright red and shrugs) He's actually taller than he looks.

Renado: (smirks) So, what is it you want to ask me?

Erwin: We wanted to ask you about Akashi, sir. Do you know where he is?

Renado: I'm afraid I don't know his exact location. But last he was here, he was talking about The Sword of Sovereignty.

Erwin and Raion: The Sword of Sovereignty?

Erwin: What is that?

Raion: It's a sword hidden in the Sacred Grove within The Forgotten Forest. They say it was crafted by the ancient ancestors of this world, a sword so powerful it can destroy any evil it touches.

Erwin: Why does he want this sword?

Renado: (sits down and sighs) You must understand, Raion. Your father wants nothing short from the best for you. It distressed him seeing you side with the people from The Wall, and it only got worse after Mina tried to pit him against you.

Raion: What does he want with the Sword of Sovereignty?

Renado: ...after he breaches through The Wall, he's going to purge the government with the Sword at hand. As a sort of symbol of cleansing the evil that lies within the walls.

Raion: What I don't understand is why he's targeting The Wall.

Renado: The King of The Wall...he's a corrupt man, Raion. It was he who planned the attack on your village alongside Nabeil.

Raion: Nabeil? But why? She's our friend. Why would she...

Renado: We don't know. We haven't heard from anyone in the Great Desert in years. They've become totally isolated from the rest of us.

Erwin: So why is he only attacking The Wall? What about the Great Desert?

Raion: It makes sense. If you have control of The Atrium, then you can surround the desert easily. He's going in for the ruthless kill.

Erwin: But why would The King attack Toshina? What's the advantage of doing that?

Renado: Your guess is as good as mine or Akashi's. All he cared about was that it happened, and that he was going to take revenge no matter what the cost.

Raion: Sir, we have to stop my Papa before it's too late. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?

Erwin: He just said he was looking for the Sword of Sovereignty in The Forgotten Forest.

Renado: Looks like this one needs a little history lesson.

Raion: You can't blame him. His government doesn't allow anyone to know there's life outside the Walls.

Renado: What? You mean the people living there don't know about us? Or any of the other provinces?

Raion: (nods and looks to Erwin) The Sword of Sovereignty is embedded within a rock. Only one who is worthy enough to hold the blade can take it out of the stone.

Erwin: Worthy enough? What does that mean?

Raion: (shrugs) No one knows. No one has been able to take that sword out for generations.

Renado: But there is another part to the myth. Descendants of the Royal Family have the ability to wield the sword in times of desperate need.

Erwin: Royal Family?

Raion: (looks at Erwin) That's a story for another time. (to Renado) Thank you sir. With all this talking, I think I know what to do now.

Renado: (nods) You do what you must, little lion. If you ever need anything else, you can come here.

Raion: Thank you sir.

Renado: And before you leave, why don't you relax in the hot spring? You always loved it when you were a child, didn't you?

Raion: (nods) I will. Thank you, sir.

Raion hugs Renado tightly to his surprise, and she and Erwin leave. The captains come together in a private room to discuss everything Renado spoke about.

Mike: So let me get this straight. Our government and the people from the Great Desert conspired to attack your village. And now your father wants revenge on us first and then the desert people?

Raion: (nods) Basically.

Mike: And he's going to use that sword in the stone to do it?

Hange: I don't understand. What's so special about this sword?

Raion: (shrugs) I don't really know either. Legend just says that it's supposed to be some kinda powerful sword against evil. (groans) I shoulda paid attention more during my lessons.

Mike: It sounds like a lot of hocus pocus to me. I mean, a sword with supernatural abilities to fight "evil"? First of all, what is this "evil" your myth is referring to and second of all, how do we find this "worthy" person?

Hange: It doesn't sound so bad to me. I mean, wouldn't you say that titans are supernatural? Why can't there be a supernatural sword? You know, maybe this sword will even help us fight against the titans.

Raion: As for the person we need to look for, it's a good chance that the person is a descendant of the Royal Family.

Erwin: Royal Family. You spoke of this before. What is the Royal Family?

Raion: The Royal Family are people who had the power to transcend into other beings. They could take over the mind and body of animals, and sometimes even humans if they were powerful enough. These people were given the rights to rule all provinces of the land for different terrains. At first, there was peace and order. But as time went by, the Royal Family became corrupt with power. There was a huge uprising, and every member of the Royal Family was murdered and crucified in front of all the provinces.

Levi: (to Raion) But...you have this power.

John: So...you're part of the Royal Family?

Raion: I don't know. My Papa isn't, and my Mama isn't...so I don't see how I can be.

Hange: But you are. I mean, clearly you are.

Erwin: Nonetheless, we need to go to the Sacred Grove within The Forgotten Forest and retrieve this sword before Akashi does. Renado has been kind enough to provide us food and equipment for our journey. Inform your squads that we will be leaving for The Forgotten Forest tomorrow at the break of dawn, and only that.

All: (salute) Yes, sir.

Erwin: Raion, may I have a word with you?

Levi eyes Erwin, but they all leave with their orders.

Raion: Yes, captain?

Erwin: I wanted to thank you for all your help today. We wouldn't have known all this without you.

Raion: You shouldn't thank me till it's all over.

Erwin: (smiles) You are defined with great courage, Raion. It follows you everywhere you go.

Raion: Thank you, captain.

Erwin: I want you to know that...things are changing.

Raion: What do you mean?

Erwin: I promised Levi he could look after you during this mission. He was livid knowing that you were coming with us again; he does seem to care a great deal about your safety. But it seems like your part in this mission just got even bigger. That means you'll be given more responsibilities and we will all be expecting more from you. He may not be happy with some of the decisions I'll have to make regarding your role in all of this.

Raion: I can talk to him.

Erwin: Yes, (shakes head) but you know Levi.

Raion: (smiles) Yeah, I get it. I know what I have to do.

Erwin: (nods) I trust that you do.

Raion leaves quietly and sees Levi waiting for her with the squad. She goes to her friends with a smile.

Levi: Hey, how you holding up?

Raion: I'm fine. So, what are you guys going to do for now?

Eld: I don't know about you guys but I've got my eyes on that pretty little lady over there. You see how she's been looking at me and smiling? She's totally into me. See ya.

Eld walks off to court the pretty lady.

Oluo: So what's there to do around here, Zora - er, Raion. My bad, I'm too used to calling you Zora.

Raion: It's alright. But, uh, we can go sledding!

Raion sees Renado Jr walking and she calls out for her friend. He smiles at her but frowns and clicks his teeth seeing Levi there. He runs to his childhood friend with a warm smile.

Renado Jr: Hey, what's up, Rai?

Raion: Hey, you got any sleds around here, Renny?

Renado Jr: Sure do! Come on, I'll show you.

Renado Jr takes Raion and her friends to the storage room where they keep their sleds. They each take a sled and walk up the snowy mountain with Raion and Renado Jr leading the way. They finally reach the cliff where they can sled down. While the others are preparing their sleds, Raion looks out at the horizon at the edge of the cliff. She looks out to the horizon of gargantuan snowy mountains, the freezing wind bringing nostalgic memories. She stands there thinking of her family when they were all together, when her mother was still alive. Raion is quickly saddened by the thought of how much everything has changed.

Renado Jr: Rai, you okay?

Raion: Yeah. It's just been so long since I've been in the snow like this.

Renado Jr: You ever think of staying? I mean, we're the closest thing to home you have.

Raion: (looks at her friends arguing) No, I've got a home now.

Renado Jr: With _them_? From The Wall?

Raion: They're not all bad.

Renado Jr: Like Levi?

Raion: (looks at Renado Jr)

Renado Jr: I see the way he looks at you. He cares a lot about you.

Raion: I guess he does.

Renado Jr: What about you? Do you feel the same about him?

Raion: (looks at Levi arguing with Oluo and Gunther) I care about him a lot.

Renado Jr: Do you love him?

Raion: (laughs) I don't know about that yet.

Renado Jr: Yet?!

Raion: Whatever, Renny. Why are you asking so much?

Renado Jr: (shrugs) Just...you grew up, Rai.

Raion: Yeah, well it's been 6 years.

Renado Jr: (smiles) You grew up real pretty, Rai.

Raion: (smiles) Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.

Renado Jr: Yeah? So uh, how 'bout you and me visit the Northern Mountains like we used to?

Raion: You still have the Northern Lights?

Renado Jr: Sure do.

Raion: (smiles) You know, maybe some other time. I'm still a little tired from all that drinking last night.

Renado Jr: (laughs) Sure. (looks at Levi) But let me ask you, what do you see in that guy?

Raion: I told you, Renny, Levi and I are just friends.

Renado Jr: But there's something about that guy you like. What is it? It's definitely not his physical appearance. I mean he's short, skinny, half-open eyes with huge bags under them-

Raion: I like it when he smiles and laughs.

Renado Jr: (looks at Raion)

Raion: He says I'm the funniest person he knows. (smiles to herself) I make him laugh a lot, and it makes me pretty happy. I like seeing his bags get darker when he laughs. It makes it look like he's laughing harder than he actually is. (laughs to herself) And if he's laughing real hard, he'll grab onto his stomach and laugh real loud like he's-

Oluo: Hey Raion! Hurry up! We're all ready to sled down!

Raion: (snaps out of her thoughts) Coming, coming.

Raion and Renado Jr go to her friends and they all sled down together...A hefty dinner is provided by Kakaro Village, and everyone sits around together enjoying the hot dinner with complimentary wine. Renado sits with Erwin, Levi, Hange, Mike, John, Raion, and his son. Everyone drinks the wine, surprisingly even Erwin.

Renado: So, (looks at Levi and Raion) should I be expecting an invitation to your wedding soon, Raion?

Raion: What? No, he and I aren't together.

Renado: That's not what I've heard.

Raion: (embarrassed) Sir, please-

Hange: You know, I think I'm beginning to notice it too now that everyone's been talking about it. You and Levi seem to have a pretty good thing going on, Raion.

Raion: Captain!

John: Hey, there's nothing wrong with falling in love with your captain.

Mike: (snorts) Yeah, says the guy who fell in love with his captain and then she totally crushed his heart by marrying the guy she was betrothed to.

John: Shut up, Mike. At least I've been in love.

Hange: That reminds me, how's Ariel doing, captain?

Erwin: (sips wine) She's well. She says she can't even see her feet anymore because of the baby bump.

Renado: Ah, how many months is she in?

Erwin: It's the 3rd month.

Renado: Whoo, good luck my good man. You'll need it. By this time, the women start craving all sorts of combinations of food. My wife, when she was pregnant with junior here, she asked me to get a pound of goat steak smothered with brown caramel and mashed potatoes with basil and rosemary. Look around these damn mountains! Does it look like we grow basil and rosemary?! (bellows a laugh) Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to listen to such ridiculous requests, soldier.

John: Aw, look at the captain's face. He misses Ariel!

Erwin: Of course I do. She's my wife.

Hange: Wow, that's the most sensitive thing you've _ever _said, captain! You're really opening up here, aren't you?

Renado: That's what love does to us men, am I right? You act tough in front of the other men to assert that you're the alpha lion, but when you're alone with your woman you act like a little cub.

Hange: Aw, is that what you do, captain?

Renado: Hey, hey. How about a cheers? (looks to Raion and Levi) To love (looks to Erwin) and to making babies.

Everyone lifts their glasses for the cheers and drink to that. After the end of dinner, Raion and Levi walk off together in the snow.

Raion: Hey, I want to show you something.

Raion links arms with Levi and leads him to the Northern Mountains.

Levi: You sure it's safe to walk off this late?

Raion: Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, we're almost there.

Levi: So, the junior's pretty happy to see you, huh? You've been friends since you were little?

Raion: Yeah. I'm happy to see him too.

Levi: Yeah.

Raion: Alright, we're here.

They're standing in front of a dark cave and Raion takes out her oil lantern. She sparks it to light up the way. Raion puts her hand out and Levi holds it. She leads the way inside.

Levi: Where are we going?

Raion: We're going to see the most beautiful thing you will ever see in these mountains. Just watch your step. There's a lotta bugs in here.

The two keep walking and they come to a dead end.

Levi: What is this?

Raion: Just calm down.

Raion puts the lantern down and moves shards of glasses on the floor.

Levi: Hey hey, watch your hands-

Raion: I got this. Just sit back and watch.

Levi watches Raion aligning the shards, and she smiles at him. She puts the lantern in front of the shards, and his mouth drops. He looks at the Northern Lights reflected at the dead end, and it's a beautiful sight to see.

Levi: I've...never seen anything like this.

Raion: It's one of the wonders of the mountain. They're called the Northern Lights.

Levi: It's beautiful.

Raion smiles and she feels his hand over hers. She can feel him leaning in closer, and her heart races. She's afraid again of what this would lead to, and she leans away to grab the lantern.

Raion: Alright, let's head down.

Levi: Yeah...


	17. Chapter 17

Renado: (to Erwin) We packed you and your legion food and water for a good 3 month journey.

Erwin: Thank you, sir. It's very thoughtful of you.

John: 3 months? Is that how long it takes to get to the Sacred Grove?

Renado Jr: It'll depend if you reach The Lost Woods. If you do, you'll never find it.

Hange: How will we know if we're in The Lost Woods?

Renado Jr: You'll know if you can't find your way out.

Renado: You either find your way back out or you die in there. Simple as that.

Raion: (snorts) Yeah, if only it were that simple.

Renado: We noticed you only carry swords around, so we're giving you this.

Renado snaps his fingers and every soldier receives a handgun. The soldiers from the Wall are surprised at this advanced and delicate weapon, so much different than the shotgun they have.

Raion: Sir! This is more than we could've asked for.

Renado: Don't mention it. Just...stay alive, Raion. It's what we all want.

Raion: (nods) Thank you so much, sir.

Renado: We know that guns aren't the best weapon of choice in the forest, but it's the only weapon we have here.

Erwin: It's more than enough, sir.

Renado: And that's not all. Here, take these. You'll really need these, especially if you do get lost.

Renado hands a little ear-piece to each of the squad leaders.

Renado: You can hear each other through this. Just press the button and it'll be on. Go on, try it.

Everyone puts the ear piece in and Erwin speaks to test it. They all jump from surprise, and they're astounded by this technology.

Renado: Before you all go, my son wants to speak with you, Raion.

Raion nods and walks off with Renado Jr.

Renado Jr: I'm gonna miss you, Rai.

Raion: I'll miss you too.

Renado Jr: Please, be safe.

Raion: I will.

Renado Jr: You know, you should visit again sometime.

Raion: (nods) I will.

Renado Jr: (smiles) And you should stay longer next time. It'll be like old times, right? Like when we'd used to pretend we were soldiers and we'd play Bandits and Thieves in the mountains.

Raion: (smiles) Right.

The two share a hug, and Renado hoots loudly for his son. The two laugh and Renado Jr walks Raion to her horse.

Renado Jr: I'll see you, Rai.

Raion: (nods) See you.

Raion hops onto her horse and looks back at the people of Kakaro Village. The Scouts all wave goodbye to the friendly villagers, and the villagers wave back wishing the soldiers luck on their journey. Erwin and Raion lead up front on their horses away from the mountains and towards the Forgotten Forest. They arrive at the entrance of the forest, and they hop off their horses. They unload everything and have to carry everything on foot because the horses can't tread through the thick forest. Everyone steps in with their guns at hand looking around the dark forest. They travel a mile into the forest and make camp to stay safe away from titans' view. The map is laid out and the leaders stand around it.

Mike: So, what are we looking for now?

Raion: The Sacred Grove.

John: How do we find that?

Raion: You don't. It finds you.

Levi: What the hell does that mean?

Raion: It means what it sounds like. The Sacred Grove will find you if it deems you worthy.

Hange: (sighs) So we have to play the waiting card, don't we?

Everyone sits around the campfire eating their hunted dinner. Raion stares into the fire thinking about her family. She wonders how she has the power of Transcendence, from her mother or father. She's deeply lost in her own thoughts and can't hear anything or anyone else. Levi sees Raion frustrated with her own thoughts, so he sits next to her and hands her food.

Levi: You don't look good.

Raion: I have a bad feeling. Like something's watching me.

Levi: Well, it's a new place. You might feel antsy about that.

Raion: ...yeah...you're probably right.

Levi: Just eat and go to sleep. We still got a long road ahead of us.

Raion nods and does just that. She goes to sleep first, and Levi stays close to keep an eye on her until everyone goes to sleep. In the middle of the night, Raion wakes up hearing the laugh she heard from her temple. Everyone is fast asleep, and she looks up at the sky to see that it's dusk breaking to dawn. Raion closes her eyes, wishing that the laughter is all in her head. She hears the laugh much louder than before, and she sits up with cold sweat. Raion looks around but doesn't see anyone else. There's no one but her fellow soldiers, but the laughter continues. Raion grabs her gun, puts the ear-piece in, and quietly leaves like the wind. She doesn't know where the sound is coming from, so she closes her eyes and follows the voice through the maze-like forest...Erwin stirs awake and sees the sun rising. He groans and sits up, looking around. His eyes stop at the empty spot where Raion was sleeping.

Erwin: Wake up!

Hange and Levi stir awake first.

Erwin: Wake up! Raion is gone!

Levi jumps awake onto his feet and sees that Raion is gone.

Levi: Damn it! Where the hell did she go?

Erwin remembers about the ear-piece and he hopes that Raion took hers with her.

Erwin: (pushes the button on ear piece) Raion, can you hear me? This is your captain speaking.

Raion: (whispers quietly over speaker) Yes, captain. I hear you loud and clear.

Erwin: Where are you? Why did you leave without telling anyone?

Raion: I heard voices, captain. And I'm following them now.

The leaders look at one another with worry, wondering what Raion meant by voices.

Erwin: Where are you?

Raion: I think it's The Lost Woods.

Levi: Can you describe your location, tell us how to get there?

Raion: I'm afraid I can't. Listen you guys, I'm on to something right now. I'll keep you on speaker, but I'm not coming back until I find out where this voice is coming from.

Erwin: Raion. Raion! Answer me!

Raion refuses to answer, following the laughing voice.

Levi: We need to go after her now.

Erwin: I agree. We'll spread out in the Triangle formation with Hange and Mike up front, you at right back, and John and I will take left front. Use the ear pieces to communicate where we are. We cannot afford to get lost in these woods, and we cannot let anything happen to Raion. We need her to retrieve the Sword.

Everyone separates with their respective squads to their respective position in the formation.

Gunther: (yawns loudly) So what's going on?

Levi: Grab your guns. Raion's gone.

Petra: What? Where did she go?

Levi: We don't know. We need to find her now.

Everyone grabs their guns and follows Levi into the forest.

Oluo: Why the hell did Zora follow a random voice in the woods?

Eld: Damn it. I only got 3 hours of sleep.

Petra: She's out of her mind. How could she just leave without telling anyone?

Levi: Shut up! All of you!

They all shut up with their complaints as Levi listens to the woods, trying to hear for anything he can. He doesn't hear any voices, no other footsteps. Levi listens to Hange, Mike, John, and Erwin talking over the ear-piece as they're moving into position as well.

Erwin: Any sign of Raion?

Hange: The North-East radius is clear, sir.

Levi: South-East is clear.

Erwin: Alright, keep looking. Remember, we must find Raion alive.

The squad arrives to a clearing in the forest that spreads out to 3 different pathways.

Petra: Which do we take?

Oluo: I don't think splitting up is a good idea. Look at how dark the forest is. You can't see anything in there.

Levi: Let's split up. Petra and Eld at 12 o clock, Oluo and Gunther at 2 o clock.

Petra: What about you, captain?

Levi: I'm going in for that last one. Search at a 3 mile radius, and we meet back here in 1 hour sharp. And remember, don't get lost.

Levi walks off on his own, walking as quietly as the wind.

Hange: (over speaker) You sure it's a good idea to split with your squad, Levi?

Levi: We'll cover ground faster that way.

John: Still no sign of her. What do we do, captain?

Erwin: Levi, can you hear me?

Levi: Yes, captain.

Erwin: What's your progress?

Levi: The squad split at roughly 200 meters North from camp and we came to a clearing with 3 routes. Oluo and Gunther headed off to the east and Petra and Eld headed north. I continued on west.

Erwin: Any sign of Raion yet?

Before Levi can answer, he feels cold metal on the back of his head and he hears a click of a gun.

Akashi: You say anything I don't like, I'll blow your brains out.

Levi is silent.

Akashi: Put your weapons down. The swords, the guns, and that gear you have around your legs.

Levi puts all his weapons on the ground slowly including the 3DMG.

Akashi: Put your hands behind your head and interlock your fingers.

Levi does so.

Akashi: Now, tell your people you found nothing.

Akashi pushes the gun against Levi's head harder.

Erwin: Levi? I asked you if there is any sign of Raion.

Levi: This is Levi, approximately 220 meters North-West from camp. The man we are looking for, Raion's father...(pauses) is here with me now.

Levi shuts his eyes and prepares himself for death when he hears a voice shout from behind.

Raion: Stop!

Akashi turns around and sees his daughter pointing her gun at him. He's taken aback by his daughter's disfigurement, but he keeps the gun at Levi's head. He puts his arm around Levi's neck, forcing him on his feet to hold Levi hostage.

Akashi: Put down the gun, Raion.

Raion: Not until you put yours down first, Papa.

Akashi: Are you really going to shoot your own father?

Raion: Papa...please, don't make me do this.

Akashi is silent but keeps the gun at Levi's head, doubting that his own daughter would dare to shoot him and also doubting her aim because of her disfigurement.

Levi: Don't let him get away, Raion. You have to shoot him!

Akashi: (choke holds Levi harder) Shut up.

Raion: Papa...am I part of the Royal Family?

Akashi: What? What are you talking about?

Raion: I have the power of Transcendence. Is there something you're not telling me?

Akashi is silent and is trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head.

Raion: Papa, let's put the gun down so we can talk about this.

Akashi: (mumbles to himself) They were looking for you...it all makes sense. They knew what you were.

Raion: What? Who is they? Who knows what I am?

Akashi chokes Levi harder and is trembling with anger. He turns Levi around so he can look into Levi's eyes while choking him.

Raion: (keeps gun up) Let him go, Papa!

Akashi pushes Levi to the ground and kicks him in his ribs, pointing the gun back at Levi's head. Raion's heart races, seeing such hatred and anger spill from her father's eyes as he looks down at Levi.

Akashi: Your government knew about my daughter! You knew she was a Transcendent, and that's why you tried to kill her! That's why you raided my village!

Raion: Papa, Levi had nothing to do with that.

Akashi: No, but the government he works for did. And they'll all pay, starting with this one.

Raion sees her father look back at Levi, and he lifts the gun back up to his head. Raion hesitates for a second, but she takes aim with her good eye and pulls the trigger. Akashi falls to the floor, eyes wide open from utter shock and grabbing his bleeding neck. He falls to the floor, convulsing. Raion runs to her father and is in shock at what she just did. She sees the fright in her father's eyes, and he looks up at his daughter. Raion trembles, applying pressure on her father's neck to try to slow the bleeding. Raion panics and Akashi uses the last of his energy to say Renado's name. Raion looks at her father paralyzed, and he says Renado's name again.

Raion: (cries) Papa, I'm so sorry.

Akashi looks up at his daughter, seeing her completely disheveled and he lifts his hand wanting to touch her face. Before he can, his hand falls limp as he draws his last breath in Raion's arms. She gasps seeing the light go out of his eyes, and he stares back at her coldly, lifelessly. Raion screams and holds her father tightly. Everyone can hear what's happened through the ear piece, her speaker still on. Levi kneels down to Raion and takes her ear piece out, holding her tightly.

Erwin: Levi goddamn it, speak to me! Say something!

Levi: This is Levi...I have Raion with me, alive. Akashi...is dead.

* * *

Annie: Step aside, Bertolt. I've got news for Mina.

Bertolt: She's in a meeting-

Annie: I said step aside.

Annie Leonhart glares at Bertolt Hoover, and he steps aside. She walks into the room where Mina is in with other people from the other villages in Snow Summit for a group meeting. Mina is sitting down, listening to the briefing provided from one of her trusted advisers, Midna.

Midna: The other warriors are preparing for Operation Push as we speak. They'll be ready to raid the nearby villages.

Mina: Good. And what about the Desert people? What news of them?

Darbok: (sighs) Not good. They bought 8 large fleets.

Mina: 8 fleets? What for? They don't have an army that big.

Darbok: Then one wonders why they've bought 8 fleets.

Reiner: (threatens) Watch your tone, Darbok.

Annie approaches Mina and her table of advisers. She salutes to Mina, and Mina motions for Annie to speak.

Annie: Excuse me for interrupting, but there's news from our spies in the forest. It's about The Boss.

Mina: What is it? Is my Papa alright?

Annie: ...he's...he's dead.

Mina: ...w-what?

Annie: He was shot...by your sister.

Mina: (disbelief) What?! Raion...killed my father?

The advisers look at one another worriedly.

Midna: (nods) What do we do now, Mina? Our leader is dead.

Reiner: I think we should just end this now. You don't need to go through with this plan. Remember, you've never even liked your father's plan to retaliate.

Darbok: We've come this far, Mina. Your father would want you to finish what he's started. You can't let the actions of The Wall and the Desert people go unanswered. It'll weaken us as a unit-

Reiner: Oh shut the hell up with your goddamn weakening-us-as-a-unit bullshit! There won't be a goddamn unit if we go through with this plan! Look at the size of The Wall and the Desert. Do you think we can really take them all down?

Midna: It is troubling that the Desert people bought 8 fleets.

Annie: They're probably building up an army too. Maybe they know we're coming.

Reiner: There's no way we can take down 8 fleets. Mina, we barely have enough people for 1 fleet. They have 8.

Darbok: So you're just going to let them get away with murdering your mother? You're just going to stand down? Give up?

Reiner: Mina, don't listen to a word this bastard is saying. If you go through with this plan, you can't control what's going to happen next. You're playing with a goddamn wildfire, Mina. Don't fan the flames. Please.

Darbok: We've gone over the projections of this operation a dozen times with your father, Mina. He made the plans and he let you in on it because you said you wanted to help him. You'll be turning your back on him, too, and he would've died for nothing. His death will be in vain if you don't go through with this. Those people deserve to pay for what they've done to you, Mina.

Midna: Guys, give Mina some space to think about this.

Mina: No, I've made my decision. I will take my father's place as The Boss. Darbok, gather everyone into the room in 15 minutes. I want to speak to them.

Darbok: You got it, Boss.

Darbok glares at Reiner before leaving the room.

Reiner: Mina-

Mina holds her hand up, quieting him. She motions for everyone else to leave the room but signals for Annie and Midna to wait for her outside. Everyone leaves the room to Mina and Reiner.

Reiner: I can't believe you're doing this.

Mina: I have no choice.

Reiner: Yes, you do. Mina...I don't want to see you getting hurt.

Mina: I'm going to be fine, Reiner.

Reiner: Mina, this isn't your revenge. It's your father's, and it's not right for you to be doing this for him. He's putting you in danger.

Mina hugs Reiner tightly, and he hugs her back.

Mina: Listen, I know you're worried about me, Reiner. And I'm so glad to have someone like you in my life, to care for me the way you do. (looks into Reiner's eyes) But I have to do this.

Reiner is quiet and looks into Mina's eyes, seeing that she's determined to continue her father's plans against the Wall and the desert.

Mina: Will you still be with me?

Reiner: Until I die.

Mina smiles and kisses Reiner sweetly.

Reiner: Want me to bring in Midna and Annie?

Mina: Yeah.

She gives him one last kiss and watches him leave the room. Midna and Annie step inside and close the door behind them. The 3 sit at the table to discuss the issue further.

Mina: So what exactly happened.

Annie: The Boss found one of the Scouts, the one involved with your sister, Levi Ackerman. He held him hostage, but your sister got there. She started talking about how she has the power of Transcendence, and The Boss said that was why the Wall's government attacked our village.

Midna: Wait wait, Raion has the power of Transcendence?

Mina: I don't ever remember her talking about anything like that.

Annie: She might've been too young to know her power. She could've discovered it growing up at The Wall.

Midna: So the people from The Wall and the desert are looking for her. That's why they came to our village...

Annie: So what do we do about Raion now?

Mina: ...she killed my father. She killed our father. I will make her pay. We continue with the attack on the Wall, but I'm going to change a few things. First, we're not going to completely destroy the Wall. That's too easy a task, and it doesn't cause anyone suffering. I want them to suffer. I want them to feel the terror I felt when the titans attacked Toshina. We're just going to break down Wall Maria, puncture a hole large enough for titans to freely walk through.

Midna: Do you think Reiner still wants to do it though? He was pretty vocal about being against the attack.

Mina: I don't want him to appear in the initial attack. I want Bertolt to. I want him to appear to the people first, make sure he shows his face to the people to let them know just what kind of monsters they've unleashed. He'll punch a hole in the wall to let the titans walk in first. People will be fleeing by this time, and that's when we'll kick them when they're down. Reiner will shatter Wall Maria to render all districts nonviable, making sure that the remaining survivors see him. After the attack, we lay low with all activities for a while, and the teams will be split the same way my father planned. Midna, you'll be watching over the Desert with your team while my team infiltrates the Wall.

Midna and Annie are quiet.

Mina: What?

Midna: It's just...such a big plan, you know? I mean, things are never going to be the same ever again. With them, with us, with all the provinces. They're going to gain people on their side, we're recruiting people on our side. This might be a war that will never end, Mina.

Annie: The people who attacked us first should've thought about that before they raided our village.

Midna: Look, I know that's the biggest reason why we're doing this...but think about it, Mina. They'll retaliate, then we'll retaliate. Where does it end? So many people are going to die. Innocent people, women, children, the elders. We're talking about hundreds, maybe even thousands of deaths. And you've been informed about Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman. You know how good a soldier Levi is, you know how determined and tactical Erwin is. Do you really think we'll stand a chance against them?

Mina: You're forgetting just what kind of power we have, Midna. We have the power of the titans on our side. There is no way one man can stand against Bertolt or Reiner, even if it is the greatest human soldier in all the provinces. Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith don't stand a chance against us.

Midna: They can if they have the Sword of Sovereignty. It'll easily destroy all the titans we have, even if you crystallize the titan's weak points.

Mina: There's nothing we can do about the sword now. It won't be long before my sister will find it. We'll watch her until she does and at night, we'll take it from her with whatever necessary force. I won't let that sword get in the way of our plans. I want to put Zane in charge of that.

Annie looks down and Mina looks at her.

Mina: You don't think Zane is up to the task?

Annie: No, it's not that. It's just...some people don't think you can handle this. I mean, it's a lot of pressure being The Boss, especially for a 12 year old.

Mina: I can handle it, Annie.

Annie: Yeah, well not everyone agrees. Some people think you're too young.

Mina: And what do you think?

Annie: Does it really matter?

Mina: Of course it matters to me. You're one of my most trusted advisers, Annie. I want to know your opinion on this matter.

Annie: ...I think you need to prove them wrong. And I'll support you all the way, Mina.

Mina: (nods) Thanks. And do I have your full support, Midna?

Midna: You know you do.

Mina: Alright. It's been 15 minutes. It's time for me to speak to our people.

Annie and Midna: (nods) Yes, Mina.

They salute her, and the 3 girls walk out of the room to the next where all of Akashi's followers are gathered. Some of them are already mourning for the death of their boss, and they all watch Mina walk to the front to speak.

* * *

Raion stands back as she watches Renado light Akashi's body on fire, laying on a whole bunch of wood. Kakaro Village holds a funeral for Raion's father, and Levi stands right by her side. He can see that Raion is damaged badly by all of this. After the funeral, Raion still stands there looking at the black ashes whitening with the falling snow.

Levi: Raion.

Raion: (weakly) Leave me alone.

Levi: I'm sorry. About everything.

Raion: I said leave me alone.

Levi quietly walks away, and Erwin walks up to him.

Erwin: How is she holding up?

Levi: Not good.

Erwin: Do you think you can help her get through this?

Levi: (glares at Erwin) You can't possibly ask more from her. She's done so much for us already. Let's just...let her live a normal life.

Erwin: Look at her. Do you think she can live a normal life after what she's done, after what she knows she is?

Levi: Back away from her, captain.

Erwin: (snaps) Back down, Levi. You do not give me orders.

Levi glares down Erwin.

Erwin: We'll have our doctors evaluate her when we get back to The Wall. We depart tomorrow morning.

Erwin walks off and Levi looks around but doesn't see Raion. He goes to his squad.

Levi: Hey, have any of you seen Raion?

They all reply that they haven't. He continues searching for her and he checks through all the open doors in Renado's shack. He hears glass shattering loudly, and he runs to the sound. It's from a locked door, and he can hear a girl's voice crying inside.

Levi: Raion? (shakes door) Raion, is that you?

The voice cries louder, and Levi takes a step back kicking right through the door. He cries out her name, seeing her on the bathroom floor sitting around the broken glass shards. She sits around a large puddle of blood. He runs to her and falls on his knees, seeing the glass shard in her right hand and deep cuts on her left arm. He pulls the glass away from her hand and shouts loudly.

Levi: I need help in here! I need a doctor! Help!

Renado Jr runs in and screams seeing what he's looking at. Raion falls weak in Levi's arms and her breathing slows.

Levi: Raion, Raion I need you to stay with me here. Stay with me!

Renado Jr: Follow me.

Levi picks up Raion in his arms and follows Renado Jr to another room. He puts Raion down on the table and the doctors come rushing in with Renado and Erwin behind.

Renado: (horrified) Oh god...

Erwin: What happened?

Levi: She tried to kill herself.

Renado Jr: What have you people done to her?!

Renado: Junior, that's enough. Everyone out. Let the doctors do their work.

They all step outside so that the doctors could fix up Raion.


	18. Chapter 18

Raion stirs awake and hears movement next to her.

Levi: Raion? Raion, can you hear me? It's Levi.

Raion opens her eyes and sees Levi looking down at her. She can't believe she's alive.

Raion: Why am I here?

Levi: Because you're alive.

Raion looks away, closing her eyes. Levi doesn't know what to say, and he holds her hand. She shoves his hand away.

Levi: You can't blame yourself for anything.

Raion: (starts to break down) I killed my own father.

Levi: You didn't have a choice-

Raion: I did. I had a choice...

Raion cries in devastation at what she's done.

Levi: I know this must be hard for you...

Raion: (looks down at her hands) I don't have anyone. No one is here anymore...I don't have anyone left.

Levi: Hey. (lifts Raion's chin up and looks at her) You have me.

Raion doesn't say anything.

Levi: We're going to go back home tomorrow.

Raion: What about the Sword of Sovereignty?

Levi: You don't need to worry about that right now.

Raion: What do you mean? That was the whole reason we went to the forest, to find that sword.

Levi: Yeah, but the captain wants to have you evaluated.

Raion: Evaluated? For what?

Levi: He doesn't think you're okay to keep going. I'm taking you back to the Wall tomorrow.

Raion: No. No, I want to find the Sword.

Levi: Raion you just-

Raion: I know what I just tried to do. But I want to find the Sword. I need to find it.

Levi: You're in no condition to be on this mission any longer.

Raion: I don't care about your damn opinion, captain-

Levi: Raion-

Raion gets out of bed but falls to her knees from weakness. Levi holds her and sits her back down on the bed.

Raion: I'm going to find that Sword.

Levi: I can't let you do that, Raion.

Raion: (looks up at Levi) I need to make this right, Levi. I need to find that sword. Please, I'm asking you just this once as a friend, as a friend, Levi. Please, help me find the Sword.

Levi: (sighs) Fine. But I want you to know I'm going to keep my eyes on you every step of the way. You do something I don't like, I'm pulling you out and personally taking you back to The Wall to get your head examined, you hear me?

Raion: Loud and clear.

The next day, Raion wakes up early and packs her horse ready for the trip towards the forest once again. Though the gang is their usual cheerful and obnoxious self, Raion is the polar opposite. She's quiet, and the aura around her is dark. She doesn't say anything to anyone unless she needs to answer Levi and his 20 questions. The squad is gathered around a small fire eating their dinner. Levi sits next to Raion quietly.

Levi: How do you expect to find the sword?

Raion: I'm not sure yet.

Levi: (looks at Raion) You've gotta be kidding.

Raion: Levi, back when you said...that I have you...what do you mean?

Levi: It means what it sounds like. (looks at Raion) I want to be there for you, with you.

Raion looks away, and so does Levi. It's late at night and Raion is lying on the floor, wide awake while everyone else is fast asleep. She can't get the image out of her head, the image of her father's shock at being shot by his eldest daughter. His eyes, his reaction, his demeanor during the last seconds of life he had. Raion hears a familiar laugh in the winds, the same laugh she heard in the temple back in her village and the same laugh last time she was in the forest. She stands up and puts on her gear quietly. She looks back at her friends and at Levi sadly. She closes her eyes and listens to the sound of the laughter, following it as it gets louder and louder with every move. Raion can see the sky lighten up with the sun, and she continues following the laughter. She approaches a clearing in the forest, and she sees a large stone with the symbol of the Royal Family: the diamond. She looks around at the tall trees and listens to the birds chirping away. It's the first time Raion takes the time to absorb her surrounding for a while. She looks up at the sun piercing through the thick trees, lighting up the forest dimly. She's moved by the beauty of the forest surrounding her, and she stands there in awe. Raion touches the stone gently, and she whistles a melody her mother taught her when she was little, the melody of the Royal Family. She would remember the stories her mother would say of the Royal Family, the kind of powers they all had.

_Zora: But remember, my little lion, because you have power does not mean you are a leader.  
_

_Raion: Then what does it mean to be a leader, Mama?  
_

_Zora: To make the choice that nobody else can. To do the right thing._

The stone starts to shake violently and Raion steps back, watching the stone crumble. She waves the dust away as best she can, and she sees an opening to a much larger circular clearing. And right there far in the middle was the stone that held the Sword of Sovereignty. From this distance Raion can feel the majestic impression of the sword. Raion approaches this sword slowly and looks upon it's beauty. She clings onto the handle and easily pulls it out of the stone. She lifts the sword into the sky and it shines majestically in the sun...

Levi: God damn it! Where the hell did she go?!

The legion spends hours circling around the area to find Raion, but there is no sign of her. Her horse is gone, all her equipment is gone. It's as if she was never there.

Levi: We need to search farther. A 20-mile radius-

Erwin: Levi...

The other leaders leave to let Erwin speak with Levi alone.

Erwin: Levi-

Levi: I knew we shouldn't have pushed her!

Erwin: Levi, I'm sorry but Raion is gone.

Levi is quiet, knowing that it would be impossible to find Raion in such a forest.

Erwin: We need to think about the mission at hand. The others who work for Akashi, they'll carry out the rest of his plans. We'd have to assume Mina will take over the position. The fight isn't over yet, Levi, and I need you by my side.

Levi: Not till Raion's found.

Erwin: Think about it, Levi. She just killed her father. She shot him dead. Do you think she'd want to come back? Don't you think that's why she left? No matter how strong anyone is, they all have their breaking points. Maybe Raion has reached hers.

Levi: So what are you saying? To just let her go? Live in the wild, alone against all those titans?

Erwin: She's done it before. She can take care of herself. She needs time and space to get her head cleared up. And that doesn't mean we won't stop looking for her.

Levi: What are you suggesting?

Erwin: We'll give Raion the time and space she needs to get over what she's done. But we need her. She's the only wielder of the sword that we know of, and we're going to need her more than we can imagine. I can feel it deep in my guts. I know how much it means for you to find her, so I'll let you stay at The Rock. Hange and Mike will be staying as well to conduct experiments on titans to extract more information about them. While they're doing that, you can stay and keep searching for Raion.

Levi: Thank you, captain.

Erwin: (nods) I need everyone working together on this. We have a lot to juggle around here. I just need to know you're still in this, Levi.

Levi: (nods) You have my cooperation.

* * *

Raion rides for hours with Aniu by her side. At night, Raion just lies on the floor with Aniu. The mountain lion perks her head up and moves her ears about. She growls under her breath and Raion quiets Aniu. She looks to where Aniu is looking. Raion takes in a deep breath and transcends into Aniu's body. She can see through the dark leaves a man perched on a tree holding a sniper rifle in place pointing it right at her direction. He's assembling the rifle, and Aniu slips away into the forest. She can see the man trying to look for her, but he gives up to finish assembling the gun. He puts it on the branch so he doesn't shake, and he finds a good aim to get rid of Raion. Aniu roars loudly, scaring the shit out of the sniper. He nearly falls from the branch and he glares down at the mountain lion roaring at him from below. He ignores it and looks back to see that Raion is gone. The man panics and looks back down at the mountain lion but she runs away. The man slings the gun over his shoulder and climbs down the tree to move on foot. He takes a few steps but stops feeling cold metal on the back of his head.

Raion: Put the gun down now. Now!

The man puts his rifle down on the floor and Raion smashes her gun to the back of his head, knocking him down onto the grass. He groans in pain, his head bleeding from the impact.

Raion: Who sent you to kill me?

Zane: You don't want to know, Raion.

Raion is surprised that this man knows her name, but she hides it.

Raion: You're not from the Wall.

Zane: No. I'm with your sister.

Raion: Mina?

Zane: That's right. She sent me to kill you.

Raion: Why?

Zane: Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you killed your father, our boss! All for what? Some guy you met from the Wall?

Raion: That's not how it happened-

Zane: Justify it however you want, Raion. You betrayed your people, you betrayed your father. You don't deserve to be the master of that sword. Mina does!

Raion: ...Mina really hates me, doesn't she?

Zane: ...she's not the only one.

Raion is affected by Zane's words, and she looks at him.

Zane: So...what will you do with me?

Raion: If I let you go, you'd just go back to Mina and tell her I'm alive. (looks at the Sword of Sovereignty in her hand) She wants this...then she's going to have to take it from me. (looks at Zane) I'm sorry.

Zane: What?

Raion stabs Zane through his chest with her sword all the way through until her sword comes out from his back. He looks at Raion in shock and pain, and she takes the sword out of his chest. He falls to the floor bleeding to death quietly. Raion can hear Zane breathing, and she walks away hopping onto her horse to continue through the forest. After a 2 days journey in the forest, she finally arrives at a clearing. She is completely taken aback by the beauty of the village she arrives at, but notices how chillingly quiet it is. She walks through the village on her horse, but there's no sign of anyone even with all the houses everywhere. She approaches the little lake that runs through the middle of the village on her horse, and she looks around at the shacks. Everything seems completely deserted. Raion takes out her sword, wanting to be cautious.

Voice: You!

A man peeks his head out from his shack and looks at Raion.

Man: That's...that's the Sword of Sovereignty!

Others start to come out of their shacks and look at Raion, murmuring to themselves. The man falls to his knees first, and the rest of the villagers follow.

Man: You've come to save us, wielder of the Great Sword.

Raion: What's happened here?

Man: The Desert people raided our village 2 days ago. They took the children.

Raion: The children?

Man: Yes. They stole our children from our homes. Please, please save them and return them to us.

Raion: Which way did they go?

Man: They headed towards the Northern end of the forest. They are at the Forest Temple and have barricaded themselves inside. Please, they're going to kill our children.

Raion: I'm going to need some help on this. Where are your able soldiers?

Man 2: (steps up) I am the only soldier in this village.

Raion: One soldier for an entire village?

Man 2: All of our other soldiers were killed by the Desert people. I'm the only survivor. Please, miss, if there's anything I can do to help, I will.

Raion: (nods) Alright. Can you take me to the temple?

Man 2: Yes, I know the way.

Man: Good luck, wielder of the Sword.

Raion nods and walks off with the second man.

Raion: What's your name, soldier?

Taran: Taran, miss. And yours?

Raion: Raion.

Taran: Raion? Raion Rida? Daughter of Toshina Village in the Snow Summit?

Raion: Yes. You know about me?

Taran: Yes. The main capital of the Forgotten Forest is 10 miles west from here. A lot of delegates pass by our village on their way to the capital. I'm sorry about what happened to your village.

Raion doesn't answer and keeps walking.

Raion: The Desert people, what do they want with your children?

Taran: They are angry that we didn't side with them and the Atrium province.

Raion: What is their side?

Taran: What any people with power want. More power. They want to rule all the provinces under one kingdom, The Wall.

Raion: And what do the Desert people get in return?

Taran: Gold, silver, diamonds. The Desert people have never been...well off, compared to the rest of us. It's understandable they want to change that, but this way? This is madness. Okay, we're almost there.

The two hide behind a tall tree and Raion can visibly see the stone Forest Temple from afar.

Taran: We can get a better view up the tree.

Raion: You mean, climb up the tree?

Taran: Yeah, you're not afraid of heights, are you?

Raion: (looks up at the tall tree) No, but how will we move? From branch to branch like a monkey?

Taran: Exactly.

She looks at him with disbelief.

Taran: Hey, I know these forests better than you. Trust me on this.

Raion: (nods) Alright.

Taran: Just make sure not to fall, alright?

Taran climbs up first and Raion follows behind. She keeps up well and he stops when he reaches the very top. He and Raion sit on the branch and have a bird's eye-view of the roof of the temple.

Raion: (squints) I spot 3 hostiles.

Taran: Same here.

Raion: Alright, I see the entrance that they're guarding up on the South-East perimeter. One of us needs to distract them and the other will slip inside.

Raion puts her gun together and Taran looks at it as if he's never seen a gun before.

Raion: What weapon do you have?

Taran: Just this bow and arrow. We don't...we don't have weapons like you Mountain people have.

Raion: Alright. You can distract them while I go inside then.

Taran: Here, you'll need this.

Taran hands Raion an ear-piece. She puts it in her ear and Taran tests is quickly.

Raion: Alright, we're good to go.

Taran: (nods) Thank you for doing this, for helping my village.

Raion: (nods) So, how do we get there from this tree?

Taran: Just grab onto the vines and swing. Here, watch me.

Taran jumps and swings onto the next tree with the vines easily, used to traveling like this. Raion's heart races and she looks at the vines.

Taran: It's easier than it looks. Come on, just jump and swing.

Raion takes in a deep breath and prays to the mountain lion to give her strength. She takes a strong leap and grabs onto the vines for her life swinging back and forth. It really was easier than it looked, and Raion swings to the branch Taran is standing on.

Taran: Follow my lead.

Taran and Raion swing from tree to tree, getting closer to the Forest Temple. They stop at a good distance and they look down to the rooftop, hidden behind the leaves of the trees.

Raion: Do you have a clear shot from here?

Taran aims with his bow and arrow.

Taran: Clear.

Raion: Alright. I'll take care of the left two, you take that one down. Make sure he doesn't get the chance to yell.

Taran: Got it.

Raion: (aims with her gun at the hostile) Alright on my count to 3. 1, 2, 3.

Raion shoots her gun and Taran shoots his arrow. They kill the 3 hostiles on the roof of the Forest Temple in a second and quietly. The two hop down onto the rooftop and run to the roof entrance of the temple. Taran leads the way, knowing the schematics of the temple. They walk down the stairs to the basement and stop hearing voices speaking in a foreign language. They hear footsteps approaching, and Raion does her best to hide behind the wall and its shadow. Unfortunately, the Desert soldier looks to Raion's side of the wall and gasps as Raion puts her gun to his face in hiding.

Raion: (speaks in the Desert native tongue) _Scream, and I'll kill you._

The soldier looks at her in shock.

Raion: Now, take me to the children. Do anything I don't like, I'll blow your brains out. You understand me?

The man nods his head and Raion puts the gun to his back, pushing the man forward with Taran following behind. He takes Raion to the cellar where the children are all tied to trees. They gasp seeing Taran and he shushes the children, quickly cutting through their ropes.

Raion: Get on your knees, now.

The man gets on his knees.

Raion: Put your hands behind your head and interlock your fingers.

Man: (listens to Raion)

Raion: Why are you and your people here? Why have you done this?

Man: The Royal Family deserves to be killed for what they've done to my people.

Raion: What do you mean? What have they done?

Man: They raided my lands, killed our leaders, forced their views upon my people the same way they've done to The Wall. They think that because they have the power of Transcendence that they can do whatever they please whenever they want. They think they have the right to rule over all the lands and to shove down their laws and values down everyone's throats! They're all arrogant bastards that deserved nothing short than death.

Raion: So this is about revenge.

Man: You're damn right it's about revenge! It's revenge for my people, for the oppression we've suffered for a century. We thought you people of the Forest would understand us and take our side. After all, the Royal Family did the same to you. We've heard about the fires they've started here to get you to give your allegiance to them.

Raion looks at Taran seeing the cold look on his face after the mention of the fires the Royal Family set off to get the Forest on their side.

Man: You, you're not from the forest.

Raion looks back at the Desert soldier.

Man: A gun is never found in the forests. It's too loud. You're from the mountains, aren't you?

Raion: That's right. And you have the audacity to talk to me about raiding lands? I know the Desert and the Wall conspired against Toshina Village.

Man: You're from Toshina Village? You must be working under Akashi.

Raion: ...no...he's dead.

Man: (shocked) What?

Raion: ...I killed him.

Man: ...you...killed The Boss? Impossible-

Raion: Believe what you want. But I watched the light go out of his eyes, right in my arms.

The man can see that Raion is telling the truth by the contours of the lines on her face, her jaded expression.

Raion: Now, enough talking. You are going to tell your people to leave the Forest and never return unless you all want to be killed.

Man: We're not going anywhere until our message is sent to the leaders of the Forest.

Taran: And just what is that message?

Man: That you have one last chance to join our forces, to wipe out the rest of the hidden Royal Family.

Taran: And if we don't agree?

Man: Then may the gods of the snake show your people mercy when we show you what a terrible mistake you've made.

Raion can hear voices approaching and she looks back to Taran.

Raion: We need to go.

Taran: What about him?

Raion walks behind the soldier on his knees and knocks him unconscious with the butt of her gun.

Raion: Let's go.

Raion and Taran run out of the Forest Temple and hide within the forest. They can hear the commotion inside. They immediately start swinging away back to towards the village. They stop at a good distance to catch their breaths.

Taran: What do we do now? The people in the temple...

Raion: They won't just leave. They want to send you a message.

Taran: So you think they're coming back?

Raion: Yeah. This is serious to these people. They've taken your rejection to their alliance personal. They won't stop until you send a clear message right back.

Taran: So what do you propose?

Raion: You need to prepare your village for the attack. You need to use your environment to your advantage. What's the best way for you to fight here?

Taran: We have the height from the trees and our bows and arrows. They're much more efficient on higher grounds too, and they're quiet and just as accurate as your guns. We also have the vines to mobilize wherever the Desert soldiers go.

Raion: Good. We're going to need more people than you and I. We're going to need the help of those children.

Taran: (nods) I'll take you back to our village.

Raion and Taran arrive back and all the parents are there reuniting with their children. The village leader, Russel, walks up to Raion and Taran with a big smile.

Russel: You've done it.

Raion: It's not over yet, sir. Taran and I believe there's going to be a contingency plan.

Russel: Contingency plan?

He eyes the people celebrating the reunion, and he walks into his shack with Taran and Raion to discuss this matter.

Russel: What is this plan?

Raion: Taran and I believe the Desert soldiers will come back to your village to express their message to you and the rest of the provinces.

Russel: And what message is that?

Taran: That we were wrong to have declined allegiance with the Desert. Russel, we think they're going to attack our village again and maybe even do worse this time. We have to prepare for this.

Russel: And what do you propose?

Taran: We'll use the trees and hide up top. We'll watch every move the Desert soldiers make, and we'll take them out from there.

Russel: (sighs) And are you sure they're going to attack us again?

Raion: Sir, we believe these soldiers have taken your rejection a little too personal.

Russel: Alright, what do you need me to do?

Raion: I need any child who is able to fight. We're going to need as much people to help out as we can.

Russel: The children? No, no we just got the children back. We can't let them fight against trained soldiers.

Raion: The Desert people are at a disadvantage here. They don't know how to utilize the trees to their advantage. You have the upper hand here, sir. And if you don't do this, if you don't send this message to the Desert, they might attack again.

Taran: Sir, I agree with Raion. I think we need to do this attack. If we don't, we'll be setting ourselves up for future attacks and...and we won't make it then.

Raion: It's now or never, sir. We need an answer now.

Russel: Alright. Gather the children that are able to fight.

Raion: Thank you. Tell everyone else to stay in their homes with bows and arrows. We're going to need to make everything seem normal again.

Russel leaves the shack with Raion and Taran. The two gather able children and they all head into the forest to position themselves. Taran explains to the children what the situation is, and Raion watches this. She looks at all the childrens' expressions, and just as suspected she saw a lot of fear. But she saw motivation in the children, a want to stand up to fight for their village's protection. She can see the bravery of the children exuding, and she becomes confident seeing them. Everyone gets into place among the trees, swinging silently with the current of the wind to not disturb anything. Raion is perched on a tree and looks out at the view. Taran is next to her.

Raion: Do you think the kids are okay to fight?

Taran: (nods) They want to protect their village from the intruders.

Raion: They trust you.

Taran: I'm like a big brother to them. All the soldiers were. But I'm the last one standing.

Raion: We're gonna be fine.

Taran: (looks at Raion) Yeah, I think so too.

Boy: Taran, we heard voices coming from the west. It must be the Desert soldiers.

Taran: Alright, everyone get into place. Draw out your arrows.

The children all aim with their bows, and Taran and Raion look down to the ground. They hear the sounds of the Desert soldiers walking loudly, ignorant of how loud they are within the quiet forest trees.

Raion: (whispers) On my signal on 3. 1, 2, 3!

The arrows whiz through the silent night and the sounds of soldiers crying in pain echo in everyone's ears. The children shout as they attack the Desert soldiers, and it's a complete and successful ambush against the intruders. The children cheer and they all hop to the ground celebrating their victory over the Desert soldiers. The adults take the liberty of gathering the dead bodies and to burn them away from the children while the other adults start preparing a huge celebration for all that's happened. Raion drags the last dead body to the pile, and Russel lights them on fire. Raion walks away from the smell of rotting flesh, and Taran walks to her side.

Taran: Thank you for everything.

Raion: (nods) Don't mention it.

Taran: So, where will you be going now?

Raion: I don't know.

Taran: You're just going to wander around?

Raion: (shrugs) I guess so. Maybe I'll go visit the ocean. I've never been there before.

Taran: Before you do, you should stay tonight for the celebration.

Raion: I'm not sure-

Taran: Please, it'll be our honor. You saved our children and our village, Raion. It is the least we can do to return the favor.

Raion: Well...I suppose I can stay one night.

Taran: (smiles) Good. It'll be the time of your life.

At night, the celebration is just like a huge party where everyone eats and drinks happily. The adults are drunk, the children are happy. Everyone was satisfied, even Raion. She had a delicious meal and finally something to drink. She sits there drinking beer alone, watching the children play sword-fight. Taran smiles and sits next to Raion.

Taran: How are you enjoying the celebration?

Raion: It's good. I'm having a good time.

Taran: Really? It doesn't look like you are.

Raion: (smiles weakly) I am.

Taran: Hey, you like dancing?

Raion: I do, actually.

Taran: Care to join a dance with me then?

Taran puts his hand out and smiles at Raion radiantly. She takes his hand with a smile and he leads her to the dance floor. Taran spins her around, and the two have a good time dancing and watching other people dance. After a fun night, Taran and Raion take a walk away from the village to get away for a moment. They sit down on the grass to look up at the starry sky.

Taran: So, where will you be going now?

Raion: Does it really matter to you?

Taran: Well, I'm just curious.

Raion: I'm thinking about heading to the coast.

Taran: You know, we'd be more than happy to have you live with us.

Raion: (looks at Taran)

Taran: There's not enough words to express our gratitude for what you've done today. And we hope you want to stay with us. Our village may be small but we're all family here. We care for each other and look out for one another.

Raion is quiet. She was really set on being alone to clear her mind, but she thinks that maybe being with other people will help her more, especially people who didn't know anything about what she did.

Taran: We'd all really like it if you stayed. And I'd really like it too.

Raion looks at Taran and he smiles sheepishly.


	19. Chapter 19

(2 years later)

Erwin is in Toshina Village inside The Rock. The Survey Corps transformed The Rock into their secret base outside of the Wall. Inside are maps of the different provinces pinned to the walls, blueprints of formations, and other Corps secrets. He walks past the communications center, where technology for the ear-piece advanced dramatically to communication systems that can receive information from the Wall through coding. Erwin walks out of The Rock and hops on his horse. He rides a few meters into the forest and approaches a large clearing where there are two titans being held by ropes. Hange is there experimenting on them.

Hange: Ah, commander!

Erwin: Hange. Where is Levi?

Hange: I don't know. You know how he is. He goes wherever he wants.

Erwin nods and rides off. He searches with a 5-mile radius, knowing that going off on his own is stupid and dangerous. He returns to The Rock empty-handed and he looks up at the large pillar. He sighs and shakes his head at himself, seeing that Levi is sitting at the edge of the highest rock looking out at the land. Erwin walks up The Rock and approaches Levi. They both look out at the beautiful land covered in snow.

Levi: Heading back to the Wall now?

Erwin: Yes. I hear your next move is to the coast.

Levi: We've checked all the mountains and forests. I think it's time to expand our search for her.

Erwin: And all the preparations are complete?

Levi: I wouldn't be going if they weren't.

Erwin: Levi, I want you to hold off on your visit to the coast for just a few days. I'll admit, I haven't had much time to look over your statements. I've been kept a little busy.

Levi: (nods) Julia's birthday tomorrow, huh?

Erwin: Yes. She'll be turning 3 tomorrow.

Levi: Alright. I'm not in a hurry.

Erwin: (nods) Thank you. I'll see you when I get back.

Levi: Yeah. Tell Julia I said happy birthday. And give her this.

Levi takes out a diamond bracelet small enough for a baby. He hands it to Erwin.

Erwin: How did you make this?

Levi: (shrugs) Does it really matter?

Erwin: (smiles) I suppose not. Thank you, Levi. She'll love it.

Levi looks back out at the horizon and hears Erwin walk away. Erwin rides back to the Wall with other soldiers, still keeping the fact that there is life outside the Walls a secret. The people, as usual, are gathered around the streets. Erwin just continues on his horse until he hears a familiar voice calling out for him.

Julia: Papa! Papa!

Erwin grins seeing his beautiful 2-year-old daughter running to him with her arms wide open, Ariel following from behind. He hops off his horse and kneels down, picking up his daughter in his arms and kissing her sweetly.

Erwin: Julia. Ariel.

Erwin kisses Ariel and hugs her.

Ariel: I'm so glad you're okay.

Erwin: It was just a simple visit to Toshina. (to Julia) Julia, do you remember Papa's friend, his best soldier?

Julia: (nods)

Erwin: Well, he was very kind enough to make you this for your birthday.

Erwin takes out the diamond bracelet secretly, and Julia and Ariel gasp.

Erwin: This is a diamond bracelet Levi made for you. Here, give me your hand.

Julia gives her hand, and Erwin puts the bracelet around her wrist.

Erwin: Next time you see him, make sure to tell him thank you for this gift, alright?

Julia: Okay! Mama, do you like it?

Ariel: It's beautiful, Julia. (to Erwin) That was very thoughtful of Levi.

Erwin: I was surprised too.

Ariel: (quietly) How's he doing?

Erwin: Managing. I need to head over to finish the briefing, and there are some plans I need to look over. I won't be back until late.

Ariel: (nods) Come home as soon as you can. I missed you.

Ariel kisses Erwin again and walks away with their daughter...Mina and her group of soldiers can see the Wall from the edge of the forest. They're all hooded in green to camouflage as best they can with the grass surrounding the Wall. Mina looks back at her group of soldiers including Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, and Darbok.

Mina: This is it. This is what we've worked for the past 2 years. It all comes down to how well we can execute the plan within the hour. Is everyone ready?

Everyone nods, and Mina can see how nervous and anxious everyone is. Everything they have worked for since the attack on Toshina is meant for this day, this moment. Mina taps her ear-piece to turn it on so that she can speak to the group back in the mountains.

Mina: Operation Dice is set to go.

Midna: Read you loud and clear. There's no sign of other Scouts around the area. You're good to go whenever you're ready.

Mina looks back at Bertolt and he takes in a deep breath.

Mina: You can do this, Bertolt. Just remember, you need to show your face to the people, your entire face. Instill absolute fear into their hearts and souls. And remember, if you see my sister, make sure to bring her back alive.

Bertolt nods and rides towards the Wall on his horse as Mina and the group watch from the trees...Ariel is back home with her daughter while Erwin is in the government building with the rest of his legion to discuss Levi's plan on visiting the coast to look for Raion. The leaders are looking over it one last time because no one has ever gone to the Coast yet, and no one wants to lose their best soldier. Erwin looks out the window, feeling something eerie in his spine.

John: Commander?

Erwin: Yes?

John: Is everything okay?

Erwin: Yes.

Erwin stands up and walks to the window. He sees every single person standing in the street looking up at the clouds at the same direction with absolute horror smacked on all their faces. Erwin looks up to what everyone else is looking at and his mouth drops. His arms fall limp to his sides, unable to absorb what he is looking at.

Erwin: Oh...my god...

He sees the head of a gigantic muscled titan and its hand is grabbing onto the outer wall. All the people stare at the Colossal Titan in horror, and it smashes a huge hole right through the wall with its hand. The people on the street shout in mayhem and panic, running around to avoid the falling rocks from the sky and to avoid the smaller titans walking through. People are shouting on the streets, and people are already being devoured by the incoming titans. Erwin sees the Colossal Titan disappear behind the wall, making its last appearance for today.

Erwin: Save as many people as you can, now!

All the Scouts run out of the government building and look at the damage the Colossal Titan did from the damage to the Wall. Rocks went smashing everywhere destroying shops, houses, crushing people. Erwin immediately runs towards his home and is relieved seeing it intact. He runs inside and sees Ariel gearing up with her 3DMG and blades frantically.

Erwin: Ariel!

Ariel: Erwin! Oh thank god you're alright!

The two hug tightly and Erwin runs to his daughter, hugging her.

Julia: Papa, what is that thing?

Erwin: Julia, don't think about that right now. All you need to do is listen to your mother. Do you understand me?

Julia: (nods) Yes.

Erwin: (to Ariel) Ariel, you need to leave right now with Julia.

Ariel: One step ahead of you. What about you?

Erwin: I need to stay and help as many people as I can.

Ariel: I understand. Please be safe. Come back to me.

Erwin: I will.

Erwin kisses Ariel one last time and kisses his daughter goodbye. He watches Ariel fleeing with Julia with her 3DMG as fast as she can towards the docks.

* * *

Raion and Taran are in their house making love. They finish off and Raion reaches out for her clothes, but Taran stops her.

Taran: Where are you going?

Raion: (smiles) We're already late to the meeting with Russel.

Taran: No, we still have 5 minutes. Just stay in bed with me a bit longer.

Raion: Taran, get up. Russel is expecting us to be prompt.

Raion kisses Taran sweetly and puts on her clothes as he watches her with a grin.

Raion: What?

Taran: I can't look at my wife?

Raion: (laughs) I'm not your wife yet.

Taran: (rolls eyes) You will be in 1 week.

Raion and Taran get ready to meet with Russel, and they go to the meeting room. Russel and the other leaders are there to discuss their next mission: getting to the Coast to discuss a peace treaty with all the provinces of the land.

Russel: Listen up, everyone. As you all know, the recent guerrilla attacks over the last 2 years by the people of the Snow Summit, specifically under Mina Rida's rule, prompted talks about a peace treaty for the remaining provinces as of recent. At first, we thought we could capture her but she's proven to be much more capable than we thought. In other words, our underestimation of this 14 year old girl has proven to be fatal to all of us. Now, as you might assume, the Snow Summit declines to be a part of this treaty but delegates of the other provinces will meet at the Coast in 2 days, including the people of the Desert. This peace treaty may be the only thing that can unify us against the guerrilla attacks from the Snow Summit. It may be the only thing that'll help us stop them. Raion, Taran. I want you both with me when we go to the Coast.

Raion and Taran: Yes, sir.

Russel: I know that your wedding is in 1 week, but I promise you we will be back by then.

Raion and Taran: Yes, sir.

* * *

Levi watches Hange performing experiments on the two captured titans, seeing her talking to them as if they're human. During these 2 years, Hange and Mike have uncovered many secrets of the titans such as their dependence on sunlight, how they ignore animals and only eat humans. But it still leads to nothing about how humans can transform into titans the way Akashi did. Levi sits on the edge of The Rock overlooking the entire landscape. He takes out the picture of Raion he kept all these years and looks at it silently. The gang sees Levi perched on top as usual, and Petra walks towards him.

Oluo: What are you doing?

Petra: I want to talk with the captain. See how he's doing.

Petra walks up The Rock and approaches Levi. Levi hears Petra's footsteps and looks back at her.

Levi: What is it?

Petra: I just wanted to see how you're doing, captain.

Levi: I'm fine. Everything's good down there?

Petra: Yes, just another normal day of mining and experimenting.

Petra sees Levi put something in his pocket like before, and she sits next to him looking out at the beautiful horizon.

Petra: Do you think we'll find her, captain?

Levi doesn't answer.

Petra: I think if Raion wanted to be found...we would've found her already.

Levi: You think this is a waste of time.

Petra: And resources. I mean, I know she's part of our squad and...and that you care for her, but it's been 2 years. We could help out more if we focus our attention to prepping up our defense.

Levi: Petra, there's something you need to understand. I won't stop looking for Raion until I find her.

Petra: But that's what I don't understand, captain. Why do we need to look for her? She's gone. No one's bothered us about her. Why do we need to bother ourselves about her? Why can't we just leave her alone to be in peace?

Levi: I appreciate your concerns, Petra, but it's not your call to make.

Petra: I know...I just worry for you, captain. I can see you waning everyday. You look paler, you don't eat well, you're restless. It's not good for you. You're wearing yourself down looking for her, and it...it hurts me seeing you like this. It really does, captain.

Levi looks at Petra and can see how much this means to Petra, but he's unmoved. She can see her words have no effect on Levi, so she stands up and walks away. Levi hears footsteps again and he doesn't look back this time.

Mike: She looks pretty upset.

Levi: Yeah, well she needs to learn how to deal with it.

Mike sits next to Levi and looks out at the horizon too.

Mike: Damn, this place never ceases to amaze me. This view...

Levi doesn't answer.

Mike: You must be excited to finally get to see an ocean.

Levi: Yeah.

Mike: Hey, I just want you to know I'm here for you, Levi. If you just want to talk or anything, I'll listen.

Levi: Thanks, Mike.

Mike: So...you and Raion...

Levi: Drop it, Mike.

Mike: (shrugs) I'm just curious, you know. You're just...really determined to find her. We can all see she means something to you.

Levi: (looks at Mike) Yeah, she means a lot to me.

Mike: How'd it start?

Levi: ...when Ariel and I broke up, it wasn't pretty for me.

Mike: Yeah, I remember. You were a pretty big mess.

Levi: Yeah...I was digging myself deeper into a hole I couldn't get out of. I wallowed in my own sorrow, pitied myself for what happened. I couldn't let it go. And just one random night I decided to go to a comedy bar a few blocks from my house. And Raion went on stage to do her bit, talking about shitting. For some reason, it was real funny. The whole club was laughing and me. It was the first time in ages when my cheeks and stomach hurt from laughing so much, and I felt normal again. I felt alive, felt human, you know? She helped me when I was lost...I want to repay that debt.

Mike: (sighs) Well if anyone can find her, I know it'll be you.

Levi: (nods) Thanks. And Mike, don't mention this to anyone, especially Hange.

Mike: Got it.

* * *

Mina waits in the forests, watching the smaller titans infiltrating the wall. Annie glances to Mina and sees a dark smile on her face. Bertolt rides back on his horse after puncturing a hole in Wall Maria, and Mina looks to Reiner. He nods and rides his horse towards the Wall. Bertolt hops off his horse and is out of breath, shaking after what he just did.

Mina: Bert, look at me.

Bertolt: (looks at Mina still shaking)

Mina: You did a great job. I'm so proud of you, my friend.

Bertolt nods and sits with Darbok, looking back at the Wall. Annie sits next to Mina.

Mina: We did it, Annie. No one can stop us now. Not even that futile peace treaty.

Annie: You made it happen, Mina. It's all thanks to you.

* * *

Ariel is on the boats shipping away to the nearest safe district, Trost District. She holds her daughter tightly in her arms, the baby still too young to understand what's going on. But Ariel is still surprised that Julia is keeping her cool. She doesn't cry like the other children, and she doesn't panic like the other children. She just watches what's going on, oblivious to the danger that comes with titans. Ariel is crying from fear and the uncertain future of her home and child.

Julia: Mama, don't cry.

Ariel: (wipes her tears away and gives a strong smile) I'm fine, darling. Mama's fine. You are so brave, Julia.

Ariel can feel the wooden planks beneath her feet tremble, and everyone on the boat panics not knowing where this shaking is coming from. A loud explosion roars through the air, and everyone is aghast seeing the Armored Titan completely obliterate Wall Maria. It stands there surrounded by dust, and the smaller titans walk through the hole the Armored Titan made making everyone panic even more. Ariel is in such disbelief looking at this huge titan. It was nothing like Akashi's titan nor the Colossal Titan from minutes before. All these titans with human intelligence, they all had their special qualities about them. Ariel hugs her daughter tightly, and they both watch the Armored Titan look right at their boat.

Julia: Mama, I'm scared.

Ariel: It's alright, darling. You're safe with me.


	20. Chapter 20

Levi: Wait, so what's this supposed to prove?

Hange: If titans get full off of eating humans, or they just eat to eat. Now come on, Levi. You're the strongest one here. Help me tie them down-

Hange and Levi catch two more titans after the last two died off from sunlight experimenting, proving their dependence on sunlight. As the two are about to take captive the titans, Mike comes running out from The Rock screaming his lungs out.

Mike: THE WALL HAS BEEN ATTACKED!

Everyone looks at Mike running out of The Rock where he receives the news of the titan attack. The soldiers all gather around hearing him shout it again.

Mike: The Wall has been attacked! The titans have breached the Wall!

Hange: Everyone, to the Situation Room immediately!

Everyone comes together within The Rock's situation room for a group meeting.

Mike: They said the attack first happened with a titan so large it could be seen from the top of the Wall.

All: From the top of the Wall?

Eld: But the Wall is 50 meters high...you're saying the titan was taller than that?

Mike: Yes. It punctured a hole through the Southern wall at Shiganshina District. Then a second titan completely obliterated the southern portion of Wall Maria by running right through it. Shiganshina...it's gone. It's overrun by titans.

Hange: What are the casualties?

Mike: They don't know. They couldn't go back to the district...there's no count.

John: What about the commander?

Mike: He's fine. A lot of soldiers died to protect the citizens...but he's fine. He wanted me to tell you, Levi, that you need to find Raion. You need to bring her back as fast as you can.

Levi nods, and everyone takes a moment to absorb the news they just received of the attack on their home.

* * *

Raion, Taran, and Russel finally arrive to the Coast on horse. Raion is completely astounded by the beauty of the ocean, never having seen such a thing before. The people of the Coast are very receptive of their guests, and they are greeted by the Ruler of the Coast, Ralis. They're all immediately taken into the throne room for a grand feast. Ralis and Russel sit at the front of the room while Raion and Taran sit at another table close to Russel.

Taran: I bet the weddings here are beautiful, right on the sand.

Raion: I'm sure they are.

Taran: What do you think about getting married on the coast?

Raion: How? We're only staying until the meeting is over.

Taran: Well, maybe we can ask Russel if we can stay a few days longer.

Raion: But none of our friends will be there.

Taran: I don't care if our friends are there. I just want to get married now.

Raion: (laughs) What's the rush? We have all the time in the world after this peace treaty is signed.

Taran: Ah, I guess you're right.

A messenger comes running into the throne room and hands a paper to Ralis with a concerned look. Taran and Raion both watch the leaders. Ralis reads the paper with shock and shows it to Russel who shows the same expression.

Raion: What do you think that is?

Taran: I don't know. Something not good.

Russel walks over to Raion and Taran and motions for them to follow him. They walk out of the room silently and walk to a private location to talk freely. Russel takes in a deep breath.

Russel: I just received information that the delegate from the Wall can't make it. They've been attacked.

Raion: (overly concerned) Attacked? What do you mean?

Russel: They didn't go into much detail, but all I know is that the walls have been breached by titans.

Raion stumbles back and Taran catches her.

Taran: Whoa, Rai. What's wrong? Do you...know people there?

Raion can't say anything from shock. Her heart falls to the bottom of her stomach and she sees Mikasa, Levi, the gang, Erwin all flash before her eyes.

Raion: E-Excuse me.

Raion walks off, and Taran and Russel share a concerned look for her. Taran goes after her, calling her name but she doesn't stop for him. She stumbles towards the ocean with Taran chasing after her.

Taran: (grabs Raion's arm) Rai, wait!

Raion: Please, just...just let me think.

Taran: Rai, talk to me. What's going on? Do you know people there?

Raion: ...there are some things you don't know about me, Taran.

Taran: What do you mean?

Raion: (starts tearing up) I...I can't say right now.

Taran: What? What do you mean you can't say?

Raion: Some things...I just can't talk about. They're not worth discussing again...

Taran: Raion, are you kidding me? We're going to be married in a week.

Raion looks at Taran but can't bring herself to talk about the truth.

Taran: You're really not going to tell me, are you?

Raion: All I can say is that...I've done some terrible things.

Taran: What terrible things?

Raion: (tears up) Please. You're...you're pushing too hard.

Taran: ...alright, I'm sorry...but we're going to have to talk about this again when you're ready.

Raion nods and watches Taran walk off. She walks off closer towards the ocean to clear her mind while Taran goes back into the throne room. He takes his place next to Raion's empty seat and a few minutes later, a messenger comes in again. Ralis looks at it and hands it to Russel again. Ralis, Russel, and Taran walk out of the throne room towards the entrance of the gates to the Coast.

Russel: (to Taran) Looks like someone from the Wall made it.

The 3 men walk to the gates and see 4 men and 1 woman on their horses, dressed in the Scout uniform.

Ralis: Who goes there?

Levi: My name is Captain Levi Ackerman, and this is my squad. We are part of the Survey Corps from the Wall. I'm looking for someone, and I was hoping if you could tell me if you've seen her.

Levi takes out his picture with him and Raion. He hands it to the 3 men, and he can see that Russel and Taran know from the look of surprise on their faces.

Levi: (looks at Russel and Taran) You know who she is.

Russel: (looks at Taran and back at Levi) Yes. But before I tell you more, tell me why you are looking for her. How do you know her?

Levi: It's Corp's business, sir.

Russel: Then I'm afraid you won't get anything out of us, captain.

Levi pauses and looks at Russel, seeing that he isn't going to say anything until he gets an explanation. Levi then looks at Taran, who's shaking holding the picture. He looks horrified and confused looking at the picture.

Levi: This woman is a highly valued member of the Survey Corps, and we need to speak with her to discuss certain matters pertaining to security issues. It's imperative we talk to her now.

Russel: (to Taran) Go find her.

Taran: Yes, sir.

Taran goes off to the ocean where he last saw Raion walking. Russel eyes Levi and watches him put his photo away into his pocket.

Russel: What is your relationship with her?

Levi: With all due respect, sir, that is not your concern.

Russel: She's my bodyguard, so she is my concern.

Levi: (pauses) She's a member of my squad, specially hand-picked for her talents.

Russel: Since when?

Levi: 4 years ago.

Russel: Why did she leave the Corps?

Levi: I'm afraid I can't answer that, sir.

Russel: (suspicious) Very well...that photo, you two looked like you were pretty close.

Levi doesn't answer.

Russel: Taran, he's going to marry Raion in one week when we return to the forests.

Russel can see that Levi is surprised at this information, and Levi tries to keep his cool. He can see that Raion means something more to Levi than a soldier.

Oluo: (whispers) Damn, Raion's the youngest out of all of us and she's getting married first?

Taran sees Raion still there on the sand looking out at the ocean and he approaches her quietly. He can't stop seeing the photo of her and Levi in his head. He can see how happy she looks with him, and he wonders what their relationship is. Raion hears footsteps behind her and she quickly draws her gun to the source without hesitation, her paranoia of being assassinated by one of Mina's henchmen hitting again. Taran puts his hands up defensively and she groans, putting her gun away.

Raion: (annoyed) I told you to never creep up on me like that!

Taran: I'm sorry...but someone's here looking for you...Levi Ackerman.

Raion's face drops and Taran can see this even through the dark night. She doesn't even try to hide her emotions, and Taran can see this man means something to Raion.

Taran: He's waiting for you out at the gates. He says it's urgent.

Raion walks towards the gate shaking, her heart racing wildly. She remembers the way Levi looks, and her memories with him come back to haunt her at those few seconds she walks towards the gates. Raion approaches the gates and sees the entire squad there. She looks at them the same way they look at her: utter shock that they are all alive. Raion scans over the squad and her eyes land on Levi. She can see through the thick night the bags under his eyes darken under an invisible smile, and Raion and Levi look at one another. She breaks into a run to the squad and she pounces Levi into a bear hug. She digs her face into Levi's chest and cries.

Raion: (crying) I was so worried for you guys. I heard about the attack. Is everyone okay?

Squad: We're all fine.

Raion: Captain Erwin? And Captain Hange, and Mike, and John? And Captain Ariel?

Levi: They're all fine. But we need to talk privately about something important.

Raion looks up at Levi tears streaming down her face. He smiles so that only Raion can see, and he puts his hand gently on her face wiping her tears with his thumb. He brushes her hair behind her ear, and she can't stop smiling at him. Taran watches this, seeing the way Raion looks at Levi and the way he looks at her.

Ralis: Why don't you all come inside and have some food?

The squad goes into the throne room with everyone else and wait for Levi and Raion to finish talking. Levi and Raion sit at a table by themselves to talk.

Levi: How have you been?

Raion: I've been alright. You?

Levi: (shrugs) Alright too...I heard you're getting married in a week.

Raion: (shyly) Yeah.

Levi: He's a good guy?

Raion: ...yeah, he is.

Levi: That's good...

Raion: So what did you need to talk about?

Levi: (sighs) Shiganshina District has been completely overrun by titans.

Raion: Shiganshina?! Mikasa, is she alright? Is she alive?

Levi: I don't know. The attack happened less than 24 hours ago, and they're still trying to handle the situation. The remaining survivors have all been shipped to Trost District, but things don't look good. They've already been suffering a shortage of food, and the influx of people will only exacerbate the problem. The Captain is saying that there are talks of sending people out of the Wall to alleviate starvation as best they can.

Raion: Alright. And you need to talk to me about?

Levi: We need you back, Raion. We need your help.

Raion: I don't see how I can be of any help with your food shortage problem.

Levi: It's not the food problem we need you for. (lowers his voice) Tell me you still have the sword.

Raion: Of course I do. I'm not an idiot. But I don't work for you or the Corps anymore. I'm sorry. I can't help you.

Levi: (sternly) Raion, I don't think you heard me clearly. Our job isn't over.

Raion: (fires back) And you didn't hear me clearly. I don't work for the Corps. I work for Russel and his family.

Levi: This is about your father, isn't it?

Raion: (growls) Don't you bring up my father. Not here, not now.

Levi: Damn it, Raion!

Russel and Taran look to Levi and Raion, and Taran stands up angrily seeing Levi yelling at Raion.

Levi: Is your head screwed on backwards?! The titans have attacked the Wall, titans with intelligence. We know Mina is up to this and that she's still seeking revenge for what's happened to your village. Hundreds of innocent lives have already been lost, and hundreds more if we don't do anything about it.

Raion: We? There is no "we", Levi. I left the Corps for a damn good reason!

Levi: Raion, you need to get over what happened to your father. You need to stop bitching and moaning about what you did and move on to the issues that are happening right now.

Raion looks at Levi with disbelief at what he just shouted at her. He immediately regrets how he relayed his message to her, but he means what he said about her needing to move on.

Levi: I-I'm sorry-

Raion: Stay away from me. Leave, and don't ever look for me again.

Raion walks off towards her room instead of going back to the throne room. Levi walks after her but Taran runs and blocks his way. Levi growls and tries to walk past Taran, but Taran stands in the way again.

Levi: Get out of my way.

Taran: You heard her. Stay away from her, and don't ever look for Raion again.

Raion takes out the Sword of Sovereignty from its covers and stares at it, looking at her own reflection in the magnificent sword. She sees her father's reflection in the sword, and she slams the sword onto the ground from fright. Raion opens her windows to let the ocean breeze in, wanting to clear her mind. She looks up at the stars from the window, and she sees the clouds fusing together. Raion hears her mother's words in her head.

_Zora: To be a leader, you need to make the choice that nobody else can. To do the right thing._

Raion takes out her picture of the gang on Levi's birthday. She starts crying again looking at the photo, torn apart. She wants to help her friends, but she's afraid to go back to her past life. Meanwhile, out at sea pirates approach the Coast on little wooden boats. They row towards shore and stop at a good distance. They take out their sniper rifles and set up position, just the way they were taught by the Mountain people who are the only people who use sniper rifles. The pirates easily take out all 6 post guards looking out at the ocean. The pirates land on shore with no opposition and immediately approach the throne room with their swords and guns at hand as silent as the wind. They surround the throne room and peek in through the windows, seeing the feast going on. The pirates ambush the room with everyone inside, this time using a machine gun used by the Desert people. The pirates come bursting through the doors screaming, shooting wildly, and killing quickly. Ralis and Russel are given the utmost protection by their bodyguards, needing to keep the leaders of their provinces safe from harm. Taran takes out his gun and takes down as many pirates as he can, but the machine guns they use make it impossible for them to be shot down. The pirates shoot Taran with multiple gunshots, and Levi hears these gunshots from afar. He's with his squad out at the gates on their horses.

Eld: Did I just hear a lot of gunshots go off at the same time?

Levi: (takes out his handgun) Get your weapons out.

Levi and the squad arrive to the throne room and they hide behind the wall. Levi peeks in through the shattered windows and is horrified at the blood bath. With their guns at hand and at Levi's lead, the squad enter the throne room but they're too late. Everyone's dead. No one had a chance of surviving in there, and it's a complete blood-shed of Coast guards and pirates.

Petra: It looks like machine guns.

As the squad walks into the room looking at what happened, the pirates that survived the ambush run out from their hiding spots. They start shooting at the squad, and they all take cover behind a flipped table. They all take out their guns and hide behind the table.

Levi: Petra, locate how many targets and where.

Petra takes out her monocular and takes a peek out through the table.

Petra: They're drawing in closer. Oluo at 3 o clock. Gunther, there's 2 at 10 o clock. Captain, 2 more are rounding from 1 to 2 o clock. Eld, there's 3 at 12 o clock.

Levi: On my count back from 3. 3, 2, 1. Fire!

Everyone leans out from the table and shoots where Petra directs them. The pirates have no chance against the elite Special Operations Squad even with their machine guns. There are 2 pirates left, and they take cover from the squad's fire. The pirates quickly try to reload their machine guns and Raion hides behind the outside wall of the throne room. She looks through the window and sees these 2 pirates. She takes quick and easy aim with the aid of her monocular vision, and she shoots the pirate on the right twice. The other pirate immediately starts shooting at the squad again after reloading, and Raion kicks the door open storming in with her handgun in hand. She shoots down the pirate twice, making sure both pirates are dead. She's shocked at the bloodied battle that ensued in the throne room, and she immediately starts searching for Taran. She screams wildly seeing Taran's feet on the floor behind a flipped table. Raion runs to him and sees 4 shots: 2 at his chest and 2 at his abdomen. Blood is spurting down his mouth, and he's sweating profusely. Raion cries out and falls to her knees, holding Taran in her arms.

Raion: (panics) Oh god, Taran!

Taran starts gasping for air as the blood starts to fill his lungs. Raion cries holding Taran, and he grabs her arm to make her look at him.

Taran: The pirates took...Ralis and Russel...

Taran coughs up blood gasping for air and Raion sees the light go out of Taran's eyes too soon. He dies in Raion's arms, and she breaks down. Levi kneels down next to Raion and has an all too familiar feeling. He remembers, seeing her holding Taran in her arms, the way she held her father when he died. Levi puts his hand on Raion's shoulder, but she has no reaction to him, mourning over Taran. Levi forces Raion to let go of Taran and his body falls limp to the ground still bleeding out. Levi holds Raion tightly in his embrace, and she sobs into Levi's chest. Levi takes Raion out of the throne room and they sit on the cold sand while inside the squad helps gather the dead bodies, including Taran's, and they separate the pirates with the soldiers. Gunther comes out and sees Raion still sobbing in Levi's embrace.

Gunther: Captain, one of the pirates is barely alive with 1 shot to the chest and 2 on his left thigh. We need to interrogate him now before he bleeds out.

Levi: (nods) I got it.

Gunther walks back into the throne room, and Levi lifts Raion's chin up so he looks at her.

Levi: (wipes Raion's tears away) I'm sorry about what happened...but I need to get the pirate to talk.

Raion: No, I will.

Levi: Are you sure you can do it?

Raion: (stands up and wipes her tears with her sleeves) I'm sure.

Raion and Levi enter the throne room again, and Eld and Oluo are holding the pirate so he can't escape. She looks at the pirate with cold-blooded eyes, sending shivers down in the squad's spine.

Raion: (eyes on the pirate) Strap him down to a chair.

Eld and Oluo do as Raion says, and she slowly approaches the pirate intimidatingly. She wipes Taran's blood off her hands onto her shirt, eyes still on the pirate. The way he looks at her, she knows that he knows who she is.

Raion: (rolls up her sleeves and looks at the pirate) You're going to want to start talking fast before things get worse for you.

Pirate: Fuck off, little bitch.

Raion: (smirks) Pirates with sniper rifles and machine guns? You're working with the Mountain and Desert. Did Mina put you up to this?

Pirate: I said fuck off, little bitch.

Raion: I'll tell you what. If you tell me where Ralis and Russel are now, I'll make sure you go quickly. If you don't tell me, you'll only make it worse for yourself. (picks up a bloodied sword) You're going to die either way. But the amount of pain you'll suffer is all up to you.

The pirate doesn't say anything, but she can see fear hidden well behind his eyes. She swings the sword down right through the man's right hand, and he screams in pain as his hand falls to the floor. The squad flinches, and Levi eyes Raion.

Raion: (shouts in the pirate's face) Where did you take Ralis and Russel?!

The pirate bites his tongue, sweating and whimpering from the pain. Raion pierces the sword through the pirate's left knee, and she can feel the tip of the sword poking his bone ignoring his pleas for her to stop.

Raion: I'm going to ask you one last time! Where are Ralis and Russel?!

The pirate doesn't answer and she sees that she needs to do more convincing. The pirate can see Raion is thinking quickly of a way to torture him more, and Raion sees that she's going to lose him any minute from excessive blood loss. Raion goes on her knees and sticks her fingers through his bullet wounds. The pirate shrieks with pain, and Petra steps out with Oluo, Eld, and Gunther who are all greatly disturbed by the sight and blood-curling screams.

Pirate: (screams and shakes terribly) Alright! Alright, I'll tell you! I'll tell you, just get your fingers out!

Raion: Tell me where they are first!

Pirate: The ship. We took them back to our ship!

Raion: Not good enough-

Pirate: I swear, I swear it! We took them back to our ship, The Black Diamond.

Raion stops hurting the pirate to let him get a breather.

Raion: What do you plan to do with them?

Pirate: To make Ralis confess his sins.

Raion: Sins?

Pirate: The peace treaty. It's all a hoax. It won't bring peace, only more power to those who already have power, the Atrium.

Raion: So the Mountain is funding you to kill off Ralis and Russel to prevent the peace treaty from happening?

Pirate: Just Ralis.

Raion: Then why did you take Russel?!

Pirate: I don't know. We weren't supposed to. I told you everything I know. You keep your end of the bargain.

Raion: What does the Desert have to do with any of this?

Pirate: I told you all I know. Just kill me now.

Raion: (looks closely into the pirate's eyes) You'll tell me the Desert's role in all of this, and then you have my permission to die.

The pirate starts trembling, and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Levi: He's losing too much blood.

Levi steps forth but Raion puts her hand out, stopping him.

Raion: There's nothing you can do for him now.

Raion shoots the pirate point-blank square in the head twice. Levi is shocked at the way Raion kills, chilled by how easily she does it without hesitation. Raion shouts for the squad to enter the throne room, and they all do. She can see the way they're all looking at her with shock, but she doesn't care.

Raion: Gunther, I need you to gather a row boat for me.

Levi: What are you going to do?

Raion: I'm going to get back Ralis and Russel.

Levi: How do you plan to do that by yourself?

Raion: I'll think of a way.

Raion walks off towards her guest house and Levi follows. She takes out the Sword of Sovereignty and it glistens under the candlelight fire. She equips herself with the sword, 2 guns, and binoculars. She packs everything ready and is surprised seeing Levi still there.

Raion: What are you still doing here?

Levi: I'm not letting you go on your own.

Raion: I don't have time to argue with you right now, Levi.

Levi: So don't. Let us help you. Once a Scout, always a Scout.

Raion: (eyes Levi) ...don't expect anything in return.

Levi: Fine. Just...all I'm asking is for you to reconsider coming back.

Raion: Fine.

Raion and Levi go back to the shore where Gunther and the squad are with several row boats and several soldiers of the Coast.

Soldier: We're going with you to rescue our leader, miss.

Raion: (nods) Thank you. I can use the help. Do you have any idea where The Black Diamond is?

Soldier: No, but we do have hot spots where pirates tend to be during these hours.

Raion: Alright. Show me on the map.

The soldier takes out the map of the oceans bordering the Coast. The soldier, Levi, and Raion analyze the map for the best way to rescue Russel and Ralis.

Raion: Soldier, you'll take 8 men with you to the Northeast hot spot. Levi, take the squad to the West. And I'll take 8 men with me to the farther east spot. We'll need to constantly communicate through our ear-pieces in order for this mission to be effective. Once you're at the hot spot, conduct a 10-mile search for the ship if it's still not seen.

Soldier: What if they're past the 10-mile radius?

Raion: Then we search until we find them. Get ready with your soldiers now.

Everyone gets ready to row out to the eerily calm ocean. Raion watches as the soldiers prepare for the rescue operation, and she sees Levi talking with the squad. He looks back at her, and she looks away. He walks to her, and she looks at him.

Levi: We're all ready.

Raion: (nods) Good. Thank you for helping me.

Levi: Yeah. Listen, no matter what you decide to do later...I want to know how you've been the last 2 years. Catch up, you know?

Raion smiles weakly, seeing that Levi still cares for her a lot.

Raion: (nods) Yeah. I'd like that too. But we can talk more about that when we return with Ralis and Russel.

Levi: Sure.

All the soldiers are ready, and they all row to their respective positions. Levi and his squad get to their hot spot first.

Levi: (over ear-piece) This is Levi. We've approached the Western hot spot and see no sign of The Black Diamond. Preparing to search with a 10-mile radius.

Soldier: (over ear-piece) This is Ruten. We've approached the Northeast hot spot and see no sign of The Black Diamond. Preparing to search with a 10-mile radius.

Levi: Raion, what's your status?

Raion: We're still approaching the Eastern hot spot. There's thick fogs up ahead.

Soldier: Usually a good sign of pirates. Notify us immediately if you spot the ship.

Raion: Understood.

The soldiers on Raion's boat continue rowing through the fog, and the soldiers stop.

Soldier 1: Do you hear that?

Soldier 2: They're here.

Through the thick fog, Raion can see the outline of a gigantic ship.

Raion: (over ear-piece) This is Raion. The Black Diamond has been spotted in the Eastern hot spot. Requesting all boats to redirect to my location immediately. I'm heading in.

Levi: Negative, stand down until we get there, Raion-

Raion: There's no time.

Levi: Raion! Raion, answer me!

Raion refuses to answer and Levi curses loudly. All boats redirect to Raion's location as her boat continues forwards to The Black Diamond...Inside the ship, the black bags over Russel and Ralis' head is taken off. The two leaders are in the same room surrounded by pirates. They see cameras being set up for some kind of recording. Russel looks behind him and sees the pirate flag pinned on the wall.

Pirate: So you've awakened, Leader of the Forgotten Forest.

Russel: What do you people want?

Pirate: Something simple. The dissolution of the peace treaty.

Ralis: That will never happen.

Pirate: Oh it will. And we'll make sure of that.

The pirates get the cameras ready for taping, and Russel and Ralis look at one another with the same look of despair...The row boat Raion is leading arrives at The Black Diamond. The soldiers take out their hooked ropes, and they throw it to deck. It's hooked on strong, and Raion leads the climbing. They all climb slowly and quietly, praying with every step upwards that a pirate doesn't spot their hooks. They're nearly to the top when 2 pirates peer down.

Pirate: INTRUDERS!

Raion draws her gun faster than the two pirates can, and she shoots them. The dead pirates fall overboard and their blood drops onto Raion's face and the other soldiers. She groans and wipes her face with her sleeve, but quickly recovers.

Raion: Move, move, move!

Raion and the soldiers quickly finish climbing and when they hop on deck they already see the pirates running out to deck.

Raion: Lock on all the doors!

Raion shoots at the pirates running out of the NE doors while the other soldiers shoot at the other doors. The pirates shoot their guns at the soldiers, and Raion shouts to take cover. Everyone does, but 2 are shot down. The soldiers hide behind the barrels, and Raion looks to the main doors.

Raion: I need cover!

Raion and one of her soldiers run towards the main doors with the soldier covering Raion. The two run through the main doors, and Raion takes out extra rope, locking the main doors. It's completely silent where Raion and the soldier are standing. The soldier looks back at Raion, and she walks forward with her gun forward for a search of the perimeter. As the two continue searching, they hear a low mumbling. Raion's heart pounds, knowing it had to be more pirates. She continues leading on, and the mumbling becomes audible voices. Raion listens while taking out a mirror in her pocket, and the pirate is saying a speech about the atrocities of the peace treaty blaming it on the weak leaders of the Provinces. She holds the mirror up and her mouth drops at what she's seeing. A camera is recording all of what the pirate is saying, and there sits Ralis and Russel in front of the camera with their backs to the pirate. Raion counts 5 pirates in the room, and she puts the mirror away signaling to the soldier exactly where the 5 pirates are standing. She then motions for the soldier to take the west end of the room and she'll take the east end. She then counts down with her fingers 3, 2, 1. Raion is the first to shoot and takes down 2 quickly, and the soldier takes down 1. The two pirates start shooting at Raion and the soldier with their machine guns, while the pirate speaking grabs his sword. He grabs Russel's head back and makes a deep slit in his throat, making his blood squirt everywhere. Ralis screams from terror seeing the death of his dear friend, and Raion shoots down 1 pirate. The other soldier takes down the last pirate with a gun and the last pirate with the sword grabs Ralis' head back and puts the sword to the man's throat.

Raion: (points her gun to the pirate) STOP RIGHT THERE! I WILL SHOOT IF YOU DON'T PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON, NOW!

Pirate: Put down your gun or I'll kill him!

Raion: Drop the sword, now!

Pirate: Drop your gun!

Soldier: Put down your sword now or we will shoot!

The pirate shouts again at the soldier, and during all this time the pirate and the soldier are shouting Raion takes quick and steady aim thanks to her monocular vision. Raion takes a shot, and the pirate falls back grabbing his neck. The sword falls to the floor loudly, and the soldier runs to Ralis.

Soldier: Sir, are you alright?

Ralis: (coughs) Yes, yes I'm fine.

Raion runs to the pirate and sees the pirate dead from the shot. She then looks and moans seeing Russel with his head tilted back more than a normal person, his slit wide open that she can almost see the bone. Raion falls on her knees and drops the gun, in tears over Russel's death. The other rowboats arrive at the ship and they completely wipe out all the pirates on board. Levi immediately searches for Raion and starts with the main cabin. He does a quick search and he sees a Coast soldier running out with Ralis who looks terribly disheveled.

Levi: Where's Raion?

Soldier: She's back there.

Levi runs to the back and is horrified at what he sees. Raion is still on her knees looking down, right in front of Russel. He sees the camera and walks to it, seeing that it's still recording. He turns off the camera and walks over to Raion.

Levi: Raion.

Levi cautiously approaches Raion and he kneels beside her. He says her name again, but she doesn't move. Levi pulls Raion in and hugs her tightly. She weeps in Levi's embrace, and the other soldiers arrive at the murder scene. Levi helps Raion walk out as the other soldiers watch what was filmed including the gun battle and Russel's death. Levi helps Raion sit down and he kneels in front of her looking into her eyes.

Levi: Raion.

Raion: I was too late. I could've...

Levi: No, you can't blame yourself for any of this. None of this was your fault.

Raion: I was too late.

Levi: Look, Raion, we know this is part of Mina's plan. We need to find her now before she kills more people.

Raion: Mina...

Raion starts shaking with anger and her heart pains thinking about all the deaths Mina caused.

Levi: Will you come back with me to the Wall?

Raion: (looks up at Levi) Yes.


	21. Chapter 21

Mina walks about the streets of Trost District with Reiner arm in arm.

Mina: There's so many people here.

Reiner: Well, all the survivors came straight here. But a lot more people survived than I imagined.

Mina: Me too. Maybe Bert didn't do as good of a job as I thought he would.

Reiner: (smirks) Nah, it's not his fault. These people are smart, remember. They've got Erwin Smith here.

Mina: Tch, whatever. He wasn't smart enough to build up a better defensive perimeter for 2 years, and he knew we were going to attack.

Reiner: (chuckles) So what? You want me to say you're smarter than Erwin Smith?

Mina: (smiles) Yeah, maybe that'll make me feel better.

Reiner: (spins Mina and holds her close) You're smarter than Erwin Smith.

Mina laughs and kisses Reiner. They are the only people who are laughing and smiling on the streets while every other person is struggling with their lives to survive. They continue walking arm in arm and Mina stops. Reiner looks at what she's looking at, and he sees Erwin Smith with Ariel and their daughter. The two watches Erwin bringing bread for his wife and daughter.

Erwin: I'm sorry. This was all I could get.

Ariel: Thank you.

Erwin and Ariel watch their 3-year-old daughter munching on the bread.

Erwin: (quietly) How are you holding up?

Ariel: I'm okay. I'm fine. Our daughter is strong.

Erwin: Like her mother.

Ariel: (tears up) Yeah.

Erwin hugs Ariel, and he can feel her shaking.

Ariel: What's going to happen now?

Erwin: I can't talk about that here. But...it's not going to be good.

Ariel: Just promise me you'll come back to us.

Erwin: I promise. (kisses Ariel's forehead) I love you.

Ariel: I love you too.

Erwin kisses his daughter goodbye and heads over to the government building in Trost District.

Reiner: C'mon, let's go.

Mina doesn't move, looking at Ariel and Julia. She watches the woman giving her half of the bread to the little girl who already finished her share. Reiner squeezes Mina's hand, and the two continue on through the streets. They enter an alleyway and head underground. They enter the underground capital and walk off to their secured area. There are the rest of Mina's soldiers.

Ymir: Hey, where'd you two go?

Reiner: On the streets. It's pretty bad up there.

Bertolt: Man, just 2 more years of living like this, huh? Then join the Military.

Mina: That's right. Just 2 more years.

Reiner: We saw Erwin Smith and his family up there.

Everyone looks at Reiner and Mina.

Reiner: Man, I would've taught Smith a lesson if he wasn't with his family.

Mina smacks Reiner in the head, and they all snicker quietly.

Mina: Don't be foolish. If we want everything to go as planned, we stay as far away from Erwin Smith as possible. We can't raise suspicions with him out there.

* * *

Levi and his squad including Raion all prepare for their journey back to The Wall straight from the Coast. Raion is in her room alone, and she looks at the ring Taran made for her out of rare gold found in the bank of rivers. She cries again for the loss of Taran, and she takes her ring off. She puts it into her purse and stores it away, feeling too much pain thinking about Taran and Russel's death. Raion finishes packing all her belongings, and she gets her horse ready. They all leave the Coast on their horses, and Raion refuses to join in on conversations during the ride back home. Even if she wants to speak, she doesn't know what to say. Raion listens in on the squad's conversation about how Russel's wife decided to take his position in his stead as leader of the Forgotten Forest. Halfway back home, the squad stops for a rest. Raion sits on her own, but Levi goes and sits beside her. She just looks down and eats quietly.

Levi: You know, I've been looking a while for you.

Raion: Yeah, well you found me.

Levi: (looks at Raion's new tattoos) Nice ink. What's it stand for?

Raion: It's the symbol of our village. (right arm) Toshina, (left arm) and Ardon.

Levi: Looks good.

Levi's eyes are fixated on the lingering scars on her arms from the time she tried to commit suicide after killing her father. Raion covers her arms from his sight.

Levi: When we get back, how does a beer at Maddy's sound?

Raion: (looks at Levi) Everyone's still there?

Levi: Yeah, Frank, Deandra, the guys.

Raion: Has it changed at all?

Levi: It's still the same piece of shit it was 2 years ago.

Raion snorts with a smile, and her smile was contagious to herself. She can't stop smiling thinking about back home.

Levi: It's good seeing you smile again.

Raion looks at Levi and smiles weakly.

Levi: So, what've you been up to during these 2 years?

Raion: (sighs) I've been head of security for Russel and his family. I lead tactical on our counter-attack unit as a field soldier in the entire forest.

Levi: Impressive.

Raion: (shrugs) It's the only thing I know how to do. What about you? How have you been?

Levi: Alright. I've been stationed at Toshina with Hange and Mike.

Raion: How is it?

Levi: Good. The Rock was cleverly designed to be a base, and your village has that one fruit that's insanely good.

Raion: How does it look like?

Levi: It's got this yellow-red-orange-ish skin and the inside is soft and juicy.

Raion: The apricot.

Levi: Oh, that's what you call it? We just call it The Fruit.

Raion laughs.

Raion: Have you...met anyone?

Levi: (pauses) Uh, no. Not really.

Raion: What do you mean "not really"?

Levi: (embarrassed) C'mon, I don't need to explain that.

Raion: Y-Yeah, no, you're right.

Levi: I'm glad you're back though.

Raion: (nods) Yeah. Thanks.

The squad resumes their journey and finally arrive back to the Wall. Raion can feel how different the atmosphere within the Walls is after the titan attack. They arrive at the Trost government building, and Levi leads the way in. They walk upstairs to the second floor and he knocks on the door. Erwin speaks to come in, and Levi opens the door.

Erwin: (looks up) Levi, what news of Raion?

Levi: She's here.

Erwin stands up and Raion steps inside, her magnificent sword strapped to her belt. She smiles seeing that Erwin is as handsome as he was 2 years ago, but with a much more tired look about him. He smiles back at Raion and notes how much she's changed. Inside with Erwin is Hange, Mike, John, and Brandon. She looks at them all, and they all look back at her.

Erwin: Take a seat, Raion.

Levi enters the room with Raion, and she sits in front of Erwin. She looks at the map of all the provinces in front of him. She can see that the Corps made lots of short advanced routes to most of the provinces.

Raion: You've been working a lot, I can see.

Erwin: If only you knew. (sighs) How have you been?

Raion: Surviving. You?

Erwin: (nods) Surviving. Raion, I'm going to get straight to the point. We know Mina used the intelligent titans to destroy the Southern section of Wall Maria, and I believe your sister is going to infiltrate our Military to gather intel.

Raion: What makes you think that?

Erwin: Because that's what I would do. Besides, you've said so yourself, don't give your enemy the opportunity to rise when they're down.

Raion: Alright...so what do you need me for?

Erwin: We need your help. I can't get into specifics now because I don't know them yet either, but we're going to need all the help we can get.

Raion: So let me get this straight. You want me to help you with plans that you haven't even made yet?

Erwin: Yes.

Raion: And what do I get in return?

Everyone looks at Raion, surprised that she's asking such a selfish question.

Erwin: What do you want?

Raion: (pauses to think) Nothing.

Erwin: (nods) Thank you. Levi can bring you up to speed on everything. Everyone else, follow me. Oh, and Raion, you'll need to resume your cover name, Zora. We still can't have the government knowing about you.

Erwin stands up to leave with the other captains, and he takes one last look at Raion.

Erwin: It's good to have you back, Raion.

Raion nods, and Erwin leaves the room with everyone but Levi.

Levi: Right now, our priority is to get this peace treaty signed. The government doesn't know that we know about their lie, so we're going to need to do everything in the dark.

Raion: Wait, how does the government not know that you know about people living outside of the Wall? Don't they know you've taken over Toshina? And how are they dealing with the peace treaty then?

Levi: We've been very careful with our progress, and no one but us know about all of this. Toshina belongs to the Corps, not the government, and we intend to keep it that way. As for the peace treaty, Darius Zackly is the delegate to deal with the peace treaty and he's going to leave the Wall in 3 days. We're going to follow him undetected to make sure this peace treaty goes unhindered. You understand the consequences of not signing the treaty, right?

Raion: Yeah, it'll be easy for Mina to get what she wants.

Levi: (nods)

Raion: So, what do you need me to do then?

Levi: We're deploying John and Mike to follow Zackly to the location of the signing. It's in Ardon Village. We want you to go with John and Mike.

Raion: What about you?

Levi: I'm staying here. There's been a huge escalation of crime on the streets from overcrowding. The MP need more help, and the captain doesn't want to raise suspicions of what we're doing so Hange, Brandon, and I are staying.

Raion: What crimes are you talking about?

Levi: Mugging, violence over food, rape...there's just too many people here in Trost.

Raion: And...the government must be doing something about it.

Levi: There's...talks of a plan. But the captain isn't telling us anything until he knows what's going to happen.

Raion: (sighs) Everything's changed.

Levi: Yeah, it has...

Raion: I have one more question. Is Nabeil still part of the peace treaty?

Levi: As far as I know, yeah.

Raion: But...that doesn't make sense. She funded those pirates to kill the treaty with Ralis and Russel. She must be playing two sides on this.

Levi: Well, we know Nabeil funded those pirates with Mina to stop the peace treaty from happening. She probably doesn't want it to happen because she's sided with the Mountain, and she's duping all of us to make us think she's on our side. But the question then is why? What does she get in return from Mina?

Raion: I don't know. (sighs) It doesn't even matter. This treaty is never going to be signed, at least not by the Forest.

Levi: What makes you say that?

Raion: Would you ever sign a peace treaty with the same people who killed your spouse?

Levi doesn't answer.

Levi: Guess we gotta leave all of that up to the politicians.

Raion: Yeah. (groans) Politics is so frustrating. So, how about that beer?

Levi and Raion walk to Maddy's, and Frank and Deandra are shocked seeing Raion.

Gang: Hey!

Levi and Raion: Hey.

Frank: I don't believe this shit. (rubs his eyes) Zora?

Raion: Hey Frank, Dee. I see the bar hasn't changed.

Eld: Sit down and have a beer, you guys.

Raion and Levi sit with the gang at the bar counter, and they all drink their beers.

Deandra: Wow. You know, the guys wouldn't tell us where you were or what happened to you.

Frank: So where've you been all this time?

Raion: Just...in the mountains. I wanted to be secluded.

Deandra: Yeah well you sure got that.

Frank: What made you come back?

Raion opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She's not sure what to say to that. She looks at Levi, and he looks back at her.

Deandra: Ah, no need to say more.

Gunther: So where you gonna stay, Zora?

Deandra: You can stay with me! Oh, or you can stay with Levi like before.

Raion: No, I'll stay at your place, Dee. Thanks.

At closing, everyone heads off and Levi watches Raion walking off with Deandra. They arrive at her house and Deandra sets up the couch for Raion.

Raion: So you forgot to mention you don't have an extra bed when I agreed to stay at your place.

Deandra: Yeah, well it was kinda the heat of the moment to lend out an olive branch. Want some tea?

Raion: Sure, that sounds good.

Raion sits on the couch and Deandra starts boiling the water. She plops on the couch next to Raion and sighs from the long day at the bar.

Deandra: You know, you didn't have to stay with me because I asked first.

Raion: What do you mean?

Deandra: Well...I mean, it was no secret that you and Levi had something. You could've stayed at his place.

Raion: I don't think that would've been a good idea.

Deandra: Why not?

Raion: (shrugs) Just.

Deandra: You know...Levi was in pretty bad shape after you left. When he wasn't on a mission, he moped around the bar all day, worse than Frank. I heard he even got into fights with Commander Erwin.

Raion: Fights? What fights?

Deandra: I don't know the full details, but all I know is it was more than once. And from what the guys were talking about, it seemed like it was about you.

Raion doesn't know what to say.

Deandra: You know, you should clear the air with Levi. I'm sure there's a lot he wants to say to you.

Raion: Yeah.

Deandra: And you should do it as soon as possible. You know, so things aren't weird for you two.

Raion: (snorts) Alright.

Deandra: In fact, you should do it tomorrow. And then come back to my place and tell me all about it.

Raion: (laughs) Alright, I got the message, Dee.

* * *

The next day, Raion and Deandra head to the bar to open it late in the morning. It's empty as usual with 1 or 2 customers every other hour.

Raion: God, this is so boring.

Eld: What's there to do?

Levi: Let's just go outside and take a walk.

Deandra: No, we can't do that! Not when the hurricane is supposed to hit any minute. I mean, guys, they're calling this the storm of the century. Those religious guys are saying that the gods of the walls are going to punish us with this hurricane.

Frank: (snorts) You really believe that bullcrap, Deandra?

Oluo: If that storm really hits, we should be up in the mountains, man, so we don't drown from the flood.

Gunther: No, that's wrong. You're supposed to stay on low grounds. If you're in the mountains, you'll be too close to the storm.

Deandra: (panics) Alright! No more pussy-dicking around! We need to get into the bunker!

Frank: What bunker?

They all head to the basement together towards the bunker.

Eld: This was our old storage space that Dee made us convert to a bunker. She was scared about some stupid apocalypse those religious guys were talking about.

Deandra: Yeah? And look what happened to the Wall!

Eld doesn't have a come-back for that. They enter the bunker but it's completely empty.

Deandra: What the hell happened to the bunker?!

Oluo: Oh, now I remember. We raided it after the apparent apocalypse was supposed to happen.

Deandra: But there's nothing in here that we can use! And - oh my god, is that a used condom on the floor?!

Gunther: (to Eld) You've been banging in here, haven't you?

Eld: (chuckles sheepishly) Okay, you caught me.

Deandra: This is not a joke, you guys! This is not funny! And what the hell are all these empty cans of food doing on the floor?

Gunther: Guilty.

Frank: What are you doing in the bunker eating canned food?

Deandra: He's probably watching Eld sex girls while eating canned fruits!

Gunther: Regardless of what I've been doing, I think we should stock up on some more canned fruits. C'mon guys.

The guys start heading out despite Deandra shouting that they need to board up the windows. Levi and Raion leave the bunker to drink some more beer, watching the guys leave the bar. Deandra starts boarding up the windows and the crashing of thunder sounds throughout the entire province. Deandra screams from fright and panics.

Frank: (takes out his gun and points it in the air) Deandra, you need to calm down now!

Raion: Having that gun isn't going to help, Frank!

Levi: Let's just head to the bunkers.

They all agree and head towards the bunker.

Raion: Jesus, Frank, put that gun away!

Frank: It's dark as hell in here. We ain't got no lantern?

Levi: Got it.

Levi fires up the lantern and Deandra screams hearing scuttling.

Deandra: There's something down here! I think it's rats!

Raion: No, it sounds bigger than a rat.

Levi moves the lantern and everyone screams seeing a familiar homeless man in the bunker, Cockroach. Frank shoots from fright at Cockroach, and Cockroach holds onto his bleeding hand screaming in pain.

Raion: Goddamn it, Frank! I told you to put that damn gun away!

Frank: Oh jeez. We're gonna have to take him to the hospital.

Cockroach: I ain't goin' to no damn hospital! They're goddamn death camps for the homeless!

Levi: But you've got no hand, Cockroach!

Cockroach: I've got a hand! It-it's just got a little hole in it, see?

Deandra: Yeah, you know what, Frank? I'm kinda with Cockroach on not going to the hospital. I mean, the storm's going to hit by the time we get there, and the place is going to be filled with vagabonds like him.

Frank: Are you out of your mind? The man is bleeding to death!

Deandra: Or we could just dress him up and make him stand at the bar, and when the looters come they'll think he owns the bar and if he dies then-then it's not really on us, you know? And no one's gonna miss a homeless guy, right?

Cockroach: I'm down with that.

Frank: No don't listen to her. She's delirious. You're bleeding out, Cockroach.

Cockroach: It's really not that bad-

Deandra: Fine, fine! Fine, we'll take Cockroach to the hospital but we are going to come right back here after we drop him off where we can be safe! Right back here!

Frank: You got it.

Deandra and Frank run out with Cockroach, leaving Levi and Raion in the bar. They drink another beer, and Raion looks out through the unboarded window to see it pretty bright outside for a day that's supposed to be attacked by a storm.

Levi: So I asked around, and I found out Mikasa is here in Trost.

Raion: She's alright?

Levi: (nods) She's fine. She lives with her two friends and the friend's grandfather. We can go visit her tomorrow if it doesn't storm.

Raion smiles, and Levi can see there's something she wants to say.

Levi: What?

Raion: (a bit sheepish) I heard...you took it pretty hard when I left.

Levi: (looks at Raion taken off guard) Who told you that?

Raion: Dee. She said you and Captain Erwin got into fights because of me.

Levi drinks his beer.

Raion: So it's true?

Levi: It's...hard to explain.

Raion: I've got all day.

Levi: (eyes Raion) There were times when...I thought I'd never find you. I looked for you every single day, and some days that was just all I did. Even when the captain put me in charge of other missions, I just refused to participate. All I wanted was to find you, and I didn't want to waste time on anything else.

Raion: Well, you know, I didn't want to be found. I couldn't come back, not after what I did.

Levi touches Raion's hand gently and they look at each other. He gives a small smile as if he understands her.

Levi: Everything's gonna be alright now.

Raion nods and finishes her drink. She pours another one for herself and offers Levi another beer but he declines.

Raion: Why? Don't tell me you got light weight.

Levi: No...I'm uh...

Raion: You're what?

Levi: (struggles to explain) I've been prescribed this tea plant. For my...anger. The doctor said to limit my drinking.

Raion: Prescribed tea plant for anger? Was it that bad?

Levi: I don't think so...but I guess it looked bad to others. And if it looked bad to them, I thought it would look bad to you too if we found you.

Raion: (snorts) I never imagined a day when you'd take prescriptions, especially for your anger.

Levi: Yeah well...you make me want to be a better person.

Raion looks at Levi and he looks at his empty beer glass. She smiles to herself and feels that this is the moment.

Raion: Do you know what I've realized over the last 2 years?

Levi: What?

Raion: It's you that makes me happy.

Levi looks at Raion surprised. She smiles back at him.

Levi: What about Taran?

Raion: Taran made me happy too...but it felt a lot different than the way you make me happy. It was...incomparable.

Levi looks at Raion surprised and relieved at her confession. They both feel the same way about each other, and she looks at him a bit teary. She holds his hand and squeezes it lightly.

Raion: Just promise me that whatever happens, you won't let me go.

Levi: (nods) I promise.


	22. Chapter 22

Mina and her friends are still underground, looking at the district street planning of Trost District. They concentrate at the Trost government building and the streets, houses, alleyways, and underground tunnels around it.

Mina: Now remember, we've only got one chance to get this right. Are you 3 ready?

Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner: Ready.

Mina: Good. Keep in contact.

Everyone puts their ear-pieces in, and they all disperse. Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner, who is holding a suitcase, head out while Mina and the others stay behind. The 3 travel through the underground tunnels being directed by Mina through the ear-piece, and they finally arrive at their stop. They climb the ladders to street level, and they find themselves in a hidden alleyway. The 3 walk out and see the government building right before their eyes.

Reiner: (through the ear piece) We've arrived at the building. Setting up the perimeter now.

Reiner looks at the house right across the government building, and Bertolt walks out of the alleyway nonchalantly heading away.

Bertolt: No sign of them yet.

Reiner: Copy that. Moving into position now.

Mina: Keep your eyes open, all of you.

All 3: Copy that.

Reiner and Annie walk to the house and knock on the door. A middle-aged woman opens the door, and Reiner hides the suitcase behind his back smiling warmly at the woman.

Woman: Yes, may I help you?

Reiner: Yes, we live down the block and we happened to run out of sugar. We're trying to bake a cake for our daughter. She's going to turn 3.

Woman: My, you two seem awfully young to have children.

Annie: We look younger than we are.

Woman: Okay, well why don't you step inside while I get you some sugar?

Reiner and Annie step inside as the woman turns her back to them.

Reiner: (looks around the house) Do you, uh, have any children of your own?

Woman: Yes, one boy. He's out on the fields with my husband working-

Annie comes behind the woman, puts her hand over her mouth, and slits the woman's throat before she can scream. Annie catches the dead woman in her grasp, and she lays the woman on the rug.

Annie: Damn.

Mina: What?

Annie: Nothing, I just got blood on my clothes.

Mina: You need to clean up now.

Annie: (sighs) Got it.

While Annie is cleaning up the murder scene, Reiner takes out his handgun and searches the house. He then goes upstairs and everything's clear.

Reiner: The house is cleared. Setting up now.

Reiner opens the suitcase and assembles the sniper rifle. From the streets, Bertolt sees Brandon, Ariel, and John holding Julia walking.

Bertolt: Got a visual on the Wayne's. They're heading back to the building now. You have about 5 minutes to get ready, Reiner.

Reiner: I'll be ready.

Reiner finishes assembling the sniper and he sets up his station. Annie comes upstairs, shirt bloodied from the woman's blood.

Reiner: Is she taken care of?

Annie: Yeah. Body's in bed.

Reiner: Good.

Annie: You done setting up?

Reiner: Just about.

Bertolt: 2 more minutes, man.

Reiner: Got it.

Reiner aims his sniper as Annie looks out the window. He can hear her breathing hard.

Reiner: You nervous?

Annie: Gimme a break. I just carried a grown woman up a flight of stairs.

Reiner: (scoffs) Maybe you should change your clothes. You got a little blood on them.

Annie: Yeah, almost forgot.

Annie goes to the woman's bedroom and changes into one of the woman's dresses. Annie packs her clothes into the sniper suitcase.

Bertolt: They're nearly there. Annie, get in place.

Annie: Copy that.

Annie runs outside and looks around. There she sees Ariel, John, and Brandon Wayne walking and talking towards the government building. John is still holding his niece.

Mina: Reiner? You ready?

Reiner: Targets spotted. Ariel's with them. Should I take care of her too?

Mina: No! Stick to the plan.

Reiner: Right. Copy that. Um, John's also holding a baby.

Mina: That will not stop you from completing the mission.

Reiner: Well...I mean...

Mina: (clenches her teeth) Don't get cold feet on me, Reiner. You don't want to do that. Do what you must to not fail me, do you understand?

Reiner looks out at Erwin and Ariel's baby and sighs.

Mina: (sternly) Do you understand me, Reiner?

Reiner: Yes. You're good to go, Annie.

Annie walks towards the siblings, and they see her walking to them.

Annie: Excuse me, but I just came from Shiganshina and I don't know the area too well. How can I find the Trost Library?

Ariel: Oh, you just head straight down-

One loud bullet pierces the air, and a second one follows it right after. Ariel doesn't feel any pain and she looks around to see her two brothers fall down on the floor, John with a bullet to his head and Brandon with a bullet to his heart. She watches Julia land on her head on the hard cement, and the child immediately begins to wail grabbing onto her head. People on the streets scream and flee the murder scene, and Annie runs away disappearing with the crowd. Ariel falls to her knees, surrounded by her brothers' pool of blood. Ariel can't hear anything except the sound of blood rushing through her ears. She looks into her brothers' dead faces, unable to believe what just happened. Her eyes then roll to where Julia is, and she gasps seeing Julia convulsing.

Ariel: My baby...my baby!

Erwin, after hearing the two gun shots, runs out of the government building. He sees the crowd of people running in all directions, and he pushes his way through against them.

Erwin: Ariel! Oh god...

Erwin is shocked at the murder scene of his two soldiers and childhood friends, and he runs to Ariel holding Julia who is still convulsing.

Erwin: What happened?!

Ariel: Baby, my baby!

Ariel feels her baby's blood leaking out from her head through her hands and down her arms. Erwin and Ariel can't do anything but look at their child dying in their arms, crying and bleeding.

Julia: (tears) Mommy...

Ariel and Erwin see the life in Julia leave before their eyes, and the couple look upon their dead daughter in horror.

Ariel: Oh god...oh god no, please no...

Erwin is completely catatonic while Ariel is hysteric, holding her daughter in her arms mourning for her. Mike approaches Erwin and Ariel, making sure to keep his distance. Hange and the other soldiers arrive on scene, and she talks to Erwin and Ariel. As she and the other soldiers take care of the scene, Mike looks around and his eyes land on the quaint house. He walks towards the house and knocks on the door, but it opens on its own when he does. Mike takes out his gun and enters the house cautiously. It's completely empty, and he goes upstairs. He arrives at the room that looks right below to where the murder scene is, and he sees a piece of paper on the floor. He picks it up and his mouth drops seeing John and Brandon's picture with their real names written below along with the rest of the Wayne's family picture. The ones who are dead have their faces crossed out which leaves now Ariel the only survivor. There's no doubt in Mike's mind that this is the house where the sniper hid to kill John and Brandon. He puts the paper in his pocket and continues searching. He walks to the next room with gun at hand, and he sees a woman in bed with her back to the door.

Mike: Miss? I'm with the Corps. I need to ask you to get out of bed, now.

The woman doesn't move.

Mike: Miss, miss!

Mike walks to the lady and sees blood seeping through the blankets. He moves the blankets and sees the deep slit in her throat. He runs out of the house and looks around, but it's too late. Mina, Reiner, and Bertolt are long gone back underground. The 3 run back to base, and they arrive at a huge celebration and a warm welcome. They all exchange high-fives and hugs.

Reiner: Man, I could've taken out Ariel too.

Mina: What did I tell you about avoiding Erwin Smith as much as we can? If we get Ariel, it will be personal on a whole different level. Besides, we're going to need her.

Ymir: How can you be so sure Smith is going to believe the government assassinated John and Brandon?

Mina: I don't. But it's a chance we'll have to take. (smiles to Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner) Congratulations you 3. Great work.

Darbok: Looks like the final die has been cast, Boss. (smiles at Mina)

Reiner: Oh yeah. Haven't heard that phrase in a while. What was that in Italian, again?

Mina: _Iacta alea est_. And it's Latin. (sips her whiskey)

Reiner: Uh, right. Never was good at learning. Anyways, let's drink up!

* * *

After making sure of the full inspection of the house, Mike walks back into the government building. He walks towards Erwin's office and he enters. He sees Ariel and Erwin sitting on the chair, as catatonic as they were an hour ago. Erwin holds Ariel quietly, and he looks up to see Mike. Mike walks to the couple and takes out the piece of paper he found, laying it in front of Ariel and Erwin. They look at the paper, and Ariel looks away.

Mike: So it's true. You're Ariel Wayne. And your brothers...

Erwin: Where did you find this?

Mike: In the house across the street where John and Brandon were killed. I'm sure it belongs to the sniper, who's working either for Mina or the government. I'm leaning towards the latter.

Ariel: The government? But...but how?

Mike: You tell me. Captain, you kept this from us the entire time? That your wife is a labeled conspirator against the government, and a fugitive-

Erwin: I kept it quiet because I knew something like this would happen.

Mike: But sir, you could've at least told Levi, Hange, and I. You trust us, and we're loyal to you.

Erwin: Mike.

Mike: (sighs) Yeah, I know better than to guess your judgment...who else knows about her?

Erwin: Only Levi.

Mike: Levi knows about this? Captain, I don't mean to press but...but we gotta move fast if you want to keep your wife safe.

Erwin: If the government wanted her dead, she would be dead by now. I don't think it's them. Nonetheless we're going to have to tread softly from here on out.

Ariel: But we can't rule them out. We can't rule the government out. How would Mina know about me and my brothers? How would she know about a non-public conspiracy that took place before she was even born? And what would it matter to her if she knew?

Erwin: The first two questions are simple to answer...but what _would _Mina do with that information if she knows?

Mike: That's why we gotta set up a meeting quick. We need to talk about this with Hange and Levi.

Erwin: (nods) Set up the meeting now. And bring Raion too.

Mike salutes Erwin and leaves to call a meeting immediately. Ariel starts tearing up again, and Erwin hugs her tightly and comfortingly. She wails in Erwin's arms, and he just holds her close tears forming again. But he knows he has to be strong to help Ariel through this horrible tragedy.

Ariel: (sobs) Our baby is dead...our baby is dead, Erwin.

Erwin just holds Ariel, mourning silently. She can feel him crying as he holds her tighter.

Ariel: They took our baby...the government took our baby.

Erwin: We don't know that-

Ariel: (snaps) The government has been out to get my family. They'll stop at nothing until every single Wayne is dead! They killed my father and yours, they slit my mother's throat, they killed Robbie! They killed John and Brandon, and they made Sansa take her own life! And now they killed our daughter.

Erwin: (cups Ariel's face in his hands) Ariel, we don't know that.

Ariel: (pushes Erwin away) I don't care what you know or not, Erwin. Something needs to be done. I can't sit back and wait for things to happen anymore.

Erwin: Then what do you propose we do?

Ariel looks at Erwin and feels bad for pushing him away. She can see that he's still loyal to her and that he wants to help her.

Ariel: I'm going to get revenge. For my family, for our daughter, for everyone who died at the hands of this damned corrupt government.

Erwin: Ariel-

Ariel: (adamantly) You will not talk me out of this.

Erwin can see that this is what Ariel wants, and he knows he won't be able to stop her.

Erwin: What do you plan to do?

Ariel: I need proof of the government's corruptness. And then I'm going to expose them for everything they are.

Erwin: You're talking about radical revolution, Ariel.

Ariel: Good, we're speaking the same language.

Erwin: (sighs) Once you start doing this, it'll be hard to come back from it.

Ariel: I don't want to come back from it. Once I expose them, I'm going to leave the Wall and never come back. You'll...come with me, won't you?

Erwin: Ariel...

Ariel: Please don't tell me you still need to catch Mina. Let her destroy this hell. Let her kill the King and everyone who covers for him.

Erwin doesn't answer, and Ariel cups his face in her hands.

Ariel: Erwin...I need you. I love you. You're all I have now. Please, I need you with me.

Erwin: If situation permits, I'll leave with you and never look back. But you need to understand, Ariel, so much can happen with the time we have. More truths will be revealed, and things will change.

Ariel: So what? If I want to leave and you still haven't caught Mina, you'd stay?!

Erwin: Leave when you've destroyed the government, and then I'll leave with you.

Ariel: (nods) I just need to know you'll stay with me, Erwin. I love you so much, and I can't lose you.

Erwin: I love you too.

Ariel and Erwin kiss and hug one another.

Ariel: I...I don't even know where to begin.

Erwin: You might want to start with Darius Zackly.

* * *

Raion and Deandra head to Maddy's to open it, and the gang reunites for another day. For more than 5 hours there have been no customers so the gang decides to head out for a good time. They walk down the streets and Deandra picks a nice-looking bar that doesn't have a sign on it.

Deandra: Oh, let's drink here!

Raion: (looks at the building) Here? What's here?

Eld: This place doesn't even have a sign up.

Deandra: It's a nice bar. Come on, let's check it out.

They all head inside and grab a table as Deandra goes to get some drinks for everyone.

Gunther: Hey, this place is actually really nice.

Raion: Just looks like a fancy ass bar to me.

Gunther: I mean, I walk by this place all the time and never even noticed it.

Frank: How can you notice it? There's no sign outside.

Gunther: Yeah, what's up with that? Do you think it got blown away by a storm or something?

Oluo: Nah, not a storm. The owners probably did it because they think it's hip.

Gunther: So you're saying the owners blew on their sign until it came off because it's "hip"?

Eld: No, no blowing.

Deandra comes back with the drinks.

Oluo: Hey Deandra, how'd you find out about this place?

Deandra: Oh, I've been hearing stories about this bar from people.

She passes the drinks to everyone and they all look at their clear drink in a clear cup. They all inspect their drinks.

Levi: What the hell is this?

Deandra: What? / Levi: Is this water?

Deandra: No, it's gin.

Everyone groans and mutters.

Oluo: God damn it, I hate gin! Get me a beer!

Eld: I want a beer! / Gunther: Beer! Beer!

Deandra: This is a gin bar! They only have gin.

Oluo: What?! / Raion: You're shitting me.

Frank: You're telling me there's this many people at this bar, and all they serve is gin?

Raion: Why do people even come here?

Oluo: You know why? It's because of that damn no-sign. People think that's cool.

Eld: Yeah. I mean, there must be a good reason why all these people come to a place that has no sign and that serves a (holds his gin) disgusting overrated drink that no one likes. Goddamn it, I hate gin! Dee, you bitch.

Frank: These people got a good business model. We gotta try to copy that, guys.

All: (agree)

Gunther: And we gotta blow the sign off of Maddy's, and I'll do the blowing, that's fine with me-

Eld: Stop stop stop, Gunther. Do you honestly think a human being can blow down a sign off a building?

Gunther: Not till Oluo said these people did.

Oluo: I never once said that. / Eld: A human being cannot blow a sign off of a building, alright?

Raion: Well in Gunther's defense, you could loosen up the screws and get on a ladder and just blow-

Everyone starts arguing loudly all at once.

Oluo: We are talking about Maddy's right now. / Eld: You can't blow a sign off- / Levi: Gunther, I don't think you can even blow the sign off of Maddy's-

A man turns around and shushes the gang loudly with attitude.

Deandra: (bluntly) Ugh! / Raion: Ew! / Eld: What the hell was that?

Gunther: Hey look, forget that okay? We gotta renovate Maddy's and get it popular like this disgusting gin bar. Are we all in on this?

Gang: Yeah.

After drinking their gin, the gang all heads back to Maddy's to start renovating. Mike runs into Maddy's and is glad to see Raion and Levi there.

Mike: You guys! We got a problem.

Levi: What problem?

Mike: I'll explain on the way, but there's an emergency meeting now.

Raion, Levi, and Mike head to the government building, and Raion and Levi can see the blood stains on the cement. The two look at one another, and they all head into the building. They enter the Situation Room and everyone is already gathered. Raion and Levi take their seat together as Erwin stands up to speak. Levi is surprised seeing Ariel there, usually she's home with Julia. Ariel, Hange, Mike, Erwin, Raion, and Levi start the meeting.

Erwin: If you haven't heard yet, John and Brandon have been assassinated by an unknown assailant.

Raion and Levi are completely shocked at the sudden news.

Erwin: The house right across from the murder scene is believed to be where the sniper was hiding. We found two peculiar things at the house, the dead woman who lives there and this piece of paper. As you can see, it's a hit list of the Wayne family. Mike believes the government is behind this.

Levi: (looks at Ariel) How did they even find out who you were?

Erwin: We don't have an answer to that.

Raion: (to Mike) How did you conclude the government is behind this?

Mike: That paper makes it plain and simple. I mean, the government has been after the Wayne's for years.

Raion: Well, it's not so plain and simple to me. What makes you so sure it's them and not anyone else?

Mike: Why would Mina want to kill John and Brandon then?

Raion: So just because the government has clearer intentions, you'd rule everyone else out?

Levi: How far apart were their deaths?

Everyone looks to Ariel.

Ariel: It was...quick. I didn't even have time to think what happened when the second bullet was shot.

Levi: And what happened after that?

Ariel: ...people were...running away.

Raion: So the sniper must've had a clear shot of Ariel.

Hange: Why would they kill John and Brandon but not Ariel?

Mike: Maybe they plan to use her for something.

Raion: Maybe it wasn't the government. Maybe someone planned to take out John and Brandon to get to Ariel, thereby getting to you, captain.

Levi: It could be Mina.

Mike: But how does she know about the Wayne's? How does she know that they're wanted by the government?

Raion: If you haven't noticed by now, she's not a stupid little teenage girl. She's smart. She's already infiltrated the Wall, so the information about Ariel is easy to retrieve.

Mike: Okay, but we still don't know if it's her or the government. We don't have proof of anything except this paper.

Erwin: Which is why Ariel and I have come up with a plan.

Everyone looks at one another, and Ariel stands up next to her husband. Raion can see how disheveled Ariel looks.

Ariel: John was originally given the task to follow Darius Zackly with Mike and Raion when he sets out beyond the Wall. I will be in the Forest, where the peace treaty is set to be signed. When he's on his way, we'll attack Zackly without causing injury on him. Then I will come in and protect Zackly from the seemingly harmful attack, and I'll explain to him that I am a soldier of the Corps who got separated from the group. And I will stay with Zackly for the rest of his trip as his bodyguard.

Hange: You want to become Zackly's right hand man?

Levi: This is crazy. First of all, how do you even know Zackly is going to trust you to be his bodyguard? How do you know he'll keep you when he returns from the trip, and how do you know he won't kill you for knowing there's life outside the Walls?

Ariel: I can sell it.

Levi: And what do you plan to do after that then? What are you going to do when you become Zackly's right hand man? Just gather information?

Ariel: We'll talk about it further when the motions are set. Mike, Raion, come with me and we'll discuss how you're going to attack Zackly.

Ariel walks off with Mike and his squad, and Raion follows.

Levi: (to Erwin) I don't think this is a good idea.

Erwin motions for Levi to walk with him, and the two men walk to Erwin's office to talk privately.

Levi: Captain, Ariel could be going on a suicide mission.

Erwin doesn't answer and looks preoccupied.

Levi: Captain? What happened?

Erwin: Julia...(holds back tears) she was killed.

Levi: W-What?!

Erwin: (composes himself) John was holding Julia...and when he was shot, she fell on her head. Her head cracked open...and I watched her die in Ariel's arms. Her last words...were mommy.

Levi: God...I-I'm so sorry...

Erwin almost loses it but pulls himself together, wiping his tears quickly.

Levi: You wanna find the people responsible for all of this.

Erwin: Not only for this, but for the deaths of our family. Our fathers, her entire family, my daughter.

Levi: Captain...this can't be about revenge. You always told me to never make decisions based on emotions.

Erwin: No, this is not about revenge. It's about justice and the truth. The government needs to face the consequences of what they've done, the people they've killed. And the only way to expose their dirty truth is to get our hands dirty.

Levi: ...I get it. (sighs)

Erwin: Are you with me on this, Levi?

Levi: Yeah, I'm with you on this. I wanna find the bastards who killed Julia.

Erwin: (nods) Thank you.

Levi: Want me to leave you alone?

Erwin nods, and Levi walks out to leave Erwin alone. As he's walking, he sees Ariel walking out of the room with Mike and Raion. He walks to Ariel, and she looks away as Mike and Raion leave the two alone.

Levi: I want you to know, Ariel, I'm going to help you find the bastards who killed Julia.

Ariel: (gasps) You know?

Levi: The captain told me. I'm so sorry, Ariel. I'm going to do everything in my power to bring those people down.

Ariel: (nods) Thanks, Levi. It really means a lot to me.

Levi: (nods) Yeah. I should get going.

Ariel watches Levi walk off the same direction where Mike and Raion are heading off. Raion walks out alone, and Levi catches up.

Levi: Hey, wait up.

Raion looks back and walks with Levi.

Raion: What'd you talk about with her?

Levi: Julia...she died today.

Raion: What?!

Levi: John was holding her, and when he died she fell and cracked her head open.

Raion: Oh god...

Levi: Listen, I know that wasn't the greatest way to start a conversation about this...but uh, do you wanna get something to eat?

Raion: I...I don't know. I don't feel so good after all this.

Levi: Then how about a cup of tea?

Raion: Sure. Yeah, let's do that.

Levi and Raion walk to his house, and they enter. She's surprised at how little it changed except for all the extra photos hanging on his wall. She walks over to it, and they're all with her and the gang. He prepares her tea and she takes it.

Raion: Is this that anger-suppression tea?

Levi: (scoffs) No, black tea.

The two sit across from each other at the table.

Levi: I should be going with you tomorrow, not Mike.

Raion: Yeah well we can't have everything go our way.

Levi: Raion...can I ask you something?

Raion: Yeah.

Levi: ...a few days ago when you said that I make you happy...how do I make you happy?

Raion: Hm?

Levi: I mean...I don't make you laugh...and I'm pretty sure I get on your nerves more than anyone else. How do I make you happy?

Raion: (shrugs) Just...knowing you're there. It makes me feel safe, you know? Like I can always count on you watching my back.

Levi: Really? That makes you happy?

Raion: Yeah, it does actually. Is that hard to believe?

Levi: I don't know. I just...I wish I could make you happier.

Raion: (smiles shyly) I like what you and I have. (eyes Levi) What's gotten into you today? You never talk about feelings like this.

Levi: All the shit that's happened today got me thinking.

Raion: About?

Levi: If I lost you. There's so much I want to do and say.

Raion: Like?

Levi: (timid) Like...how much you make me happy.

Raion: Oh yeah?

Raion leans her elbows onto the table and playfully smiles at Levi.

Raion: How much do I make you happy?

Levi just scoffs with a smile.

Raion: Oh come on. I told you how you make me happy. I wanna know. How do I make you happy?

Levi: I already told you before.

Raion: (rolls eyes) Oh please, just because I can make you laugh?

Levi: (smiles) You know it's more than that.

Raion: (laughs) Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to be flattered. I think I should get going. It's getting late.

Levi: Sure. Let me walk you back.

Raion: Okay.

Levi and Raion walk to Deandra's house, and they stop at her front door.

Raion: (turns to Levi) Thanks for walking me.

Levi: No problem.

The two stand in front of each other for an awkward moment as if both are waiting for something to happen. The two lean forward awkwardly, and Levi kisses Raion on her cheek. She smiles shyly feeling her face flushing and bids Levi goodnight, quickly walking into Deandra's house. She sees Deandra sitting on the couch with a big smile on her face as if she knows what just happened outside her front door. Deandra pats the couch, motioning for Raion to sit with her. Raion plops on the couch.

Deandra: So, what happened today with you and Levi? Got a little action tonight?

Raion: What?! No! Dee!

Deandra: Then what happened? Dish, dish.

Raion: Nothing much. We just talked, and he walked me back.

Deandra: Oh shut up! Don't lie to me! I saw him kiss you. You know, at this point it's pointless for you two to keep hiding your feelings from each other and from us.

Raion: It's just...a little harder than I thought. Taran...I still think about him sometimes, and I dream about him too. I loved him.

Deandra: Levi's a good guy. He won't push you if you talk about it with him.

Raion: Yeah. (sighs) I'm gonna get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow.

Deandra: Sure. Night, Zora.

Raion: Night, Dee.

Raion washes up and plops on the couch as Deandra is in her bed. Raion can't stop thinking about Levi's kiss, even though it was just on her cheek, and she falls asleep with a grin on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

Raion gets ready to leave the Wall with Mike and his squad. She's at the stable with Levi, and he helps her saddle up her horse. When she's done, they turn to look at one another. She smiles shyly, and he holds her hands.

Levi: Be careful out there.

Raion: (nods) Be careful in here.

Levi scoffs, and Raion hugs Levi. He hugs her back, holding her closer.

Levi: I wish I could go with you.

Raion: You need to stay here with the captain. Make sure he's okay, for all of us.

Levi: (nods) Make sure everything goes as planned. And make sure Ariel's okay.

Raion: I will.

Levi: Don't get yourself killed, alright?

Raion: (smiles) I won't.

The bells ring and Levi tucks Raion's hair behind her ear, getting one last look at her face.

Levi: I'll see you when you get back.

Raion nods and hops on her horse, leaving the Wall with Mike and his squad. They ride for hours until they arrive at the Forgotten Forest. The squad separates to cover all 5 entrance points into the forest, and Raion is with Mike. They hide behind a thick tree, and Raion lies down on her back. She closes her eyes, and Aniu trots towards the two.

Mike: (ear piece) We're all set.

Erwin: Good. Be on the look out for Zackly. He should be arriving in 15 minutes give or take.

Soldier: Sir, this is Brian at the Southeast entrance. I see something far up ahead. It's too far for me to tell what it is, but I'm guessing it's Zackly.

Mike: Let me know when you're sure.

Soldier: Copy that.

After 2 minutes, the soldier says that it is Zackly.

Soldier: Confirmed target approaching the forest from the Southeast end.

Mike: Got it. (to Aniu) Southeast end.

Aniu speeds away as Mike stays there with Raion who is transcended into Aniu's body. Aniu makes it to the Southeast end and sees Zackly riding on his horse in the forest. She leaps in front of the horse, startling it. It throws Zackly off and he lands badly on his elbows. The man screams and holds onto his elbows, seeing Aniu snarling and walking towards him like prey. As she does, the sound of 3DMG fill the forest. Zackly looks up but sees nothing. He then looks back at Aniu, and the lion leaps in the air to pounce him when Ariel comes flying down and knocks Aniu away. Aniu gets back onto her feet and tries to attack Ariel again. Ariel dodges the pounce and uses her 3DMG to puncture the lion's body with the two grappling hooks. Aniu whimpers as she slowly dies. Ariel looks back at Zackly who is still white from fear of the animal.

Ariel: Sir, are you alright?

Zackly: Y-You're a Corps soldier.

Ariel: Yes, sir, I am.

Zackly: What are you doing out here by yourself?

Ariel: I'm afraid I've been separated from the rest of my squad. I've been trying to look for them for days in this forest.

Zackly: Thank you for helping me, soldier. Go home now.

Ariel: Sir, I'm afraid I don't know where I am exactly so I can't go home. If you wouldn't mind, maybe I can help you. You'll surely need it with your elbows looking like that.

Zackly: No, go home-

Wolves howl through the forest intimidating Zackly.

Ariel: It doesn't sound good out here. Sir, I insist. Let me help you, then we can go back to the Wall together. Scout's honor I won't speak of anything that happens here today.

Zackly: I've seen you before...you're Erwin Smith's wife, aren't you?

Ariel: I am, sir.

Zackly: (eyes Ariel) Alright. Help me on my horse, will you?

Ariel: Yes, sir.

Ariel helps Zackly onto his horse, and they head to Ardon village. Meanwhile, Raion wakes up gasping for air, frightening Mike who never saw her transcend and wake up from it before.

Mike: Whoa! Jesus, you scared the shit out of me.

Raion: That fucking bitch!

Mike: What are you talking about?

Raion: She killed Aniu! She killed my lion!

Mike: What?

Raion: She just killed her like...like she was in the way.

Back at the Wall, Erwin listens to Ariel's channel while Hange is listening to Raion's channel. Hange eyes Erwin and sees him just focusing on listening to Ariel and Zackly's conversation.

Hange: Sir?

Erwin: (looks at Hange) What is it?

Hange: It seems that Ariel...well, she killed Aniu.

Erwin: What?

Hange: She killed Aniu, and Raion is...let's say it's an understatement to say Raion's pissed.

Erwin: (pauses to think) Just keep listening.

Hange: (nods) Yes, sir...

Raion: She's losing it! Ariel shouldn't be on this mission. She's too damn emotional!

Mike: Hey, it's just a lion-

Raion: (in Mike's face) Shut your fucking mouth, Mike! She's not just some damn lion! She's the only thing I depended on since I left my village. She means more to me than anything, and Ariel's gonna answer for what she did.

Mike: Fine, fine but not now. We have a mission to accomplish.

In Ardon Village, Russel's wife, Charlotte, and the people of the village greet Zackly and Ariel.

Charlotte: Delegate Darius Zackly.

Zackly: Charlotte. (holds Charlotte's hands) I'm so sorry for your loss.

Charlotte: (nods) Thank you. I didn't know you were going to have company. I've only made room for one.

Ariel: That's quite alright. I can sleep anywhere.

Charlotte: Nonsense. I'll make room for you immediately.

Zackly and Ariel are shown their rooms in the village. Ariel settles into her guest home and speaks into the ear-piece.

Ariel: This is Ariel. I'm inside Ardon Village, and all the delegates are here including the Desert.

Erwin: And Charlotte doesn't know about the Desert's role in her husband's death?

Ariel: Doesn't seem like it. The treaty is going as planned.

Erwin: Good. Make sure she doesn't find out and that the peace treaty is signed.

Ariel: Understood.

Erwin: And Ariel?

Ariel: What?

Erwin: Did you kill Aniu?

Ariel: Yes.

Erwin: ...why? Raion can control Aniu.

Ariel: I had to make it believable. A mountain lion isn't going to just try to pounce and run away.

Erwin: So you just kill Aniu? Ariel-

Ariel: I don't have time to argue about what I did. I'm busy.

Erwin: Ariel-

Ariel leaves her home and refuses to answer Erwin's questions through the ear-piece. She sees the delegates walking into the throne room with Charlotte. Ariel follows Zackly and the delegates, and all the delegates take their seats. From the trees surrounding Ardon village, Raion, Mike, and his squad are perched on trees silently. Raion uses her monocular to look at the room where the delegates are joined. Mike eyes Raion and can see how pissed Raion still is.

Mike: Want me to take a look?

Raion: (sternly) I'm fine, Mike.

Mike: Look, I'm sorry about what I said back there about Aniu just being a lion. I get she means a lot to you.

Raion: (nods) Don't be sorry. Ariel's the one that needs to be sorry.

Mike: What do you plan to do?

Raion: I'm just gonna talk to her. I deserve an explanation, don't I?

Mike nods, and Raion goes back to looking at the delegates.

Mike: Hey, you see that?

Raion and Mike see a man walking to the room with the delegates with a folder.

Hange: What do you see?

Mike: Just some guy walking into the room with a folder.

Hange: Who is he?

Mike: Dunno. Looks to me like some kinda messenger.

Before the meeting is about to start the messenger comes in with a folder, and Ariel eyes him. He hands the folder to Charlotte, and she opens it. She looks through the folder, and everyone can see it's not good. Her smile disappears into a horrified frown as she keeps looking through. Charlotte looks up to the delegate from the Desert, Nabor, with anger pouring through her eyes.

Charlotte: (shaking with rage) You...you killed my husband?!

Nabor: What?

Charlotte: You helped fund the pirates who murdered my husband! Those machine guns, they're only produced in your desert!

Nabor: (keeps his cool) I don't know where you're getting this information from, Charlotte, but it's simply not true-

Charlotte: So you're saying these pictures are lies?!

Charlotte throws the pictures at Nabor's face, and he looks at them seeing the murder scene of Russel with the machine guns laying around the dead pirates after the shoot out. Nabor is stunned and doesn't say anything, and Charlotte takes this as a confession.

Charlotte: So it is true. Your people...are responsible for the death of Russel.

Nabor eyes Zackly, but Zackly doesn't look back.

Charlotte: Get out of here. All of you! Get out!

Zackly: Now, Charlotte, why don't we just try to stay calm-

Charlotte: Don't you tell me to stay calm! I will not! I refuse to sign any damn peace treaty with the people who are responsible for my husband's death. Get out, all of you, now. GET OUT!

Charlotte throws her chair across the room in anger, and all the delegates leave. Ariel takes this time to talk in the ear-piece as she walks out with all the delegates talking to each other.

Erwin: Ariel, what's happening?

Ariel: Charlotte got a folder with pictures implicating the Desert's role in her husband's death. She's refusing to sign the treaty.

Erwin: What?! When did she get the folder?

Ariel: Just a few moments go.

Erwin: Mike, Raion, that man you saw-

Mike and Raion: Got it.

The Scouts keep their eyes open for that messenger, but with all the delegates going out at once it's a bit chaotic. Mike is using his binoculars while Raion decides to look with her own eye.

Erwin: (impatient) Anything?

Mike: Nothing, sir. Wait!

Mike spots the man on his horse riding out of the forest.

Raion: You catch him.

Mike: Why? What're you gonna do?

Raion doesn't answer, and she leans herself carefully back so she won't fall. She closes her eyes, and her mind transcends to the messenger's horse. She bucks wildly, throwing the messenger down on the grass. He curses the horse in a familiar language, and Raion transcends back to her mind as Mike catches up to the messenger with his 3DMG. Mike tackles the man to the floor while Raion is on her way to him, and he turns the man around.

Mike: Who sent you?

Man: I-I am the delegate of the Ocean. Unhand me or-

Raion: We know you're not the delegate from the Ocean. You're not Ralis.

Man: I don't know anything-

Raion arrives and Mike and the man look at her. She can see that the man recognizes her. She takes out the Sword but Mike stops her.

Mike: Look, we can't have you end up killing this guy like the others from before.

Raion: (ignores Mike and looks at the man) You know who I am.

The man doesn't answer, and Mike growls.

Mike: Answer her now.

The man doesn't say anything, but even Mike can see that this man knows who Raion is. She approaches the man, dragging the tip of the sword on the grass intimidatingly.

Mike: Back off, Raion.

Raion: What the hell are you doing, Mike?

Mike: Like I said, we can't have this one die because of your interrogation.

Raion is taken aback by being waved off for her interrogation techniques, but Mike doesn't care. He ties up the man well, and they prepare to head back to the Wall.

Man: (to Raion) How could you do this to your own people?

Raion doesn't answer, keeping her back to the man.

Man: You killed your father, you're out to get your only sister, and you're working for the people who caused you all this misery in the first place. How can you live with yourself, Raion?

Raion: (turns around and looks at the man) You don't know anything about me.

Man: Do you know what you've done to your family name? Do you know what your people say behind your back?! You are a disgrace to the Mountain, and the people of Kakaro are fools to believe you can still be trusted! They are as demented as you are.

Raion continues to saddle up her horse but the man keeps talking.

Man: You don't remember me at all, do you?

Raion: (looks at the man)

Man: My name is Zane Anju from Kakaro Village. Years ago, before your village was attacked, you visited Kakaro with your father and mother. Mina wasn't born yet. You and junior were playing in the mountains when the snow hit hard. You two were lost, and I was the one who found you in the cave with the mountain lions.

Raion looks at the man, and it hits her. She remembers the man who saved her from death in the mountains.

Zane: You remember, don't you?

Erwin: Raion, do not listen to another word this man says.

Raion ignores Erwin and walks towards Zane.

Zane: Do you know what I thought to myself that day as I was looking for you two? I was sure I wouldn't find you. I was sure you had already frozen to death, or that you fell off the cliff, or that a mountain lion devoured you. And when I found you and junior like that...cuddling with the mountain lions, I knew it had to be your doing. No animal would ever take in junior like that. I knew it had to be because of you, there was something truly special about you. I thought to myself that you would be a very special kind of ruler, one that the Mountain hadn't seen for a while since the Royal Family was exterminated.

Raion listens to the man, and he knows that he has her attention.

Zane: I know you've made difficult decisions, Raion. But you cannot stray away from your family, from the people who made you what you are today.

Raion: You wanted the peace treaty to fail, didn't you?

Zane: Yes, yes I wanted it to fail. It would've weakened us.

Raion: Then why couldn't you have just sent Renado as a delegate to represent you? He could've spoken on the Mountain's behalf.

Zane: Don't be so naive, Raion.

Mike: Alright, shut up now!

Mike puts a gag in Zane's mouth, and Raion takes it out.

Mike: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Raion: He's not an animal.

Mike: I'm the ranking officer, and the gag stays.

Mike gags Zane again, and Raion looks at Zane.

* * *

The delegates leave the forest, and Ariel leaves with Zackly.

Zackly: Don't you have any questions for me, soldier?

Ariel: No, not really. I've learned the less you ask, the better you're off.

Zackly: (eyes Ariel) Don't you want to know how there are societies beyond the Wall?

Ariel: Like I said, sir, the less I ask the better off I am.

Zackly: Very well. If you won't ask the questions here, I will. What made you join the Corps?

Ariel: The Garrison Regiment is a bunch of ordinary talent, ordinary soldiers. The MP is a bunch of talented pansies who like to hide in the comfort of the Capitol. And the Corps is a bunch of talented suicidal nutheads with a fervent passion for the good of humanity, (shrugs) and that suits me better.

Zackly: (chuckles) So you're a suicidal nut-head?

Ariel: Not so suicidal, but I fit in pretty well with the Corps in the other category.

Zackly chuckles again, amused by Ariel's dark humor.

Ariel: (sighs) This was supposed to be my last mission.

Zackly: What do you mean?

Ariel: My daughter...she was killed recently.

Zackly: I'm sorry. I've heard. (changes the subject) What will you do when you resign?

Ariel: I'm not sure. I was never meant to live a mediocre life. Maybe...maybe I'll open a sword gym of some sort.

Zackly: (laughs) You like to fight, I can tell.

Ariel: I learned from my father and brothers.

Zackly: Who was your father?

Ariel: ...he was a swordsman. He taught me to fight before I could talk.

Zackly: Was a swordsman?

Ariel: He died too.

Zackly: What killed him?

Ariel: Speaking the truth.

Zackly: You know, soldier, I get a good vibe from you.

Ariel: Thank you, sir.

Zackly: Instead of opening a gym, how does working in the Capitol sound?

Ariel: Ugh, with all those politicians? I'm not sure if I'd make a good politician. I'm not a good liar.

Zackly: (laughs) No no, not as a politician. As one of my personal guards.

Ariel: Sir...that would be such an honor. Do you really mean it?

Zackly: It's better than living a mediocre life, wouldn't you say?

Ariel: Yes, sir. Much better I'd say.

Back at the Wall, Erwin and Levi listen to Zackly and Ariel's conversation through the speaker on her ear-piece.

Levi: Captain, I don't have a good feeling about this.

Erwin: Neither do I. It was too easy.

Levi: Yeah. Do you think Zackly has something up his sleeve?

Erwin: No doubt he does, but I trust Ariel can do this.

Levi: (sighs) There's also something I need to talk to you about. (lowers his voice) I examined the bullets that were lodged in John and Brandon. They're not manufactured here. They're much slimmer and longer, for some kind of long distance shooting. I was thinking about hunting.

Erwin: (looks at Levi) So where is it from?

Levi: I'm not sure, but I want to go back to Toshina and compare this bullet with the sniper rifles there. They use theirs for hunting.

Erwin: (nods) Alright, take your squad with you. I'll redirect Mike and Raion to Toshina.

* * *

Levi arrives at Toshina and he compares the bullet from John and Brandon to one of their sniper bullets. He sits back in his chair, seeing that they're fairly similar enough for him to assume Mina is behind the assassination. He hears galloping outside, and he walks out from the apex of The Rock to look down upon the horizon. He sees soldiers riding towards the village, and he hopes that it's Mike and Raion. He runs down to ground level, and he's relieved seeing Mike with his squad and Raion. She smiles seeing Levi, and she hops off her horse as Mike takes Zane inside.

Raion: Hey.

Levi: Hey. You okay?

Raion: I'm fine. So did you find anything about John and Brandon's murder?

Levi: I managed to isolate the bullets from their bodies, and I compared it to the bullets in your sniper rifles. They're not exactly the same, but they're pretty damn similar.

Levi shows the bullets, and Raion agrees.

Levi: It's been years for Mina to have advanced her rifles the way we have, so it's understandable why they're not exactly the same bullets.

Raion: But we still can't say for sure though.

Levi: But we have a better idea that it's her.

Raion: Yeah. Did you tell the captain yet?

Levi: No. I will when we get back.

Raion: If Ariel finds out, then she did all of this for nothing. There's no reason for her to infiltrate the government.

Levi: I was thinking the same thing. I think we'll leave that up to the captain to say.

Raion: Well...why wouldn't he? She's his wife. He has to tell her.

Levi: (shrugs)

Raion: Don't tell me you'd lie to your wife if you were in the same situation.

Levi: It's not lying. It's just...withholding exculpatory information.

Raion: I don't believe this. A man and wife is supposed to share everything-

Levi: Not everything's always black and white, Raion.

Raion: Fine, whatever.

Raion is about to walk away, still thinking about what Zane talked to her about. Levi grabs her arm and stops her.

Levi: Hey, you seem preoccupied. You sure you're okay?

Raion: Yeah.

Raion gently pushes Levi's hand away, and she walks towards the village. She stands in front of where her house used to be, but all there is now is ruins. In Raion's mind, she can still see her house standing tall. She walks forward as if entering the house through the front door. There she can see her mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast, her father at the table feeding baby Mina, and herself amusing herself with a map of the Mountain Province. Raion thinks about what Zane talked about, how he thought she was meant to be a special ruler. But she quickly scratches that thought out as it pains her to think about what she was supposed to be since birth. She knows she's gone too far to ever return as the Ruler of the Mountain. She knows she's not worthy to take her father's place because of all she's done. Raion finally admits to herself that she is a betrayer to her people, and that going back to what things should've been will never happen even if she wanted to take her rightful place as ruler. Tears stream down Raion's face as she finally comes to realize and admit all she's done for what she believed was right.

Levi: Rai?

Raion quickly wipes her tears away but she can't compose herself. Levi stands beside her, looking at the ruins before him.

Raion: Wanna know something funny? All my life, my Papa used to tell me that we rule for the people. I didn't realize what I took away from my people until now. I killed the man who kept things in order in the Mountain. (scoffs at herself) It took me 2 years to realize that. No wonder why everyone wants me dead.

Levi: That's supposed to be funny?

Raion can't answer and cries again. He puts his arm around Raion's shoulder warmly...At night, Raion lies in bed inside The Rock and Levi knocks on her door. She tells him to come in, and he takes a seat next to her bed.

Levi: So we're heading to Kakaro in 3 days.

Raion: What about Zane?

Levi: We're taking a break with interrogating him.

Raion: (sighs) What do you plan to do at Kakaro?

Levi: Talk to Renado. We need to make sure we have his support.

Raion: Hm.

Levi: Do you think we'll have it?

Raion: I'm not sure.

Levi: You know, it's really starry outside.

Raion: (looks at Levi)

Levi: My ma used to say wish on a bright shiny star.

Raion: Really?

Levi: Yeah.

Raion: You never once talked about your mama with me, ever.

Levi: (shrugs) There's a first for everything. Well, you should get some sleep. You had a long day.

Raion: (nods) Night.

Levi: Night.

Levi leaves Raion, and she looks back up at her ceiling. She clasps her hands together and prays loudly.

Raion: (closes her eyes to make a wish) I wish on that bright shiny star Levi was talking about. (sighs) I wish...I just want to see my mama and papa one more time. Somehow. I want to see them again. (opens her eyes and sighs) What am I doing? Praying to a damn star?

Raion rolls on her side and closes her eyes. In the middle of the night, Raion wakes up wide-eyed hearing a familiar laugh echoing through the air. She sits up straight and hears the laugh still. She puts the fur coat over her body, and she walks out of The Rock. She walks towards the village, and the laughter gets louder. She walks towards the temple dedicated to the mountain lions, and the laughter gets even louder. Raion takes a step into the temple, and the laughing ceases. She looks around, but there's nothing peculiar about anything. She sighs and shakes her head. Raion steps back out and looks up at the starry night sky.

Raion: (sighs) Levi was right.

Raion sits at the steps of the temple looking up at the beautiful night sky. As she looks up to the sky, she can feel something behind her. She quickly turns around and her mouth drops seeing a ghost of her mother and father. She stares at the ghosts with shock. The ghosts smile at Raion, and Raion stands up wobbling.

Raion: Mama? Papa?

Zora: My beautiful daughter. How much you've grown.

Raion: I...I don't believe this...how...

Akashi: Raion.

Raion: (cries) Papa...

Akashi: (smiles) There's no need for tears, Raion. Your mother and I are here because we know how lost you are right now.

Raion: (sobbing) I don't know what to do anymore. I...I failed you.

Akashi: No, Raion. You could never fail me. But our people need you.

Zora: You must be strong, Raion. We raised you to be strong.

Raion: It's just...so hard...after all that I've done...

Akashi: Why do we fall, Raion?

Raion: So we can pick ourselves back up.

Akashi: You must learn how to do that. And you don't have to do it alone. There are people who care for you, who love you.

Zora: You must fulfill your destiny, Raion. You are meant to be a ruler, not only from your father's bloodline but my bloodline as well.

Raion: What...what do you mean?

Zora: You will learn when you go to Kakaro. Renado will explain to you.

Akashi: Keep your eyes open, Raion. Don't push away the people who love you here.

Raion reaches out to touch her parents when she wakes up sweating in the middle of the night. She sees that she's still in bed, but her heart is racing wildly. She rolls to her side and stays awake all night thinking about her parents and what they said.


	24. Chapter 24

Levi and his squad and Mike and his squad arrive to Kakaro village on their horses with Levi and Raion leading the way. The people of Kakaro murmur to themselves, eying them all especially Raion. Raion can hear the term Big Boss being thrown around constantly. Renado steps out of his shack with Renado Jr, and Jr smiles seeing his friend alive and well.

Renado: I was wondering when you'd come back.

Raion: (hops off horse) Sir, I need to ask you about some things.

Renado: Alright, but first, why don't we eat? You caught me in the middle of my lunch. Come, come. All of you, eat.

Renado brings the Corps soldiers into his home and lets them eat his food. Raion, Levi, and Mike sit with Renado while the other soldiers stuff their faces.

Raion: Sir-

Renado: Eat, Raion.

Raion: But sir, this is important-

Renado: More important than nourishing your body?

Raion: Yes, sir. It is.

Renado laughs and takes a big bite into his meat drinking it down with alcohol.

Renado: (mouth full) Alright. What is it?

Raion: We've captured Zane.

Renado: (nonchalant) Alright.

Raion: We know you sent him to stop the peace treaty from happening.

Renado: And I've succeeded.

Raion: Why didn't you show up to represent the Mountain during the peace treaty? You could've asked for more protection.

Renado: My voice wouldn't have mattered to anyone in that room. Everyone is against the Mountain because of your damn sister. But I don't blame her. (looks at Raion) I'd want revenge on the people who are responsible for my parents' deaths.

Raion can't respond to that, and she's deeply hurt at Renado's comment.

Renado: Do you know what my people call you now, Raion?

Raion: ...no sir, I don't.

Renado: (scoffs) They call you Big Boss. Do you know why?

Raion shakes her head.

Renado: Because you killed the Boss. You've torn your people to two sides. One side thinks you should be revered higher than your father, and the other side wants to kill you for killing him.

Raion: And what side are you, sir?

Renado laughs heartily with his mouth still full at Raion's blunt question.

Renado: Akashi was a good man and a dear friend. But I've sworn to him to protect you at all costs. I don't have much of a choice.

Raion: What does your promise to my father mean anymore? He's dead. But I'm here giving you a choice.

Renado: (eyes Raion) And what choice is that?

Raion: Fight with us...or stay out of our way.

Renado: (laughs heartily again) God, you remind me so much of your parents.

Raion: So what will it be, sir?

Renado: Normally, I'd tell you to fuck off, Raion. But my son cares for you, and I care for you. I'll help _you_, and only you. I will not help (looks at Levi) this man, or anyone else from the Atrium including your commander. Just you.

Raion: (nods) Thank you, sir. And everyone else here in Kakaro? They'll help too?

Renado: You've got it.

Raion: Thank you, sir.

Renado: So, what's your first course of action?

Raion: First...I need to know the truth about my parents. (lowers her voice) Were they part of the Royal Family?

Renado: No. Neither of them were. But there is something you need to know about your parents. Akashi...he's not your father.

Raion: ...what?

Renado: You see, your mother gave birth to you around the time the people started revolting against the Royal Family. She was a maid in the Ocean Palace, impregnated by the King of the Bay. Your mother was quick and cautious, so she left the ocean a few days before the Royal Family was killed off. She got lost in the mountains, and your father found her. He took care of you and your mother, and he raised you as his own.

Raion has no words, feeling sick to her stomach. Renado stands up and walks to a chest in the room. He opens it and takes out a scrolled letter. He hands it to Raion, and she takes it.

Renado: Your father wanted me to give this to you when you found out the truth.

Raion opens the scroll and reads it.

_Akashi: In the event of my death, I hereby proclaim my successor to be Raion Rida who I raised as my own flesh and blood. Raion, I ask that you will honor my will and legacy of Toshina and the Mountains, that you will uphold the values of our people. Please, you must stay strong. Though you are young, you are destined for great things. Make most of the opportunities given to you so that you may influence the very people who influence you. Please, do not be overcome with the same lust for power your ancestors experienced, which led them all to their untimely deaths. Invest in the Mountains; treat them like family; use your powers to help safeguard your people against forces out of their control. My only regret is that I will not be able to see the great leader you are destined to be and will become. And finally, my daughter, I ask that you will not leave the Mountain in the hands of fate. You have gone through some dark times and days, and surely there are much more to come. But that is what makes a person great, to stand up and face the darkness instead of hiding and running away. Even in death, I will love you forever until time ends._

Levi: What does it say?

Raion wipes her tears and puts the scroll away attached to her belt.

Raion: He made me his successor as Leader of the Mountains.

Renado: So, will you do it?

Raion: I...I don't know...excuse me, sir. I need to get my head straight.

Raion starts walking out wobbling a bit.

Renado: (calls out for Raion) Just make sure to come back before nightfall. Today is my anniversary with my wife, and I want you all to be here when we celebrate.

Raion: (nods) Will do.

Raion walks out of the house and Levi follows. She doesn't mind that he's following her, and she stops when she's sure no one but Levi is around. She looks back at him and he walks up to her.

Levi: What's giving you doubts?

Levi and Raion hear a group of girls talking and laughing as they walk about the village.

Raion: I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean, I've sat in with Papa during delegate meetings...but it'll be different being the one who actually makes the decisions. All the lives here, they'll depend on the decisions I make. I'll be responsible for every single person in the Mountains.

Levi: It's understandable that you're scared.

Raion: I just...I don't know what to do. I want to fulfill my Papa's will, but I'm...pretty scared.

Two children run right in-between the two, shouting and play-fighting with each other.

Levi: Hey, you won't have to make decisions on your own. You've got friends who care for you, friends who can help you. And between you and me, I'd rather help you out than anyone else.

Raion smiles weakly, and sees drunk men laughing loudly.

Raion: Do you really mean that?

Levi: Yeah. You don't have to be scared. Get out there and show your people that you're the leader they need, and I'll be there with you.

A group of teenage boys see Raion, and they point and talk about her as they walk past her and Levi.

Raion: Come on, let's go someplace less noisy.

Raion and Levi walk up to the mountains so they can see the Northern Lights. She sets up the lights so they reflect upon the dark cave, illuminating it with its beautiful colors. The two lean back on the damp cave walls and sit, looking at the lights.

Raion: Will you stay with me if I decide to stay in the mountains?

Levi: (looks at Raion) You know I will. I promised you that I wouldn't let you go, and I meant that promise.

Levi holds Raion's cold hand tightly, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Raion: But what about the captain?

Levi: He's got other good soldiers. Besides, I already know he'd want you to rule the mountains. It would help him. But this isn't about him. It's about you and what you want.

Raion: ...so you'll really promise to stay with me?

Levi: (nods) Whatever happens, I won't let go of your hand. I promise.

Raion: (deep breath) Thanks, Levi.

Raion leans her head back and closes her eyes. He can see a faint smile on her lips.

Raion: I used to dream of the day I'd take over as Leader of the Mountains. I'd see myself standing at the edge of the Rock looking down on my village, and I'd receive a big welcome. My people would cheer for me, and I'd know that being the leader is what I'm meant to be.

Levi: Dreaming's not a crime. Besides, you can still get that.

Raion: Yeah? With half of the Mountain thinking it's cool I killed my Papa, and the other half of the Mountain out to kill me for it?

Levi: You just gotta be strong, Rai.

Raion knows that she's going down an unknown road to embrace her destiny. But feeling Levi's hand holding hers, knowing that he cares for her so much that he'd stay with her than go back to the Wall makes her believe that no matter how twisted the roads before her may be, Levi will always be there for her. Raion knows that once she decides to accept her place as leader, there's no turning back. She knows it will be an uphill battle, but she knows that she can't afford to lose hope. With his other hand, Levi moves Raion's hair behind her ear. The two gaze into each other's eyes and he leans in slowly. Raion's heart races out of her chest. After so many years of knowing Levi, she had never once thought that she would grow feelings for him the way she has now. She never once imagined when she asked him to help train her years ago that it would lead to moments like this. But she's happy with him, whether they're drinking at Maddy's with the gang or whether they're verbally fighting each other, or even when at times he reminds her of all the pain she suffered nearly half her life. As Levi leans in closer, footsteps echo through the cave. Raion reaches for the Sword when Renado Jr. reveals himself.

Raion: How did you find us?

Renado Jr: I saw the lights coming out from the cave. But Rai, you need to come down. We just got a letter from the Ocean. They've been attacked.

Raion, Levi, and Renado Jr head down to the village, and they enter Renado's house. They see him looking at the letter, reading the words over and over again.

Raion: Sir, the ocean has been attacked?

Renado: (sighs) It seems the pirates and the people of the Desert have coordinated more attacks together. They took over the Bay, and they've taken everyone hostage including Ralis.

Raion: What are you going to do?

Renado: What can we do? If they've taken over the ocean, then there's no doubt they outnumber us. They're doubled, and we're halved.

Levi: We can help you.

Everyone looks at Levi.

Levi: Give us a few days to head back to the Wall and explain the situation to our captain. I'm sure he'll offer you help.

Renado: I don't like to be given empty promises.

Levi: I understand. But like you said, they outnumber you. With our help, it'll be worth a shot.

Renado looks at Raion and sees her standing tall. She takes out her father's scroll and looks at it in her hand. She feels as if this is a sign that her people need a uniting leader.

Raion: (determined) I want to fulfill my father's will.

Everyone looks at Raion now.

Raion: I'm going to take my place as Leader of the Mountains.

Renado: Good. You'll need to be inaugurated-

Raion: We can do that when we've helped the ocean reclaim their lands. That should be our first priority.

Renado: Very well. You all make the trip back to the Atrium and discuss this with your captain.

Raion: (nods and looks to Levi) Come on, let's get ready to leave.

The soldiers all prepare their horses for tomorrow's journey.

Gunther: So you're really gonna take your father's place, huh?

Raion: Yup.

Eld: Does that mean you'll be living here then?

Raion: I don't know. I want to live in Toshina, but you guys are occupying it.

Oluo: It could be like a joint thing, you know? I mean, you're still gonna help _us_ out, right?

Raion: Yeah. Well, I'm gonna go check out the anniversary party. Anyone wanna come?

The gang tells Raion they'll head over in a little bit, so she and Petra walk the ballroom where the anniversary is being held.

Eld: So how are you and Raion gonna work out?

Levi: I don't know.

Gunther: Well, you're not just gonna let her go, are you? You love her, man.

Levi: Hey c'mon. Let's not talk about this here.

Oluo: Come on, a girl like Raion, you can't let walk away.

Eld: Yeah, and d'you see the way she looks at you? She wants you, man.

Levi: Let's just go to the anniversary party.

The guys walk over to the ballroom, and everyone is in there celebrating. The ballroom is decorated beautifully for the occasion, and Renado is already getting tipsy. He sees Raion entering with Petra, and he shouts for her.

Renado: Ah, so the Big Boss decided to make it!

Raion: (embarrassed) I don't like that nickname, sir.

Renado: Like it or not, it's yours. You deserve it. Come, come. Let's have a drink!

Renado pours Raion and Petra a shot of vodka, and they all cheers and take the shot. The guys come in a few minutes later, and Renado takes a shot with them too.

Renado: Oh ho! Randy, come over here, son!

Raion jumps at that name, and she turns around seeing her ex-boyfriend, Randy, walking to them with a much older woman by his side. He smiles at Raion, and he shakes Renado's hand.

Randy: Happy anniversary, sir. Rai, it's good to see you.

Raion: Good to see you too.

Randy: I'm glad you're back.

Raion: Glad to be back, too. (looks at Randy's girlfriend) So, uh...

Randy: Oh, right! This is my girlfriend, Linda.

Raion: (smiles at Linda) Nice to meet you, Linda.

Raion puts her hand out, and Linda shakes it with a smile.

Linda: It's nice to finally meet you, Big Boss. (to Renado) And sir, this is for you. (hands Renado a wrapped box) It's a dream box we bought from our visit to Kori Forest. You see, every night before we go to sleep, we like to put our dreams into this box.

Renado's wife: Well thank you. It's a gorgeous gift.

Linda: (to Randy) So, hun, I'm gonna go get a drink. Want me to get you anything?

Randy: I'm good for now.

Linda walks off and Renado puts his arms around Raion and Randy.

Renado: Closure is a beautiful thing.

He walks away with his wife murmuring how the dream box makes no sense, and Randy looks at Raion.

Randy: Let's go talk.

Raion: (nod) Sure.

Randy and Raion walk off, and Levi eyes them.

Randy: I'm sorry I didn't say hi to you last time you came. It just...caught me off guard, you know? I mean, I thought you were dead all that time.

Raion: (snorts) Yeah, a lot of people thought that. But, uh, Linda seems nice.

Randy: Yeah? You think so?

Raion: Yeah, she seems great, really. In fact, I've never met anyone that lived during the Royal Family Massacre. I'm curious to get a first-hand retelling.

Randy laughs at Raion's hint at how old Linda is.

Raion: (smiles) But all jokes aside, I'm really glad you found someone who's mature because you are very mature yourself.

Randy: Thanks.

Raion: But I just have one question. What happens when Wild Wild Randy wants to play?

Randy: She's wild.

Raion: (disbelief) Really?

Randy: Yeah. She's totally wild.

Raion: So what happens when you're out drinking at a celebration, and you want to drink all night but she wants to go home at nightfall?

Randy: Oh, she can keep up.

Raion: (gives a look of disbelief to Randy)

Randy: Trust me. She can keep up.

Renado clinks his glass to get everyone's attention, and the feast begins. Randy and Linda, Levi and the gang all sit together at a round table.

Eld: Ooh, the meat's ready!

The gang goes to grab their choice of entree with Randy and Linda.

Randy: What're you gonna get, hun?

Linda: I think I'll just have a lean salmon.

Raion: Hm, good choice. I'm gonna go ahead with a bacon-wrapped filet with extra bacon wrapped around it.

Oluo: Nice. / Eld: Go for it, Rai. / Petra: Someone wants to get fat.

Linda: Sounds delicious.

Raion: Yeah? You should try it too.

Randy: Yeah, hun. Why don't you try it? (eyes Raion) Have a steak.

Raion: Yeah, it'll be good.

Linda: Oh, what the hell. Why not?

Linda grabs the same entree plate as Raion, and Raion smiles seeing that the game is on.

Raion: Yeah, live a little.

Linda: Smells good.

Randy: (fake smile) You know, you haven't see anything yet. And you know what we need? Shots, we need shots.

Everyone takes one shot, and Raion calls for more. They all take one more shot, and Linda exhales deeply.

Raion: You okay?

Linda: Yeah, yeah I'm fine.

Randy: She's fine. She can keep up.

After dinner, it's time for the traditional celebration of an anniversary in the Mountains: lifting the husband and wife on chairs to a dance. The men all lift up Renado, and the women lift up the wife. Raion and Linda are a part of it, and Raion can see that Linda is getting woozy after taking her 5th shot.

Raion: (to Randy) She's not keeping up-

Randy: She's going to keep up!

Linda groans and stops lifting, causing Renado's wife to fall off the chair. Linda starts turning green, and everyone surrounds her with Randy by her side.

Randy: Linda, hun, you okay?

Raion: (laughs) Oh ho, Linda's doing great.

Randy: Linda, Linda-

Raion: Really great hanging out with you, Linda. (to Randy) Might want to take her to the bathroom. See you later.

Renado Jr: Randy, is your mom okay?

Randy shoves Renado Jr at his joke, and Raion leaves the room laughing to herself.

Levi: Quite a scene you caused.

Raion: (looks back and smiles) I knew she couldn't keep up.

Levi: (smiles) All that to prove a point, huh?

Raion: I had to prove I was right. Wanna head back up the mountain?

Levi: It's pretty late.

Raion: Fine, I'll go myself.

Levi: Alright, alright. I'll go.

* * *

Darius Zackly and Ariel arrive back to the Wall together through an underground tunnel that starts right outside the Western section of the outer wall. They walk through the tunnel with their horses, and they arrive directly to the stables of Trost district.

Zackly: So, Cathy, I will expect you to start working at the Capitol at 7am sharp. You can find me in my office in the morning.

Ariel: Yes, sir. I want to thank you again for this opportunity to work for you, sir.

Zackly: Well, you've certainly proven yourself worthy out there on the field. I'll see you tomorrow then.

Zackly walks off after settling his horse down, and Ariel heads back home when she's done settling her horse. She enters her home but Erwin isn't home, just as she suspected. She sighs and takes a long shower, thinking most of the time about her diabolical plan against Zackly and the government. Though she's figured that Zackly is actually a good man during the time she spent with him, he is still a puppet of the government which means he is at fault in Ariel's eyes. Ariel feels even dirtier thinking of this dark plan of hers, so she turns off the water and sits down in the tub dripping wet. She brings her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on her knees, crying silently, mourning for the death of her entire family. Ariel is so upset that she doesn't hear Erwin coming back home, and he hears crying in the bathroom.

Erwin: Ariel? Are you home?

Erwin enters the bathroom and sees Ariel positioned like that in the tub. He approaches her carefully and kneels down next to her with a towel. He wraps the towel around her body, and he carries her bridal style in his arms. He puts her down on their bed, and he holds her tightly. Ariel mourns in her husband's embrace. When he feels her calming down, he gives her sweet kisses on her body.

Erwin: Do you want me to get you anything?

Ariel: (wipes tears) No. Just stay with me.

Erwin: Did something happen out there with The General?

Ariel: No...I was just...thinking about my family.

Erwin: (sighs sadly) Are you okay now?

Ariel: (nods) I will be. I missed you, Erwin.

Erwin: (smiles) I missed you too, Ariel.

Erwin kisses Ariel again, but he makes the kiss longer. He leans her down onto her back and kisses her neck, sending tingles down her spine. Ariel quickly takes Erwin's shirt off, and she pins him down on his back so she can be on top. She kisses him sweetly on his lips, down to his neck, down to his chest, and down to his stomach. She unzips Erwin's pants and takes them off for him so that she can go down on him...Erwin finishes Ariel and himself off. She digs her nails into Erwin's back and clings onto him for dear life as she trembles with euphoric pleasure, screaming and moaning with Erwin pumping inside her. When he's done, he pulls out and falls on his back, breathless in bed. Ariel snuggles closely with Erwin, and he holds her close. Ariel closes her eyes as she rests her head on his chest, listening to his racing heart beat.

Ariel: I feel like it's been a while since we've been like this.

Erwin: I think it has.

Ariel: We need to do this more often.

Erwin: (chuckles) I agree.

Ariel smiles, and the two jump when a raven pokes its beak onto their window. Erwin goes to the window and sees a note attached to the raven's leg. He opens the window and takes the letter from the bird as it perches itself onto his wooden stand. He closes the window and goes back to bed, opening the letter. He reads it quietly and Ariel watches him. When he finishes reading, she asks what it is about.

Ariel: What's it say?

Erwin: Levi and Mike are coming back with their squads tomorrow. They say the Ocean has been invaded by pirates funded by the Desert again. Likely under Mina's orders again.

Ariel: When will they arrive?

Erwin: They're leaving at the break of dawn, so they'll be here late afternoon. Raion's going to want to talk to you, Ariel.

Ariel: Does it say that in the letter?

Erwin: No, but I know her.

Ariel: It's just a lion, Erwin.

Erwin: No, Aniu was more to Raion than just a lion. She spent 2 years living in Aniu's body, their souls connected as one for as long as...we had Julia.

Ariel: (glares at Erwin) You can't compare our daughter to a goddamn animal.

Erwin: Ariel, I'm just saying I know how Raion feels, and I understand her. I'm not saying you were wrong. I'm just saying you'll need to talk with Raion about this so we can all work together.

Ariel: Fine, I'll talk to her. But I don't regret what I've done.

Ariel stands up and dresses herself as Erwin watches, hoping that Ariel and Raion can talk things over smoothly.

* * *

Raion and Levi walk through the snow together towards the mountains. Even with Levi walking right by her side, she can't stop thinking about him. She glances at him and can't help but think how kind Levi is to her, how caring he is to her. She remembers the times when he was mean and indifferent towards her. She used to think that she would never even be friends with Levi, and now that she had feelings towards him it entertains her. It still surprises her that she has these feelings for Levi. When she takes another glance at Levi, he looks at her looking at him. She quickly looks away embarrassed that she is caught. He smiles to himself seeing how sheepish Raion became, thinking to himself that he's never seen Raion looking at him the way she did just then. Levi knows there's no way he can just pretend he didn't see it, either, but he doesn't act on it. These feelings Raion feels for Levi is a bit alarming to her, wondering just how this came to be. She never thought this would ever happen with Levi. Though he isn't handsome and charming like Erwin, or had a built body like Taran, or has a kindness to him like Randy, there is something in Levi that Raion didn't see before. Levi stops walking and looks around, hearing something through the wind, and Raion stops too.

Levi: Do you hear that?

Raion: Hear what?

Levi: Sounds like...some kinda animal crying.

Raion: An animal crying? I don't hear-

Levi: Come on.

Levi leads the way, and Raion faintly hears the sound of an animal's whimper. They keep walking and they hear it loud and clear, but all they see is deep snow. Raion peers down to the deep snow and sees a bear cub with its leg caught in a bear trap. It shrivels in fear, backing away from the two.

Raion: Hey, don't worry. Let me help you.

She reaches out to the bear, and it's afraid but it can sense something different about Raion. She pets the cub's fur gently, and it whimpers again but doesn't shrivel away from Raion anymore.

Raion: (to Levi) Help me with this.

Levi: How?

Raion: Just help me pull it apart so the bear can take its leg out.

Raion and Levi pull apart the jaws of the bear trap, and the cub rolls free. It limps back onto its feet and whimpers looking at Raion. She smiles and pets the cub again. She then holds the cub in her arms as it rests calmly in her grasp.

Raion: Don't worry. I'll take care of you.

Raion and Levi walk back to the village, and she walks towards the hot spring. She asks Levi to find some bandages and a large bucket. While he looks, she continues holding the cub and petting it to give it comfort.

Raion: Where'd your mama go, little cub?

Levi comes back with bandages and a bucket. With the bucket, Raion washes the cub's leg and the blood away. She wraps the bandages around the cub's leg, and it tries walking. It still limps, but Levi and Raion can see the cub is happy that its wounds have been tended to. It leaps into Raion's arms and snuggles itself cozily.

Raion: Aw, you're a brave little cub, aren't you? Maybe I'll call you Fortis then. You like that, Fortis?

Levi: Does that mean something?

Raion: Yeah. It means "brave" in Latin.

Levi: Latin? Isn't that a dead language?

Raion: Eh, not so dead. My Mama used to teach it to me, actually. She had a lot of Latin books in our library.

Raion takes the cub back with her to her room in Kakaro Village, and Levi watches Raion putting down the cub on her bed. The cub snuggles itself comfortably and falls asleep immediately after a long and painful day. Raion smiles at her new friend.

Levi: So you're really gonna keep it?

Raion: What makes you think I was gonna keep it?

Levi: You named it. That's always the point of no return.

Raion: (laughs) _Iacta alea est_.

Levi: What?

Raion: It means we've passed the point of no return, that the die has been cast.

Levi: Huh...so, I guess that means you are gonna keep it?

Raion: I want to. Just look at it, Levi. It's so cute.

Levi: Cus it's a baby. What happens when it's grown up?

Raion: It'll be like the times when I had Aniu.


	25. Chapter 25

The gates open and the Corps soldiers, with Levi and Mike leading up front, enter on their horses. Mina, Reiner, and Bertolt all stand in the front, and Mina keeps her eyes on Raion. She sees Raion riding in with her head held up high, and Mina scowls. They watch the soldiers stop at the stables, and the 3 walk away with Mina in the middle.

Mina: Something's different about my sister.

Reiner: What do you mean?

Mina: I can't really put my finger on it, but there's something different about her, the way she came in today.

Bertolt: Is there something we can do?

Mina: No. Let's just go back.

The 3 head underground back to their base. Mina enters her room and sees 2 letters on her desk.

Bertolt: Ooh, is it from the Desert?

Reiner: Hey, this other one's from Midna.

Mina opens the top letter and it's from Nabeil, describing briefly that the Ocean has been completely over-taken.

Mina: (smiles with relief) Looks like things are going as planned. The Ocean has been taken over by the pirates.

Bertolt: Nice!

Reiner: The one from Midna.

Mina opens the letter from Midna, and her face drops darkly. Reiner and Bertolt can see that it's not good news at all.

Reiner: (cautiously) What's happened?

Mina: I knew something was different with my sister. I knew it!

Bertolt: What's happened, Mina?

Mina: My sister is going to take my father's place as Leader of the Mountains.

Reiner and Bertolt: What?!

Reiner: No way! You're the Leader of the Mountains!

Bertolt: Don't worry, Mina. We're on your side. We know the kingdom belongs to you, not the Boss-Slayer.

Mina rips the letter into pieces angrily and slams her fist on the table.

Mina: (trembles with anger) I'm going to destroy Raion. She thinks she can claim my kingdom after killing our father? I am going to bury her once and for all.

* * *

Erwin, Ariel, and Hange are in the Situation Room within the Trost government building, and Levi, Raion, and Mike enter. Raion enters with Fortis perched on her shoulder like a bird, and she lets the cub down on the ground to roam around the room.

Hange: Aw, it's so cute!

Raion looks at Ariel, and she looks right back at Raion with an unfaltering gaze.

Raion: You didn't need to kill Aniu.

Ariel: (firmly) I believe I had to.

Raion: No, you didn't need to kill her. The plan was to-

Erwin: Let's discuss this later. Besides, you've taken in that bear.

Raion: (looks at Erwin) I wouldn't need to if your wife didn't kill Aniu.

Levi: Rai.

Raion glares back at Levi and she takes her seat first, and everyone else follows. Erwin can feel that there's something different about Raion, the way she leans back in the chair.

Erwin: So, what was it you needed to discuss, Raion?

Raion: I wish I could break the news in a better manner, but I don't know how. So I'll come right out with it. (looks at Erwin) I came back here to tell you I'm taking my rightful place as Leader of the Mountains.

Raion let's that sink in for Erwin, Ariel, and Hange. She can see Hange is upset that Raion will be gone, Ariel is indifferent to the news, and Erwin is enigmatic. Raion doesn't know what Erwin is thinking, and it bothers her because she's usually good at guessing what Erwin is thinking.

Raion: I thought I should tell you in person instead of writing it to you. The only reason why I'm still helping you is to put a stop to Mina. When that's done, I'm going to live in Toshina. You'll take your soldiers out of there per my request.

Ariel: You have a lot of nerve. You think you can just come in here and force us out? We've taken over your village-

Raion: (sternly) And I will take it back with physical force if you put me in that position. I am not afraid to take back what belongs to me.

Ariel: Are you threatening my husband?

Erwin and Levi eye each other and they have the same look of concern on their faces.

Raion: I'm giving him a heads up. Think of it as a friendly warning.

Erwin: (calmly) What made you decide to take your father's place, Raion?

Raion: A lot of things happened. Most of all my people need me, and I see that now. I've spent years trying to avoid what I'm meant to be, and now I want to face it. It's what I was born to do.

Ariel: Toshina belongs to the Corps.

Raion: Like I said, I will take it back no matter what, at all costs.

Erwin smiles, and everyone looks at him with surprise, especially Ariel and Raion.

Erwin: (sits back comfortably) You have a lot of balls to come in here like this, Raion, and make demands. (to Levi) And what about you, Levi?

Levi: I'm sticking with Raion.

Ariel: But you're a citizen of the Wall, Levi-

Erwin: (calmly) Ariel.

Ariel: (snaps) Don't you give me that, Erwin.

Raion: (smirks) You shoulda stuck with the plan, Ariel, and not push my buttons.

Ariel: (stands up and shouts) So you're blaming me?!

Raion: Not completely, but you did trigger something in me when you killed Aniu.

Ariel: Oh for god's sake, she's just a goddamn lion-

Raion: She means just as much to me as your daughter meant to you. You know what it feels to have lost her. I feel the same loss for Aniu, and I don't care how you justify what you did. I am going to take my place as Leader of the Mountains, and I will be leaving once Mina is caught and in the Corps' custody. (looks to Erwin) I'm sorry it had to go down this way, captain, but this is what I need to do. It's what I have to do. I hope you understand, captain, that I don't mean to sound rude towards you. I still have the utmost respect for you, and I'm still grateful for all that you've done to help me become a better soldier. And I'll always remember that when I'm back at my home. I'm gonna miss you a lot, captain.

Erwin: (smiles) Sounds like you're already saying goodbye, Raion.

Raion: (smiles sheepishly) Just saying.

Erwin: So once we capture Mina and rebuild Wall Maria, you and Levi both have my permission and blessing to leave for Toshina. And Toshina will be cleared out, as you've requested. But until then, I ask that you continue to help our cause, the both of you.

Raion: (nods) That's all I was asking for.

Erwin: Let me have the room.

Everyone leaves but Ariel, and Fortis follows Raion and Levi out. Ariel and Erwin continue to sit down at the round table, and he can see how upset Ariel is.

Ariel: She's trying to blame me.

Erwin: No, she's not, Ariel. Raion knows what she has to do. She's acting like a leader now.

Ariel: You're really just going to let them go when it's all over? Even Levi?

Erwin: Even if I don't, they'll find a way out. He loves her.

Ariel: (sighs) This is all my fault. I thought it was the only way to convince Zackly. I...I guess I probably shouldn't have killed the lion.

Erwin: (holds Ariel's hands) Don't blame yourself, Ariel. We have to keep moving forward. What's done is done, and we have to live with the choices we make.

Ariel: That's easy for you to say. You never make mistakes.

Erwin: (chuckles) Now, you know that's not true.

Ariel: ...no...but you...you know how to make the right choices...like Raion.

Erwin: (smiles) Well, she did grow up under my wing the last few years.

Ariel: (smiles and sighs) I guess I should apologize.

Erwin: If that's what you think is right.

Ariel: That means I should.

Erwin smiles and watches Ariel leave the room. Right outside the room, she sees Raion with Levi, Hange, and Mike playing around with the baby bear.

Ariel: (walks to Raion) Raion, may I speak with you?

Raion: (cautious) Sure.

Raion walks off with Ariel and Fortis tries to follow.

Raion: (laughs and playfully pushes Fortis away) Nope, you can't follow me on this one.

Levi: I'll take care of him. Go ahead.

Levi holds Fortis as Ariel and Raion go into an empty room to talk. The two women sit down across from each other, and Raion sees Ariel fidgeting with her hands.

Ariel: (deep breath) I just wanted to apologize for what I said in the Situation Room and for killing Aniu. I understand what I took away from you, and I'm deeply sorry.

Raion: ...it's fine. I get it's what you thought would be for the best. I'm sorry for yelling at you too. I was...pretty disrespectful back there.

Ariel: (chuckles) Understandably so. I was acting like a huge dick.

Raion: (laughs) It's alright. I've come across bigger ones.

The two women share a laugh.

Ariel: So I've always been curious but never had a chance to ask, but are you and Levi an item?

Raion: (flushes) Oh, no. We're not like that.

Ariel: Oh, please. I see the way he looks at you. He cares for you more than he cares for anyone else, more than he cares for himself.

Raion: (smiles shyly) I care for him too. Do you mind if I asked something about you and him?

Ariel: Go ahead.

Raion: Well...why didn't it work out between you two? I mean, I was there when you two ended it and he was a huge huge mess. But he never told me exactly what happened between you two and...I was always curious.

Ariel: I guess there was just a lot of things that didn't work out. To be honest with you, one of our biggest issues was I wanted a child with Levi, but he didn't want one. And just the timing between everything. That was our issue, we just got caught by Erwin and forced to being in the Corps, and I had to face the fact that I was betrothed to Erwin.

Raion: Whoa, really? You were betrothed to the captain? How?

Ariel: We were friends ever since we were born. Our parents were friends, and so they set up a marriage between us.

Raion: Oh wow, that's so sweet! Well, I should probably get going. I'm glad we talked, captain.

Ariel: Please, just Ariel is fine.

Raion: (wide eyed) Really?

Ariel laughs at Raion's childishness. She can see why everyone is fond of her, and she can see why Erwin wanted to help Raion become a better soldier and leader. Even she can see something radiant about Raion, even with all this pressure upon the young girl's shoulders.

Ariel: Yeah, go ahead!

Raion: Alright. Thanks, Ariel. (grins sheepishly)

Raion leaves the room and skips to Levi playing around with Fortis.

Levi: Hey. Ready?

Raion: Yup. Let's head to Maddy's.

Levi and Raion walk to the bar with Fortis.

Raion: So, don't you want to know what Ariel and I talked about?

Levi: (shrugs) Not really...or...okay, fine. What did you talk about?

Raion: About you. I asked her why things ended between you two, and she mentioned how she wanted a kid with you but you didn't. Why didn't you want a kid?

Levi: Look at me. Does it look like I'll be a good dad?

Raion: What's that supposed to mean?

Levi: I don't have the chops to be a dad, Rai. I never grew up around mine or a good one at that. The closest thing I had to a dad was Kenny the Ripper, and he wasn't even a good man to say the least.

Raion: But that doesn't mean you won't be a good dad, just cus you've been around bad ones.

Levi: It's just...not my thing. I don't even like kids. They're annoying little brats who always think about themselves. You remember how you were when you were a kid.

Raion: What?! I wasn't annoying and self-centered!

Levi: Do we need to go down Memory Lane for me to make you eat your words?

Raion: Yeah! When was I ever annoying and self-centered?

Levi: Do you know how annoying you were when you kept bugging me about Ariel when she and I broke up? The last thing I wanted to do was to talk and think about Ariel, but you wouldn't let it go. Then you start calling me weak and then you ask for my help to train you to become a soldier. Then-

Raion: Alright, alright I get it. So you never ever want to have children?

Levi: (shrugs) Who knows. But for now, I dread the thought of having a kid.

Levi and Raion arrive at the bar, and they enter seeing the guys getting ready to leave while Frank is sitting at the counter with a beer and Deandra is stuffing her face with a sandwich.

Raion: Hey, where are you guys going?

Gunther: We're assigned to help patrol the streets.

Raion: What? How come I didn't get assigned with you?

Deandra: Cus they only assign that job to people who have time on their hands. Ba-zing!

Eld: Well, it's certainly going to be a lot better than staying at the bar watching you stuff your face sandwich after sandwich after sandwich.

Frank: Yeah, what the hell's wrong with you, Deandra? You've been stuffing yourself for days.

Eld: It's called being fat, Frank, clear as day. It's a person becoming fat before your very eyes.

Deandra: I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!

Frank: You know, you've been saying that a lot these past few days. And like I always say when you say that, you'd do good to flush that thing out.

Oluo: And since we're on the topic of saying things that have already been said, I'm just going to reiterate that Deandra, we don't care about you or your body or that unfortunate baby growing in your belly.

The guys laugh and high-five each other, walking out.

Levi: You're seriously pregnant, Dee?

Deandra: Well, I think so. I missed my period and I'm getting these hot-flashes these days, and I can't stop eating. And it's not just eating, I crave things. Just the other day, I craved sour pickles with vanilla ice cream.

Raion: You know what, why don't you go to a doctor, Dee? Levi and I can take care of the bar today.

Deandra: You sure?

Raion: Yeah! We can handle it. Just go and see if you've got that baby in you.

Deandra: Ah, thanks, Zora.

Deandra leaves while Raion and Levi watch over the bar with Frank having so much time on their hands. Raion decides to clean the bar and she starts with the basement. She's completely disgusted that there are swarms of rats down there, so she takes a bat and goes down to kill the rats all day long while Levi bar-tends. Near the end of the day, Raion comes out of the basement wearily as Levi and Frank are sitting at the counter smoking a cigar and drinking. They watch Raion open a beer for herself, groaning and dirty from killing rats all day long.

Levi: What's going on down there?

Raion: I found a rat's nest. (chugs beer) Killed about two hundred of them.

Levi: Two hundred? Well, that couldn't be-

Raion: It's like, generations of those rats have died at my hands. Moms, dads, grandpas, even little babies.

Levi: Wow.

Levi and Frank share a look behind Raion's back.

Frank: Well you know, keep up the good work.

Levi: Yeah.

Raion: Sometimes I wonder...if our lives are more valuable than theirs. You know what I mean?

Frank: Uh...yeah.

Levi: They are.

Frank: Yeah.

Levi: Our lives are definitely, yeah, without a doubt.

Frank: Mhm. / Levi: If it...makes you feel any better.

Frank: Hey, tell you what. Why don't we get some good dinner? It'll be on me.

Raion: You really mean that, Frank?

Frank: Yeah. We'll go to that one Italian place, Portilla's.

Levi: Dude, that place is expensive, Frank. But hey, if it's on you, let's go.

Frank: Alright, let me just get my toupee.

Raion and Frank: Toupee?

Raion: Why do you need the toupee?

Frank: Cus I wanna look good.

Frank digs through the shelves and finds his toupee. He puts it on and gives a smile to Raion and Levi.

Frank: So, whaddya think?

Levi: It looks like shit, Frank.

Raion: Whatever, time we spend here is time being wasted. Let's go now.

The 3 lock up the bar and head to Portilla's. It seems pretty packed, especially with Garrison soldiers who have the most lax responsibilities out of all 3 branches of the Military.

Frank: Party of 3. And give us a nice table, will ya?

Raion: Whoa whoa, look. There's Eld, Oluo, and Gunther sitting right in front of the kitchen.

Levi: Should we sit with them?

Frank: What? No way. I'm treating only you two out.

Raion: Yeah, but it'd be nice to sit all together, you know.

Levi: Yeah, it'd be fun.

Frank: We'll do our thing, and they can do their thing. Besides, I'm sure they'll come over at some point to pay tribute. We can say hi to them then.

The 3 get seated near the middle of the restaurant at a nice round table, and Raion can't stop looking over at Eld, Oluo, and Gunther. They all order cocktails first.

Frank: Zora, will you stop looking over there?

Raion: Why can't we just go over there and say a quick hello? Then it'll be done with.

Levi: Yeah, it's kinda awkward knowing they're here and not saying hi.

Frank: Look, I'm the oldest in the gang. If anyone's gonna say a quick hello, it's gonna be them to me.

Raion: I just feel like it's going to become a bigger deal than it already is, you know?

Frank: Then just forget it. You guys, this is our night. This is _your _night, and I don't want those 3 dick-wads to ruin it.

Waiter: (comes with a glass of red wine) Hello, this is a glass of our house red from those 3 gentlemen over there.

The 3 look over to where the waiter is pointing, and they see Eld, Oluo, and Gunther looking right at them and they lift their glasses of red wine.

Raion: Oh, see, there's your tribute right there, Frank. Now can we go and say a quick hello?

Frank: No!

Raion: Oh come on, Frank! I mean, that was a nice gesture they did.

Frank: Was it?

Raion: Yes, it was.

Frank: 1 glass of wine for 3 people? That's not nice. They're trying to poke at us. Well, you know what? 2 can play that game.

Frank orders a bottle of cheap and out of season wine for the 3 guys, and Raion looks over. Her eyes widen a little seeing Oluo looking right at her the way she's looking at him.

Frank: Zora, what the hell are you doing?

Raion: (still staring at Oluo) Dude, Oluo's staring right at me. Literally, right at me.

Frank and Levi look, and they see Eld pouring out the wine bottle in the ice bucket.

Frank: Goddamn it! He's pouring out my wine!

Levi: Look, can't you just let this go, Frank? You're ruining this night for me, man.

Raion: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Eld had a good reason for pouring out your wine. I wanna go over and-

Frank: Just like he had a good reason for not inviting you two for dinner?

Raion: He had a good...wait...what do you mean by that?

Frank: Don't make me say it, Zora. You're not as dumb as you look.

Raion: Well...let's just say hypothetically that I am.

Frank: Those 3 guys don't give a shit about you, Zora. Those guys left to "patrol the streets" and left you to be janitor.

Raion: Oh my god...

Frank: And you know what? It's time to fire back.

Raion and Frank are now eye-to-eye on this situation, and Levi shakes his head and puts his hand over his head...Frank and Raion stand up while Levi keeps sitting down not wanting to be a part of Frank and Raion's diabolical plan, and Frank clinks his glass.

Frank: Everybody, may we have your attention please?

Raion: Patrons of Portilla's. My name is Zora and this is Frank. We'd like to make a toast.

Frank: Now you all see in front of you a glass of beautiful white sambuca.

Raion: Yeah, everyone's got it.

Everyone in the room has a glass of sambuca ordered by Frank except Eld, Oluo, and Gunther.

Raion: Now you see, we've got a lot of heroes in this room tonight, a lot of brave soldiers. So, a quick round of applause for our soldiers who risk their lives to protect the citizens here.

Everyone gives a genuine round of applause, and the Garrison soldiers lift their hands up for recognition.

Eld: (quietly) What the hell man. Everyone's got a glass of sambuca but us.

Raion: And now, I'd like everyone to take a look around for those who DO NOT have a glass of sambuca. Please, look around for them. (looks right at Eld, Oluo, and Gunther)

Frank: These people do not know how to pay tribute.

Raion: Yeah, and they don't support our soldiers. They hate the people who work hard for them, and then they turn them into janitors by sneaking out saying they're "on patrol". It's just not right, and it's frustrating! Agh! (shakes her head and lifts her glass) Damn them all to hell. To the soldiers!

Everyone: To the soldiers.

Everyone drinks, and Raion and Frank sit back down. Just a few short moments later, Eld stands up and walks towards the grand piano and grabs the microphone, speaking into it.

Eld: Excuse me, everyone. I'd like your attention please. Thank you.

The piano starts playing a soft melody, and everyone looks at Eld.

Eld: We do have very brave soldiers in this restaurant, including us 3. Strong men, brave men. The kind of men who know who they are. We don't need to hide under a toupee. We face our challenges instead of retreating to the basement of a bar, or to a life filled with rats. We have the courage to get the women we want to plow; we have the balls to take our women with sexy aggressiveness.

Raion, Levi, and Frank roll their eyes at Eld starting to compliment himself on how handsomely charming he is.

Eld: No, we are much more than that.

Eld starts singing the chorus of a song singing along with the piano, and he thanks everyone with a scattered applause. Eld sits back down with Oluo and Gunther, and they high-five each other.

Raion: That's it! Next step. Waiter!

The waiter goes to Raion and she asks him to turn up the fan that's directly above the 3 guys. Raion and Frank watch Eld, Oluo, and Gunther get blasted by the fan, and the 3 look at Raion, Frank, and Levi.

Oluo: Those goddamn sons of bitches. They're trying to freeze us out! You know what? (points to the flower vase) I'm gonna smash this on their heads.

Eld: Yeah, yeah, and I'm going to blast them with this fire extinguisher!

Gunther: And I'll slap this wine in their faces.

Oluo grabs the flower vase, Eld grabs the fire extinguisher, and Gunther grabs the bucket where Frank's wine is poured and they all tread towards Frank, Levi, and Raion.

Frank: Okay, I'll toss hot soup over their faces.

Raion: (grabs her lobster claw on her plate) And I'll chop their dicks off with this lobster claw.

Levi: And I'll spray them with this wine.

Frank grabs his bowl of hot soup, Raion grabs her lobster, and Levi grabs the glass of house red wine and they all tread towards Eld, Oluo, and Gunther. The 6 walk towards each other with the same glare and determination of bashing in their eyes.

Waiter: W-what are you people doing? Excuse me! Excuse me, what are you people doing?!

The waiter tries to stop the 6 but trips on his tied shoelaces, knocking down another waiter with 2 plates of spaghetti. The waiter falls with spaghetti all over him right in-between the 6.

Waiter: (on his back with spaghetti all over) Son of a bitch!

The 6 friends all look at one another and burst into hysterical laughter.

Eld: (points to the waiter's feet) Hey! His shoelaces are tied together!

Raion: Oh my god, somebody tied his shoelaces together!

Oluo: Spaghetti on the waiter! I've been telling the guys this is what I've been wanting to see all night long!

Gunther: Man, who do we have to thank for this?

Deandra: Oops.

The 6 look and see Deandra standing there by herself with a comedic look of guilt.

Frank: Deandra did it? / Levi: It was Dee!

Eld: Have you been here this entire time?

Deandra: (huge grin and excitedly) The whole time! The whole time!

Eld: Wow, great joke, Dee. / Gunther: Real classy, Dee.

Deandra: Hey, cheers, huh?

All 7: Cheers.

Waiter: Guys...guys, I'm really hurt.

Raion: C'mon, let's get a bigger table, guys. / Oluo: I want to hear some jokes from you tonight, Dee.

* * *

The gang is so disruptively loud and obnoxious that they're kicked out of Portilla's, so they all head to Maddy's to drink more. Everyone is drunk out of their minds, and they all decide to call it a night. Raion leaves with Levi this time, and they walk back to his home together. They plop onto the couch like they used to in the past, and they lean their heads back. Raion looks out the window and can see the beautiful starry night.

Raion: What a beautiful night. Do you know what they call it in the Mountains?

Levi: What?

Raion: _Pulchra Nocte_. Back home, they say that when you're with your loved one on a starry night like this, magical things happen.

Levi: (snorts) Magical things? Like what?

Raion: I don't know. I used to hear that a lot when I was a kid. The adults never explained what kinda magical things happen.

Levi: Hate to break it to you, but I think the magical thing they're talking about is-

Raion: No, don't tell me! I don't want to know! I want to find out for myself!

Levi: Whatever.

Raion leans over and rests her head on Levi's shoulder. She wraps arms around his arm, and he holds her hand gently.

Raion: It'll be great once you and I live in the Mountains. You'll love it.

Levi: What makes you say that?

Raion: Well for starters, I'll be there.

Levi: (snorts) Okay, what else.

Raion: You can see the Northern Lights all the time, you can play in the snow, you can sled. And you'll be with me!

Levi: You already said that.

Raion: Oh, well just to emphasize.

Levi: You really want me with you?

Raion: (looks at Levi) Of course! I'd like it if the gang could come too, but I feel like they won't like it there. It's too cold, you know? (yawns)

Raion leans her head back onto Levi's shoulder, and he rests his head against hers.

Levi: Rai, you awake?

Raion: (sleepily) Mhm...

Levi: (strokes her hand gently) You know, there's so many things I want to say to you. Are you awake?

Raion: Hm...

Levi: I love you, Raion. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, to keep you safe. You're all I care about...Rai? You awake?

Raion is fast asleep, and Levi takes a deep breath.

Levi: (sighs) Eld's right. I need to grow some damn balls.


	26. Chapter 26

The 13th Legion (Erwin, Mike and his squad, Hange and her squad, and Levi and his squad) all prepare to head to the Ocean. They're all at the stables getting their horses and carriages with supplies ready. Organizing this mission was very difficult compared to other missions because supplies are very low due to the massive population increase after the titan attack on Wall Maria. Erwin had to do a lot of convincing to get the supplies for this mission, even the approval. Levi watches Raion act a big sluggish, and he walks to her.

Levi: (to Raion) How you feeling?

Raion: Terrible. My head hurts. I think it was the sambuca.

Levi: Well, we got a long ride ahead of us. Sober up now.

Raion: Yeah, I know.

Fortis hops into Raion's arms and snuggles itself comfortably. Raion kisses Fortis' fur and puts the bear onto her horse's saddle. She sees the gang coming to the stables looking as if they didn't get enough sleep.

Raion: Whoa. What happened to you guys?

Eld: Deandra kept us up all last night because she said that one of us was the father of her baby.

Raion and Levi: What?!

Raion: So who's the dad?

Oluo: That's just it. She lied to us to get in our heads because she was pissed that we didn't invite her to dinner last night even though we all ended up having dinner at Portilla's anyways.

Levi: Ha! Classic.

Oluo: No! No, that's not classic. Now we're all dead-beat tired and not ready for this mission.

Raion: (mocking patronizingly) Oh boohoo, I'm so tired because I was kept up all night thinking I got Dee pregnant when I could just wear condoms when I have sex.

Oluo: (bursts) Don't patronize me, you...you bird!

Raion: (offended) Bird?!

Gunther, Eld, and even Levi laughs at Oluo's statement.

Eld: That's exactly it! That's exactly what I was just thinking, how Zora looks so much like a bird.

Gunther: I was gonna say more of an ostrich. I mean, she's got the whole long neck thing going on and the whole - cawcaw - bird-look going on.

Oluo: Yeah, and her nose is so pointy and long.

The guys including Levi all laugh and high-five one another.

Raion: Okay you know what? I do NOT look like a bird or an ostrich!

Oluo: Whatever, BIRD.

The guys all laugh again and Raion growls.

Levi: So did she tell you who the dad is?

Eld: Who gives a shit?

Levi just shrugs, and the gang stick together right before Erwin rounds up the soldiers.

Raion: And I forgot to tell you guys this yesterday, but there are so many rats in the bar's basement. Like, whole generations of rats live down there.

Eld: That's Gunther's job to get rid of them.

Raion: Well you're not doing a very good job.

Gunther: (mocking) Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have all the time in the world like you do because, unlike you, I own the bar and I have a managerial responsibility there.

Raion: Which is exactly why you should be doing something about those rats, man.

Gunther: I should do something about the bird problem I have right now.

The guys laugh and high-five each other again.

Raion: Okay, that's it! I do NOT look like a bird, and I swear if you guys say that I look like a bird again-

Eld: You're gonna do what, Zora? You're gonna poke us with your beak?

Oluo: Or she might chirp in our ears.

Gunther: (flaps his arms like wings) CAWCAW! CAWCAW CAWCAW!

The guys all join in in making fun of Raion and now the gang is all shouting over one another, with the guys making fun of Raion and Raion shouting back at them cursing them.

Erwin: HEY!

They all stop and stand up straight, saluting their commander.

Erwin: Get ready.

All: Yes, sir!

Everyone hops on their horses, and they all prepare to leave the Wall. The gates open, and Erwin leads up front with Levi and his squad to his left, Hange and her squad to his right, and Mike and his squad at back in the formation of a diamond. They travel small and compact, and they arrive at the forest without encountering a titan. They are good at avoiding titans, and it comes naturally with more experience. Halfway through their journey, the legion stops to get some rest, and they let the horses drink from the nearby river as the leaders congregate to go over the plans one more time. Erwin takes out his map of the path to the Ocean, and they all look over it.

Erwin: We'll take the same road as usual to the Ocean. But we'll stop 1 mile away and we'll go to the High Cliffs so we can take a look down to see what the situation is there. If there are pirates on land, we'll have to manage to capture one for interrogation. If the pirates are all in sea, then we'll need to move at night and ambush a ship for interrogation. Understood?

All: Yes, captain.

Erwin: Good. Get some rest. We leave in 15 minutes.

The leaders go off, and Raion and Levi go back to the squad. Raion sits down on the grass next to her horse and looks at the flowers growing near the river. She sighs with a smile and lays on her back, feeling the warm sun on her face. Fortis jumps on her stomach and she play-wrestles with her cub. Fortis runs deeper into the forest, wanting Raion to catch him, and she runs after him.

Erwin: Raion! Where are you going?

Raion: I'll be back before we leave, captain! I promise!

Raion runs into the forest and can hear Fortis. As she walks through the forest, she appreciates the beauty of the trees and the animals living in the forest. It's a beautiful sunny day, and the sun shining through the trees makes everything seem so sacred. It reminds her of the beauty of Ardon Village, and she's reminded of Taran and Russel.

_Raion walks through the forest surrounding Ardon Village with Russel. They both have their arrows and bows at hand, ready to attack if anything attacks them. They walk through the calm forest together._

_Russel: How are you, Raion?  
_

_Raion: I'm fine, sir. Everything is fine._

_Russel: And your nerves?_

_Raion: (smiles) I'm pretty nervous._

_Russel: You should be. You're going to be married in 2 weeks._

_Raion: How nervous were you when you were going to marry Charlotte?_

_Russel: More nervous than you seem to be. I couldn't stop shaking, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't think about anything else but her and the wedding._

_Raion: (deep breath) I feel like I'm getting more nervous._

_Russel: (laughs) It's normal._

_Raion: ...is it normal...to have doubts?_

_Russel: It is. I had doubts too before I married Charlotte. But once you're up there with your lover, you seize the moment and realize that this is what you want._

_Raion is quiet, and Russel looks at her._

_Russel: What kind of doubts do you have?_

_Raion: ...it's...a little hard to explain._

_Russel: Explain then.  
_

_Raion: Well...you see...before I met Taran, and before I ever came to Ardon Village...I had this one...friend. We really were just friends, but...there was always something more to him that I admired.  
_

_Russel: (shushes Raion) Do you hear that?_

_Raion: (listens to birds chirping) Birds?_

_Russel: Precisely. They're singing songs of love. Can you tell?_

_Raion: (shrugs) Not really, sir._

_Russel: (chuckles) The greatest thing about love songs is that they never end. Though life fleets away with each day, the music of love comes each day like dawn. Love is a song that will never end._

_Raion nods, not really understanding what Russel is saying._

_Russel: You're too young to understand what I'm saying, but one day you'll understand.  
_

Raion walks deeper into the forest and sees Fortis playing around with a newborn fawn that can barely walk without falling from its weak limbs.

Raion: Aw, look at you!

Raion puts her hand out towards the fawn and it licks her hand. She laughs and pets the fawn gently.

Raion: Where's your Mama, baby? Did you lose her too? Do you want to be mine and Fortis' friend? You can join us.

Levi: Are you serious? You're gonna adopt another animal?

Raion: (looks back at Levi and smiles) Look at it. It's Mama is gone, and it can barely walk.

Levi: It'll slow us down.

Raion: No it won't. It'll be with Fortis, and they'll take care of each other.

Levi: Rai, the captain's not gonna like this.

Raion: Oh screw the captain. (quickly) Don't tell him I said that.

Raion and Levi come back to the legion's resting spot with Fortis and the fawn, and Hange plays with the baby animals.

Hange: Oh my god, look at how cute this fawn is!

Mike: (annoyed) Why do you keep coming back with more animals, Raion?

Raion: Look at it! It's so cute.

Mike: You can't just bring animals with you because they're cute.

Erwin: Mike is right, Raion. The fawn can barely walk on its own.

Raion: We just gotta help it.

Erwin: We have somewhere to be, and the fawn will slow us down.

Raion: But I can't just leave it behind. It's mama is gone, and it can't protect itself. It'll die out here all alone.

Erwin: We've got bigger problems. I will not discuss this with you any further. We move now, and the fawn stays.

Erwin hops on his horse, and so does Hange and Mike with their squads.

Levi: Let's go, Rai.

Raion: Hold on.

Raion goes on her knees and the fawn licks her hands as Fortis sits on the fawn's back as if riding it.

Raion: (to the fawn) I'm supposed to leave you behind.

The fawn snuggles its head to Raion's arm, not wanting Raion to leave. It looks at Raion with such a sadness that she can't compel herself to leave the fawn to fend for itself.

Levi: Hurry up, Rai. Let's go!

Raion: (to herself) I've got it!

Levi: What?

Raion: Uh, y-yeah, sure. Coming.

Raion hops on her horse and pets it.

Raion: Help me out here, girl, alright? Ride smoothly.

Raion leans forward and wraps the reins over her arms, locking her in place so she won't tip over when she transcends. She leans her head down on the horse and transcends into the fawn's body. Raion topples over from her weak limbs and laughs to herself in her head. Fortis playfully circles the fawn with a smile on its face, as if it knows what's going on. Levi glances back at Raion and is confused for a second seeing her laying down on the horse with her arms wrapped with the reins. He looks around and his eyes are fixated upon Fortis and the fawn. Raion sees Erwin leading away with all the horses following, including hers. She can see her body resting on the horse as it runs along with everyone else. The fawn starts to run with Fortis, following the horses from behind. She's still awkwardly trying to run and keep up, but she's lagging behind. Thankfully, Fortis waits for her every time she trips on her own hind legs. As Raion gets back onto her 4 feet, she feels the ground beneath her shake, and she looks to her right seeing 2 small titans heading straight to the legion through the forest trees. Erwin gives a hand signal for a formation, and the legion splits in half top and bottom. Raion quickly transcends back into her body, and she follows Mike and his squad as the legion splits. Mike and his squad takes care of the 2 titans with ease, but there are 6 more visible titans all at once.

Raion: Holy shit!

Eld: Where the hell did they all come from?!

Raion has never encountered anything like this before, 6 titans running right at the legion with big smiles on their faces as if they have finally found their snack after starving for decades. Hange and her squad and Erwin take care of 4 titans with teamwork, and Raion hears an animal's scream from behind. She looks back and sees the 2 titans running right after Fortis and the fawn. Erwin gives a signal to split again, but Raion knows Fortis and the fawn will most likely get killed because they're in the titans' way. Raion takes out the Sword of Sovereignty and she leaves the formation. She slows down on her horse, letting Fortis and the fawn pass her. She then uses her 3DMG and pinches the hooks deep into one of the titans. She flings into the air, flying towards the titan. It opens its mouth widely, and Raion twists so she circles around the titan's neck. She slashes the nape of the titan's neck with the Sword, and as she continues circling the second titan grabs Raion in mid-air. Raion's arms are locked in the titan's grasp, and it opens its mouth widely bringing Raion close to its mouth. Raion sees a flash, and the titan falls with its neck slashed. Raion falls on her back and groans loudly as Levi walks to her, putting his blades away. Levi doesn't know what to say to Raion, disappointed with her decision to leave the formation to save 2 baby animals. Erwin rides on his horse to Raion as Fortis and the fawn surround her as if protecting her from his anger.

Erwin: (sternly and darkly) Get on your horse, now.

Raion hops on her horse immediately, and Erwin continues leading the way as the legion follows silently. After riding for hours, they arrive at the high cliff that looks down upon the Ocean. The soldiers all look down and see pirate ships docked everywhere. Erwin, Raion, Levi, Hange, and Mike look through their binoculars (monocular for Raion) down to the village.

Hange: Where do we even begin?

Erwin: We'll need to get big bait, starting with the Palace.

Mike: It's swarming with pirates everywhere.

Erwin: Alright. This is the plan. We'll have to cover the other two sides to get a better visual on the Palace. Tell us how many hostiles you see. Then Raion, you head in as Fortis and get a count inside. We'll discuss what to do next after you come back. Everyone understood?

Everyone: Yes, sir.

Erwin: Let's begin.

Erwin and Levi and his squad stay where they are while Hange covers the left of the Palace while Mike covers the right. Erwin turns his speaker off and stands watch with Levi and Raion.

Raion: I'm sorry, captain. I know you're pissed that I left formation.

Erwin: You put the whole Legion at risk today, Raion, all because of a damn fawn. You would rather put all of us at risk for an animal?

Raion: No, that's not what I meant.

Erwin: You cannot leave formation. You can never leave formation because once you do you put all of us in danger. That is the first damn rule you learn when you join the Corps! Levi could've been killed trying to save you!

Raion doesn't answer, already feeling bad as it is and afraid at how angry Erwin is. She had never seen him so angry before, and it frightens her.

Hange: (through ear-piece) I've arrived at the West side of the Palace. I count 7 hostiles, all armed with various weapons. Swords, guns, rifles.

Mike: (through ear-piece) I've arrived at the East side. I count about 5 hostiles, all armed too.

Erwin: (turns on his speaker) Alright. Raion is getting ready to head in. (looks to Raion) Make up for your previous mistake.

Raion: Yes, sir! I won't let you down, I promise.

Raion lays down on the grass and transcends into Fortis' body. She walks cautiously into the village, trying to hide behind barrels and buildings as best as she can to hide away from pirates' sights. She arrives to the Palace, and enters through the open doors.

Hange: (looking through her binoculars) Raion has entered the Palace.

Erwin: (looking through his binoculars) Confirmed.

Raion hides in the shadows, counting how many pirates there are inside. She sees what seems like a high-ranking pirate sitting on Ralis' throne, drinking loudly. And there is Ralis in chains looking like absolute shit; his beard is grown out and messy, his hair is long and disheveled, his skin is black with dirt.

Pirate: (snaps fingers to Ralis) Fetch me wine, now.

Ralis walks and gets the bottle of wine, pouring some for the pirate with his head down. The pirate gulps it down and hands the rest of his cup to the lady sitting next to him. Raion can tell this woman is special than the others to this pirate, and a little boy comes running into the palace. He hops onto the pirate's lap with a big childish grin on his face.

Boy: Papa, Papa! The winds are too strong today. I can't go sailing.

Pirate: Then why dontcha just stay in the Palace for today, little one?

Boy: Agh, but it's so boring here!

Pirate: (laughs) Then why don't you go fuck with Ralis? Go whip him or something.

Boy: Okay!

The boy laughs and runs out of the Palace to grab a whip. Raion heads back out and goes back to her fellow soldiers. Raion transcends back into her body, and she's disturbed by the conversation she heard inside.

Raion: Their leader is sitting on the throne, and he has a lady companion and a kid. He's made Ralis his slave.

Levi: Even if we take them hostage, how do we get to the ships? We'd have to drive every single pirate out of here, destroy all those ships.

Erwin: Let's take the woman and boy for hostage. We'll move at night.

It becomes nightfall, and Levi and his squad suit up in black clothes to blend with the night.

Levi: Alright, ready?

Squad: Ready.

The squad infiltrates the village, and Gunther, Eld, Petra, and Oluo keep watch of the Palace while Levi and Raion go to the front doors. Levi tries opening them but they're locked. Raion takes out a pin in her hair and messes with the lock. It clicks unlocked, and Raion opens the door quietly. The two sneak around through the darkness, making sure to steer clear of pirates guarding the hallways to the bedrooms. Levi hides behind the left wall and Raion hides behind the right wall. When the pirate walks past them in the hallway, Levi grabs the pirate and drags him behind the wall and snaps his neck before the pirate can make a real struggle. He gently puts down the dead pirate, hiding him in the shadows, and Raion gives a signal that everything's clear. Levi walks first with his handgun up and Raion follows watching his back.

Levi: (whispers into ear-piece) We're in the Palace walking to the Main Bedroom.

Levi opens the door quietly and sees the woman and little boy sleeping in bed. Luckily, the pirate leader isn't there because he's out getting drunk still. Raion closes the door behind her and the two approach the woman and child in bed...The Pirate Leader, Mikau, comes back from drinking in the rum cellar and walks up to his bedroom, which he shares with the woman and his son. When he enters, he sees a live camera feed and the bed is empty. He takes the camera in his hands and is shocked seeing the woman and kid tied up on a chair with people dressed in black holding shotguns. The two are gagged, and they're visibly shaken up and afraid for their lives. Before Mikau can react, Levi knocks him down unconscious from behind. While Mikau is still knocked unconscious and tied up in a chair, Erwin comes to Levi and Raion dressed in black too.

Erwin: I'm going to leave the interrogation in your hands, Levi. You extract the information we need.

Levi: Yes, sir.

Erwin: Raion, I don't want you to do anything during the interrogation.

Raion: What if Levi can't get the information, sir?

Levi: I'll get the information-

Raion: I'm just saying, what if you can't?

Erwin: I am fully aware of your interrogation techniques, and though it worked last time we can't continue to act interrogate that way. At least not yet. Remember, there are other ways to coerce than physical force.

Levi and Raion: Yes, sir.

Levi and Raion look at Mikau, still unconscious. They all wait until he wakes up, and when Mikau does he sees himself tied to a chair still in his bedroom. He sees Erwin, Raion, and Levi standing there looking at him.

Levi: Scream, and they'll die. (turns the camera around so Mikau can see the woman and his son still tied up with hostiles around them)

Mikau: (looks at Erwin) You...you're Captain Erwin Smith.

Erwin: I am. And who are you?

Mikau: Fuck off. The Ocean belongs to me. If you kill me, you kill the Ocean.

Erwin: Quite a self-proclamation.

Mikau: I rule the seas. Ralis is gone. Have you seen what I've turned him into?

Erwin: Which is why you will leave. You will leave and never return.

Mikau: (snorts) Asking a pirate to leave? Now that's funny.

Erwin: If you do not comply, this dear woman and child of yours will die.

Mikau: (looks right at Erwin) You don't kill women and children.

Raion: Listen, you little shit-faced dick-wad, you and all your shit-faced pirates are going to leave the Ocean or these 2 people you love most will die, I guarantee you that. It's your choice.

Mikau: Fuck off, little bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are?

Raion: I'm giving you one last chance.

The pirate just laughs, so Raion takes action.

Raion: (speaks in ear-piece) You're good to go.

Mike, dressed in black and visible in the camera, puts the gun to the son's head first. The son and woman go ballistic and scream, and the pirate is shocked.

Raion: The choice is yours. Leave, or watch your son die first and then your woman.

Mikau: You can't do this. You can't do this! Let them go! Let them go now!

Raion: (ear-piece) Do it.

Mikau: No, no no no no no stop!

Mike steps in front of the camera and pulls the trigger. The boy falls on his back from the impact and the woman screams her lungs out shrieking, and so does Mikau. Raion watches Mikau squirming, shouting, crying in the chair for the death of his son.

Raion: (ear-piece) Now the woman.

Mikau: No! no, no we'll go. We'll leave. We'll leave! Just leave her alone!

Raion eyes Mikau, and he promises again that all the pirates will leave. Levi grabs Mikau and makes him walk out. Mikau is terrified seeing all his pirates within the Palace dead, which is how Erwin got into the Palace in the first place. The entire legion is in the palace, wiping the blood off their blades and watching Levi, Erwin, and Raion stepping out with their hostage at gun-point. Levi has his gun to Mikau's head as they walk out of the Palace, and they are all confronted by the remaining pirates. They stop seeing their leader a hostage. Mikau orders all the pirates to get on their ships to leave, and the pirates listen. All the ships leave except for Mikau's ship as they wait for him to get on board. Levi forces Mikau to walk to his ship while keeping his gun fixated on the pirate's back, and Mikau is shocked seeing the woman and his son alive waiting for him on the ship. The son runs to his father, and the woman bursts into tears seeing Mikau.

Mikau: (to the son) I...I saw you die...

Boy: Those people were pretending. (wipes his tears with his sleeve) Papa, I want to go home. I don't like these people. They're scary.

Mikau's ship finally sails off, and the legion watches all the ships sailing off.

Erwin: (keeps eyes fixed on the ships) Raion.

Raion: Can't we just let them go? We've already killed so many people.

Erwin looks back at Raion, not needing to say any more words to get her to listen to him. Raion sighs and lays down on the sand, transcending into a large sperm whale. The whale jumps through the air and smashes into 2 ships, completely obliterating them. She then attacks all of the other ships, and the pirates fight back with their cannons and harpoons. Even though she gets harpooned and hit with the cannonballs, she continues destroying every single vessel. Levi is shocked seeing cuts appear on Raion's body from thin air, but Erwin watches all the ships including Mikau's ship sinking. When the mission is complete, Raion transcends back into her body. She groans with pain as her stomach starts bleeding from the attacks she suffered.

Raion: Oh what the hell happened to me?!

Levi: Shit, you're bleeding a lot.

Levi rips off a piece of his sleeve and uses it to put pressure on the bleeding wounds.

Erwin: (looks back to Raion) You did well, Raion. Get your wounds tended.

* * *

The Legion stays at the Ocean to help clean up the mess they made. As they pile up the dead bodies, they see Ralis coming out from the Palace still chained. Raion runs to Ralis and bows respectfully.

Raion: Sir, do you remember me? I was with Russel and Taran-

Ralis: Where is my master?

Raion: Sir, they're gone. We drove them away.

Ralis: You...you drove them away?

Raion: (nods) You're safe now, sir. We're just sorry we didn't come earlier.

Ralis: (looks at Raion and holds her hands) You...have saved me once again...

Raion: (sheepish) Oh, I didn't do it on my own.

Ralis looks to the legion and smiles. Raion feels good helping someone out, and she rests her hand on the hilt of the Sword. Ralis looks back to Raion and sees the Sword.

Ralis: You...you're part of the Royal Family.

Raion: (surprised) Yes, I am. Well...only half, technically.

Ralis: Only half?

Raion: (nods) You see, my mother isn't but my father is.

Ralis: Who are your parents?

Raion: Well, I don't know who my father is but my mother's name is Zora.

Ralis: Zora?!

Raion: Did you know her, sir?

Ralis: Why, yes, I did. She was one of the servants of this palace. Very beautiful, very intelligent. Then one day, she just disappeared. No one knew what happened to her.

Erwin: Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be a pressing matter at hand. Your people.

Ralis: ...they're all dead.

Levi: All of them?

Ralis: All of them. The pirates killed everyone. The men, women, children. Everyone but me.

Raion: I'm so sorry, sir.

Erwin: So what will you do now?

Ralis: ...I...I'm afraid I never imagined myself being free of those pirates. But now that I am...I know that I can't go back to the life I had.

Raion: You won't be Delegate of the Ocean?

Ralis: No, I can't stay here. Not after what I've been through.

Raion: Then...who's going to be delegate?

Ralis: You can, for all I care.

Raion: Me? No way. I've decided to stay in the Mountains as the Ruler.

Ralis: You're...you're Leader of the Mountains?

Raion: (nods) Appointed by Akashi himself.

Ralis: But...but the Mountain...

Raion: Oh, no I don't work with Mina, sir. In fact, I'm trying to stop her. We all are.

Ralis: You're all trying to stop Mina...it won't work.

Levi: What makes you say that?

Ralis: She has weapons that none of you can overcome. The titans are at her will, obey her every command. They move like us, think like us, but they are so much more stronger. I'm sorry, but there's no way any of you can win against Mina and her titans.

Erwin: We've got weapons of our own, sir, that you can't underestimate.

Ralis looks at Raion's sword.

Raion: Sir, you want to leave the Ocean because it gives you a lot of painful memories, doesn't it? Mina was the one who ordered the pirates to attack the Ocean. She funded the massacre that happened here, to your people. I've been there before, when she ordered the pirates to kill Russel, when I lost all my people to the titans in the Mountains. I used to think I never wanted to go back because I was afraid all I'd feel was sadness and anger. But when I actually went back, I felt more. I was hopeful that one day, my village would be repaired and it was with the help of my friends here, all of them here. And we'll help you, sir. We'll help you repair your village so that you can help us fight against the evil Mina is trying to spread throughout the provinces. But the only way for us to help you is if you stay here and lead. Will you stay here and lead, sir?


	27. Chapter 27

Erwin, Levi, Hange, and Mike all gather for a quick meeting.

Erwin: Our next course of action is to stay here and help rebuild the defenses here.

Hange: Yay!

Hange bites her tongue from her sudden outburst.

Mike: You like this place?

Hange: Don't you?

Mike: I hate the smell here. It's so...salty.

Levi: So is the water.

Hange: Yah! I thought the ocean water would be like river water, but it's so salty! It's disgusting.

Erwin: We digress.

Hange and Mike: Sorry, captain.

Erwin: This is not about us. We are not here to enjoy our time in the sun and sand. We are here to help restore the Ocean so that Ralis can lead once again. We need him to rule again.

Hange: Well, then why is Raion out sailing while we're in here? Shouldn't she be here with us too?

Erwin: (to Levi) I thought you couldn't find her.

Levi: Well, I didn't think to check the actual ocean.

Erwin: (sighs heavily) Once we're done helping Ralis, we'll head back to Kakaro first and then Ardon to discuss with Renado and Charlotte about bringing some of their people to live at the Ocean. Understood?

All: Yes, sir!

Hange, Mike, and Levi salute their captain, and they all leave. Levi walks to shore and sees a lone sailboat. He knows it has to be Raion.

Erwin: (stands next to Levi looking out at the ocean) She's getting wilder every time.

Levi: She's free-spirited.

Erwin: As long as she's a Scout, she will listen to you and I. And when there's a meeting, she needs to be there.

Levi: I got it. I'll talk to her.

Erwin: I mean it this time, Levi. It's unacceptable.

Levi: I'll talk to her.

Erwin walks off and Levi keeps watching Raion on the sailboat. She sees Levi on shore, and she waves to him. Before he can wave back, Raion immediately loses her balance and tips over in the ocean. Levi smiles, and he watches Raion struggling mightily to regain balance back on the sailboat. But she can't stop slipping off or losing her balance with the heavy weight of the water in her hair and clothes. After her 8th fall, Raion gives up trying to get back on the sailboat and just swims to shore dragging the sailboat with her. Levi walks towards Raion with his hands in his pockets, watching her lie down on the wet sand trying to catch her breath.

Raion: (gasping) Ocean...too strong...too much...

Levi: Totally.

Raion laughs and she wobbles back onto her feet.

Levi: There was a meeting earlier.

Raion: There was? How come no one told me?

Levi: Well, I tried looking for you but I didn't think to check the middle of the ocean.

Raion: (laughs) So what did you guys talk about?

Levi: Well, first you should know the captain was pretty pissed.

Raion: Why?

Levi: You didn't show up.

Raion: But it's not like I did it on purpose.

Levi: Yeah, but you've still got responsibilities and duties. You're still a Corps soldier, Rai, and we all depend on each other. When one person is out, it affects everyone.

Raion: Yeah but...I didn't think the captain would be pissed...should I talk to him?

Levi: Sure. Talk your way out of it. You're good at that.

Raion: (nods) Okay. I'll see you around.

Raion goes off and sees Erwin helping Ralis and the other Scout soldiers rebuilding houses from the ground up. She walks to them and Erwin just looks at her.

Raion: Captain, can I talk to you?

Erwin: Make it quick. (rolls a large log to Gunther)

Raion: Okay. (deep breath) I'm sorry for being unavailable to attend the meeting. But I didn't mean to miss it, I swear. I hope you're not angry with me.

Erwin: Walk with me.

Raion and Erwin walk off together walking across shore.

Erwin: This is the second time I'm seeing the ocean after 2 years of having accessible routes to here. It's still as beautiful when I first saw it, even more breathtaking at sunset. But it's not the beauty that keeps me going. It's the fear. The fear of losing all of this one day. Imagine how Ralis felt the day the pirates attacked. He lost everything in one day, one unfortunate day. Everything was snatched from him right before his eyes, his people executed in front of him for him to watch. Does this talk frighten you, Raion?

Raion: (nods) It does.

Erwin: Then you need to do something about it. You need to be active. You need to keep your eyes open. Yes, being care-free is good for the soul. But there are people's lives in our hands. Is it the good of the individual or the good of the people you fight and live for? That's your decision to make, Raion. And remember, every decision you make will affect the lives of hundreds of people not only back home but the entire land.

Raion: (nods) I understand. But I'm going to fight for whatever I best believe in, not what I should believe in or what others expect me to believe in. I'm going to trust my heart to guide me.

Erwin smiles and shakes his head. Raion smiles seeing that she and Erwin are seeing eye-to-eye.

Raion: I just didn't want to upset you or disappoint you, captain.

Erwin: Don't fret. Just make it right next time.

Raion: I will, captain.

Erwin: Come on. Let's build some houses.

Raion and Erwin walk back to where the legion and Ralis are rebuilding homes all together. Everyone is working quickly and efficiently, working all together like an assembly. As Raion rolls 2 logs over to Erwin, she turns and sees Petra wobbling when she's lifting a log vertically. Raion runs and helps Petra lift the heavy log. After days, weeks, and months of building up the town from scratch. They all look at the town that has a new life waiting ahead.

Ralis: Thank you, everyone. You don't know how much this means to me.

Erwin: We are happy to help.

Ralis: So when will you be off to Kakaro Village?

Erwin: I suppose soon. We'll need time to gather supplies, if you don't mind we stay a little longer.

Ralis: The pleasure is all mine! In fact, tonight I will cook us a grand grand feast! I'll just need some of your soldiers to help me fish.

Erwin: Of course.

A handful of soldiers help Ralis catch fish while everyone else are free to do whatever. After feeding Fortis, a growing bear, and Animus, a growing deer, Raion walks off with Fortis and Animus following her. Levi and the squad all hang around the shore, relaxing.

Gang: Ay-ho, it's Zora!

Raion: Hey guys. What's up?

Eld: Petra, Gunther, and I were gonna go take a walk around the shore. Get in the fresh sea breeze, you know?

Oluo: And Levi and I were just gonna relax out on shore.

Raion: You know what? Relaxing sounds like what I need.

Eld, Petra, and Gunther walk off leaving Oluo, Levi, and Raion on shore. Raion goes off to find some booze while Oluo and Levi rest. Fortis jumps on Levi's stomach, and he groans in pain because of the heavy bear sitting on top of him. He rolls over and Fortis headbutts Levi, wanting to wrestle.

Levi: Oh, you wanna wrestle, huh?

Levi rolls up his sleeves and starts wrestling with the bear. Animus goes on his hind legs as if cheering on the wrestling. Raion comes back with a thick leg of ham and a knife pierced inside it.

Raion: Oh ho! Tryna lose again, huh, Levi?

Oluo: Dude, what the hell is that? You were supposed to get booze.

Raion: Oh, I couldn't find any but Ralis said this is rum ham.

Oluo and Levi: Rum ham?

Raion: Yeah, you know ham that's soaked in rum. It's filled with booze.

Levi: Goddamn it, Raion. Eating your drinks? You are genius.

Raion sits with Oluo and Levi, and they all slice pieces of the ham off. Fortis and Animus lick the ham, and the 3 freak out.

Raion: (pushes the animals away) No no! No, you can't have rum ham! You'll get sick off of it!

The 2 animals ignore Raion and keep trying to eat the rum ham.

Levi: I got an idea.

The 3 hop onto a float boat and paddle out to sea. In the middle of the sea but close to shore, they stop and relax there eating the rum ham.

Raion: (lays back) Ah, warm sun, cool ocean breeze, getting drunk off the ham.

Oluo: (laughs) Would you say we're getting...hammered?

Raion and Levi laugh.

Levi: Nice one.

Oluo: Gotta say, this was a great idea, Levi. Great idea.

Oluo falls asleep drunk off the rum ham, and Raion and Levi just lean back on the float boat relaxing. They hear multiple splashes, and they look up to see 4 dolphins swimming by jumping up the air and diving back down.

Raion: Wow! That's so cool! I've never seen anything like that before.

Levi: Why do you think they do that? Why don't they just swim underwater?

Raion: Maybe because it's easier to cut through the air than water.

Levi: They're in a rush somewhere?

Raion: Why don't you swim to them and ask them?

Levi: Don't be an idiot.

Raion: Ugh, my head is spinning, man. The rum ham.

Levi: Yeah, I'm feeling it too.

Raion: I wish we could stay here longer. I can't get enough of the sunsets here.

Levi: You know what I actually wanna see? The Northern Lights.

Raion: (looks at Levi) Really?

Levi: Yeah. That's beautiful too.

Raion: Well, you'll be able to see more of it in the future.

Raion leans her head on Levi's shoulder, and the two fall asleep like that. The 3 sleep together in the float boat getting drunk, and Oluo wakes up first. His skin burns from the sun, and he panics seeing that they're surrounded by only water.

Oluo: Holy shit! Get up guys! Get up!

Levi: Oh shit, my head hurts like hell.

Oluo: Where's the beach?! Where's the beach?!

Levi and Raion look around and see no land.

Raion: We're in the middle of the goddamn ocean!

Levi: Ha. Classic.

Oluo: What are we gonna do?

Raion: Let's just go back to sleep for a while and let the current roll us back to shore.

Oluo: (panics) Zora, the current is what brought us out here in the first place. If anything, we should be paddling against it to get back to the beach.

Raion: (yawns) Okay, you do that.

Oluo: Zora, I'm serious! This is not time for relaxed-mode. It's time for survival-mode.

Raion: Dude, will you stop being so dramatic for once? (lays down but jumps right back up and looks around the float boat) No...no! No goddamn it! Where's the rum ham?! Where's the rum ham?! Rum...

Raion, Oluo, and Levi see the rum ham too far from reach, floating away with the current.

Raion: RUM HAM!

Oluo: Stay in the boat, Zora. Don't fall overboard cus it'll tip us all over.

Raion: But the rum ham! Oh god, no, the rum ham!

* * *

Drill Sergeant: What is your name, cadet?!

Mina: Jane Brown from Trost District, sir!

Drill Sergeant: And why are you here?!

Mina: I want to become a soldier, sir!

Drill Sergeant: (moves on) What is your name cadet?!

Jean: Jean Kirstein from Trost District,sir!

Drill Sergeant: Why are you here?!

Jean: I...I want to live a peaceful life in the Military Police.

Drill Sergeant: Oh, so you wanna be a MP, huh?

The drill sergeant heatbutts Jean right in the face, and Jean falls to his knees holding his head.

Drill Sergeant: Did I say you can sit?! (moves on) What is your name, cadet?!

Eren: Eren Yaeger from Shiganshina District, sir!

Gasps are heard through all the cadets because he's from Shiganshina that was completely destroyed from the titan attack 2 years ago.

Drill Sergeant: And why are you here?!

Eren: I want to kill every single titan in this world, sir!

The drill sergeant is surprised at Eren's answer, and Mina eyes Eren. After a full day of basic training, Mina walks off on her own watching Sasha running laps until she's on the verge of death for eating a potato during training. Mina sees the horse pulling a large carriage full of cadets who dropped out already.

Ymir: A lot of people already dropped out.

Mina: Of course. Being a soldier requires hard work. These people are smart in selecting their soldiers. They don't allow fools to protect.

Mina can see Reiner through her peripheral watching her, but she continues walking on. Mina, Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, and Ymir don't talk to one another pretending as if they don't know one another. Mina sits by herself in the cafeteria, watching Eren with his two friends, Mikasa and Armin. She knows she can't get close to the 3 because she's much older than they are. A lot of cadets surround Eren, asking him questions about the day when Shiganshina fell.

Cadet 1: How tall was the Colossal Titan?

Eren: Big enough to look over the wall.

Cadet 2: I heard it stepped over it.

Eren: No, it wasn't that big.

Cadet 3: What did they look like?

Eren: Well, they had big mouths and no skin. Not like regular titans.

Cadet 4: What do regular titans look like?

Eren pauses, thinking of the death of his mother at the hand of a titan. He drops his bread.

Marco: Guys, let's give him some room.

Eren: No. Those titans look like big ugly monsters, but they'll be nothing to us once we master omni-directional mobility. I'm going to join the Scout Regiment and drive all the titans out of this world. I'm going to drive them all out.

Mina smirks to herself, noting how much will this kid has. Jean walks over to Mina and sits next to her.

Jean: Damn girl, don't your legs hurt?

Mina: What?

Jean: Cus you've been running through my mind all day.

Mina: (rolls eyes) Get lost, creep.

Jean: Tell you what, how about you and me sneak out tonight to get to know one another a little better, huh?

Mina: Not interested.

Jean: Aw c'mon, you'll fall for me pretty hard, I can guarantee that.

Mina: (snorts) Really?

Jean: I'll be irresistible.

Mina looks away and catches Reiner looking at her. He quickly looks away, and Mina feels guilty for putting her and Reiner in this situation.

Mina: You're not my type.

Jean: What kinda type do you like then?

Mina: If I tell you, would you change?

Jean: For you, in a blink of an eye.

Mina: (snorts) That's why you're not my type. You're weak.

Jean: (offended) Weak?

Mina: You act confident, but I can see deep inside you're just as insecure as the kids who left for the fields today. And I can't fall in love with a guy who's not sure about himself because you'll just drag me down.

Mina grabs her food and walks off to be alone again.

Marco: That was pretty cool what you said to him.

Mina looks up at Marco and smiles. She can see that this guy looks kind.

Marco: Do you mind if I join you?

Mina: Go ahead.

Marco: (sits down) I'm sure that guy's just putting up a front. I mean, I'm sure we all wanna look good to each other, especially since it's our first day here.

Mina: Why don't you just want to be yourself? Why do you have to impress a bunch of people you don't know?

Marco: Well, we're all going to end up knowing one another in the end.

Mina: That's true. So am I talking to the real-Marco, or the impressing-Marco?

Marco: (laughs) You'll have to figure that out on your own.

Mina: (smiles) So, where are you from again?

Marco: The south section of Wall Rose. My dad's a bookkeeper. Do you know how to read?

Mina: Yeah, I do actually.

Marco: Really? (sheepish) I don't.

Mina: (chuckles) But you're a bookkeeper's son.

Marco: Yeah, I get that a lot. My dad tried teaching me, actually he tried to force me to learn. But I just...I didn't really care for it.

Mina: Really? I think reading is one of the most valuable assets any person can have. That's what my father used to teach me and...

Marco: What's wrong?

Mina: (smiles weakly) Nothing...I don't really like to think or talk about my family.

Marco: Oh, I'm sorry.

Mina: Don't be.

Marco: So...are you from Shiganshina too? Like Eren and his friends?

Mina: No.

Marco: Oh...I'm sorry. I'm probably asking too much.

Mina: (smiles) You're too kind, Marco. Don't let others see that. They'll take advantage of you.

Marco: You sound like Annie. She said the exact same thing to me, too, when I was talking with her. But I'm just trying to get to know everyone cus we'll be spending every single moment of the next few years together. And that's a pretty long time.

Mina: Yeah, it is.

The bells ring outside, and all the cadets run out to the training grounds and stand in formation to continue their rigorous training.

* * *

Raion: God, I'm so thirsty.

Oluo: Then gargle some more water, bitch.

Raion: (snaps) I've been gargling!

Oluo: Well, don't snap at me.

Raion: Then quit acting so bossy!

Levi: You guys, we can't be fighting right now, alright? We're all a little cranky because we haven't eaten for a while-

Raion: I'm starving.

Oluo: Alright here's what I'll do. I'll dive down to the ocean, spear a tuna and bring it back up here so we can feast on it.

Raion: Boom! Great plan.

Oluo: Alright, now give me the knife.

Raion: Uh...no.

Oluo: What? Why not?

Raion: Because there may be a time when difficult decisions need to be made, and I'd rather be the one with the knife.

Oluo: Difficult decisions? What difficult decisions are you talking about?

Raion: You know, just things you need to do to survive.

Oluo: (disbelief) Are you talking about killing me and eating me, Zora?!

Raion: All I'm saying is that when you go into survival-mode, it's every person out for themselves.

Levi: So are you in survival-mode right now?

Raion: Maybe I am...maybe I'm not, rum ham.

Levi: Did you just call me rum ham? Rai, we can't be talking about killing and eating each other already, alright?

Raion: Tell that to the rum ham!

Oluo: Stop talking about that goddamn rum ham!

Raion: It should've been you!

Raion raises the knife in the air, and Oluo stops her. They struggle, and Raion accidentally cuts the float boat and the air starts seeping out.

Levi: Goddamn it, Raion!

Oluo: You've murdered us all, you goddamn bitch!

Raion: Holy shit! What's that?!

Levi: It's a boat! It's a goddamn boat! We're saved!

Raion: Oh! The captain is on it!

Raion, Levi, and Oluo see Erwin standing on deck looking at them. He throws a rope down so that they can all climb on board. They see Ralis is steering the boat, and he waves to the 3.

Raion: How'd you find us, captain?

Erwin: You've been gone for 2 days, and your squad informed me they last saw you on shore. I did a little searching and then I found this.

Erwin shows the 3 the rum ham.

All 3: RUM HAM!

Erwin: I figured you 3 were up to no good like usual. This ham is filled with booze.

* * *

The cadets start their day by practicing balancing on 3DMG. Mina is paired up with Jean, Marco, Reiner, and Annie. Annie goes up first and she makes it look easy as pie. Reiner goes up next and he makes it look even easier. Mina goes up, and it takes her a little time to get it but she eventually gets it. Jean and Marco have difficult times balancing. Jean starts rotating in mid-air hanging on the ropes, and Mina can't help but laugh.

Jean: (spinning) Help me!

Reiner and Marco stop Jean from spinning, and they help him off the 3DMG. He wobbles and pukes all over the floor.

Mina: Jesus. Get a hold of yourself.

Jean groans and looks up at Mina standing tall. At the end of another long grueling training, all the cadets walk slowly back to their camping grounds to sleep. Mina sees Jean walking with his head down.

Mina: Crushed spirit already?

Jean looks at Mina and doesn't answer.

Mina: You're weaker than I thought.

Jean: Shut up.

Mina is shocked that he told her to shut up. No one has ever, not once in her life, told her to shut up because she is Akashi's daughter and has a high ranking position.

Mina: What did you just say to me?

Jean: I said shut up!

Mina: Jeez, lighten up. Just making sure you're okay.

With that said, Mina walks off to her cabin and Jean watches her. She shares the room with Mikasa, Ymir, and Sasha. Sasha is the most talkative out of everyone.

Sasha: So, do you girls know what branch of the Military you want to join?

Ymir: That's getting way too ahead of yourself.

Sasha: Yeah, I know, but I'm just curious.

Mina: I'm going to join the Garrison Regiment.

Sasha: Really? Why?

Mina: I like staying in the Walls.

Ymir: I don't know which I want to join. The Military Police would be nice.

Mikasa doesn't answer.

Sasha: What about you, Mikasa?

Mina: You're going to follow your friend, Eren, aren't you?

Mikasa looks at Mina.

Mina: (looks at Mikasa) You two are best friends?

Mikasa: (nods) Yes.

Sasha: So it'll be the Scout Regiment, huh?

Ymir: He's really adamant about it too.

Mikasa: Ever since he saw one of my friends in the Scout, he's always wanted to be like her and join the Corps.

Sasha: Who?

Mikasa: Zora.

Mina: Zora?

Mikasa: (nods) Mhm. Zora used to live with me and my parents. But she left to live with Captain Levi.

Mina: ...do you still see her?

Mikasa: Yes, right before she left on the expedition a few months ago. Do you know her?

Mina: No. But I've heard about Captain Levi.

Sasha: I think Captain Erwin is so much more handsome. My heart races every time I see him at the Wall. I wish he was my husband.

Mina zones out of Sasha's conversation and goes to the bathroom. She combs through her hair, and Mikasa enters to comb her hair too.

Mina: I thought there'd be more Orientals like us here. I mean, we're the only ones out of hundreds of people.

Mikasa: There's no Orientals anymore. Don't you know?

Mina: Know what?

Mikasa: Orientals are trafficked out all the time and never seen again once they're captured.

Mina: Captured by who?

Mikasa: Sex slave traders.

Mina: Jesus.

Mikasa: Things like that don't happen here in Trost?

Mina: Uh...no. No, never heard of anything like that before.

Mikasa is glum and combs her hair quietly.

Mina: Did that happen to you? Or someone you knew?

Mikasa: ...my parents...

Mina: Oh...the Ackerman family. That's...your family.

Mikasa: You know?

Mina: I've heard about it. It's a pretty gruesome massacre that happened.

Mikasa: Eren and I would've been killed too if it wasn't for Zora. She saved us with Aniu.

Mina: Aniu?

Mikasa: Her mountain lion. It killed the men and saved us.

Mina: Zora's like your sister, isn't she?

Mikasa: She's always been my sister, even if we're not blood-related.

Mina: You admire her?

Mikasa: (nods) I want to be just like her, too. She's strong and brave.

Mina nods and looks at herself in the mirror. She runs her fingers through her long black hair.

Mina: Doesn't your hair get in the way sometimes?

Mikasa: All the time. I wanted to do something about it.

Mina: Me too. I tried tying it up, but it just falls back down.

Mikasa: Same here.

Mina: Hey, I got an idea.

Mina grabs her pocketknife she hides under her pillow, and she walks back in the bathroom.

Mikasa: (gasps) Are you really going to do it?

Mina: Hey, I need to focus on my training, not on getting my hair out of my face.

Mikasa: Well...if you do it, I'll do it too.

Mina: You sure, kid?

Mikasa: Yeah! Just...don't make me look too ugly.

Mina: (laughs) What are you talking about? You're a pretty girl.

Mikasa doesn't reply to that and Mina shrugs it off. Mina grabs a huge chunk of her hair and starts cutting it off with her pocket knife. She lets her hair fall into the sink, and she finishes with a pixie cut that makes Mina look more masculine and intimidating.

Mina: Alright, your turn. Ready?

Mikasa: Yeah.

Mikasa watches as Mina cuts off her hair, but Mikasa asks for just shoulder-length hair. They clean their hair out of the sink and look at themselves in the bathroom mirror.

Mina: Damn we look good.

Mikasa laughs and turns a bit red.

Mikasa: Thank you, Jane.

Mina: Yeah, no problem, kid.

* * *

Raion puts on a new clean dress for the fancy dinner Ralis prepared. Raion walks out and heads over to the Palace. The entire legion congregates in the Palace and take their seats around the set table. They all sit around, and Ralis comes out with a bunch of prepared seafood in different ways: sashimi, grilled, boiled, seasoned, dozens of different seafoods prepared differently.

Raion: Jesus! You had time to prepare all of this, Ralis?

Ralis: All the time in the world. Everyone, enjoy and dig in!

It's one of the most delicious meals Raion ever had in her life, and the legion cleans every single plate clean. They all finish 10 bottles of wine, and it's hitting Raion hard after being drunk earlier in the day from the rum ham. Raion excuses herself, and so does Levi.

Raion: Is the wine hitting you hard too?

Levi: No. I just want some fresh air. Why? Is the wine hitting you hard?

Raion: Yeah. It's the rum ham. It's still in my system.

Levi: Want to keep me company?

Raion: Sure.

The two walk out to shore and they sit on the sand. Raion lies down and looks up at the beautiful white moon. She starts humming a melody her mother used to sing for her. Raion closes her eyes and hums, and Levi sees a sand crab. He holds the crab at the body, making sure it doesn't pinch him. He hangs it over Raion to scare her, but the crab pinches her nose.

Raion: HOLY SHIT!

Raion sees the crab pinching on her nose and she screams in pain.

Raion: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Levi: How?!

Raion: Get it off!

Levi tries pulling it off, but Raion screams louder.

Raion: It's pinching harder! It's gonna pinch my nose off!

Levi panics and he punches Raion in the face. Raion groans in pain and holds her nose in shock. She looks at Levi with disbelief that he just punched her square in the nose.

Raion: What the hell was that for?!

Levi: I just wanted to scare you, but I didn't know the crab was gonna try pinching your nose off.

Raion: How does it look?

Raion takes her hands away from her nose and Levi has this look where his eyes widen first but he tries to play it cool.

Raion: Oh god...

Levi: No, no, now it's uh, it's not that bad. You just uh-

Raion: You disfigured my face! I'm already disfigured as it is! Now you turned me into a hideous monster!

Levi: You're being dramatic again, Rai. It's really not that bad. Come on, I'll show you.

Raion and Levi walk to his shack first since it's closer. She runs into the bathroom and looks into the mirror.

Raion: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, LEVI!

Raion roars like a lion and starts swinging her arms wildly. Levi dodges it grabs Raion's arms so she doesn't hit him. Raion tries pushing Levi off, but she loses her balance and they fall on the ground hard. Levi is on top of Raion.

Raion: Get off!

Raion tries pushing Levi off but he doesn't move. He looks into Raion's eyes, and he puts his hand on her cheek stroking her face gently.

Raion: You think you're going to get a kiss after you disfigured my nose?

Levi smiles weakly and slowly leans forward. He stops when he's so close, and he can feel Raion breathing uneasily. He still looks into her eyes, but he can't tell what Raion is thinking. He gets off her quickly and puts his hand out. Raion slaps his hand away and gets up on her own.

Raion: You better hope my nose heals and the scar isn't bad.

Levi: Tch, or what?

Raion: Or I'll never kiss you, ever.

Levi: (mocking) Oh no, oh god. Oh, my world is crashing around me. Now there's no reason for me to live.

Raion: (laughs) Shut up.

Raion walks to the door.

Levi: Where you going?

Raion: To bed. My head hurts. It's the sambuca.

Levi: Let me walk you.

Raion: (mocking) Oh yeah, because there are rapists and serial killers out here. Yeah, because I'm in danger.

Levi ignores Raion and still walks her to her bed.

Levi: Trust me, your nose is gonna heal in no time.

Raion: How do you know? Have you ever been pinched in the nose by a sand crab? No, I didn't think so.

Levi: I mean, you don't really have a choice but to hope for the best.

Raion: This wouldn't even be an issue if you didn't hold a sand crab to my face.

Levi: I thought it'd be funny. And it kinda was.

Raion: You dick.

Levi laughs, and they stop at her front door.

Raion: Alright, go. I'm "safe".

Levi: Goodnight to you too.

Levi smiles and starts to walk off.

Raion: Hey, Levi!

He turns around and Raion runs to him. She kisses him on the lips, and she pulls away quickly. She bites her lip shyly and walks backwards.

Raion: Goodnight.

Levi watches Raion walk into her shack shyly, and he scratches his head smiling uncontrollably.


	28. Chapter 28

The cadets are all given the task to retrieve the wooden dagger from the other cadet, emphasizing hand-to-hand combat. Everyone is paired in teams.

Mikasa: Mina, do you want to team up?

Mina: Sure.

Over the past 2 days, Mikasa and Mina have been getting closer. Mina wants to know the girl who spent years living with her sister. Mikasa has the wooden dagger, and they both take their fighting stance.

Mina: Ready?

Mikasa: Ready.

Mina: Ha. I don't think so.

Mina knocks Mikasa off her feet easily with one blow and she takes the wooden dagger. Mikasa is shocked that she was knocked down so easily. Back at Shiganshina, she was the best fighter and would scare even the big teenage boys. She was never beaten, and her skills only got better trying to protect Eren from trouble because of his big mouth and temper. Mikasa looks up at Mina with shock.

Mina: (smirks) You got a long way to go, kid.

Mikasa: (growls and gets on her feet) Alright. My turn.

Mikasa fights Mina for the wooden dagger, but Mina is much more skilled and experienced.

Mikasa: _Crap, she's so fast. _

Mina throws Mikasa down on the ground and steps on her stomach to keep her down. Mikasa groans and pushes Mina's foot off her stomach. Mina helps Mikasa onto her feet, and Mikasa brushes herself off.

Mikasa: Where did you learn to fight like that?

Mina: My father taught me.

Mikasa: Really? I asked my father to teach me too. But he wouldn't. He used to say fighting is for boys.

Mina: So did mine. But I kept asking, and I kept fighting to get good at it. He saw a boy kick my ass one day, and he picked me up, brushed me off and said, "If you want to fight, you better learn how to do it right." And so he taught me.

Mikasa: (fascinated) Wow. Can you teach me?

Mina: (smiles) Isn't that why you're here at training camp? To learn how to fight?

Mikasa: But I want to learn how to fight like you.

Mina: Maybe someday when we have the time.

Mikasa: What about at night before curfew? Can you teach me then?

Mina: We'll see.

Mikasa: (excited) I'm going to take you on your word.

Mina: (laughs) Fine. Come on. Let's go see how your friends are doing.

Mikasa and Mina walk to Eren and Reiner. Mina smiles at Reiner, and he smiles back. They all watch Eren fight Annie for the wooden dagger, and she kicks his ass with one powerful kick. He lands on his face and Reiner laughs.

Eren: Oh yeah? You give it a shot.

Mina: (instigates) Yeah, go ahead, Reiner. Give it a shot.

Reiner looks back at Mina and he gives her a what-the-hell look, and Mina just answers back with a grin. He gulps looking back at Annie already in fighting stance with a smirk only Mina and Reiner can see.

Reiner: (hesitates) Alright then...

Reiner stands forward and fights Annie for the dagger, but she kicks his ass just as easily. Reiner lands on his ass, and Mina laughs grabbing onto her stomach. Mikasa and Eren look at one another finding it a little odd that Mina laughs so easily at Reiner, as if they're good buddies.

Reiner: Oh yeah? You try.

Mina: (shrugs it off) Ah, c'mon-

Mikasa: Yeah, Jane! Give it a shot!

Reiner: (instigates) Yeah Jane, let's see you try.

Mina looks at Mikasa and smiles seeing the childish grin in Mikasa's smile. Mina can see Mikasa believes in her, so she steps forward and looks at Annie. Annie takes her fighting stance, and so does Mina.

Annie: I won't go easy.

Mina: Good. Give me your best shot.

Annie takes the offensive with quick powerful jabs, and Mina blocks all of Annie's shots. But Annie is physically much stronger than Mina, and her shots make Mina work hard in guarding herself. Annie can tell Mina is trying to wear her out, and it angers her even further. She wants to knock Mina down now while she's still strong.

Eren: Oh come on, somebody do something already! This is boring!

Reiner and Mikasa: Quiet, Eren.

Eren looks at Mikasa, surprised at her reaction. He sees that she's focusing on the fight with a glimmer in her eyes watching Annie and Mina go all out.

Reiner: Just watch. This is the true art of fighting.

Annie goes ballistic with her attacks, but Mina blocks them all. 8 minutes into the fight, Annie starts to get worn down. Her movements are slower, she wobbles more, and her shots are weaker. With perfect timing, Mina gives a powerful punch square in Annie's face. Annie literally spirals out of control. As she falls to the floor, Mina is about to knock Annie out with a final blow but she has to stop herself because Annie is still her friend. Mina flinches and pulls back, letting Annie fall on her knees and to bring herself together.

Eren: Wow! That was so quick! That was so sudden!

Reiner: That's what I call the final blow.

Mikasa: That was amazing!

Reiner: Now that's how you fight. With patience and timing.

Mina smiles and helps Annie onto her feet.

Mina: Good fight, Annie.

Annie: You too, Boss.

Mina looks at Annie shocked that she referred to her by her title. Annie walks off and Mikasa runs to Mina.

Mikasa: Okay, you are DEFINITELY going to teach me how to fight.

* * *

The legion is resting in the woods on their way to Kakaro Village. They hide from titan sight within the forest, and they let their horses rest and take a break. Raion watches Animus galloping away, and Fortis watches too.

Raion: Looks like Animus wants to go back home, Fortis.

Mike: (sniffs the air) Do you smell that?

Erwin: Smell what?

Mike: It smells like fire.

Hange: I don't smell anything.

Mike: Are you serious? It's strong.

Raion: We don't have super-smelling senses like you, Captain Mike.

Gunther: Dude, if I had your super powers, I'd use them for good.

Eld: What the hell does that mean?

Gunther: You know, for good. Like fighting crime or something like that.

Raion: Oh, and you think fighting for _humanity_ isn't "good"?

Gunther: No, I didn't mean it like that. You know, like a caped avenger or something like that, something cool where I don't have to fight things like titans.

Oluo: Yeah, well you don't have the captain's super powers so that's why you're here.

Raion: Okay, and can we stop calling it super powers? They're not super powers, alright? It's not like having laser beams spitting out through your eyes.

Gunther: You called it that first.

Raion: No, no I said super-smelling senses. That's not super powers.

Eld: In Gunther's defense-

The gang starts arguing with one another, yelling over one another loudly.

Hange: Hey, hey, hey! C'mon, you guys. What if the titans hear us?

Gunther: (quiets down) Hey, do you think you can, like, transfer super powers to another person?

Petra: What are you talking about?

Erwin looks at Levi, and Levi looks back at him giving a shrug. Levi is used to these kinds of conversations, but no one else is. Erwin observes the gang and how they interact together, amused.

Gunther: I don't know. Maybe like, I drink a bit of the captain's blood or something.

Raion: (disbelief) No. No no no, Gunther, that would never work.

Gunther: Hey, you never know.

Raion: First of all, drinking someone's blood is not a good thing. You'll get sick, very sick.

Gunther: Yeah? Then why do people in hospitals get other people's blood all the time?

Raion: That's for people who have severe blood loss and need a blood transfusion. They're not letting the patients DRINK the blood.

Petra: And it's in a hospital-environment so the doctors and nurses take a lot of precautions.

Gunther: I'm not an idiot, okay. Of course I would take precautions too before I drink the captain's blood. I'd boil it until all the bacteria and viruses are killed off.

Eld: No, no you can't just boil blood and then drink it as if it's an okay thing to do, Gunther. You can't just replace your blood with the captain's blood. It just won't work.

Oluo: Well, in Gunther's defense, he's not actually trying to replace the blood.

Gunther: Yeah. I'm just trying to add to my blood to make me more virile.

Petra: So just "pumping" more blood in your body, huh?

Gunther: Yeah.

Raion: And you're just gonna be bursting at the seams with blood?

Gunther: Don't patronize me, okay?! / Eld: That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard! / Oluo: Maybe if you do it in a hospital, it would work. / Raion: Don't even try to do that with anyone's blood ever. You'll get sick, Gunther.

The squad all starts arguing with one another loudly, shouting over each other again.

Erwin: (to Levi) How do you deal with this?

Levi: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Erwin: Alright, settle down.

The gang quiets down and everyone looks at Erwin.

Erwin: Let's move out in 5.

* * *

Mina sits with Marco at the cafeteria tables and they eat together. Mikasa sits with Eren and Armin.

Marco: I saw you fighting Annie today, Jane. It was awesome.

Mina: Thanks, Marco. Who'd you pair up with today?

Marco: Jean.

Mina: You actually like that guy?

Marco: Yeah, he's a good guy.

Mina: Tch.

Marco: (smiles) You just don't like him because he acts tough when you're around. He just wants to impress you.

Mina: Yeah, well it's not working.

Marco: (laughs) But you know, if you get to know him he's actually a good guy.

Mina: What makes you say that?

Marco: He has potential to be a great leader. I can see it. And you know, maybe that's why he wants to be around you.

Mina: What?

Marco: I mean, it's pretty obvious that you're a leader here. You have that feeling, you know?

Mina: That I'm a good leader?

Marco: Yeah. You might not know it, but a lotta people here respect you a lot.

Mina: (chuckles) It's only been 2 days, Marco.

Marco: Yeah, that's why.

Mina: So, you think Jean wants to be a leader, huh? And he wants to take after me.

Marco: (shrugs) That's just what I think.

Mina: You sound like a real mind doctor, Marco.

Marco: You mean a psychiatrist?

Mina: Yeah, whatever it's called.

Marco: (laughs) I'm just good at reading people. Oh, speaking of the devil.

Marco and Mina see Jean walking with his tray of food to a seat.

Marco: Hey Jean, sit here!

Jean looks and sees Marco sitting with Mina. He cautiously approaches them and sits down.

Jean: You fight good, Jane.

Mina: Thanks.

Marco: Where'd you learn to fight like that?

Mina: My dad taught me.

Marco: Wow. Is he a soldier or something?

Mina: Something like that. So, who won?

Marco and Jean look at Mina confused.

Mina: Who won the fight between you two?

Marco: Jean did. To be honest, I'm not a really good fighter.

Mina: So, how about you and I give it a try, Jean? You and me.

Jean: Why? So you can kick my ass and rub it in my face? I saw you and Annie.

Jean growls, and Mina frowns. She looks at Marco, and he gives her a smile trying to get her to keep going.

Mina: You know, Jean, you're a lot better than you think.

Jean: What?

Mina: I don't know where this negative energy is coming from, but it's not good for you, or me, or Marco, or anyone.

Jean just huffs and keeps eating. This gets Mina even more angry, and Marco is afraid he instigated a fire.

Mina: Do you ever even smile? I mean, have you ever smiled once in your life? Jesus, man. Get a grip. Life isn't so bad all the time.

Jean looks up at Mina.

Mina: What makes you happy?

Jean: You really wanna know what makes me happy?

Mina: Yeah.

Jean: You wanna know what would make me happy right now?

Mina: Yes.

Jean: Give me a kiss.

Mina: What?

Jean: If you give me a kiss, that would make me happy.

Mina grabs her left over bread and leaves the table. Reiner watches her with worry. Mina leaves the cafeteria, and Jean runs out after her.

Jean: Hey, alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Just...will you sit back with us?

Mina looks back at Jean, and he runs to her side.

Jean: C'mon, I'm sorry, alright? Just...will you sit with us?

Mina: Why do you like me?

Jean: H-huh?

Mina: That was a straightforward question, Jean. Why do you like me?

Jean turns red and scratches his head.

Mina: You don't know a single thing about me.

Jean: I'd like to.

Mina looks at Jean, and he composes himself quickly.

Jean: I think you're the prettiest girl, and I think you'd like me if you get to know me.

Mina: You know...I'm really flattered Jean. But...

Jean: Is there someone else?

Mina: Um...yeah, there is.

Jean: Oh...is it just...dating?

Mina: Yeah.

Jean: Is he a cadet too?

Mina: No.

Jean: (smiles) Then I still have a chance.

Mina: What?

Jean: I'm gonna try my best to get you to like me back. Just give me a chance, okay?

Jean runs back into the cafeteria, and Mina stands there trying to understand what just happened.

Marco: So how'd it go?

Jean: Just like we planned.

Marco: (smiles) Nice.

Jean: Hey thanks, Marco. I couldn't have done it without you.

Marco: No problem, Jean.

* * *

Erwin and the 13th Legion arrive at the mountain pass, and now everyone can smell the smoke. They look up at the grey skies in the middle of the day. Erwin continues leading on, and they all stop when they see a large black smoke rising to the sky.

Mike: I told you. Something's burning.

Raion: But that's...

Erwin: (looks at Raion) We will move together. Remember, there are still titans around.

The legion moves quickly to Kakaro, and they stop over the high cliff.

Raion: (gasps) Oh my god.

The village is almost completely incinerated to ashes, and there are multiple large wooden poles with burning objects strapped around it in the shape of a diamond, the symbol of the Royal Family. The legion looks upon the burning village in absolute horror. Raion quickly rides off towards the village.

Erwin: Go after her.

Levi and his squad ride behind Raion, and they all arrive at the foot of the village. Raion hops off her horse and runs towards the wooden poles. She backs away looking at the burning body, and she pukes all over the snow. All the bodies are so burnt that no one can tell who is who. The rest of the legion arrive and look at the massacre. Levi helps Raion walk away, and she's so shocked she has no words or tears. Everyone is horrified.

Hange: What...what happened...

Erwin: Let's take a look around.

The legion walks around the burning village, trying to look for anything that can give them a clue about what happened.

Levi: (to Raion) Hey, are you gonna be alright?

Raion: No...no I'm not...

Levi: We're all here to help you through this. We're gonna find the bastards that did this, and we're gonna take them down.

Petra: Do you think it could've been Mina?

Raion and Levi look up at Petra.

Petra: I mean, it would make sense. Maybe she's upset that you decided to take your place as Leader of the Mountain.

Eld: Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe she was actually Leader of the Mountains since you were gone, and now that you're back to reclaim your title she's upset!

Raion: But the diamond. That means she knows about me. And it means people that work for her still live in the Mountains. There's no way she could've just left the Wall and did this.

Levi: Do you know where they could be?

Raion: Look at this place. Does it look like one person has enough time in their one lifetime to cover every single inch of these mountains? They could be anywhere.

Oluo: Maybe we're going about it all wrong. Maybe it's not Mina's people we gotta try looking for. Maybe it's just her.

Gunther: We've been trying to do that for the past god-knows-how-many years, dude.

Oluo: No no, hear me out. So, we know she wants revenge on Zora and our government. So that's why the captain thinks she's going to infiltrate the Military. It's already been 2 years since the attack, so don't you think that's enough time to throw us off?

Petra: Yeah. Maybe she's already joined the cadet training.

Raion: The last time I saw her, she was 5-years-old. She must be...I don't know 17, 18, 19? How am I supposed to recognize her?

Levi: Give it a try, Rai. There's no hurt in trying.

Raion: And what happens when I don't find her?

Levi: Then we gotta keep on trying. You know this is a cat-and-mouse game. We wait until the mouse comes out for more cheese.

Raion: Goddamn your stupid analogies.

Levi: (smirks) So are you gonna give it a shot?

Raion: Yeah. Fine. Let's do it. But first, I want to give Kakaro a proper ceremony.

The legion has to wait until the fire burns out. When it does, they take down the burnt bodies on the poles. The legion gives them a proper ceremony where they burn the burnt bodies until everything is ashes. Raion watches the ashes flying away with the mountain wind, and Levi stands by her side the entire time.

Erwin: (walks up to Raion) Raion, we're going back to Toshina for shelter.

Raion: (looks at the fire) Alright.

Raion continues looking at the fire, and she hears the legion getting on their horses.

Levi: C'mon, Rai. Let's go.

Raion takes one last look at the fire slowly burning out, and she hops onto her horse. The legion moves swiftly to Toshina, and they all take shelter within The Rock. Raion sits at the very edge of the apex of The Rock, overlooking the entire landscape. It's still as beautiful as ever, the same since the very day she left Toshina 13 years ago. Raion can't stop crying, and she puts her head down in shame. She thinks of all the people that have died because of the feud between her and Mina: her father, Russel, Taran, Renado and his son, all of Russel's people, and all of Kakaro. There's so much death, and Raion doesn't know how to deal with it. She curses herself for being weak.

Erwin: Raion?

Raion quickly wipes her tears away and tries to act normal. Erwin walks over and sits next to Raion, their legs dangling below them. They both look out, watching the sun starting to set upon the mountains.

Raion: How do you do it? How do you...just live with the pain of knowing these people die because of you...

Erwin: You just do. You have to.

Raion cries again but does her best to keep it together. Erwin puts his arm over Raion, comforting her.

Raion: (cries) I don't know how. It hurts too much. So many people died because of me. An entire village was burned down because of me.

Erwin: You need to start by forgiving yourself. Yes, it's true that these people died because of you and your sister. That's true, and nothing you can do will change that fact. What you can change is how you will move on.

Raion: Move on...

Erwin: Yes. Once you can forgive yourself, you will learn how to move on. You'll never forget them, trust me. You'll see their faces in your dreams every night, haunting you. But you'll move forward because there is no other option.

Raion quietly looks out at the horizon with Erwin. He squeezes Raion's shoulder and leaves her alone. Raion watches the sun set by herself, and when it does she looks up at the clouds at the starry sky. She hears her mother and father's voice in her head.

_Zora: You must be strong, Raion._

_Akashi: Why do we fall, Raion?_

Raion: (looks up at the sky) So we can learn to pick ourselves up.

* * *

The bells ring, signaling curfew is in 5 minutes.

Mina: Alright, let's call it a night.

Mikasa: Aw, just one more time.

Mina: Alright. One more.

Mina and Mikasa are out on training grounds. Mina is teaching Mikasa how to fight, and she taught her a defensive move. Mikasa tries it out on Mina, and she's getting better.

Mina: Alright, that was good. You're getting better.

Mikasa: Yes! Thank you, Jane.

Mina and Mikasa walk back towards the cabin.

Mina: Hey, I'm gonna grab some more bread. I'll see you in the cabin.

Mikasa: Alright.

Mina, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, and Ymir all meet up behind the cafeteria. They walk off to an area on the camp that's desolated.

Ymir: I got word from Midna. Kakaro is done. Everyone there is dead.

Mina: Good. And not one person escaped?

Ymir: Not one.

Mina: Good. Raion's going to be more determined now than ever.

Annie: She has no clue about us. They'll never figure it out.

Bertolt: We shouldn't underestimate them. They've still got Erwin and Levi.

Reiner: That's true. And they've got good soldiers.

Mina: No, they probably know it was us. Raion probably knows that I know what she really is.

Bertolt: Maybe we shouldn't have done the diamond symbol.

Mina: No, it's part of the plan. What about the Coordinate?

Reiner: We shoulda been born younger. It's weird for me to try to hang out with him. He's so young.

Mina: It's not hard. Mikasa looks up to me. Make Eren look up to you. Reiner, you're like a big brother. Show that. Make them look up to you like a protective big brother.

Reiner: (nods) Yeah.

Mina: Remember. Once we get the Coordinate, the world will be ours. Nothing will stop us from getting what we want.

The bell chimes for lights out in 2 minutes.

Mina: Alright, let's head back.

Reiner holds Mina's hand, and she waits until the others leave so she can be with Reiner.

Reiner: It's harder than I thought it would be.

Mina: We can do it. We just have to hold on.

Reiner: But I miss you. I miss holding you and kissing you.

Mina: Reiner, we need to go.

Reiner doesn't budge, and Mina hugs him tightly.

Mina: I'm sorry, Reiner. You know I love you, but we have to do this. We can't turn back. (looks into Reiner's eyes) Iacta alea est.

Reiner: (sadly) Iacta alea est.

Mina and Reiner kiss passionately, and she pulls away when she hears the drill sergeant checking rooms.

Mina: Let's hurry.

* * *

Levi walks out of The Rock and still sees Raion sitting at the apex. He walks up to her and he sits beside her.

Levi: How you holding up?

Raion: I'll be fine.

Levi holds Raion hand warmly. She smiles at him and leans her head on his shoulder.

Raion: I'm happy you're with me.

Levi: Wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. Hey, let's head over to the waterfall. I wanna show you something.

Levi and Raion walk side by side to the waterfall, and it's completely frozen. Raion smiles and she slides onto the nature-made ice rink. She looks back to Levi and he just stands there.

Levi: I didn't think you were actually gonna skate.

Raion: What'd you think I was gonna do? Ravel at the beauty? Did you forget I live here? I know the waterfall freezes. Come on, get on the ice with me.

Levi: Uh, you know my back is getting-

Raion: Oh, is someone afraid? You're a little chicken, aren't you? (flaps her arms like a bird) CAWCAW! CAWCAW! CAWCAW!

Levi: First off, chickens don't cawcaw. Second, chickens don't fly.

Raion: It don't matter, chicken.

Levi: Alright, I'll make you eat your words, bird.

Levi slowly walks onto the ice but he's terrible. He's about to lose his balance as Raion just skates around him in a circle. Levi falls on his ass and he groans in pain.

Raion: Damn. You suck.

Levi: Shut up. Help me up.

Raion smiles and helps Levi onto his feet. She skates backwards, still holding onto Levi's hands. She pulls him with her, and he looks at her.

Raion: Getting the hang of it?

Levi: Skating's not my thing.

Raion: You'll never learn if I keep helping you. I'm gonna let go, okay?

Levi: No, no. Don't let go-

Raion: I'm gonna let go-

Levi: No, goddamn it, don't let go!

Raion lets go and Levi goes skating off the ice and falls face flat into the snow. Raion grabs onto her stomach laughing her ass off. She falls on the floor from laughing, and Levi looks back at her.

Levi: Yeah?

Levi runs onto the ice and comes crashing into Raion hard. They crash into the deep snow together. Raion laughs, and Levi hugs her tightly. She digs her head in his chest and holds him too. Raion looks up at Levi and kisses his cheek. He looks at her, and they look into each other's eyes. Levi leans in and kisses Raion passionately. He wraps his arms around Raion's waist, and she wraps her arms behind Levi's head. Levi leans Raion down on the snow, and he moves his hands up. Raion breaks from the kiss and they're both breathless.

Levi: Was that too fast?

Raion: No, it was good. Just...not out here.

Levi gets off of Raion and helps her up. The two walk back hand-in-hand, and they sit back at the apex of The Rock looking out at the beautiful snowy mountains under the starlit night. She wraps her arms around Levi's waist and leans her head on his shoulder while he keeps his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close.

Oluo: (from inside the Rock) So he finally did it. That bastard finally grew the balls to kiss her.

Gunther: Damn, Levi better make us groomsmen at their wedding.

Petra: How do you know they're gonna get married?

Gunther: Dude, uh, cus they're in _love_. You need to give up now, Petra, cus Levi's taken.

Petra: It's _the captain_!

Gunther: Yeah, whatever.

Eld: You know, all this talk about marriage is making me thinking. I always thought I'd be married by now.

Oluo: I feel like you've said that before years ago.

Eld: It's just...I'm getting old, you know, and I don't want to have to marry a woman around my age cus then _she'd _be so old.

Petra: So marry a younger woman.

Eld: Yeah well younger woman want...well to put it frankly, a rich man. Now, I may be handsomely charming and attractive, but I don't have the money. (gets an idea) But you know who does have the money?

Eld, Oluo, and Gunther: Frank.


	29. Chapter 29

The 13th Legion arrive in Ardon Woods from the Ocean. The guardians of the woods see the legion and hop down to them from the trees. They smile seeing Raion.

Raion: Hey guys!

Guardian 1: Hey, Rai! You came back!

Raion: Of course! Can you take us to the village?

Guardian 2: Sure. Follow us.

The guardians take the legion to Ardon Village. Charlotte stands there waiting for the legion, already having been informed of the legion's arrival in the woods minutes before. She smiles seeing Raion and walks up to her.

Charlotte: (smiles) Raion!

Raion hops off her horse and runs to Charlotte, bowing to her respectfully.

Charlotte: (lifts Raion's chin up) It's been too long, my friend.

Raion: It has.

Charlotte hugs Raion, and Raion hugs her back.

Raion: (looks around the village) It looks like things are going well here.

Charlotte: Yes. Come, come all of you. A feast is being prepared as we speak. It would have been prepared sooner if you had sent us a message of your expected visit.

Raion: (smiles sheepishly) Sorry, madame. It's just...some things have happened.

Charlotte can tell it's not going to be good news. The legion enters the throne room following Charlotte. She takes a seat on the throne and the legion sits around her at the round table.

Charlotte: So, what do I owe the pleasure?

Raion: Well, you've heard about what happened to the Ocean, correct?

Charlotte: Yes. Very unfortunate for Ralis.

Raion: Well, we drove the pirates out and helped Ralis rebuild his town.

Charlotte: What? You...you drove the pirates out? By yourselves?

Raion: Well, the captain is the brains behind it all.

Charlotte looks at Erwin.

Charlotte: Yes, Captain Erwin Smith, isn't it? I've heard a great deal of stories about you. It's an honor to finally meet you.

Erwin: The honor is all mine, madame.

Charlotte: So, how is Ralis?

Erwin: He's alright, madame. But we came to ask you for a favor.

Raion: We were hoping you would convince some of your people to live at the Ocean. All his people have been killed, and he's living there alone.

Charlotte: You want my people to live at the Ocean?

Erwin: Just as many who wants to, madame.

Charlotte: Have you asked the other villages for aid as well?

Erwin: We tried Kakaro...but it was burned to the ground.

Charlotte: What?!

Erwin: We believe it was Mina's doing.

Charlotte: That cursed girl...Renado?

Erwin shakes his head.

Charlotte: Oh, I always knew people from the Mountains were wretched with their cold icy hearts, but this is too extreme. Burning an entire village... (looks at Erwin) What you are asking me to do, will it help you stop Mina?

Erwin: It will, madame.

Charlotte: Very well. I will gather up some of my people to live at the Ocean as soon as I can.

Raion: Oh thank you, madame!

Charlotte: In the mean time, make yourselves at home. This will take a bit of convincing to do. I've already asked my guardians to prepare your homes for you. We have enough room for all of you to have your own shacks.

Erwin: You are very gracious, madame. Thank you for all your help.

Charlotte: Of course. Wine, anyone?

Levi's squad: Over here!

Levi glares at his squad, but they already raise their glasses. Servants pour them all wine into their glasses.

Oluo: Oohoo-wee!

Eld: (looks to Oluo and Gunther) Remember guys, this is Royal wine so let's cherish this moment. We gotta first smell the wine to relish - oh, goddamn it, Gunther!

Gunther already chugs his wine down.

Gunther: What? (burps) 'Scuse me.

Eld: You were supposed to smell the wine first!

Gunther: What are you crazy? Who smells wine?

Eld: It's what rich people do, it's what royalty do!

Petra: Don't talk about royalty like you're one of them, Eld.

Oluo: Can we get some cheese too?

Eld: No! No cheese! It'll make your breath smell sinister-

Oluo: I'm not trying to impress anyone here, man.

Eld: Clearly you're not!

Raion: Hey, hey, guys c'mon. Not here.

Charlotte chuckles at Levi's squad.

Raion: So, where is everyone, Charlotte? The village is pretty empty.

Charlotte: They're all out at the Waterfalls. Why don't you all join them and relax? Have some more wine.

Eld and Oluo: Waterfalls? / Gunther: Don't mind if I do.

Raion leads the legion to the largest waterfall series anyone has seen, and people are swimming in all 4 levels of it. Everyone marvels at the natural beauty, never before having seen anything like this anywhere but these woods.

Raion: Welcome to the Waterfalls, guys. You can only find 'em here in Ardon Woods.

Immediately Eld, Oluo, and Gunther strip themselves down to their underpants, and they cannonball into the ground level water. The guys start trying to drown one another childishly, and Raion runs off.

Hange: Where's she going?

Mike: I don't know, but I'm down for a swim.

Mike takes his clothes off and folds them on the grass. He then jumps into the water, making a huge splash.

Mike: Jesus! It's so clear you can see the rocks down below! I'm gonna try to reach it-

Man: Wouldn't advise you to do that, man, unless you wanna sign yourself up for your grave. No one's ever been able to touch the bottom of this river.

Raion: HEY GUYS! UP HERE!

The legion looks up at the second waterfall and they see Raion standing at the edge. She waves her hand, and she gives a loud cry as she jumps down the waterfall to the ground level water in a cannonball pose. Raion swims to the surface laughing, and she hops onto Eld's shoulders as Oluo is on Gunther's shoulders. The two start chicken-fighting as the rest of the legion join in on the fun. Erwin and Levi just watch the swimming.

Petra: Captain, come in the waters! It's so refreshing!

Erwin smiles and takes his clothes off, jumping into the water.

Mike: C'mon, Levi! This water is amazing!

Levi: I think I'll pass-

Levi's squad all look at one another with the same idea flowing through everyone's heads. Raion, Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and Petra all come out of the waters and walk towards Levi dripping wet as Levi backs away.

Eld: GRAB HIM!

Before Levi can run away, his squad grabs him and they toss him far into the waters. They all laugh and watch him surface.

Gunther: Shoulda just gone in, man.

Everyone has a swell time swimming and having fun together. Even Fortis joins in on the swimming. Raion laughs seeing Fortis surface with a fish in its mouth.

* * *

Today is another hand-to-hand combat training, and Mina teams up with Mikasa again. Mikasa is getting much better at fighting, but she's still not good enough to beat Mina. Mina decides to watch Marco and Jean fighting, and she's not impressed at all. She teaches Jean and Marco some moves, but it's still bad. She sighs, knowing that if anything were to happen they would be taken down too easily. They are no match for Mina or any of her friends in a hand-to-hand combat. At the end of training, Jean runs to Mina as she's walking off with Mikasa.

Jean: Hey!

Mina: (to Mikasa) I'll catch up with you later.

Mikasa: Okay.

Mina: (to Jean) Hey.

Jean: So tonight's going to be a full moon. Some of the cadets are gonna meet at the back of the cafeteria and drink.

Mina: Drink?

Jean: Yeah. You know, Full Moon Celebration. Apparently they snuck in the booze when they came back from the weekend. So uh, do you wanna go?

Mina: Uh...I'm not sure. What if the Drill Sergeants catch us?

Jean: They won't. We got a secure location off training grounds.

Mina: Mm...

Jean: Ah, c'mon. It's gonna be fun, I guarantee it.

Mina: How do you know?

Jean: Who doesn't have fun when they're drinking?

Mina: (smiles) Uh...sure. Yeah. Sounds nice.

Jean: Cool! So I'll see you then.

Jean smiles walking backwards, looking at Mina. She walks off, and Jean runs to Marco. Mina smiles and Annie comes walking to her side.

Annie: Full Moon Celebration?

Mina: Reminds you of back home, doesn't it?

Annie: Yeah. So, you're really gonna go?

Mina: Yeah, why not? I could use a little drinking. Are you gonna go?

Annie: Yeah. You know, I think you should talk to Reiner.

Mina: Why? Is he okay?

Annie: He's...a little frustrated.

Mina: About what?

Annie: (shrugs) Talk to him.

Mina looks and sees Reiner walking with Bertolt. She feels bad because it's been days since she talked to him or even thought about him. But it's because training really absorbed every energy out of Mina that by the end of the day, all she wants to do is eat and knock the hell out. And she's more tired than anyone else because she trains Mikasa at night for extra lessons when she's not completely beat down. Truthfully, Mina feels so preoccupied that she feels she doesn't have time to tend to Reiner's feelings. But she still cares for him deeply after all they've been through and especially because he's so loyal to her. Mina walks over to Reiner and Bertolt, and they greet her.

Mina: Bert, will you excuse us?

Bertolt: Sure.

Bertolt walks off with Annie, leaving Mina and Reiner walking together.

Mina: How are you, Reiner?

Reiner: Fine.

It's obvious to Mina Reiner isn't fine.

Mina: Annie told me you've been frustrated.

Reiner: (growls) God, I told her to keep her damn mouth shut.

Mina: What are you frustrated about?

Reiner: It's nothing.

Mina: Reiner.

Reiner: I'm just...having a hard time.

Mina: With what? Assimilating?

Reiner: No.

Mina can see Reiner doesn't want to talk about it, but it's not good enough for her. She wants to know what's bothering him.

Mina: Reiner, we need to stick together.

Reiner: I know that.

Mina: Then tell me, what's wrong. I want to help you.

Reiner: ...it's...it's that guy, Jean.

Mina: Jean?

Reiner: I see the way he looks at you. And it...it pisses me off that I can't do anything about it, and it's even worse that you're not doing anything about it. It's like, you're slapping me in my face. I know you don't like him, but I can't help it. Every time he's near you, every time he talks to you, every time he even looks at you I just wanna...beat the living shit out of him until he dies. You're my girl, Mina, and we can't even be together anymore. I love you so much.

Mina: I love you too, Reiner, and you know that. And I'm sorry about what I'm putting you through. I told him that I have someone but...he just won't quit. I can't make him stop.

Reiner: (snaps) Because you keep feeding the flame.

Mina: (hurt) What?

Reiner looks away, getting angry just talking about it.

Mina: Reiner...I'm sorry you feel this way. I really am...but you know where I stand.

Reiner looks at Mina and huffs angrily. He knows Mina would choose her mission over him, and it pains him that she will. But even knowing that he is second priority in Mina's life, he can't let her go.

Mina: Listen, there's some kind of full moon festival tonight. Come out, and you and I can spend some time together again.

Reiner: But...

Mina: (smiles) Come on, Reiner. We can have fun just one night, right?

Mina flashes him a cute smile, and he smiles giving in too quickly. Reiner curses at how much he loves Mina.

Reiner: Alright. I'll go.

Mina: Good. I'll see you tonight, alright?

Mina winks at Reiner and quickly walks off to her cabin. She sees Sasha, Ymir, and Mikasa there resting before dinner. They're talking about the Full Moon Celebration.

Sasha: Hey, Jane!

Mina: Hey. Are you guys going to that drinking party?

Sasha: You mean the Full Moon Celebration? Yes, we are. Just remember we gotta keep it on the hush-hush so the drill sergeants don't know about it.

Ymir: I'm sure the drill sergeants celebrated the Full Moon when they were cadets too.

Sasha: I don't know. They sure seem like they have sticks up their butts. I can't ever imagine them having fun.

Mina: You're going too, Mikasa?

Mikasa: I'm not sure. I've never drank before.

Mina: Ah, it's easy! It's kinda like...smoking a pipe for the first time. At first, it's disgusting and you don't understand why anyone does it. But once you keep going, you can't stop and it's so damn fun.

Mikasa: (smiles) Really?

Mina: Yeah! And don't worry. I'll take care of you, so you just have fun, alright?

Mikasa: Thanks, Jane.

Sasha: Gosh, I hope Reiner comes tonight.

Mina: (looks at Sasha) Why?

Sasha: (bites her lip shyly) I've kinda got this crush on him. I want to get him drunk.

Ymir: (snorts) Why? So you can sleep with him?

Sasha: What?! (turns bright red) I'm a virgin. I've never...done IT before...

Ymir: Then tonight will be a perfect time to do it. Drunk sex is hot.

Sasha: (gasps) You're not a virgin, Ymir?

Ymir: Not since I was 14.

Sasha: Wow. How...how is it?

Ymir: What? Not being a virgin? Feels the same as being one, except you're not one.

Sasha: No no. I mean...how does it...feel?

Ymir: (shrugs) It depends. I mean, you work so long for something that lasts for a few seconds, know what I mean?

Sasha: No.

Mina: (laughs) You just gotta find the right guy is what she's tryna say.

Sasha: Really? You're not a virgin too, Jane?

Mina: No.

Mina thinks about Reiner, the guy she lost her virginity to.

Ymir: It's not just about size, too, though that helps a lot. He's gotta know how to move in bed, you know? (pretends to come onto Sasha) He's gotta know how to please a woman, you understand?

Sasha turns bright red again and pushes Ymir away.

Mina: So, you got the hots for Reiner, huh?

Sasha: (shyly) Yeah.

Mina: Well, good news. I heard he's gonna be there.

Sasha: (squeals) Oh yaay! I gotta pick out something cute to wear!

Sasha sits in front of her closet, deciding what to wear for tonight's festival. Ymir eyes Mina and sees her trying to hide how upset she really is. Mina steps outside for some air, and Ymir follows.

Ymir: She's too young for Reiner.

Mina: (snorts) Yeah.

Ymir: So, did you talk with him?

Mina: Did he tell you he was upset too?

Ymir: Yeah. You know he's an emotional guy.

Mina: Yeah.

Ymir: But you...you're an unemotional girl.

Mina: (chuckles) I always thought that's what made us perfect, you know? Like opposites attract.

Ymir: ...but...

Mina: (nods and sighs) But things are changing. Not just between Reiner and I, but the world, forces that are much bigger than just two people.

Ymir: I always told you, didn't I?

Mina: ...Reiner and I have made it this far.

Ymir: And how much farther can you two go? Clearly, he doesn't share the exact same vision and determination you have.

Mina: Of course he doesn't. It wasn't his father who was murdered, he doesn't own the responsibility of being Leader of the Mountains...he doesn't understand me, and neither do you. No one does. The only person who can understand me is my sister.

Ymir: (nods) Yeah. Just do what you gotta do.

Mina: I plan on it.

Ymir smirks and Mina steps back into the cabin.

* * *

Raion and Levi walk through the woods hand-in-hand at night. They arrive at a large open grass field with beautiful flowers starting to bloom for the season.

Raion: (looks up) Goddamn. Look at that moon.

Levi: (looks up) White as shit.

Raion laughs.

Raion: There are so many things wrong with what you just said.

Levi smiles and intertwines his fingers with Raion's.

Raion: You're going to the Full Moon Festival, right?

Levi: Uh...yeah, sure.

Raion: You don't sound excited about it.

Levi: You are?

Raion: Yeah! I love being inebriated when the occasion calls for it. And during the Full Moon is the best time.

Levi: You know, you drink a lot.

Raion: What?! No I don't!

Levi: You do.

Raion: So what? You got a problem?

Levi: (smiles) Just...you gotta be careful, you know? Maybe one time, you'll be too drunk to realize what's going on around you. And something happens.

Raion: Now I know that won't happen cus you watch over me like a hawk.

Levi: Hey, someone's gotta look out for you.

Raion: Yeah yeah, whatever. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Raion walks backwards, holding onto Levi's hands so she can look at him.

Raion: But you know, I'm glad you do look out for me. You make me feel safe, you know?

Levi nods and looks into Raion's eyes as they continue walking like that.

Raion: You're really gonna live with me in the Mountains when Mina is caught?

Levi: (nods) Yeah. If you still want me to.

Raion: Yeah, I do. But I'm gonna be sad if we leave the gang behind too. Let's bring them with us!

Levi: (smirks) You'll never get anything done with them around.

Raion: I don't mind. They're like my family, and I want them there with us so we can keep doing what we always do.

Levi: Crazy shit?

Raion: (nods) Crazy dumbass shit.

Raion smiles and stops walking. She leans forward and hugs Levi warmly, and he hugs her back. Raion can feel how much Levi cares for her through their embrace. He kisses her forehead and keeps his face close to hers.

* * *

Mina meets up at the back of the cafeteria with Mikasa, Sasha, and Ymir, and Jean is there by himself. He's leaning back against the wall, throwing rocks across the ground. He hears the girls walking to him, and he smiles seeing Mina.

Jean: Hey! You made it!

Mina: Yeah. So where's the party at?

Jean: I'll lead the way.

The 4 girls follow Jean to an off-grounds location, and they see a huge bonfire with the entire cadet class out there already drinking. She can see a lot of people are already drunk. There she sees Marco with a huge bottle of vodka.

Marco: Hey! You all made it!

Mina: (smiles) Hey Marco. Good to see you here.

Marco: Have a drink!

Marco pours vodka for himself, Jean, and Mina. Mina grabs a beer and hands it to Mikasa as Ymir and Sasha walk off to do their own thing.

Mina: The lightest one. Go on, try it.

Marco: Aw, she's never had booze before?

Mikasa: No.

Marco: Neither did Eren or Armin, and look at them.

Marco points, and the girls see Eren and Armin red from being drunk. They're all laughing and letting loose, and Mikasa is surprised at how they're acting. The two are sitting with Reiner as he's making sure they're not getting rowdy. Mikasa looks at the beer with worry.

Mina: Don't worry. I'll take care of you.

Mikasa takes a sip of her beer and her face distorts.

Mikasa: Ugh! Gross!

Mina laughs and takes the cup of vodka. She cheers with Marco and Jean, and they take the shot.

Jean: Oh ho, we got a drinker over here.

Mina just smiles and gives her cup to Marco for another shot.

Mina: (to Mikasa) Finish that beer.

Mikasa: But it's disgusting.

Mina: Just finish it, and you'll get it.

Mikasa: Get what?

Mina: The feeling. Drink up, babe. I got you tonight.

Mikasa takes her time to finish the beer, and she starts getting a strong buzz.

Mikasa: Whoa...I feel funny.

Mina: Don't it feel good?

Jean: Hey, cheers to Mikasa's first drink!

Mina: Cheers.

Marco, Jean, and Mina take another shot. Mikasa refuses any more drinks because she's drunk off the one beer. But Mina and Jean start a drinking contest between themselves. They take shot after shot as Marco and Mikasa count off how many shots they take. Jean takes his 12th shot, and groans. Mina takes half of hers.

Jean: (drunk and slurs words) Ey, ey! That's not - not all of it.

Mina: Bistore! Bistore...

Mina finishes her shot and slams her cup down to show there's not a drop left in it.

Mikasa: Jane...

Mina: Yeah?

Mikasa: I'm so dizzy. (giggles)

Marco: Just sit down, Mikasa. You'll feel better. And here, eat this.

Marco hands Mikasa some crackers and chocolate. She eats it and she's amazed at how wonderful it tastes.

Marco: Amazing, isn't it?

Mikasa: DELICIOUS!

Marco: Just wait till you smoke this and then eat it.

Marco grabs a pipe being passed around, and he hands it to Mikasa. Mina can see Mikasa is still a bit restrained.

Mina: You don't need to take it if you don't want to. But if you do decide to, that shit will fuck you up pretty bad.

Jean: Hey c'mon, you're scaring her. (to Mikasa) It's not bad. It just makes you feel...light-headed.

Mikasa: But I'm already light-headed. The world is spinning.

Mina: (laughs) Don't take it, Mikasa. Maybe next time.

Mikasa: Okay.

Mina smiles at how well Mikasa listens and how cute she is. She can see why Raion took care of Mikasa like her younger sister because Mina feels compelled to do the same.

Mina: C'mon, Jean. One more.

Jean: No. (burps) No, I can't.

Marco: Oh ho, looks like the winner is Jane!

Mina: Woot woot! What's up?

Mina gets in Jean's face, and he smiles at how cute she is making fun of him. Mina looks back but sees that Mikasa is gone.

Mina: Whoa wait. Where's Mikasa?

Jean: I dunno. She was here a second ago.

Marco: Oh, oh there she is. Walking with...who is that?

Jean: Thomas, man.

Mina: (shouts) Hey, Thomas!

Thomas looks back. He's walking with Mikasa in his arms, helping her walk.

Mina: Where you goin' with my baby, huh?

Thomas: I'm taking her back to her cabin-

Mina: No you ain't! She's staying with me!

Thomas: But she's drunk-

Mina: Exactly why she's going nowhere with you, bub. Hand her over to me.

Thomas: Aw, c'mon, Jane. You don't think-

Mina: You know exactly what I'm thinking. Hand her over.

Thomas: Alright, alright. Jeez.

Mina holds Mikasa up, and Jean helps Mikasa up too. They walk over to her cabin, and they help Mikasa down on her bed. Mikasa falls dead asleep already.

Jean: (looks around the room) Damn. You girls are messier than we are.

Mina: (sarcastic) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you came over to judge the cleanliness of my room. Here, let me clean.

Jean smiles and sits down on Mina's bed. He watches her go into the bathroom and wash her face. She comes back and still sees Jean sitting on her bed.

Mina: Oh sure, you can sit on my bed.

Jean: (laughs and pats the bed) Sit down.

Mina: I think we should call it a night, don't you think?

Jean: C'mon, just sit down.

Jean grabs Mina's hand and pulls her in. She falls on the bed, and he helps her sit down. She leans her back to the wall and closes her eyes with a smile at the silence.

Jean: Where'd you learn to drink like that?

Mina: Home.

Jean: You drink a lot back home?

Mina: Occasionally.

Jean: How come you don't visit home?

Mina looks at Jean.

Jean: You're not from Shiganshina.

Mina: No.

Jean: Oh...you don't like home?

Mina: I do.

Jean: Complicated?

Mina: Yeah.

Jean: Then how come-

Mina: Sh, sh. Let's just sit in silence.

Mina closes her eyes and leans her head back again. Jean wraps his arm around Mina's waist, pulling her closer to him. She looks up at him, and he leans in. She lets Jean kiss her, and she feels a spark in her body from his nice kiss. Mina kisses Jean back, and he leans her down on her bed. She wraps her arms around Jean, and their kiss gets hot quickly. Jean kisses Mina's neck, and she lets out a moan sending tingles down Jean's spine. He moves his hands up from Mina's waist and he feels her breasts. Mina moans again, and Jean kisses her roughly grunting in his kisses. His hands move back down past her waist to her legs. He rubs his fingers gently on her soft spot, and she moans louder and shudders. She can feel Jean getting hard under his pants, and he pokes her.

Jean: (growls) Oh goddamn. (looks into Mina's eyes) You're so damn pretty.

Mina: (smiles) You sure it's not cus you're drunk?

Jean: I'm sure.

Jean lifts Mina's skirt and rubs her harder. Mina digs her fingers into Jean's back.

Mina: (moans) Oh god.

Jean is about to pull Mina's skirt down, but she stops him.

Mina: Not in here.

Jean: Oh c'mon.

Mina: I mean it.

Mina sits up and pins Jean down on her bed, sitting on top of his stomach. He looks up at her with his mouth open, his hands around her waist. She leans down and sucks on his neck, and he can't stop moaning from pleasure. He moves his hands all over Mina's body, feeling her as she sucks on his neck.

Mina: (smiles) Sh. You're too loud.

Jean: (moans) God, I can't help it. It feels so good.

Mina rests her head near Jean's, and they hold each other breathless. She can hear Ymir and Sasha laughing and walking towards the cabin. Mina gets off of Jean.

Jean: No, no don't stop-

Mina: They're coming back. Get up. And you need to take care of that. (points to Jean's bulge)

Jean: I was hoping you'd take care of it for me.

Mina laughs, and Jean clears his throat and sits at the edge of the bed, trying to pull himself together as quickly as he can. The door opens and Sasha gasps.

Sasha: Oh, Jane! Jean!

Ymir: What's...going on in here?

Mina: (smiles) Nothing. Jean helped me bring Mikasa back. She's knocked out cold.

Ymir: By that one beer?

Mina: Yeah. It was her first drink ever. Bit of a lightweight, you know? And Jean was just about to leave, weren't you?

Jean: Y-Yeah.

Mina: I'll walk you out.

Mina holds Jean's hand and leads him out of her cabin. They stand out under the full moon.

Mina: Goodnight, Jean.

Jean: Wait, c'mon. We're gonna leave it hanging like this?

Mina: We don't really have a choice, do we?

Jean: Maybe we can-

Mina: (puts her finger to Jean's lips to quiet him) Not tonight. And Jean, please don't mention this to anyone.

Jean: I won't...(smirks) if you can convince me.

Mina smirks and runs her finger down from Jean's lips to his chest seductively. She looks up at him with a seductive look, and he looks at her breathless.

Mina: How do you want me to convince you?

Jean smiles.

Jean: (leans in close) I think you know how.

Mina shakes her head with a chuckle, and she kisses Jean on the lips. He gets into the kiss, but she pulls away and he groans.

Jean: Oh c'mon. I can't take this. You're driving me crazy, Jane.

Mina: (smiles) Goodnight, Jean.

Mina gives one last kiss, and she walks back into her cabin. Sasha and Ymir are already done washing up for bed.

Sasha: So, Jane, you and Jean, huh?

Mina: (laughs) No, it was...it's cus we're drunk.

Sasha: But you two are so cute together. And he's handsome.

Mina: Yeah, well a lot of guys can be handsome if they work on it.

Sasha: Yeah, but I can tell he really likes you.

Mina: What about Reiner? D'you get with him?

Sasha: I tried, but he left early. (sighs) He's just not into me.

Mina smiles and lies down on her bed.

Ymir: You should just try to go for another guy, Sasha.

Sasha: No. I want Reiner. He's so dreamy. What do you think I should do to get him to notice me?

Mina: Just be yourself.

Sasha: Huh?

Mina: All guys like a girl who's comfortable with herself. Just be you.

Sasha: That's how you got Jean?

Mina: C'mon, Sasha. Let's not talk about that.

Ymir: Did you two do it?

Mina: What? No! Mikasa is in the room, for god's sake. (sighs) C'mon, girls. Let's get some rest. We got training tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

Raion wakes up with the sun in her face. She feels Levi's heavy arm around her waist. Raion groans and feels the soft grass underneath her cushion her. She looks around and sees the other people who couldn't make it back home sleep on the grass. Raion remembers the Full Moon Festival was insane, and she got really drunk. She groans and leans in close to Levi, snuggling with him. Raion hears someone walking, and she looks to see Erwin.

Erwin: Good morning to you too, Raion.

Raion: How did you know I was awake?

Erwin: Your eyes are open.

Raion smiles sheepishly and sits up, shaking her head.

Raion: What are you doing up so early, captain?

Erwin: It's almost noon.

Raion: Oh. Oops. So uh, what are you doing now?

Erwin: I was going to head to the Waterfalls.

Raion: Oh. Why?

Erwin: To think.

Raion: Oh. Can I go with you?

Erwin: Sure.

Raion hops on her feet and walks to Erwin. They walk over to the Waterfalls together. They sit down on the grass and look directly at the waterfalls glistening under the bright sun.

Raion: Did you talk to Charlotte?

Erwin: Yes. She said not a lot of people are interested in living at the Ocean. They're too comfortable here.

Raion: Yeah, I didn't expect it to be easy.

Erwin: What do you propose we do to sway these people?

Raion: Hm. I'm not sure, but I promise you I will think of something awesome.

Erwin: I'm afraid we need a quick solution.

Raion: Hm...I uh...hm...

Erwin leans his head back on the tree and closes his eyes. Raion looks at him.

Raion: Maybe we should go back home and give ourselves some good rest. Maybe we can think better that way.

Erwin doesn't reply.

Raion: I mean, we've been away from home for almost a year.

Erwin: Maybe you're right.

Raion: Yeah. Besides, it'll be better for us mentally too. I mean, you haven't seen your wife for a long time, and all of us haven't seen our loved ones for a while. We can rejuvenate ourselves this way!

Erwin: Yes, that sounds like a good plan.

Raion: It's an awesome plan, isn't it?

Erwin smirks and continues to close his eyes, absorbing in the sun and warmth of the day.

Raion: Do you want to be alone?

Erwin: No, you can stay.

Raion: You know, talking about home, I really miss it. I miss my friends a lot.

Erwin: Those people who work at Maddy's?

Raion: Yeah, Dee and Frank. I wonder how she is. You know, before we left she told us she was pregnant. I wonder how fat she is now.

Erwin: (smiles) She must be pretty big by now unless she already gave birth.

Raion: Yeah. You know, I used to think being alone was the best thing for me after...all that shit happened to me.

Erwin looks at Raion looking out at the waterfalls.

Raion: I liked being by myself. To tell you the truth, I used to sit here too just to think by myself. But sitting here with you, I realize I like being with people more, even if they remind me of the pain. Like Levi and you.

Erwin: I remind you of your pain?

Raion: Yeah. Every time I thought of Levi, I thought of you and how you should've stopped him. You're the captain, after all, and everything he does is your responsibility.

Erwin: That is true.

Raion: (sighs) It feels good not to hate anymore.

Erwin: Does we still give you pain?

Raion: Sometimes, but I've learned to deal with it. Like you said, we've gotta move on, right?

Erwin: (nods) Right.

Raion: Thank you, captain, for helping me with everything.

Erwin: Anytime, Raion.

Erwin and Raion continue to sit on the grass under the sun, looking at the waterfalls quietly.

* * *

Mina and Annie meet up at night secretly.

Annie: Hey.

Mina: Hey, Annie. Thanks for meeting with me.

Annie: No problem. But uh, is there a problem?

Mina: I trust you with everything, Annie, you know that.

Annie: You're scaring me.

Mina: (smiles) No, it's...not anything crazy. It's just...you need to keep this a secret from Reiner, alright?

Annie: Yeah.

Mina: I...kissed Jean.

Annie doesn't look surprised at all.

Mina: It was actually a little more heated than just a kiss.

Annie: Do you...like Jean?

Mina: I think I'm starting to. I mean at first I despised him and thought he was the most obnoxious person. But...I guess I'm having a change of heart.

Annie: And Reiner?

Mina: Yeah, that's the problem. If I...let my feelings get the better of me, I'm afraid Reiner will...

Annie: Go ballistic?

Mina: Yeah. He might even go so far as to tell people the truth about all of us.

Annie: Do you think he'd really do that?

Mina: Love makes people do crazy things.

Annie: (sighs) Right. I just don't know if Reiner would do that. I mean, he knows how hard we've all worked for this.

Mina: But I don't want to take the chance.

Annie: Then...it seems like you've got one thing to do. Stay with Reiner.

Mina: (sighs sadly) Yeah.

Annie: Can you...do it?

Mina: I don't really have a choice, do I? (nods) Yeah, I can do it.

Annie: Are you sure? You don't sound so confident.

Mina: (sighs) It's gonna be kinda hard. I mean...I can't really help the way I feel. And...you know, I haven't been satisfied for a while. Jean makes me feel good.

Annie: Yeah, but you've always said there are bigger forces at play here, much bigger than you and I. Maybe it's time for you to prove you really mean that.

Mina: Yeah, yeah you're right, Annie. Thanks a lot.

Annie: No problem.

Mina: (smiles) I'm glad I can always talk to you.

Annie: You know you can.

Mina: (nods) And remember, not a word to anyone, especially Reiner.

Annie: You got it, Boss.

* * *

The legion arrives back to the Wall, and the gang meet up at the stables. They all agree to head back to the bar.

Deandra and Frank: Hey! (sings) Gang's in the house, gang's in the house, gang's in the house!

Oluo: Damn, Dee. You look like you're gonna explode!

Deandra: Yeah, I'm supposed to pop any day now.

Eld: Wow, we were gone for 9 months?

Gunther: Time went by fast, man. So uh, get me a beer, Dee.

Eld and Oluo: Me too.

Deandra: Why don't you grab the beer yourselves, dickwads. I'm cleaning here.

Gunther: Hey Frank, have you found any treasure while I was gone?

Frank: Oh ho, you bet your ass I did. I'll show you.

Gunther and Frank leave the bar, and the gang watches them walk out while drinking a beer.

Oluo: Treasure? What treasure?

Levi: Who knows?

Raion: Who cares?

Gunther and Frank come back shouting and smelling sinister.

Gunther: Look what we found!

Gunther throws a pile of letters and mail to the bar counter covered in sewage.

Gang: Oh god!

Oluo: What the hell is that?

Gunther: It's our mail! We found it in the sewer!

Eld: What is our mail doing in the sewer?

Deandra: I threw it in there. You bozos never read the mail so I throw it in the sewer.

Oluo: Why don't you just throw it in the trash?

Deandra: Because if I did, you would find it and yell at me. Besides, I never thought you two would be rummaging through the sewers.

Raion: Yeah, that brings up another good point. What are you two doing in the sewers?

Gunther: We hang out in the sewer. / Frank: We like to go to the sewer.

Levi: ...why?

Frank: Why? Cus we find all sortsa stuff down there.

Gunther: Yeah, don't knock the sewer down if you've never tried it.

Oluo: But how are you so clean?

Frank: We take our clothes off before we head down there.

Deandra: You guys-

Levi: Hang on a second, Dee, we're getting to something here.

Frank: You know, you find goods down there. / Gunther: You find rings, coins, and the nudity is part of the fun.

Raion: So you two are going around in the sewers naked looking for rings and coins?!

Frank: You feel them with your feet. / Gunther: It's like clamming, you know?

Deandra: Okay, but guys-

Eld: Oh Dee will you just knock it off? I wanna know why these two are rooting around in the sewer-

Deandra: My water just broke!

The gang looks at Deandra.

Deandra: I'm having the baby.

The gang and Deandra rush to the nearest clinic, and Deandra screams that she's having a baby. A nurse runs to her with a wheelchair.

Deandra: (hyperventilating) Alright, this is my cue. So you guys just leave, yeah?

Raion: Wait, what about the guy? Do you want us to bring the guy?

Deandra: What guy?

Raion: The baby's daddy.

Deandra: Oh, oh no there's no guy.

Levi: What do you mean there's no guy?

Deandra: Look, it's complicated, alright?

Frank: We'll go get the guy! / Gunther: We'll get the dad!

Deandra: No, no you guys why don't you do what you do best and just don't care, alright? I got it from here, alright?

The nurse wheels Deandra away, leaving the gang confused.

Gunther: Well uh, we don't have anything else to do here so let's head back to the bar.

Frank: Yeah, I could get blitzed.

Raion: No wait, hold on guys. Something's not right here. Something's fishy.

Eld: Yeah, if there's no guy, do you know what that means?

Gang: No.

Eld: It means there's no dad in the picture. That means all the responsibility is gonna fall on us. We're gonna have to do _everything_ for this baby.

Frank: Ooh. / Levi: You're right!

Oluo: You're right, man. Dee is like the most irresponsible person in the world. I mean look at what she was doing with the mail, for pete's sake.

Gunther: Holy shit! We're gonna have to be responsible for this kid!

Eld: Yeah, I mean look at what this kid's ruined already. He's ruined a perfectly good sewer conversation which I still want to get to the bottom of. I mean c'mon, what the hell, man.

Frank: We will. / Gunther: Yeah.

Oluo: And god knows what this kid will ruin in the future.

Gunther: He is going to ruin _everything_!

Levi: We gotta find the dad!

Gunther: You're right.

Levi: We gotta find that dad. / Eld: Yes, we have to find the dad.

Oluo: I wonder if the dad even knows.

Gang: Oh.

Frank: I bet the dad doesn't know. I bet she's too embarrassed to tell him because she's banged some real low-lives.

Gunther: You know what? She might not even know herself.

Eld: There could be any number of dads out there.

Raion: In any case, we gotta round up the usual suspects and then we'll narrow 'em down after interrogating them.

Levi: Well someone's gotta stay here with her.

Raion: You think so?

The guys all agree and slowly move away from Raion so that she stands alone while the guys stand together looking at her.

Oluo: And it looks like it's gonna be you.

Raion: What? W-Why me? What happened?

Oluo: Well because we're all standing over _here_, and you're standing over _there_.

Raion: Just because you guys are standing on one side?

Gunther: Yeah, I mean we're all standing over here. / Levi: You didn't make it to this side on time.

Oluo: (backs away) And also now we're backing away so...

The guys start walking away backwards.

Raion: I can back out!

Frank: Tell you what, we'll find the dad, alright?

Raion: You better find the dad! This is unfair!

Levi: Just keep your eye on her.

The guys all walk out and Raion groans. She goes to find Deandra's room, and when she finds it she sees Deandra standing on a rolling chair trying to fix the fan on the ceiling.

Raion: What the hell are you doing, Dee?!

Deandra: (looks back) Oh, I'm trying to fix the fan. It's not working.

Raion: Get off of that chair! You're gonna go flying out through that window, for pete's sake. Get down now.

Deandra: Alright, alright.

Raion: God, what the hell were you thinking, Dee?

Deandra: Look, I need some air in this room. It's suffocating me, and I can't have this baby while I'm being suffocated.

Deandra throws her shoe at the fan angrily.

Raion: Dude, stop it, Dee! / Deandra: I'm mad at the-

Raion: Just-just go lie down. God, this is what I was worried about, Dee. I'm going to have to do _everything_ because you're an irresponsible person who chooses to stand on top of rolling chairs and-and fly out through windows. Just have the baby first, and then go flying through all the windows you want.

Deandra looks at Raion ranting on.

Raion: Just lie down there, and I'll get you a new fan, alright? (sighs) God, this baby isn't even born and it's already irritating me. Urgh.

Raion walks out of Deandra's room and goes to the nearest nurse sitting on a chair at the counter.

Raion: Excuse me, my friend is going to have a baby and her fan isn't working. She needs a replacement.

Nurse: Oh, I'm sorry but the fans in the clinic aren't working today. There's some sort of technical malfunction with them.

Raion: All of them?

Nurse: Yes. You should try opening the windows-

Raion: Wait, I don't understand how ALL the fans aren't working.

Nurse: Well, that's why people are coming in about 2 hours to fix-

Raion: No, no no, my friend needs a fan now because she's having the baby now.

Nurse: Look, I don't know what to tell you-

Raion: (frustrated) I just don't understand how there's not a single working fan in this clinic. I want that fan, I want it, I want it now.

Nurse: I don't know where you think I'm going to get it from. I don't have any.

Raion: (glares) If you do not get my friend a working fan as soon as possible, then I will come down on this clinic with a force stronger than any titan out there. (overly dramatic) The wrath of my vengeance will echo through these corridors like the gust of a thousand winds!

Nurse: You know what, I don't have time for this. (walks away from Raion) I am not going to jail over you. I will beat your ass and think nothing of it. I'm not doing this with you today. I'm not!

Deandra: (walks over to Raion with a sandwich) So what's the word on my fans?

Raion: Dee, what are you doing out of bed?

Deandra: Oh, I came out to grab a sandwich. I was getting hungry, but mostly I was just bored, you know?

Raion: Goddamn it, Dee, just get in your room. Get in your room!

Raion pushes Deandra back to her room.

Raion: Get in the bed.

Deandra: Alright, just don't push me. I'm pregnant and - wait a minute, what's this?

Raion and Deandra see an old man sleeping on a bed next to Deandra's bed.

Raion: (frustrated) Ugh, I-I-I don't know.

Deandra: (frantic) Why is there a strange man in my room?

Raion: They probably slipped this man in here thinking you weren't going to use the room.

Deandra: Well that's no good. I don't want there to be a strange man in my room who looks dead. Oh god, Zora, he looks dead. Is he dead?

Raion: I'm sure he's just sleeping, Dee. Now get in bed-

Deandra: I'm gonna scream in his face to see if he's dead.

Raion: No, no do not scream in the man's face. Look, I'll jiggle his ankle to wake him up. (shakes the man by the ankle) Wake up, sir. Wake up - oh god, he's cold. He-he's really cold.

Deandra: Okay (to the man's face) HEY YOU! WAKE UP IF YOU AREN'T DEAD!

Raion: Damn it, Dee, stop it.

Deandra: Oh god, he's dead. He's dead, Zora. I definitely think he's dead. Oh god, why would they do that?! Why would they put a dead old man in my room when I'm about to give birth?!

Raion: Because you weren't using the room, Dee, and the clinic is full with patients.

Deandra: Okay, well this was not part of my birth plan. This was not part of my birth plan - get him out of my room now. Get the nurse and make her take this dead man out!

Raion: Getting the nurse won't do you any good. That woman is stubborn as shit.

Deandra: Well do something. You gotta do something about this cus I can't. I can't!

Raion: Alright, alright! Alright, goddamn it! I hate all this new responsibility that I have. (growls loudly) God, fine. Yes, I will get this man out of your room. I will think of something awesome.

* * *

Mina: Hey Jean, can we talk?

Jean: Yeah.

Mina and Jean walk off as everyone else heads to the cafeteria for dinner after another day of training. Jean smiles and holds Mina's hand.

Jean: Wanna make up for last night?

Mina: Listen, I need to talk to you about that.

Jean: Maybe we can go off grounds tonight so-

Mina: Stop, please.

Jean looks at Mina.

Mina: I...was drunk when I kissed you. It was a mistake.

Jean: Didn't feel like a mistake.

Mina: Well it was. So please, let's just end this now, alright?

Jean: You know I'm not gonna do that-

Mina: I mean it, Jean. Just...stay away from me.

Jean: Jane-

Mina: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Mina pushes Jean hard and he looks at her hurt and confused. Mina storms away and walks into the cafeteria. She passes by Marco, and he watches Mina. He then sees Jean walk in with a glum look on his face. Mina sits by herself.

Mikasa: Hey guys, I'm gonna sit with Jane.

Eren: Alright.

Mikasa leaves Eren and Armin to sit with Mina.

Mikasa: Hey Jane. Why are you sitting by yourself?

Mina: I want to be alone.

Mikasa: Oh...do you want me to leave?

Mina: (sighs) Uh, no. No, you're fine.

Mikasa: Why do you want to be alone? Did something happen?

Mina: (smiles and shakes her head) No. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.

Mikasa: Is it about you and Jean?

Mina doesn't answer.

Mikasa: It is, isn't it? You don't like him?

Mina: No.

Mikasa: Really? It seemed like you did last night.

Mina: I was drunk and it was a huge mistake.

Mikasa: Oh...well, why don't you like him? He seems like a pretty okay guy.

Mina: He's not my style.

Mikasa: Oh c'mon, Jane. That's just an excuse. So you do like him, don't you?

Mina: I said forget it, kid.

Mikasa: Alright, alright.

Armin: Hey Jane, do you mind if we sit with you?

Mikasa and Mina look to see Armin and Eren with their trays of food.

Mina: Uh, sure, go ahead.

They sit with the 2 girls.

Mina: So, Mikasa told me a lot about you two. You know how to read, huh?

Armin: Yes.

Mina: What kind of books do you read?

Armin: I like to read a lot of history books.

Mina: History, huh? What kind of history?

Armin: Well, mostly about the outside world. I try to find as many books as I can about it, but there's really not that much on it.

Mina: The outside world, huh? You want to see what's out there?

Armin: Yeah, Eren and I both do ever since we were little kids.

Mina: What do you think is out there in the outside world?

Armin: Well, in the book it talked about blankets of snow in the mountains, melted rocks that spurt out of mountains with a huge hole in it, and water far as the eye can see.

Mina smirks, knowing Armin isn't far off about the beauty of nature that's really out there.

Armin: Do you read too, Jane?

Mina: I do. I'm like you. I love history too.

Armin: Really?

Mina: Yeah. But my favorite kinda history is wars.

Armin and Eren: Wars?

Mina: Yeah. Like the Royal Family Massacre.

Armin and Eren: The Royal Family Massacre? What is that?

Mina: (smirks) You never heard of it?

The 3 friends shake their heads.

Mina: The Royal Family used to rule the outside lands: forest, mountain, ocean, and desert. Each member of the Family have these transcendental powers where they can take over the complete mind and soul of any animal they come into contact with.

Eren, Armin, Mikasa: Whoa.

Mina: But the Royal Family started abusing their powers, and they became harsh and greedy rulers. The people didn't stand for their behavior any longer, so the people revolted against the Royal Family and killed them all. But there's another part to the story, something that's just considered a myth.

Eren: What is it?

Mina: They say that there's still one last member of the Royal Family. They say that a fair maiden from the Ocean became impregnated with the King of the Bay, and she escaped from the ocean right before the revolt to save her child. Rumor has it that she was last seen on her way to the Mountains, but no one ever saw her again.

Eren, Armin, Mikasa: Wow!

Armin: That was an awesome story, Jane.

Mina: It's not a story. It's a myth.

Armin: (sheepish) Oh, right. Sorry.

Mina: (smirks) Don't be sorry.

The bells ring, indicating to the cadets for them to all meet out on training grounds for more training.

Eren: Ugh, I barely finished my meal.

Mina stands up to head out, and the 3 run out beside her.

Armin: Do you know any more history, Jane?

Mina: (looks at Armin) You like learning, don't you?

Armin: I love it! I think knowledge is the most powerful weapon any person can have.

Mina smiles, noting how similar Armin is to her. But she knows that is what's going to make him a formidable opponent as she serves out her mission within the Walls.

* * *

Raion wheels the old man out of Deandra's room on a wheelchair with Deandra walking by her side. They put sunglasses over the man's eyes and tie a thin rope around the man's wrist connected to Raion's wrist.

Deandra: Are you sure this is gonna work, Zora?

Raion: Trust me, it will. Just play it cool, Dee.

Nurse: Hey there, Mr. Jones!

Raion lifts her arm and the man's arm raises too. As Raion and Deandra walk past the nurse, they laugh together.

Deandra: Alright, I gotta admit the waving thing is pretty awesome.

Raion: It's pretty sweet, isn't it? I told you I'd think of something awesome.

Deandra: Alright, so what's the plan here? Are we gonna throw him in the trash or find a laundry chute to throw him in?

Raion: I was just gonna put him in an empty room if I can find one.

Deandra: No but if you do that they'll just put him back into my room.

Raion: Hm, that's true. Maybe we can put him in a drawer or closet to buy us more time.

Deandra: Ooh, makes me feel like I have to touch him and I don't want that. Let's just put him in the trash.

Man: Please don't put me in the trash.

Raion and Deandra scream and jump back from fright.

Deandra: Whoa! You're alive?! / Raion: Oh my goodness!

Man: Please don't put me in the trash.

Nurse: Whoa, what's going on here?

It's the same nurse that mouthed off to Raion after she gave her little speech about her wrath.

Man: They're trying to put me in the trash.

Raion: No, no don't, no- / Deandra: Okay, you know what? I refuse to stay in a room with an old man who pretends to be dead.

Raion: Yeah, he's a liar.

Nurse: You are_ not_ allowed to move the patients.

Deandra: Oh! (grabs her stomach) Oh shit!

Raion: What? What's wrong?

Deandra: I think I'm having this baby. Ooh, god this hurts. Oh, this sucks a bag of dicks!

The doctor and nurses take Deandra away, leaving Raion with the old man.

Raion: (sighs) Wow, this whole thing is just settling in now. I mean, we're gonna have a baby. (laughs) We're gonna have a baby. It's so cool.

Man: Please don't throw me in the trash.

Raion: (annoyed) Oh, will you stop saying that? No one's gonna put you in the trash. Stop saying that.

Raion walks off to the waiting room, and in comes the guys minus Frank all hyped up.

Guys: Hey, Zora.

Raion: Hey guys!

Oluo: So we've been doing some thinking, and we decided that we're gonna be the fathers of this baby.

Raion: Whoa, really? No way, because I've been doing some thinking and I decided that I wanted to be like this baby's aunt!

Oluo: Oh, well that kinda takes away from _our _thing but yeah, okay, you can be the aunt too, sure.

Raion: Where's Frank?

Frank: The gang's all here!

Frank walks into the waiting room with all the guys Deandra apparently slept with.

Raion: Oh look, here she comes! She's coming with the baby!

Frank: Everyone, get in position!

Everyone stands in front of the doors, and they can see Deandra being rolled out through the small circular glass windows on the door. The doors open and there's Deandra holding her baby. There's a moment of silence of pure happiness looking at this baby. A woman gasps from behind, and they all look to see the tranny.

Oluo: Tranny? What are you doing here?

Tranny: I came to get my baby.

Oluo: Your baby?!

Frank: Dee banged the tranny?!

Deandra: No, I didn't bang the tranny. The doctors just injected some of the tranny's sperm into me.

Raion: Why?!

Tranny: I wanted a baby of my own, but I couldn't find a woman who wanted to have one for me. But Dee was so sweet and offered.

Eld: But you never do any good for anyone.

Deandra: Gonna get some sweet cash out of this, fellas. That's right, Dee knows how to make some money too unlike you jerk-offs.

Deandra hands the baby over to the Tranny.

Oluo: This has been a huge disappointment for us, Dee!

Deandra: What are you talking about?

Gunther: We were excited that we were gonna be dads, and we were gonna impose our will on this kid!

Eld: No no, hold on guys. I mean this might be a good thing. I mean this baby would've ruined our chemistry, you know?

The gang all agrees.

Eld: Just promise us you won't get knocked up again, Dee.

Deandra: Oh yeah. I didn't enjoy any of that.

Levi: So uh, back to the bar?

Gang: Back to the bar.


End file.
